Deux saisons à Alep
by Melicerte
Summary: (Total UA). Kara nage en plein déni, à moins que ce ne soit en pleine inconscience. Lena aurait dû se contenter de son amitié, de leur amitié. Sauf que, Kara l'énerve. Lena est une Luthor. Elle a décidé de punir son "amie". Que Kara expérimente la passion et le tourment. Et pour cela quoi de mieux que de la lancer dans un UA ? Kara ne sera plus Kara, mais Éva. Une Française à Alep.
1. Yen a marre !

.

 _Un petit délire, vraiment petit, cette fois-ci. Minuscule même, avec des chapitres à 10% sinon moins que ceux que j'ai pu écrire dans d'autres histoires._

 _Une envie. Un essais. Un défi. Ne m'en voulez pas trop si c'est plan plan et pas du tout mon genre._

 _Mais j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir comme Kara à parcourir les rue d'Alep telles qu'elles étaient au début du XXIe siècle. Je vous offre à elle, et à vous, une petite incursion dans un univers alternatif... au sens littéral du terme._

 _Au passage, je salue Anaximandre... Pour l'inspiration..._

.

* * *

 **Chapitre I :**

* * *

.

.

.

Une soirée stupide. Tout le beau monde de National City réuni autour d'un buffet croulant sous le Champagne, le Whisky, les vins de Californie et les petits fours. Piaillant, bavassant, souriant avec affectation et hypocrisie. Lena ne se souvenait même plus pour quelle occasion cette réception avait été donnée. Qu'elle en fut la grande ordonnatrice n'y changeait rien.

Elle était en colère, frustrée, déçue. Énervée. Elle aperçut Alex Denvers. Un verre à la main, l'officier discutait, les yeux brillants, avec une jolie femme. Elle au moins... Pas comme sa sœur. Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Lena parcourut l'immense salle de réception des yeux et son exaspération monta d'un cran supplémentaire en découvrant l'objet de ses pensées.

Kara riait. Lena adorait son rire. Même quand elle riait, Kara ne se départait jamais de son innocence, de cet air qui la rendait si touchante. Dieu ! Ce que Lena pouvait l'aimer. Son rire, son air innocent, sa fraîcheur, Kara. Elle aimait Kara, voilà c'était dit.

Elles étaient amies, Lena eût pu s'en contenter. Elle eût pu s'y résoudre. Mais comment s'en contenter, comment s'y résoudre, quand Kara passait son temps à lui réserver des moments intimes, des sourires tendres et des accolades affectueuses. Innocente. Pff... Lena ne croirait jamais à l'innocence de Kara, elle n'était pas assez stupide pour se laisser ainsi bernée.

La soirée lui parut horriblement longue et son sourire affable et charmeur tourna vite à l'affreux rictus. Le maire l'acheva. Il l'avait accrochée pour lui parler de ses œuvres de bienfaisances.

S'il savait combien elle s'en fichait. Parfois, ses gènes familiaux ressortaient, elle se retint de lui dire :

— Arrêtez, Monsieur le maire, et plongez vous dans l'Histoire, vous feriez économiser du temps et de l'argent à vos administrés. Vos handicapés offrez leur une soirée sur la terrasse du plus haut gratte-ciel de la ville, tenez si vous voulez je mets ma tour à votre disposition, et balancez-les de là-haut, vous n'aurez plus à vous préoccuper de leur bien-être. Pour les malades, payez les médecins et les infirmières, je vous offre les injections létales, et pour les pauvres, les sans-abri vous trouverez bien un petit Jack l'éventreur en mal de meurtre...

Bon, d'accord elle ne dirait jamais ça, elle n'avait pas envie de rejoindre son frère en cellule. Sa compagnie ne lui plaisait guère. Kara n'apprécierait pas la plaisanterie.

Kara. Toujours Kara ! Lena soupira profondément.

— Monsieur le maire, la surprit une voix derrière elle. Me montrerais-je offensante si je vous enlevais Madame Luthor pour quelques instant ? Il est déjà tard et ma patronne m'en voudrait si demain, elle ne trouvait pas rédiger proprement l'article qu'elle attend.

Lena se tourna vers Kara. Celle-ci arborait un sourire enjôleur l'intention du maire et un regard complice à son intention. La jeune femme avait remarqué sa contrariété, son exaspération, elle connaissait le maire et Lena mieux encore. Elle était venue à la rescousse. Dans d'autres circonstances, Lena lui en aurait été reconnaissante, mais pas ce soir. L'attention que lui portait Kara, sa gentillesse jamais mise en défaut... Lena la détestait.

— Viens, lui chuchota Kara à l'oreille.

Lena se renfrogna un peu plus. L'invitation lui en évoquait une autre, bien plus licencieuse, à laquelle elle aurait aimé ne jamais penser. Kara lui prit le bras et la tira en débitant, d'un sourire charmant, des tas d'excuses que le maire se défendit de mériter. Ils étaient aussi insupportables l'un que l'autre. Kara la tira jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

— J'ai repéré un petit salon où nous serons tranquilles.

— Repéré ?

— Réservé, pour nous deux. En cas de besoin.

Diable, Kara avait l'art des formules ! Se rendait-elle compte combien, depuis son intervention, tout ce que son discours pouvait receler de sous-entendus ? Lena lui jeta un regard en coin. Kara se mordillait un coin de la lèvre inférieure. Elle surprit le regard de Lena et se fendit d'un sourire timide.

— Les ascenseurs paraissent toujours si lents.

— Mmm, approuva Lena. On ne peut malheureusement pas toujours avoir Super Girl sous la main.

— Ah ! Euh...

— Tu n'as jamais bénéficié de ses services ?

— Euh, ben...

Lena la regarda bizarrement.

— Kara... Tu ne serais pas... Toi et Super Girl ?

— Moi et Super Girl ? Euh... Qu'est-ce que... rougit imperceptible Kara. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

— Elle est, d'une certaine façon, très séduisante.

— Hein ?!

— Ne joue pas la cruche, surtout pas avec moi et sachant que ta sœur n'est pas insensible au charme féminin.

— Lena ! protesta Kara.

— Quoi ? Avoue que Super Girl a du charme.

— Tu racontes n'importe quoi, protesta vivement Kara

— Je la trouve plutôt attirante.

— Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les femmes.

— J'aime les hommes, c'est vrai, reconnut Lena. Cela ne veut pas dire que les femmes m'indiffèrent pour autant.

Kara fronça les sourcils. Lena lui dédia une grimace entendue. La sonnerie des portes de l'ascenseur interrompit leur discussion. Kara guida Lena au bout du couloir. Elle sortit une carte magnétique de sa poche et la passa devant la cellule électro-magnétique. Un claquement. Kara ouvrit la porte et invita Lena à entrer. Le salon s'avéra être une suite. Pas une suite clinquante ou rococo, une suite moderne. Tout le mobilier était noir et invitait à la détente, au silence.

— Va t'asseoir, je t'apporte à boire. Tu as faim ?

— Non, pas vraiment.

— Mets-toi à l'aise, Lena. Je reviens tout de suite.

Lena s'assit sur le canapé. Dur, comme elle les aimait. Elle retira ses escarpins, massa ses pieds endoloris, releva les jambes sur le canapé et se détendit. Elle ferma les yeux et exhala un soupir de bien-être.

— Je savais que tu apprécierais ! rit Kara.

Lena ouvrit les yeux.

— Tu me connais si bien.

— Mmm, approuva Kara.

— Qu'est-ce que tu m'apportes ?

— Du Pommard.

— Du vin français ?

— Celui-ci vient du nord de l'appellation, le vignoble pousse sur un sol dur et caillouteux. Je me suis dit qu'il te plairait. Je l'ouvre ?

— Bien évidemment !

Kara brandit fièrement un tir-bouchon dernier cri et ouvrit la bouteille en un tour de main. Elle sortit deux verres d'un petit buffet, les posa sur un plateau et versa le vin. Elle tendit ensuite son verre à Lena, s'empara du sien et s'assit en face d'elle.

— À ta santé, Lena.

Lena ne répondit pas. Elle leva son verre pour apprécier la couleur du vin, le pencha, pour y voir les larmes, puis elle porta à son nez, en huma son parfum et enfin y trempa ses lèvres. Kara l'observait, attendant son verdict. Attentive.

Le vin était excellent. L'endroit reposant, les lumières apaisantes. Kara avaient des attentions qui allaient bien au-delà de ce que Lena entendait par de l'amitié. Elle leva son verre.

— À tes amours, Kara.

— Ce que tu peux être bête, ronchonna la jeune journaliste.

— Pourquoi ? Tu n'es jamais tombée amoureuse ?

— Bof...

— Tu n'as jamais souffert.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'ai souffert ?

— Je ne sais pas, tu n'as jamais aimé quelqu'un qui ne t'aimait pas ?

— Non.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas.

— Ça ne sert à rien d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de toi, déclara Kara avec un haussement d'épaule. Tu ne crois pas ?

L'invitation de Kara à monter dans la suite avait éteint la colère de Lena, sa dernière déclaration la ralluma. Ses traits se durcirent.

— Lena ? s'inquiéta soudain Kara.

— Tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda durement Lena.

— Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es fâchée.

— On ne t'a jamais rejetée.

— Pourquoi m'aurait-on rejetée ?

— Tu es désespérante, souffla Lena.

— ...

— Et pour Super Girl ?

— Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec elle.

— Elle t'aime bien, non ?

— Oui, mais c'est tout.

— Tu n'es pas sensible à son charme ?

— Non, pas vraiment, fit Kara en haussant les épaules.

— Parce que c'est une femme ? Mais si ce n'était pas une femme ?

— Tu as de de drôles d'idées.

— Je comprendrais.

— Lena...

— Et Cat ?

— Cat ?!

— Oui Cat, tu étais très proche d'elle si mes renseignements sont exacts.

— Tu te renseignes sur moi ?!

— Je suis une Luthor, et puis...

Lena se tut.

— Et puis quoi ?

— Je m'intéresse à toi.

— Même à vie amoureuse ? plaisanta Kara.

 _Surtout à ta vie amoureuse,_ choisit de ne pas répondre Lena.

— Tout ce qui a trait à ta personne m'intéresse.

— Mmm, je suis flattée.

— Tu es mon amie, non ?

— Oui, rit Kara. Alors, dis-moi ce qui te contrariait tant en bas ? Le maire t'a encore demandé de l'argent ? De patroniser je ne sais trop laquelle de ses œuvres ? Il a peur de ne pas se faire ré-élire, il a besoin de toi ?

— Quelques chose comme ça... Si tu savais comme ces gens m'ennuie parfois. Parler, parader, être toujours la meilleure, la plus belle, la plus intelligente...

— Et la plus modeste !

Elles rirent. Lena oublia sa contrariété. Kara avait le pouvoir de la détendre, de créer par sa seule présence une ambiance chaleureuse et apaisante. De faire naître en elle un sentiment de bien être. De complicité. Elles bavardèrent. De tout et de rien. Kara se déplaça avec le naturel qu'elle mettait toujours dans ces occasions-là, elle étendit son bras sur le dossier du canapé. Sa main posée juste derrière Lena. Dix minutes plus tard, ses doigt caressait distraitement son cou. Ils l'effleuraient, dessinaient des arabesques que Lena tentait vainement d'ignorer. Toute l'attitude de Kara respirait l'innocence, la détente. Cette fille était infernale. Une tentatrice ingénue ? Une lolita ? À son âge ? Lena prit sur elle. Succomba à la sensation. La laissa couler dans ses veines, envahir tout son corps, terriblement consciente de son désir. Difficile à ignorer par ailleurs. Son corps aspirait au plaisir, il se moquait des atermoiement de sa propriétaire et de sa volonté à le nier. Lena n'avait plus qu'à espérer que personne ne s'en aperçut quand elle redescendrait à la réception.

Une heure plus tard, elle passa aux toilettes avant de quitter la suite. Histoire de vérifier.

.

On reprocha à Kara de s'être appropriée la reine de la fête. Kara s'excusa, rit pour dissiper sa gène et rejoignit sa sœur qui lui faisait signe. Elle resta hors de portée pour le restant de la soirée, mais à chaque instant, le désir de Lena, né sous les doigts de la jeune journaliste se rappela à elle. Tant et si bien que, quand Kara vint prendre cordialement et très professionnellement congé de sa patronne, Lena en la regardant s'éloigner bras dessus dessous avec Alex, décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela. Accepter cela.

Lena. Lena Luthor. Elle était ce qu'elle était. N'importe qui d'autre eût décidé de parler à Kara. De la mettre face à elle-même. N'importe qui d'autre eût tenter sa chance. L'eût embrasser. Histoire de voir. N'importe qui d'autre... Mais Lena n'était pas n'importe qui d'autre. Rien d'aussi simple ne pouvait venir à son esprit. Lena, parce qu'elle était Lena voulait donner une leçon à Kara.

Pour elle, Kara s'apparentait à une séductrice, à une tentatrice, à une joueuse. Qu'elle en fut consciente ou pas lui importait peu. Ce que voulait Lena, c'était lui donner une leçon. Donner une leçon à la séductrice. Qu'elle succombe à la passion, qu'elle s'y consume entièrement, qu'elle s'y brûle les ailes. Lena projetait la chute. La chute de l'ange. Une leçon. Kara y apprendrait ce qu'elle désirait y apprendre. Elle n'apprendrait peut-être rien, mais Lena aurait la satisfaction d'avoir assister à sa chute.

Une idée tordue. Aussi tordu qu'elle était compliquée à mettre en application. Simulation ? Saut dans une dimension alternative ? Drogue ?

Lena se plongea dans ses recherches. Elle disparut. Littéralement.

Kara chercha à la joindre. Lena avait laissé une note à son bureau. Elle s'absentait. Sans plus d'explications. Deux mois plus tard, elle convoquait Kara. Elle coupa court aux questions, aux demandes d'explications, aux démonstrations d'amitié.

— J'ai fait une importante découverte, Kara. Je veux que tu en sois la première témoin, dit-elle en feignant l'excitation.

— Oh... qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un principe, une théorie jamais prouvée.

— Lequel ?

— J'ai trouvé un moyen d'explorer les univers alternatifs.

— Ah...

— Ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau, je le sais, mais je peux accéder à tous les univers alternatifs même ceux dont on n'a jamais entendu parlé. C'est révolutionnaire !

Kara ne put dissimuler un sourire et... une franche inquiétude. Les voyages de ce genre n'avaient pas vraiment de secrets pour elle, mais ce qu'entendait ici Lena... Voyager à son gré dans des univers alternatifs ? Une possibilité toute a fait accessible dans bien des mondes et, généralement interdite. Ce qui n'empêchait pas l'utilisation clandestine de la technologie mise en œuvre. L'attrait du frisson. C'était surtout interdit parce que ceux qui osaient passer d'un univers à l'autre en gardaient bien souvent des séquelles. Sans qu'on eût jamais su expliquer pourquoi, les voyageurs n'oubliaient pas. Ils incarnaient un autre moi, dans une autre réalité. Une réalité qui n'aurait pas dû se confondre avec une autre. Quelques part dans l'univers, devait exister une réalité globale. Un moi total. Les voyageurs étaient autres, mais restaient eux-même. Ils revenaient avec les expériences de leur autre moi. Lena ne pouvait savoir. Elle devait être prévenue.

— Tu veux venir voir ? demanda lui Lena.

— Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

— C'est comme une télé, rien de plus.

— Une télé ?

— Oui, on voit le monde. Autrement, sourit fièrement Lena.

Kara se détendit. Voir. Si ce n'était que ça. Elle ne remarqua pas la lueur de triomphe dans le regard de Lena, le pli torve de ses lèvres. La jeune scientifique savait que Kara ferait appel à Super Girl si elle estimait que Lena se lançait dans des recherches dangereuses. Quelle idée de génie la télé !

Kara accepta. Et quand elle comprit que Lena lui avait menti, c'était trop tard, elle avait plongé. Dans un lieu et un temps qu'elle n'avait jamais exploré. Une fois encore. Mais sans plus aucun contrôle. Elle faisait partie de ce monde et ne pouvait s'y soustraire, pas même par la pensée.

Lena était pire que Deegan. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être la meilleure dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Kara ne portait plus le même nom, son existence n'avait plus rien de commun avec la sienne, Super Girl n'existait plus. Elle n'avait gardé de son univers d'origine que ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et son sourire franc, une certaine timidité, son amour des lettres et ses lunettes. Pour le reste... même son innocence avait fait naufrage et Kara ne pouvait plus rien pour arrêter celle qu'elle était devenue : Éva, trente-trois ans, Française, fumeuse, buveuse, prof, et une relation à la morale plutôt lâche.

.

.

.


	2. Réflexions fumeuses sur la terrasse

_Bon, c'est parti... Que tous les fâchés et les déçus me pardonnent..._

 _._

 _NB : le récit se déroule en 2004. D'où parfois certains aspects, lois, bâtiments ou autres, depuis longtemps disparus, détruits ou simplement devenus obsolètes... Quant au reste, j'assume... Mais suis ouverte à la discussion..._

 _._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Alep, dimanche, 4 avril 2004_

.

Elle soupira profondément, se relâcha sur le dossier de sa chaise et ouvrit les yeux.

La ville de ses rêves.

Vraiment ?

Oui, vraiment.

La ville de ses rêves.

Depuis dix ans. Depuis la première fois qu'elle était venue en Syrie. Un mois en été, à Damas, à Bab Touma, à deux pas d'Hamidié, le souk aux allées immenses couvertes d'un toit de verre. Ou de plastique. Depuis qu'elle y avait erré seule, depuis qu'elle s''était rendue dans les villages près de la frontière nord-est avec le Liban. Elle était tombée amoureuse du pays. La Syrie avait la douceur pour elle d'une mère adoptive. Alep, la Syrie, l'une n'allait pas sans l'autre.

Elle était née en France. Elle était reconnaissante de ce que sa terre natale lui avait donnée, offert. De son patrimoine génétique. Européen. Plus tard, par hasard, elle avait atterri en Syrie. Elle avait observé, s'était faite discrète, même si elle se savait différente, et la Syrie avait fini par devenir sa terre d'adoption. Un endroit où elle se sentait chez elle. Moins étrangère. Ou bien étrangère d'une autre façon. De celles qu'on accueille.

D'ailleurs, il lui avait bien fallu cela pour se résoudre à travailler au sein d'une structure dépendant du ministère des affaires étrangères.

L'EN, le MAE, comme les appellent les initiés, l'AF... Pourquoi les Français aimaient-il tant les acronymes ? Elle détestait ça. Raison de plus pour ne pas travailler pour l'Éducation Nationale, le Ministère des Affaires Étrangères ou l'Alliance Française. Son esprit rebelle, mais plus encore son incapacité à se mouvoir dans les méandres des rouages administratifs. Bureaucratiques. Une phobie, ou peut-être plus simplement un profond ennuis. Une profonde paresse. L'Éducation Nationale et ses règles, ses programmes, le ministère des Affaires Étrangères et ses nantis, l'Alliance Française parce que dans son esprit l'institution était bien trop officielle, bien trop respectable. Des carcans, des milieux qui lui semblaient surfaits.

Éva avait fréquenté des représentants du ministère des Affaires Étrangères au Proche-Orient ou en Extrême-Orient. Sur un qui aimait le pays dans lequel il vivait, combien d'autres lui avaient paru ignorants, indifférents, ou pire encore, méprisants envers les populations qui les accueillaient.

Elle aimait la liberté. Pas de livres, pas de manuel, pas de méthodes et mieux encore, pas de programme. Pas de contrôle, pas de surveillance, mais des étudiants heureux de venir en cours. Des étudiants avec qui elle pouvait échanger. Devenir proche. Un peu trop parfois, mais elle était assez prudente, douée ou manipulatrice pour éviter la faute professionnelle, la transgression légale. Quant à la transgression morale... Avait-elle jamais eu une morale ? Pour les autres, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils considérât qu'elle en était dotée. Elle avait pourtant des principes. Ils importaient peu aux yeux des autres qui les comprenaient aussi peu qu'Éva comprenaient les leurs. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être née sur autre planète. Ailleurs. D'être née dans un temps et dans un espace qui ne lui convenait pas.

Elle avait répondu à une annonce pour un poste à l'université d'Alep. Ils lui avaient préféré un homme. — dingue tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire dans sa vie si elle avait été un homme... même dans le secteur de l'éducation on arrivait à lui reprocher d'être une femme — Mais ils leur manquaient un prof au Centre Culturel. Ils s'étaient rappelés de sa candidature et l'avaient recontactée. Pas de billet d'avion, pas de logement, un contrat de six mois. Jamais elle ne serait partie à la lecture d'une telle offre d'emploi. Mais en Syrie ? À Alep ? Elle n'avait même pas hésité. On hésite jamais quand il est question d'amour.

Elle aimait le pays, ses habitants, même Hafez El Assad éveillait sa sympathie du moment qu'elle oubliait la politique qu'il menait vis à vis du Liban. Maintenant, c'était son fils qui dirigeait le pays. Bassel était mort. Un stupide accident de voiture. Une fanfaronnade de trop. Bachar avait été rappelé en Syrie. On espérait des réformes. Plutôt compliquées à mettre en œuvre. Les Frères Musulmans attendaient toujours en embuscade. Le rêve d'une république islamique sunnite. Une revanche à prendre.

Elle tira sur son petit cigarillo. Elle n'avait pas délaissé les Gitanes bleues et Ahmad, si elle avait continué d'assurer les cours de sa classe au second semestre, aurait toujours eu le plaisir de fumer avec elle à la pause entre deux cours.

Les cigarillos dégageaient une odeur plus suave, plus épaisse que celle des Gitanes. En bouche, l'arrière goût était moins âcre et elle aimait le léger goût de vanille qui adoucissait la saveur puissante des feuilles de tabac. Elle s'étira sur sa chaise en plastique bleue pervenche. Moche. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander. De toute façon, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle restât encore longtemps. Les contrats ne duraient que trois mois et leur renouvellement dépendait essentiellement du bon vouloir du directeur du Centre. Elle venait déjà de rempiler pour trois mois, ce n'était pas si mal. Elle verrait bien au mois de juin si Antoine la garderait ou pas.

Son regard fit le tour de la terrasse sur laquelle elle paressait. Elle adorait cette terrasse. L'appartement était sordide, mais la terrasse était géniale. Quinze mètres carrés, au dernier étage d'un petit immeuble qui en comptait quatre, entourée d'un parapet, ni trop haut ni trop bas. Assez haut pour protéger du regard du voisinage, assez bas pour y poser ses pieds croisés. Pas de vue imprenable, mais située dans un quartier qu'elle aimait. Chaleureux, animé, vivant. À quelques pâtés de maison de la plus grande église d'Alep et accessoirement de la plus grande mosquée d'Alep, construite dix siècles plus tard. Un quartier autrement plus sympathique que celui où elle avait passé ses trois premiers mois.

En colocation.

Elle n'était pas faite pour la colocation. Ici, elle vivait seule, sans douche, sans baignoire, avec un sceau et une gamelle, mais seule. Elle pouvait y recevoir qui elle voulait. Au mois de février, sa colocataire qui se targuait d'adorer la Syrie, de parler l'arabe, d'avoir tout un tas de _potes_ syriens, avait refusé de rester une soirée dans son appartement en compagnie d'une jeune Syrienne qui ne parlait pas un mot de français. Éva était invité à dîner chez une élève. Elle avait téléphoné. Heureusement, rien ne pouvait mettre en défaut l'affabilité et la généreuse hospitalité des Syriens. Son hôtesse avait rajouté un couvert. D'autant plus de bon cœur qu'à cette époque rien ne pouvait exciter sa jalousie. Même pas de savoir que la jeune fille dormait — en toute innocence — dans le lit d'Éva.

À cette époque...

Un petit sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. Licencieux, moqueur. Ironique. Elle exhala une longue bouffée de fumée. Elle avait pourtant eu l'air moins fière, quand, quelques heures auparavant, elle avait repoussé ses draps froissés, abandonné son lit, les épaules basses, qu'elle s'était levée nue, habitée par la gène et l'incertitude.

— C'était bien. Tu es très attentive, avait doucement remarqué Rana derrière son dos.

Une remarque qui avait sonné comme une libération. Une assurance. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas caressé un corps, qu'elle n'en avait pas exploré, qu'elle n'avait pas cherché le plaisir, celui de sa partenaire. Cherché à l'entendre gémir, crier, demander et céder. Longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas chuchoter, implorer, hurler. Elle était plutôt bruyante dans son plaisir. Rana aussi.

Rana était surtout entreprenante, à priori sans complexe et extrêmement adroite. Très adroite même et extrêmement décomplexée.

Bien plus décomplexée à son idée que ne l'avaient été ses amantes passées. Une étape supplémentaire. À croire que ses compatriotes vivaient enfouies sous des siècles de morale bourgeoise. Elle ne valait pas mieux, Éva en convenait. Extrêmement timide et malgré elle, étouffée par des idées idiotes qu'elle se serait bien gardé de raconter à quiconque. Peut-être avait-elle trop lu. Trop jeune. Qu'elle en avait trop su et qu'elle n'avait jamais su se confier à personne. Éva n'avait jamais eu d'amie intime, jamais eu de confidente. Elle avait rêvé toute sa vie d'une grande sœur. Elle l'avait vainement cherché, pensé la trouver auprès d'amies qui, quand elles étaient devenues trop proches, étaient tombées dans le même lit et pas vraiment en toute innocence cette fois. Elle n'avait pas trouvé la sœur qu'elle cherchait et elle s'entendait mieux à donner du plaisir qu'à en obtenir. Et puis, pourquoi le nier, les filles ne pouvaient s'empêcher parfois de se sentir coupables. Gênée. Même si leur désir étaient plus fort. De son côté, Éva était plus cérébrale que physique. Une expérience libanaise, avec une amie pourtant très chère lui avait laissé un goût plus amer encore. Il n'est jamais bon de servir d'exutoire à des gens abîmés, traumatisés. Suzanne avait cherché le vice. Quand Éva l'avait conduite un jour sur les sentiers d'une nuit plus douce et plus tendre. Suzanne avait avoué avoir détesté. Elles avaient arrêté peu de temps après et étaient restés amies. C'était mieux ainsi. Suzanne s'était tournée vers des hommes mariés, des hommes interdits, vers l'adultère et le secret. Elle noyait ainsi son dégoût d'elle-même. Éva aurait aimé l'aider. Elle n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Mais quand elles se voyaient, Suzanne parlait et Éva écoutait. Sans juger, attentivement. Le sourire aux lèvres, seulement attentive à ce que Suzanne n'allât pas trop loin, restât prudente et discrète.

Suzanne était une amie loyale, mais elle avait été une très mauvaise expérience.

Et puis, il y avait eu la jeune Xiao Lan. Xiao Lan avait été une surprise. Une heureuse surprise. Douce, tendre, drôle, saine et sensuelle. Éva avait mis la sensualité de la jeune chinoise sur le compte d'une société dénuée du poids des traditions islamo-judéo-chrétiennes.

Apparemment, elle s'était trompée. Xiao Lan ne croyait en rien, c'est à dire en tout, la société chinoise balançait entre égalité des sexes et patriarcat, entre communisme et tradition. Éva n'avait jamais vu, autant qu'en Chine, d'ouvrières du bâtiments et des travaux public, mais il existait encore des marieuses, on félicitait une mère pour avoir donné naissance à un enfant mâle et on se désolait pour elle quand c'était une fille, parfois on les tuait encore ces filles inutiles. La loi interdisait de donner le sexe de l'enfant à naître. Un avortement était si vite arrivé et si facile à commander, enfant unique oblige. La culture chinoise fascinait Éva, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être parfaitement consciente qu'elle ne la connaissait pas et qu'elle ne la comprendrait jamais. La Chine était en même temps sexiste et féministe. C'était amusant, étrange, paradoxale, mais en fin de compte, en Chine comme ailleurs, peu semblait importer la culture. Sauf si Éva n'avait encore rien compris au-dessous cachés des cultures qu'elles avaient fréquentées. Il y avait les livres, ce que racontaient les gens autochtones, les étrangers, ce qu'ils faisaient, ses propres observations... Mais parfois, elle devait bien convenir que rien ne correspondait à rien.

L'autre est toujours un étranger. Bien présomptueux est celui qui croit tout savoir. Éva était étrangère. Elle ne l'oubliait jamais. Il y aurait toujours des gens qui ne la comprendraient pas et elle, ne comprendrait toujours qu'une infime partie des cultures et des gens qu'elle côtoyait. C'était un fait qu'elle avait accepté depuis longtemps.

En tout cas, Rana n'était pas issue d'une société franchement féministe. C'était le moins qu'on pouvait en dire.

Et pourtant... Celle-ci n'avait pas hésité un instant.

Les Rameaux, le printemps.

La saison l'avait peut-être inspirée.

Éva avait déjà été embrassée par surprise à son réveil. Une fois. La fille avait ensuite sauté du lit pour se réfugier au fond d'un couloir et pleurer. C'était différent. Elle la connaissait depuis longtemps et avant que la jeune fille ne l'embrassât, Éva la caressait presque innocemment sur le ventre. Une façon de ne rien faire et d'inviter l'autre au premier mouvement. Calcul ou timidité, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle aurait dit timidité. La peur d'être rejetée. L'invitation subtile à ce que l'autre fît le premier pas lui convenait mieux. Elle ne se mettait pas en danger. Si l'autre ne voulait pas, on en resterait là. Si l'autre voulait bien, et bien... qu'il prenne !

Rien de tel avec Rana. Pas de caresses, pas de massages, pas de lutte gréco-romaine et pas de fuite. Rien. Le baiser avait été intrusif et goulu.

Dégouttant. Passionné.

Rana ne savait pas embrasser, mais son désir brûlant avait su allumer celui d'Éva. Instantanément. Éva l'avait enlacée et basculée sur le lit à ses côtés. Elle l'aurait furieusement déshabillée si Rana ne l'avait pas arrêtée :

— Anouar est là, avait chuchoté Rana. Après, chez toi.

Désir frustré.

Désir satisfait.

D'où l'intérêt de vivre seule. Sa colocataire aurait peu apprécié les hurlements de plaisir, les cris mêlés, en français et en arabe.

Anouar n'aurait pas trop aimé non plus.

.

Éva grimaça. Appréciant sa solitude, le calme de la terrasse, la fraîcheur reposante de l'ombre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Goûtant sa chance de vivre à Slémanié.

Il y avait tout ce que Alep pouvait offrir d'agrément près de chez elle. Un magasin de musique en face, une rôtisserie dantesque vingt mètres plus bas, une boulangerie où acheter des sfihas* et des fatayers* — qui seraient les bienvenus dans les semaines à venir — un épicier arménien qui vendait de la bastuhma*, des joailliers — ça lui servirait — des magasins de vêtements, des bars à jus de fruits, et une amie qui lui lavait et lui repassait son linge.

Enfin une amie... après ce matin, le mot amie avait pris un autre sens. Un sens nettement plus médiéval.

.

Au mois de janvier, quand Éva est était rentrée pour la première fois dans sa classe pour son premier cours avec les niveaux supérieurs, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, alors que Rana se présentait, qu'elle finirait nue avec elle dans un lit qui grinçait. Qu'elle fut mariée, mère de deux enfants, Syrienne, chrétienne pratiquante, n'avait rien à voir. Elle avait connu plus scandaleux. C'était juste qu'il n'y avait rien qui eu pu l'attirer, rien qui n'avait particulièrement éveillé son intérêt. Il est vrai qu'elle n'attendait jamais rien des autres avant de percevoir leur désir s'éveiller pour elle, leur intérêt les porter vers des rivages qu'ils, qu'elles, n'avaient jamais envisagés d'aborder avant de la rencontrer, de la fréquenter. Rana n'avait pas dérogé à la règle.

Éva fronça les sourcils, tira sur son petit cigarillo, laissa la fumée s'échapper paresseusement de ses lèvres.

Une simple bonne entente. De prof à élève. Rana était sympathique, pleine d'humour, intelligente et bonne élève. Des qualités indispensables pour qui voulait s'attiré les faveurs d'Éva. Rien qui n'était sorti de l'ordinaire. Où s'était donc situé le déclic ?

Elle tira une dernière fois sur son cigarillo, jusqu'à s'en brûler le pouce et le majeur. Elle se pencha en avant sur sa chaise écrasa le mégot dans le cendrier posé sur le parapet, se leva et rentra chez elle, dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre, de bureau et de salon. Elle n'y avait reçu que deux personnes. Rana évidemment et Sophie. Une prof du Centre elle aussi. Sophie ne reviendrait jamais. Elle avait murmuré d'un ton horrifié en découvrant l'appartement :

— Je ne pourrai jamais vivre dans un endroit pareil.

Mouais, c'est vrai, c'était crade ces murs grisâtres que n'arrivaient même pas à égayer les affiches qu'elle avait ramassé au Centre Culturel. La pauvre Sophie n'avait pourtant pas vu la cuisine, ni le balcon crasseux qu'il fallait emprunter pour s'y rendre !

L'appartement...

C'était avec lui que tout avait commencé à se mettre en place. Le jour où Éva avait demandé à ses élèves s'ils pouvaient l'aider à trouver un logement, parce que le 30 mars, elle se retrouverait — enfin — à la rue.

Rana s'était proposée. Rana l'avait trouvé. Rana l'avait choisi. Le père de Rana les avait accompagné pour signer le contrat de location.

Trois mille livres syriennes par mois. Pour un taudis, une garçonnière dans laquelle traînait encore des préservatifs quand Éva y avait emménagé. Le genre d'endroit où ne mettrait jamais les pieds une fille comme Rana. C'était infect et il n'y avait pas de machine à laver.

— Je te laverai ton linge, avait proposé très sérieusement Rana.

Une promesse pour qu'Éva se résolût à emménager dans ce trou encombré de meubles brisés perché sur les toits.

— J'habite à côté, c'est bien, avait-elle ajouté.

Ah... ! Elle était là, la véritable raison. Éva avait feint d'ignorer le savoir. Elle avait invoqué, l'attrait du quartier, du loyer, de la terrasse.

Éva savait, depuis quelques temps déjà. Du moins, elle s'en doutait.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Sfihas :** appartient au groupe des mezzes. Ce sont des petits carrés de pâtes à pain fourrés à la viandes (Baalbeck au Liban est réputée pour servir les meilleurs sfihas de la région.).

.

F **atayer :** Appartient au groupe des mezzes. Chausson en pâte à pain fourré aux épinards ou aux blettes.

.

 **Basturma** (en arménien) : viande de bœuf séchée, roulée une fois sèche dans une pâte faite d'un mélange d'épices : cumin, ail, fenugrec, papikra et piment d'Alep. On dit que ceux qui mangent beaucoup de basturma finissent par sentir le basturma car les épices évacuaient leurs effluves via la peau.

.

.

.


	3. La censure ? Quelle censure ?

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III**

* * *

.

.

.

Toute la classe riait, même le puritain qui irait quelques heures plus tard dénoncer un cours pornographique.

Sujet de la séance : Qu'est-ce que l'érotisme ? À quoi sert-il ? Est-il nécessaire ?

Le sujet n'était pas ainsi annoncé de but en blanc, mais Éva escomptait que la discussion s'orientât dans ce sens. Officiellement, l'objectif était de produire un récit narratif, de résumer une histoire, puis de discuter. Librement. Elle saurait aiguiller la discussion si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, mais elle doutait que ce fût nécessaire. Ils aborderaient le sujet qu'elle avait choisi. Un sujet comme un autre... Un peu moins consensuel peut-être que ce que préconisaient les manuels et les biens-pensants, particulièrement avec un public oriental. Éva savait, pourtant, par expérience, qu'on pouvait aborder n'importe quel sujet dans une salle de cours. Sans choquer, même si les apprenants sortaient ensuite en se demandant comment ils avaient pu échanger sur des thèmes que la morale sociale ou la loi prohibaient. Et curieusement, les fâcheux et les hypocrites se faisaient toujours rabrouer par les autres. Ces autres avides de nouveautés, d'échanges, profitant de la liberté de parole qui leur était offerte. Sans risque. Le prof serait incriminé en cas de plainte. Il était étranger, au pire, il serait renvoyé chez lui. Ses élèves innocentés.

Le genre de défi qui amusait Éva. Mais pas avec n'importe qui. Elle n'aurait pas tenté le coup avec sa classe d'intermédiaire. Il y avait bien quelques étudiants sympa, le frère de Raf'a en particulier, mais d'autres... Élias convenait lui-même qu'ils étaient bizarres, particulièrement cette femme d'âge mûre qui pensait que tout lui était dû parce qu'elle payait, qui s'était montrée dans un premier temps extrêmement sympathique, qui avait même invité la jeune Française à prendre le thé chez elle. Pour aller se plaindre ensuite de ne pas avoir réussi ses examens. Elle n'était pas spécialement nulle, mais elle ne travaillait pas. Apprendre une langue étrangère rimait avec travail, répétitions et rigueur.

Éva était plutôt nulle en langue étrangère. Trop de facilité dans sa jeunesse. Elle n'avait jamais appris à travailler, tout lui semblait si évident et ce qui ne l'était pas, l'orthographe par exemple, quelle importance puisque ses maîtres lui avait affirmé en CE1 que l'orthographe ne servait à rien. Cette affirmation l'avait arrangée. Éva avait déjà à cette époque, un rapport plutôt lâche à l'orthographe. Mais du coup, si au collège elle avait pu un temps faire illusion, elle s'était magistralement plantée au lycée, d'autant plus qu'Éva avait un sens aigu de la justice. Elle ne supportait pas l'injustice. Ni la stupidité des règles absolues et illogiques. Bas de tableau et renvois à répétions s'étaient alors succédés. Elle qui se trouvait si sage.

Parfois, elle s'interrogeait sur ce qui avait pu la mener dans une salle de classe. De l'autre côté du bureau. Elle n'avait vraiment réussi à comprendre comment elle avait pu devenir prof. Prof de collège ? Prof de fac ? Prof spécialisée ? Expert, comme la qualifiaient les universités chinoises ? En français ? Une aberration. Il avait dû se produire à un moment ou à un autre, une déchirure dans l'espace-temps pour que cela devînt possible. Il était vrai que face à des étrangers, elle pouvait toujours faire illusion. Même face à ces profs de français syrienne, d'âge mûr, dont elle n'avait pas trop saisi au départ, la raison de leur présence dans son cours.

Ces profs hilares. À leur âge ! Éva les aimait beaucoup.

Elle avait pourtant essayé de s'en débarrasser quand elle les avaient retrouvés dans sa classe. Pas vraiment elle, car dès la première heure, elle les avait trouvées sympathiques. Même l'inspectrice. Par contre, Raf'a avait failli avoir une attaque en découvrant cette dernière dans la classe. Son inspectrice ! Celle qui la notait auprès du Ministère de l'éducation nationale. Celle dont dépendait sa carrière.

Elle s'en était ouverte rouge de honte à Éva, catastrophée :

— Mais elle parle tellement bien ! Je suis tellement faible ! J'ai tellement honte ! Comment je vais pouvoir prendre la parole devant elle ?

Les cinq professeurs étaient surtout de bonnes vivantes. Des joueuses. Prêtes à s'investir dans n'importe quelles activités. Trois chrétiennes. Deux musulmanes. L'inspectrice étaient voilée. La seule de cette classe. Cinq francophones. Niveau S2. La plupart des Français n'atteignaient même pas le niveau S1. Mirna avait une maîtrise du français soutenu supérieur à celui d'Éva. Supérieur, et de loin, à celui de tous ses élèves qui avait suivi Éva de M3 en S1. C'était eux qui s'étaient inquiétés. Maroun, Firas, Zahra, Raf'a, Mohamad, Sharmine, Georges.

Rana.

Rana était volubile, Rana avait du caractère, du répondant, de l'aplomb et une certaine présence. Son regard n'y était pas étranger. Noir. Intensément noirs. Des yeux de biche, ourlées de longs cils.

Les élèves en avaient fait leur représentante.

— Elles sont trop bonnes. On se sent nuls à côté d'elles, avait déclaré Rana à Éva.

Elle roulait agréablement les « r » sous la langue, possédait cet accent légèrement chantant qu'Éva n'avait jamais réussi à imité, simplement parce que les Orientaux, dans cette région, décalaient l'accentuation des syllabes. Un accent doux et sensuel, n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de penser Éva en écoutant attentivement cette brune aux yeux de braise. Même les étoiles qui brillaient au fond de son regard étaient noires.

— Elles parlent couramment le français, continua Rana. Elles n'ont rien besoin d'apprendre, pas comme nous. Pourquoi sont-elles avec nous dans le même cours ? Nous, nous avons tous le même niveau, mais elles... ? Plus personne n'ose parler quand elles sont là.

Éva comprenait leur malaise, Rana n'énonçait que des vérités.

— Il faut leur proposer un autre cours, conclut Rana.

Le ton était définitif.

— Je suis d'accord avec vous, approuva Éva. Elles devraient être en S2. Mais il ne suffit pas de leur proposer de changer de classe, il faut que je trouve un autre prof et le CCF n'ouvrira pas un autre cours s'il n'y a pas assez d'élèves, j'ai déjà demandé.

— Vraiment ? s'illumina Rana.

— Le niveau est trop disparate. Ce n'est bien ni pour vous ni pour elles.

— Hélène a une classe de S1, elle a peut-être des élèves qui pourraient rejoindre une troisième classe ? proposa Rana.

— Je peux demander.

— Merci, parce que moi, j'ai trop honte d'avoir cours avec elles, ajouta Rana

— Toi ? s'étonna Éva qui avait toujours trouvé Rana extravertie et pas vraiment le genre à avoir honte de quoi que se fût et certainement pas de faire des fautes quand elle parlait. Firas et Rana étaient les moteurs de la classe. Les bavards, les enthousiastes.

— Oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? En plus, Mirna habite près de chez moi et je la connais très bien.

— Je m'en occupe, avait assuré Eva.

.

Une, très, mauvaise idée.

Éva détestait les négociations. Mais par dévouement pour ses élèves, Éva s'était démenée. Éva avait tout arrangé. Hélène était prête à assurer un cours en plus. Il y avait assez d'élèves pour ouvrir une nouvelle classe de S2. Tout était parfait.

Jusqu'à ce que les cinq élèves concernées l'apprissent.

Dès le cours suivant, à la pause, l'inspectrice, Fatima, prit les choses en main.

Éva relisait ses notes de cours assise sur son bureau. Fatima se planta devant elle. Éva leva le regard de son cahier.

— Vous voulez nous chasser ? lui demanda abruptement Fatima.

Des têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction. Éva posa son cahier derrière elle et ne bougea pas de son bureau. Elle ne trouva rien à répondre.

— On nous a proposé à toutes les cinq de changer de cours, clama Fatima fâchée en désignant de la tête ses collègues qui maintenant, faisaient cercle autour d'Éva. Hostiles.

— Non, je ne veux pas vous chasser, se défendit Éva. Mais vous avez un niveau de français bien supérieur à celui des autres.

— C'est Rana ! accusa Fatima vindicative. C'est elle qui vous a décidée à prendre cette décision.

Ses collègues écoutaient, elles se retournèrent toutes vers Rana qui papotaient avec Raf'a, Zahra et Firas. Les cinq. Furieuses. Accusatrices.

— C'est toi, fit Fatima en la désignant du doigt.

Rana se récria. Elle se leva et rejoignit les cinq profs devant le bureau d'Éva. Elle dénia vivement être à l'origine de cette idée. Les profs la traitèrent de menteuse.

L'insulte était sévère. Infamante.

Firas aimait Rana. Ils partageaient un même sens de l'humour, une même joie de vivre, une même ouverture d'esprit. Deux esprits scientifiques, curieux et vifs qu'appréciait beaucoup Éva. Il vînt défendre son alter-ego, suivi par Raf'a qui avait fait fi de ses réticences à prendre la parole devant son inspectrice. Zahra, Mohamad, Maroun et Sharmine vinrent soutenir leurs deux camarades de leurs présences.

La querelle s'envenima et continua en arabe.

Véhémente.

Éva se devait d'intervenir. D'expliquer. De calmer les humeurs belliqueuses des unes et des autres. Quand elle le voulait, elle était plutôt diplomate. Elle expliqua, défendant habilement l'intérêt de chacun.

Résultat concluant.

Presque.

— Nous sommes d'accord, déclarèrent les cinq profs après un rapide conciliabule.

Parfait, se félicita Éva soulagée.

— C'est vous qui nous assurerez notre cours ?

Oh...

— Non, j'ai déjà trois classes, je n'en prendrai pas une quatrième, fit Éva. Hélène est d'accord pour se charger du nouveau cours.

Le verdict tomba.

Net et définitif.

— C'est non.

— Non ?

— Nous voulons faire cours avec vous. Si vous n'assurez pas le cour de S2, nous ne voulons pas y assister, nous continuerons à suivre celui-ci.

— Mais... essaya de les raisonner Éva. Votre niveau est nettement supérieur à celui des autres et je ne prendrai pas un nouveau cours. Trois me suffisent.

 _Et n'ai pas envie de devenir alcoolique_ , ne continua pas Éva qui après huit heures de cours d'affilé ne retrouvait ses esprits qu'après une bonne dose d'arak. Six heures de cours par jour étaient tout ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Deux le matin. Quatre l'après midi. Ensuite, elle saturait. Son esprit ne suivait plus.

— Alors, nous restons dans ce cours. Nous promettons de ne pas gêner les autres, déclara Fatima. Ce que nous voulons, c'est pratiquer, parler. Vos cours nous plaisent beaucoup, nous ne voulons pas changer de professeur.

Le ton était ferme. La discussion était close.

Il y eu quelques protestations, Firas avait alors usé de son sourire, de son charme. Lui, Georges et Mohamad se mouvaient avec un naturel et une bonhomie désarmante au milieu du public plutôt féminin de la classe. Une fois l'accord passé entre les trois parties, Éva, ses anciens élèves et les cinq profs, ils avaient aplani les difficultés, obtenu des garantis, rassuré leurs camarades. L'affaire avait été conclue. Tout le monde restait. Rien ne changeait.

Les profs se montrèrent exemplaires. Elles ne s'imposaient jamais, ne s'appropriaient jamais la classe, ni l'attention d'Éva. Elles participaient avec enthousiaste à toutes les activités et tiraient tout le monde vers le haut. Aussi bien les élèves qu'Éva. Dans la joie, la bonne humeur et l'excellence.

.

Leur enthousiasme ne se démentait jamais, même ce jour-là, même avec un thème de cours si tendancieux.

Le CCF était une mine d'or, particulièrement si Bassem, le secrétaire, n'avait pas pris le soin, ou pas eu le temps, d'inspecter le contenu des ressources mises à disposition du public et des professeurs. Bassem était méfiant, mais il ne pouvait pas tout lire, tout voir et tout écouter.

La revue _Lire_ avait traîné plus d'une semaine exposée avec les autres mensuels auxquels était abonné le CCF. Celle du mois de mars. Le numéro qui contenait un dossier complet sur le Marquis de Sade. Sa vie, ses œuvres. Des extraits de ses œuvres. Entre autres certains passages sulfureux de _Justine ou les malheurs de la vertus_. Éva, amusée, en avait fait la remarque à certains de ses élèves, à Rana. Celle-ci comme Firas, Mohamad, Sharmine ou d'autres avaient beaucoup ri et s'étaient empressés d'aller y jeter un œil. Ils firent bien. Une semaine plus tard, la revue avait disparu des présentoirs. Jetée au rebuts avec tous ce que le CCF avait pu recevoir de licencieux. De scandaleux.

Aux yeux de Bassem.

Éva avait le don de farfouiller. Les réserves, les rayonnages de bibliothèques oubliés, négligés, les débarras, les caves et les greniers avaient toujours été ses terrains de jeux. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait découvert les deux excellents albums du _Sursis_ de Gibrat. Elle les avait lus, empruntés et gardés. Ils orneraient les rayons de sa bibliothèque personnelle, couverts, pucés, enregistrés, puis effacés des listes.

Un souvenir.

Un sauvetage.

Les mamelons de Cécile sur deux vignettes, son pubis sur une autre, ses ébats, sensuels, mais habillés avec Julien, avaient suffi à rejeter une histoire sensible et noire dans un petit village de la France occupée en 1944. À jeter aux oubliettes pour outrages aux bonnes mœurs un dessin magnifique, un merveilleux travail d'aquarelliste, un scénario tragique et passionnant.

Bassem l'avait lu. Cécile était belle. Jeune, brune, grande, séduisante. Robe rouge à pois blancs année quarante boutonnée sur le devant, plus ou moins bas sur la poitrine, plus ou moins haut sur les jambes, et soquettes blanches. Elle était si jolie sur sa bicyclette. Elle avait ainsi signé son arrêt de mort.

Adieu Cécile.

Malgré son sérieux, malgré, peut-être, son obsession, Bassem ne pouvait tout voir, tout savoir et, ce qui avait échappé à l'œil averti de Bassem, c'était une vielle cassette vidéo contenant une série animée autour des contes extraits des _Mille et une nuits_. Tous le monde connaît l'œuvre. Chacun saurait citer Shéhérazade, Sinbad le marin, Aladin, Ali Baba. Mais qui a lu le recueil ?

 _Les Milles et nuits_ ?

C'est la farce de Fernandel, la princesse gentillette de Walt Disney, les délires à venir de Kev Adams, l'héroïsme de Douglas Fairbanks, la poésie ricanante de Passolini ou le bondissant personnage du jeux vidéo _Prince of Persia._

 _Persia..._

On oublie trop souvent que le recueil est un héritage persan. Que l'Égypte a interdit l'ouvrage. Censuré pour pornographie. Bassem ne le sait pas ? Sa représentation de l'ouvrage s'arrête-t-elle à Walt Dysney ? Ou, plus simplement, n'a-t-il pas jugé bon de passer au filtre de sa censure une cassette vidéo sur laquelle était inscrit : _Dessins animés, Les Milles et une nuits_? Sur l'étui, divers contes aux titres anodins, _Le barbier fâcheux, Le prince et la goule, Le bossu récalcitrant, Le dormeur éveillé,_ et des durées : 3,30 mn, 4,25 mn...

Une tromperie sur le contenu.

Dans l'un des petits films d'animation, Éva y avait découvert tout l'imaginaire des _Mille et une nuits_. Le vilain djin, le trésor qu'il garde jalousement, la jeune fille rusée. La séductrice. Sensuelle. Elle séduisait le djin, l'endormait de promesses et lui volait son trésor. C'était joliment dessiné, drôle et impertinent.

Éva avait soigné son cours. Décrire, analyser, commenter, débattre. Se dépêtrer d'un sujet sensible sans s'y perdre, défendre son point de vu avec sensibilité et élégance. Échanger, respectueusement.

Résultat ?

Comme prévu, la classe déborda d'imagination. Le sujet inspira. Zahra et Ahlam, pourtant toutes les deux fort jeunes participent aussi bien que les autres, et chacun s'employa de feindre ignorer le feu qui leur colorait les joues et les oreilles. Les profs s'amusent, Firas et Rana s'envoient des piques. Raf'a rit.

Éva mène les débats, pause des questions, relève certains points, encourage chacun à prendre la parole, à organiser ses arguments, à les illustrer d'exemples. Un cours comme elle les apprécie. Une classe intelligente, un débat vivant, bondissant, des discours intéressants, une vraie sensibilité. Le tout dans une humeur joyeuse et studieuse. Le sujet à la vérité importe peu. Il ne sert que de support. Quand on lui demande quel est son objectif, ce qu'elle désire apprendre à ses élèves, Éva répond toujours : savoir dire n'importe quoi à propos de n'importe quoi à n'importe qui.

.

N'importe quoi... n'avait pas le même même attrait pour tout le monde. Antoine tenait à le faire comprendre à Éva.

— Un de tes élèves m'a appris que tu avais traité de l'érotisme en cours, lui dit Antoine contrarié.

— Ce n'était qu'un thème comme un autre, se défendit Éva. Il n'y avait rien de licencieux, en plus nous avons regardé un dessin animé des _Mille et une nuits_. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé la cassette dans la vidéothèque du Centre.

— Nous sommes en Syrie, tu ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi. Tu représentes la France.

Éva laissa un petit sourire narquois étirer le coin de ses lèvres. Le reproche l'avait touchée, désagréablement, mais la dernière phrase du directeur venait de la braquer. Définitivement.

— Je connais bien la région, rétorqua Éva d'un ton frisant l'incorrection, sous-entendant que ce n'était pas le cas du directeur.

Antoine ne releva pas. Il s'écrasa. Il appréciait moyennement Éva. Il y avait quelque chose de trop décalé chez elle, une espèce de _j'm'enfoutisme_ agaçant. En plus, elle parlait arabe. Et puis même si elle ne maîtrisait la langue que très imparfaitement, elle avait un accent si prononcé que ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas, si elle ne parlait pas trop longtemps, pensaient qu'elle était Libanaise.

Et puis, la femme d'un éminent professeur, s'était plainte de ses résultats d'examen. On disait aussi qu'Éva parlait trop vite, notait sévèrement, abordait des thèmes brûlants. Cette fille s'ingéniait à ternir l'image du CCF. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il tentait de lui faire comprendre. C'est ce qu'il aurait bien aimé lui faire comprendre. Et il se garderait bien de lui rapporter autre chose. Il tairait les retours positifs et les discours enflammés que lui avaient tenus certains de ses élèves.

— Il faut faire attention, se contenta-t-il finalement de lui dire.

Et, changeant complètement de sujet :

— Au fait, tu es toujours intéressée pour aller à Palmyre ?

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Je crois que nous ne serons pas assez nombreux, tu pourrais demander à tes élèves si l'un d'eux n'est pas intéressé. Ça nous ferait le voyage moins cher.

— D'accord, je demanderai.

— Quelqu'un de sympa qui parlent bien le français, précisa-t-il.

— Mmm.

— Ça va être bien, ajouta-t-il en se frottant les mains.

Un sourire niais s'épanouit sur son visage.

Oublier les reproches.

Antoine avait tendance à se montrer lunatique. Il énervait Éva qui n'arrivait pas à se décider s'il était ridicule, sympathique ou complètement stupide. Mais elle ne refuserait jamais un voyage dans l'est de la Syrie. La descente de la Vallée de l'Euphrate. Antoine se chargeait de trouver un mini-bus et le chauffeur qui allait avec. Une aubaine, certains site étaient difficiles d'accès sinon impossible à rejoindre si on ne possédait pas de véhicule personnel, entre autre les anciennes cités byzantines, Rasafé et Zénobia. Les villes antiques de Doura Europos et de Myra. Antoine était parfois énervant, mais il pouvait se montrer charmant et les autres passagers étaient sympathiques. Des profs, des femmes. Antoine serait le seul homme si on exceptait le chauffeur.

Éva demanderait. Éva trouverait.

.

Éva trouva.

Rana.

— Moi, je veux partir ! s'était-t-elle exclamée, à peine Éva avait-elle transmis à la pause entre deux cours la proposition d'Antoine.

Raf'a eut l'air intéressée, mais elle abandonna l'idée. C'était trop cher. Son salaire n'excédait pas cinq mille livres. Elle vivait encore chez ses parents, mais le voyage, lui coûterait sans doute la moitié de son salaire.

— Combien de jours durera le voyage ? demanda Rana.

— Trois jours.

— J'aimerais bien y aller. Vous partez quand ?

— Le dernier week-end de mars. On partira le samedi, on dormira à Deir ez Zor le samedi, et à Palmyre le dimanche

— Le week-end avant Shaanini ?

Shaanini, la fête des Rameaux.

— Oui, on partira avant Pâques, il y a moins de monde.

— Vous reviendrez quand ?

— Le lundi soir.

— Mmm, c'est bien.

— Et tes enfants ? demanda un peu surprise d'une telle allégation, Mirna, l'une des cinq profs.

Mirna, sa voisine.

— Anouar peut s'en occuper.

— Vraiment ? fit Mirna d'un air dubitatif.

Mais rien ne pouvait entamer l'enthousiasme de Rana.

— Je ne suis jamais allée à Palmyre. C'est honteux. Je suis sûre qu'Anouar sera d'accord.

— Mmm... semblait encore douter Mirna.

Rana l'ignora.

— Éva, je peux donner la réponse après-demain ?

— Pas de problème.

Rana trépigna durant tout le reste du cours. Taquinant Firaz, riant, volubile. Sûre de venir, en rêvant.

.

Qu'avait pu raconter Rana à son mari pour qu'il se laissât convaincre qu'elle abandonnât ses deux enfants ? Ses deux fils âgés de deux et trois ans ? Éva ne lui demanda jamais. Rana ne lui dit jamais. Peut-être prévoyait-elle de les laisser à l'une de ses belles sœurs. Rana n'avait qu'une sœur, réfugiée religieuse en France. Son mari, musulman, avait eu la mauvaise idée de se convertir au christianisme, orthodoxe, par amour. La famille du jeune homme avait peu apprécié.

Ce fut donc avec un grand sourire et les yeux plein d'étoiles que Rana apprit à Éva qu'elle ferait partie du voyage. Après tout, même si elle prêtait son nom à une pharmacie, elle recevait en échange un salaire conséquent. Quatre fois le salaire que Raf'a gagnait à la sueur de son front.

À cette époque, Éva n'avait rencontrer Anouar qu'une seule fois, au cours du dîner que Rana avait organisé chez elle au début du mois de janvier, et elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Sinon, celui d'un type à la barbe de quatre jours, pas très causant, plutôt effacé. Elle avait dû lui dire bonjour et au revoir. Pas un mot de plus. Peut-être merci aussi.

Rana fut inscrit sur la liste des voyageurs, Antoine était content : elle se débrouillait bien en français, parce que lui, de son côté, ne parlait que deux ou trois mots d'arabe.

.

Mais avant Pâques, il y eu les Rameaux et avant les Rameaux, il fallait qu'Éva trouvât un nouvel appartement. Le chéri de sa colocataire allait bientôt débarquer. Rana s'engagea à accompagner Éva dans ses démarches. Cela tombait bien : Éva était d'une incommensurable paresse.

— Je me renseigne, lui assura Rana. Mon père est avocat et je viendrai avec toi. Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera.

— Merci.

— Non, non, c'est normal.

— Mmm.

Rana n'avait laissé à personne dans la classe le loisir de se proposer. Éva n'y avait pas prêté attention et voilà comment Rana s'était retrouvée à piloter Éva dans Alep, à devenir son agent immobilier.

À s'introduire dans sa vie et dans son esprit.

.

.

.


	4. Visites et pieds sains

_Je remercie les lecteurs qui ont tenté l'expérience après le second chapitre et Anax (pour se montrer)._

 _._

 _Sinon, j'assume toujours..._

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IV**

* * *

.

.

.

Un appartement pour réfugiés. Encombrés d'une dizaine de lits. Entreposés dans toutes les pièces, les uns à côtés des autres. Il était presque impossible de bouger. De se déplacer. Un endroit déprimant. L'immeuble était pourtant bien situé, les fenêtres donnait sur un rond-point et la lumière entrait à flot. Dévoilant encore un peu plus le manque d'espace.

— C'est difficile de trouver un appartement en ce moment. Beaucoup de gens viennent d'Irak. Le mouvement va s'accélérer. Neuf mille livres, c'est un bon prix.

L'homme faisait sa réclame. Éva se pinça les lèvres. Rana perçut sa contrariété.

— Ce n'est pas très adapté à ses besoins, déclara-t-elle au propriétaire.

— C'est un bon quartier. Vous ne trouverez pas mieux, répondit-il en se tournant vers Éva.

— C'est trop cher, déclara la Française en guise d'excuse.

Elle étouffait. L'espace. Elle avait un terrible besoin d'espace. Elle ferma les yeux. L'espace... Immense, noir, froid, mais habité par des milliard d'étoiles autour desquelles gravitaient des milliards de mondes. Et là-bas quelques part, peut-être, son monde. Un monde lointain qui avait volé en éclats.

N'importe quoi !

— Éva ?

Éva rouvrit les yeux, un instant confuse. Parfois, elle se sentait... différente et à cette pensée, un gouffre lui semblait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Elle se sentait si peu à sa place chez elle en France. Si seule. Si isolée. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle aimait tant être ailleurs. Toujours ailleurs. Simplement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé sa place nulle part.

Rana la regarda curieusement. Elle détailla son regard perdu, ses sourcils froncés, la canine qui tourmentait les lèvres, son air buté, glissant peu à peu vers la mélancolie. Ses cheveux blonds, ébouriffés, indisciplinés. Le jeans droit, coupe 501, la chemise. Une chemise d'homme, à col boutonné. Éva affectionnait les chemises. Rana ne l'avait jamais vu porter autre chose en cours.

— On s'en va, décréta Rana.

— Oui, approuva sombrement Éva.

Elle se retrouvèrent dehors. Le rond-point débordait et bruits et d'activité. Les voitures se pressaient, se croisaient, se doublaient, dans tous les sens, sans jamais se toucher. Une rutilante coccinelle passa en trombe. Rouge pétard. Modèle 1963. Rétroviseurs, enjoliveurs, tout était d'origine, à l'état neuf. Les collectionneurs l'aurait payée une fortune. Son propriétaire syrien rêvait certainement de se débarrasser de ce qu'il considérait comme une guimbarde. Les rues d'Alep s'apparentait à un musée de l'automobile. Période années 60, années 70. Modèles européens et américains. Les R12 côtoyaient les vieilles BMW, et les Lada. À la gare routière on partait pour Beyrouth, Damas, ou Amaan en Buik ou en Chevrolet. Toujours peintes en jaune, Éva avait toujours l'impression en prenant place dans ces confortables berlines de se retrouver projetée dans un film américain de la même période qui mettait en scène de jeunes voyous, des détectives privés ou des étudiants dégingandés qui parcouraient les routes le clope au bec.

— C'était nul, dit Rana.

— Déprimant, précisa Éva.

Rana rit.

— J'ai pris un autre rendez-vous pas très loin.

— Merci. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ferais sans toi. Je suis désolée, tu as peut-être mieux à faire de tes matinées que de m'accompagner visiter des appartements.

— Bah, non, c'est amusant. Et puis, le matin je ne fais rien, les enfants sont à la crèche. Tu voudras déjeuner à la maison ?

— Si tu veux.

— Allons voir cet appartement, si ça ne te conviens pas, je te chercherai autre chose.

— D'accord.

Le nouveau logement était cossu. Bourgeois. Des sièges énormes, des tapis épais, des meubles massifs. Il était surtout situé au premier étage et très sombre. Une seule fenêtre donnait sur la rue. Celle du salon. Les autres, dans la chambre unique et dans la cuisine, donnaient sur des courettes noires et crasseuses. Des puits de lumière. Au fond des puits, il n'y a jamais de lumière. Éva trouvait cette expression stupide.

La salle de bain était une pièce aveugle. Le propriétaire ventait avec raison le standing de son bien. Standing lourdingue. Clinquant, m'as-tu vu. Un standing de nouveau riche. Éva détestait. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui l'amena à refuser son offre. Le prix du loyer équivalait au tiers de son salaire et surtout, surtout, il faisait si sombre dans cet appartement.

Alep baignait dans la lumière omniprésente du soleil et elle allait passer ses journées libres dans la pénombre, sans possibilité aucune de se régénérer aux rayons généreux de cette étoile qu'on nommait le Soleil ? Au printemps ? Rana assura au propriétaire qu'elle le rappellerait.

.

— C'était cher, dit Rana en sortant.

— C'était moche, répliqua Éva.

— Tu préfères chez moi ?

— Sans l'ombre d'un doute, répondit sincèrement Éva.

— … ?

Une traduction s'imposait :

— Oui.

Éva n'était pas préparée à la suite, si elle l'avait été elle aurait peut-être modifié sa réponse :

— Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas loger chez moi ? Il y a la grande pièce à côté du salon. Tu serais bien.

Éva hésita un moment à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Rana délirait. Son expression indiquait le contraire. Était-elle vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle lui proposait ?

— Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une bonne idée ? insista la jeune Syrienne.

Ouais, géniale ! pensa Éva catastrophée.

Rana était carrément folle.

Sans aucun doute.

.

Trois jours plus tard, Rana la conduisit dans un petit immeuble qui se dressait dans une petite rue commerçante de Slémanié. A priori, il ne devait y avoir d'appartements à louer que dans ce quartier. Les autres quartiers d'Alep devaient être bourrés comme des œufs ou trop mal famés. Rana ne lui avait jamais proposé de visiter un logement situé ailleurs qu'aux abords de Slémanié.

Elle montèrent au quatrième étage sur les pas d'un jeune Arménien.

Une entrée débarras. À gauche un grand salon avec une porte-fenêtre qui ouvrait sur une grande terrasse. Face à l'entrée, un petit couloir, une mini-terrasse extérieure et couverte, une cuisine minable, un toilette séparé. À la turc. Pas de douche. Ah, si ! Le propriétaire lui montra une poire encastrée dans plafond de la cuisine. Éva ne comprit pas vraiment comment l'eau pouvait sortir de là-dedans, ni comment le reste de ce qui se trouvait dans la cuisine pouvait ne pas être arrosé quand l'heureux occupant des lieux se lavait. Une manière peut-être de faire plus rapidement la vaisselle et le ménage qui sait ?

— C'est tout équipé, assura le propriétaire avec aplomb.

Comme il y allait ! Oui, vraiment ! Tout équipé. Une petite gazinière portable à deux feux posée sur une table en bois, un évier en béton de soixante centimètres sur quarante. Des gamelles datant du XIXe siècle. Un toilette sans eau courante. Ah oui, mais il y avait un seau ! Enfin, un pot de peinture ou de mastic en plastique qui faisait office de seau. À remplir au robinet de la cuisine.

Éva se redirigea, sans un mot, vers le salon aux murs grisâtres. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre au-dessus d'un sofa. Celle-ci donnait sur un toit en terrasse. Elle la referma et passa à la porte-fenêtre. Elle en força l'ouverture. Brutalement. Toute la menuiserie était à refaire. Le mois de février était heureusement passé, le printemps était venu, laissant derrière lui les pluies diluviennes qui s'abattaient parfois sur la ville et transformaient certaines de ses rues en rivière. Parce que, au vu de l'état de la menuiserie, la moindre goutte de pluie s'infiltrerait sans obstacle dans le salon. Ruissellerait sur le carrelage. Inondation garantie. Le froid aussi s'en était allé. Éva s'en félicita. Le soubia* en place l'inspirait moyennement et elle se passerait avec plaisir de la corvée de mazout à acheter — où donc ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. — et des bidons à remonter. Sans compter que si les raccords des tuyaux du soubia étaient en aussi bon état que le reste de l'appartement, elle risquait une mort certaine. Par asphyxie.

Elle sortit. Rana la rejoignit. Sur la terrasse.

— C'est pas mal, déclara celle-ci toujours aussi sérieuse et sincère quand elle sortait d'inconcevables énormités.

 _Pas mal ?!_

L'exclamation muette rebondit sous le crâne d'Éva. Elle traversa les deux hémisphères, heurta la membrane protectrice, rebondit dessus et fila d'un autre côté telle une boule folle sur un tapis de billard qui jamais ne s'arrêtait, qui jamais ne trouvait à disparaître dans un trou.

Pour être honnête, malgré le côté sordide de l'endroit, l'appartement plaisait à Éva. Elle aimait la disposition des pièces, le grand salon-chambre dont elle ferait le centre de son univers. La terrasse.

La terrasse parfaitement géniale. Matérialisation d'un rêve fou de luxe et de confort. Une terrasse en pleine ville ! Il suffisait juste d'acheter une chaise pour que le rêve prît vie.

La terrasse. Une chance. Un miracle. Un diamant qui brillait au milieu des cendres.

.

Rana parlementa avec le jeune propriétaire. Il espérait conclure l'affaire. Éva ne suivit pas trop la discussion dont dépendait son avenir. Elle réfléchissait. Écartelée entre le : « C'est vraiment super ! Exactement ce que je cherche. » et le : « C'est n'importe quoi, comment ce type peut-il espérer louer un tel endroit ? C'est infect ! ».

Rana l'appela. Elle lui apprit qu'elles pouvaient ajourner leur réponse d'un jour ou deux, mais qu'il ne fallait cependant pas trop tarder. Elles prirent congé. Arrivées en bas de l'immeuble, Rana, enthousiaste, commença à lui louer les vertus du quartier.

— Tu as tout ce que tu veux ici : le marché, la rôtisserie, le boulanger. C'est un quartier très bien.

C'était vrai. Slémanié était un quartier plutôt agréable. Pas trop éloigné du CCF ou du centre de cours qu'elle pourrait rejoindre à pied en passant par le jardin public, proche du centre ville. Un quartier vivant.

Éva n'avait pas réalisé que c'était surtout le quartier où vivait Rana. L'appartement qu'elles venaient de visiter se trouvait à trois rues du sien. Plus proche encore que ne l'étaient le centre d'accueil pour réfugiés et le tombeau qu'elles avaient visité trois jours auparavant.

Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention sur l'instant, mais quand, deux heures plus tard, le même matin, elles sortirent d'un nouvel appartement sans cachet et fort éloigné de tout, Rana se chargea de le lui faire comprendre.

— C'est loin, remarqua-t-elle en parlant du quartier où elles se trouvaient.

— Oui, c'est vrai.

— L'appartement était vraiment bien, ce matin.

— Mouais, laissa échapper Éva pas vraiment très convaincue que s'installer dans ce taudis serait une si bonne idée.

— Il est sale, mais je t'aiderai à le nettoyer avant que tu ne t'y installes.

— Je n'ai pas vu de laverie dans la coin. Il n'y a pas de machine à laver, ce n'est pas très pratique.

— Oh, mais ce n'est pas un problème : je te laverai ton linge.

Éva fronça les sourcils.

— Euh... tu es sûre ? demanda-t-elle.

— Avec les enfants, je fais des lessives tous les jours. Quelques chemises en plus ne me dérangeront pas vraiment.

— Mouais, acquiesça Éva.

— Et puis, c'est mieux, si tu prends cet appartement. Comme ça, tu habiteras juste à côté de chez moi.

Des lumières rouges se mirent à tournoyer tels d'énormes gyrophares dans la tête d'Éva. Un sixième sens. Le moment où elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'envoler. Disparaître plutôt que gérer une attirance qui risquait de devenir rapidement réciproque.

Pourquoi réciproque ? se demanda-t-elle.

Parce qu'il en était toujours ainsi, s'avoua-t-elle honnêtement Quand Éva se liait d'amitié avec quelqu'un, ça en restait là dans son esprit. Un bon copain, une bonne copine. Des sorties, des nuits blanches, des rires, des conversations à bâton rompus, des nuits passées ensemble, parfois dans le même lit ou sous la même toile de tente, en toute innocence.

Jusqu'à ce que les gyrophares se missent à tournoyer.

Après... Elle laissait le champ libre, plus ou moins inconsciemment au début, consciemment ensuite si la personne la troublait. Homme ou femme c'était pareil, excepté que les femmes semblaient bien plus sensibles à son charme que les hommes. Pourtant, il y avait eu des hommes. Elle secoua la tête. Qui ? Ce grand type noir ? Ce joli brun ? Non, eux appartenaient à ses fantasmes, mais il y avait eu, longtemps auparavant, ces deux blonds aux yeux bleus, au sourire si charmeur. Ces deux garçons si sensibles. Ensuite, ses voyages à l'étranger, dans des milieux très féminins, n'avaient pas favoriser les rencontres ou les coups de cœur de ce type.

Donc, cela deviendrait réciproque parce que, tout d'abord, Rana était sympa, Rana était plutôt futée, qu'ensuite, Rana avait un regard de braise et un joli sourire et qu'enfin, le plus important, parce que, Éva lui plaisait. Il ne fallait pas grand chose d'autre pour qu'Éva succombât et se lançât dans une aventure dont elle ne maîtrisait jamais ni les tenants ni les aboutissants et qui en général, elle devait bien l'admettre, se finissait en queue de poisson.

Mais...

Rana était mariée, Rana avait deux enfants et, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Éva n'avait pas rien à lui offrir sinon une aventure sans lendemain dont Rana se passerait sans soucis. Il suffisait qu'Éva la décourageât à donner corps à ses phantasmes. Vite. Avant qu'elle ne tentât un premier geste. Après, il serait trop tard. Éva ne résisterait pas, elle se connaissait assez bien pour le savoir.

Sur le chemin du retour, dans cette immense avenue déserte et sans charme, leur conversation glissa sans qu'Éva y prît garde sur le personnel du CCF. Sur Christian le délégué de l'AUF. Un autre acronyme, encore un, pour l'Agence Universitaire Française, un organisme chargé de repérer et de recruter des étudiants pour les universités françaises, accessoirement pourvoyeur de bourses. Christian gagnait beaucoup d'argent. Tant d'argent, que Rana ne crut jamais au montant réel de son salaire.

Christian ne se fatiguait pas beaucoup. Christian détestait les Arabes. Sauf quand ils étaient jeunes et beaux. À sa décharge, il goûtait particulièrement les Arméniens, il pouvait donc, sans remords, continuer à détester les Arabes.

— Il change tous les trois mois, lui affirma Rana en riant.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Éva qui n'avait décelé chez Christian ni son goût pour les jeunes hommes de vingt ans ses cadets ni une consommation si accrue de chair fraîche.

Christian se comportait comme un touriste, mais ne montrait pas franchement désagréable. On le voyait peu au CCF. Lui et Antoine s'insupportaient, persuadés l'un comme l'autre d'être plus intelligent et surtout plus cultivé que son collègue. Christian était bel homme. Il affichait une fringante cinquantaine et une élégance de dandy que ne lui aurait pas renié Barbey D'Aurevilly. Il s'habillait avec soin et se mouvait discrètement sans s'inquiéter de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Éva avait corrigé des épreuves de DELF et de DALF en sa compagnie. Sans son discours méprisant sur la société syrienne, il lui aurait plu. Rien que parce qu'il avait en début d'examen transformé en boulette la feuille sur laquelle était inscrite les barèmes de notation. Qu'avait donc à faire d'un barème un examinateur ? N'est-il pas apte à juger par lui même la performance d'un élève ? Son niveau ? Christian lui avait expliqué son point de vu en marquant un panier avec la boulette qu'il venait de confectionner. Éva ne pouvait qu'approuver, elle pensait la même chose. Elle s'amusa à suivre le barème pendant l'examen. Il ne devait pas être trop mal conçu car l'écart de notes entre elle et Christian ne dépassa pas un demi-point.

Elle s'étonnait cependant que les amours du fringuant délégué fussent de notoriété publique.

— Et ce n'est pas trop mal vu ? demanda-t-elle.

— Il y a beaucoup d'histoires comme ça ici.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui. Entre femmes surtout, chez les musulmanes, quand elles partagent un même mari et une même maison. Elles s'ennuient.

Fantasme ou réalité ? Un peu des deux certainement.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Oui, oui, ça a toujours existé, pour les hommes aussi, lui assura Rana. Partout. Comment tu crois que Christian trouve si facilement des garçons ?

— Mmm.

Après tout, les poètes Orientaux ont souvent vanté sans vraiment établir d'ordre de préférence les souverains, les chevaux, le vin, les femmes et les jolis garçons. Éva connaissait trop bien ses lettres classiques pour y trouver sujet à s'émouvoir ou à se scandaliser. D'ailleurs...

— Tu connais le passage dans lequel Saint Paul parle d'une épine qu'il a dans le pieds ? demanda-t-elle soudainement à Rana

— Oui.

— Un auteur français avançait que cette épine était l'amour qu'il portait au Christ. Que Saint Paul aimait Jésus*.

Rana s'esclaffa. Éva n'avait pas besoin de préciser que Saint Paul ne parlait pas d'amour filial ou mystique.

— Vraiment ? grimaça-t-elle amusée, plus excitée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être de cette déclaration blasphématoire.

— Oui, il expliquait ainsi pourquoi Paul détestait les femmes.

— C'est marrant, rit Rana.

— Bah, d'ailleurs, tu ne trouves pas que Jésus et Saint Jean ? ajouta Éva d'un air entendu. Le soir de la cène quand il se couche sur le sein du Christ ? C'est un peu tendancieux quand même.

— Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! fit Rana en la bousculant amicalement.

Peut-être qu'Éva racontait n'importe quoi — mais pourquoi donc, avait-elle abordé ce sujet ? — mais l'histoire plut à Rana. Tant et si bien qu'elle s'empressa de la raconter le soir à Anouar et qui de là, passa à Christian dont Anouar consentit à confirmer à Éva l'attrait que le délégué portaient aux jeunes hommes et pas seulement aux Arméniens.

— Anouar connaît l'un des garçons qui a couché avec lui, confia Rana à Éva qu'elle avait invitée à prendre un thé chez elle.

Son mari s'assombrit.

— Tu es fâché parce que il appartient à la communauté syriaque. Comme toi ! le provoqua Rana.

Anouar haussa les épaules.

— Tu aurais été moins fâché s'il avait été orthodoxe, continua-t-elle sur le même ton de plaisanterie.

Anouar bougonna et l'incita à se taire. Sans prêter attention à lui, Rana se tourna vers Éva :

— Je suis orthodoxe, Anouar est syriaque. En plus, un soir alors qu'il rentrait à la maison, il a vu ce garçon en train d'embrasser un autre garçon dans l'embrasure d'une porte. Pas vrai ?

— Oui, dans la rue en plus, s'offusqua sombrement Anouar.

Rana s'esclaffa et revint sur l'histoire de Jésus et de Saint Jean. Elle s'amusait visiblement de la contrariété d'Anouar. D'Anouar qui n'apprécia que moyennement l'insistance de sa femme. Sa propension à l'irriter, à le provoquer.

Anouar était conservateur. Plus ou moins. Assez en tout cas pour avoir été amoureux, pour avoir proposé à Rana de lui offrir sa virginité dans son atelier et, dans la foulée, pour préserver la jeune fille de tout jugement et de la damnation, de l'épouser.

Adultère pardonné ! L'homme était honnête. Ou tout simplement amoureux.

.

La semaine suivante, Éva signa son contrat de location, en présence du père de Rana, devant un avoué, dans un bâtiment officiel de la municipalité d'Alep.

Ensuite, Rana arriva chez elle avec des paquets de détergeant, des éponges, des serpillières et d'affreux gants Mappa roses.

Elles lessivèrent l'appartement de fond en comble. Rana rit soudain en découvrant des préservatifs usagés jetées sous le lit. Elle en brandit une entre deux doigts et déclara narquoisement que le propriétaire savait s'amuser. Elles débarrassèrent la pièce principale d'un lit simple et n'y laissèrent qu'un grand lit double, une table basse pliante en formica marron et deux sofas tendus de velours jaune à grosses fleurs marron et, au-dessus du lit, bien encadrée et gardée par sous-verre, une représentation saint sulpicienne du Christ assis sur un rocher au milieu d'une campagne verdoyante. Elles balancèrent le reste dans un galetas aménagé au-dessus de la cuisine.

Éva récupéra des affiches au CCF, acheta une chaise en plastique bleue pervenche pour sa terrasse ainsi qu'une indispensable tasse en porcelaine. Un mug. Pour son Nescafé.

Quand elles eurent fini, elles refirent le tour de l'appartement.

— Contente ? demanda Rana.

Éva sourit. Elle s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte du salon et hocha la tête. Ouais, elle était contente. Elle se plairait ici. Le côté spartiate lui convenait et l'espace dont elle disposait lui donnait un sentiment grisant de liberté. Seule la question du gaz l'angoissait un peu. Il y avait une bonbonne dans la cuisine, mais si elle se vidait ? Aurait-elle le temps de descendre quand les vendeurs ambulants passeraient sous sa fenêtre en criant ? Serait-elle capable de monter quatre étages avec une bonbonne pleine. Seule ?

Bah, elle verrait bien, sous ses dehors nonchalants, Éva était plutôt organisée. Elle n'oublia jamais une seule fois en trois mois que la ville ne distribuait de l'eau que douze heures par jour. Alternativement, de minuit à midi un jour, et de midi à minuit le jour suivant. Rana n'avait pas cette discipline. Au mois d'avril, elle s'attirerait régulièrement les foudres de son mari. Quatre ou cinq personnes réunis dans un appartement sans eau le soir rendait la vie fort pénible.

.

À partir de son emménagement, Éva passa beaucoup de temps chez Rana. Sans vraiment qu'elle n'y prêta attention. Éva adorait son appartement, mais elle appréciait la compagnie en soirée. Se retrouver à discuter de tout et de rien, de sujets qui tenaient à cœur à Rana. D'amour. Éva en apprit beaucoup. Rana avait cédé à Anouar parce qu'il lui avait servi d'exutoire à une peine de cœur.

À vingt deux ans, Rana aimait le beau Bassel qu'elle rencontrait régulièrement à la piscine. Le beau Bassel était un tombeur notoire. Rana avait cru être différente à ses yeux. Bassel invitait les filles chez lui. Pour coucher et passer rapidement à une autre. Mais Bassel aimait Rana. Il discutait avec elle. Ils étaient bons camarades. Rana n'avait rien de commun avec ses filles qui lui tombaient dans les bras et qu'il jetait ensuite une fois ses désirs satisfaits.

C'était du moins ce qu'elle avait cru, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il lui proposât à elle aussi de _monter_. La chute fut rude. L'amoureuse et naïve Rana n'était qu'une jolie fille de plus. Ni plus ni moins.

Anouar l'aimait passionnément. Elle laissa faire. Elle lui céda parce qu'il était honnête et qu'elle savait qu'il l'épouserait ensuite. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de refuser le mariage quand il lui demanda sa main. Il fit assaut de son appartement, de ses parents. Il insista, pleura, se jeta à genoux. Elle céda. Encore une fois. Les enfants suivirent. Rapidement.

.

— L'amour est exclusif, affirma Rana pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée.

Éva se tenait face à Rana une petite tasse à café chauffant agréablement sa main. Elles étaient assises dans de gros fauteuils, assez éloignées l'une de l'autre pour qu'Éva ne pût distinguer nettement les traits de Rana plongés dans la pénombre de la pièce. Gibraïl et Paul dormaient depuis longtemps. Anouar était parti se coucher avec le plus petit, avec Paul. Rana irait rejoindre Gibraïl dans le lit conjugal.

Étrange vie couple avait pensé Éva en apprenant un jour que depuis la naissance de Paul ainsi était l'arrangement de la famille. Du couple.

— Je ne suis pas sûre, dit-elle lentement.

— On ne peut pas aimer deux personnes en même temps.

Éva venait de trouver la faille. Rana fonçait à vitesse grand V dans son lit, mais si elle lui laissait percevoir que sa conception des relations amoureuses s'opposait en tous points à la sienne, Rana reculerait. Choquée. Guérie de son attirance dont Éva ne savait si elle était consciente ou pas.

— Je crois que si, maintint-elle.

— C'est impossible, rétorqua Rana avec conviction.

— Pourquoi ? lui demanda Éva en sirotant son café.

— Tu as déjà aimé deux personnes en même temps ?

— Oui.

— Je ne supporterais pas.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment un choix.

— Je ne supporterais pas qu'Anouar m'aime moi et une autre femme.

— Ça peut pourtant être amusant, décida de la provoquer Éva.

— C'est horrible.

Éva sourit.

— C'était qui ? demanda Rana.

— Je ne te dirai pas.

— Tu les aimais vraiment ? Les deux.

— Oui.

— Et tu couchais avec les deux ?

— Oui.

— Ce n'est pas possible.

— Ben, si, répliqua Éva d'un ton qui se voulait suffisant, condescendant et méprisant.

Rana protesta vivement, argumenta avec passion, défendant l'amour unique, fidèle et éternel. Éva s'appliqua à lui renvoyer d'elle-même l'image d'une femme libertine, cruelle en amour et indifférente aux peines et aux sentiments de ses partenaires. D'une femme dénuée de sentiments.

En quittant Rana ce soir-là, Éva se sentit le cœur léger. Elle l'avait coincée. Rana la considérait comme une dépravée. Dégoûtée, déçue, méfiante, elle reprendrait ses distances.

.

Quatre jours plus tard, Éva dormit chez Rana. Dans la pièce séparée du salon par un rideau. Dans un canapé lit. À son réveil, Rana se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Éva cligna des yeux. Rana se pencha. Elle l'embrassa. À pleine bouche. Sa langue vint lui récurer les gencives, le palais. Éva n'avait jamais reçu un baiser si bizarre. Si désagréable et si peu sensuel.

Mais si peu sensuel qu'il fût, le baiser éveilla son désir. Enflamma son corps et ses sens. Elle le rattrapa comme elle put, submergée qu'elle était par la bouche de Rana. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle la bascula sur le lit à ses côtés, que ses mains commencèrent à s'insinuer sous ses vêtements. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Rana évoqua la présence d'Anouar, qu'elles étouffèrent leur désir pour mieux lui lâcher la bride deux heures plus tard.

Chez Éva.

L'appartement avait retrouvé sa fonction première. Un lieu parfait pour s'adonner à des ébats prohibés.

Mais avant cela, il y eut Palmyre.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Le soubia :** c'est le nom qu'on donne au Proche-Orient au poêle à mazout. Le modèle usuel est cylindrique et le réservoir est situé sur le côté en hauteur. Habituellement, les soubias sont installés lors des premiers froids et démontés quand les températures deviennent plus douces, en même temps que les tapis.

.

 **Saint Paul et son épine :** Éva fait référence à l'ouvrage écrit par Hubert Monteilhet en 1997 : _Néropolis._

C'est Kaeso le héros du roman qui élabore cette hypothèse plus ou confirmée par Saint Paul lui-même dans le roman (plutôt plus que moins.).

.

.

.


	5. En route vers Palmyre, Robert !

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE V**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Le 27 mars 2004_

.

Rana se pencha à l'oreille d'Éva.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? lui chuchota-t-elle

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Éva.

Un restaurant vide de clients. Des plats infects et chers. Une salle glaciale. Une ambiance pesante. Antoine avait réussi à lui seul cet exploit : mal manger en Syrie !

.

Le voyage à Palmyre avait commencé sous les auspices de la bouffonnerie. Dès l'heure de rendez-vous. Rana plutôt volubile s'était à cette occasion fait très discrète. La grande taille d'Éva l'avait servie à merveille.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mini-bus ? pestait Antoine. Ce n'est pas celui que nous avions prévu. Et où est le chauffeur ?

Personne ne répondit encore moins le chauffeur qui ne comprenait pas un mot de français. Antoine cherchait vainement un traducteur. Rana enjoignit Éva a ne pas bouger.

— Ahlam !

La jeune professeur sursauta. Ni Éva ni Rana ne la connaissait.

— Traduis ! exigea Antoine.

— Euh...

— Où est le mini-bus prévu ? Où est le chauffeur ? demande lui !

Ahlam soupira. Éva la considéra d'un œil intéressé. Ahlam était très grande, très belle, avec de long cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Une Française qui travaillait comme stagiaire au consulat. Elle engagea à contre cœur la conversation avec le chauffeur. Elle parlait très bien arabe.

— Le bus prévu est en panne et le chauffeur a été rappelé dans sa famille parce que sa mère est tombée malade, informa-t-elle ensuite Antoine.

— Quel menteur ! Dis lui que je ne crois pas un mot de son histoire.

Ahlam se garda bien de traduire le moindre mot. Le chauffeur posa une question.

— Il ne manque personne ? traduisit Ahlam.

— Si, grogna Antoine. La fleur exotique.

Tout le monde se regarda.

— Violette, précisa-t-il.

Personne ne savait à quoi il faisait référence. La plaisanterie tomba à plat.

Violette était une étudiante-stagiaire et elle n'avait rien d'exotique. Elle était aussi blonde, sinon plus qu'Éva, portait les cheveux très courts, des yeux bleu clair, et un teint de blonde. De ce genre de teint qu'Éva louait le ciel de ne pas l'avoir dotée à sa naissance. Violette arriva rouge d'émotion. Une épaule penchée vers le bas. Le pas précipité. Confuse.

— J'ai oublié de me réveiller, s'excusa-t-elle.

— Pff... souffla Antoine en gonflant les joues comme un enfant. Bon, ben, on y va maintenant ? Tout le monde est prêt ?

Éva trouva tout de suite Violette fort sympathique.

— Allez, allez, grognait Antoine en poussant impoliment ceux qui ne se pressaient pas assez à son goût dans le mini-bus.

Les passagers rentrèrent sans ordres et s'assirent au petit bonheur la chance. Éva se retrouva assise à côté de Violette. Elle ne vit pas Rana lui jeter un regard dépité et salua sa voisine.

— Salut, répondit Violette. Tu travailles au Centre ?

— Oui.

— Je suis stagiaire, je suis arrivée jeudi. C'était le bordel, je ne savais même pas où dormir. Heureusement Christian... Tu connais Christian ?

— Oui.

— Il est venu me chercher à l'aéroport. Je loge chez lui jusqu'à ce que je trouve un appart. Tu verrais, c'est génial chez lui, hyper grand et super bien placé. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

— Depuis janvier.

— Je me demande ce que je fais ici, mais je suis super contente, déclara Violette avec enthousiasme.

Elle se plairait ici décida Éva.

Violette grimpa encore un peu plus dans son estime quand le bus fit son premier arrêt. Au bout du lac Assad. Une immense retenue d'eau construite sur le cours de l'Euphrate. Les Irakiens s'étaient opposé au projet. Hafez el Assad se moquait bien de ce que pouvaient penser les Irakiens. Le barrage fut construit, en 1973, donnant naissance au plus grand lac de la région. Il irriguait depuis, des hectares de cultures, régulaient les crues du fleuve et fournissait de l'électricité à une bonne partie du nord du pays. Mais le voyage ne prévoyait pas de se consacrer au tourisme industriel ou économique. Le barrage, son histoire et ses répercussions économique et géo-stratégiques n'intéressaient personne. Sinon Éva.

Le bus s'était arrêté au lac parce que, au bout de celui-ci, se dressait encore un château fort du XIIe siècle. Construit par Nour ed Din.

Éva hésita un moment à la porte du van. Le temps était maussade. Gris. Un vent glacial soufflait du nord, il avait repoussé la douceur du printemps vers le sud, lui avait signifié que son temps n'était pas venu et replongé les rives du lac en plein mois de février. Il ne manquait que la pluie. Éva remonta la fermeture éclair de son blouson et s'avança bravement dans l'hiver.

Le château était fermé. Nouvelle déconvenue. Antoine pesta contre le froid, le vent, la grisaille, les musées nationaux, les Syriens, le gouvernement, le chauffeur et repartit mettre au chaud sa mauvaise humeur dans le mini-bus. Ahlam et Hélène le suivirent. Congelées. Éva ne renonçait jamais.

— On va faire un tour ? proposa Violette.

— Ouais, accepta Éva. Rana, tu viens ?

— Oui.

Éva l'observa un instant. En jean, en baskets avec un manteau trois-quart en laine noir. Décontractée. Maquillée. Les yeux. Juste un trait d'eye liner et un léger de fond de teint, bien coiffée. Sans négligence. Violette voulait marcher pour le plaisir. Rana... Pourquoi Rana voulait-elle marcher ? Rana et Violette se trouvaient déjà à cinq pas d'Éva. Rana se retourna, l'air narquois :

— Tu laisses tomber ? ricana-t-elle.

Rana était bonne élève, Éva ne s'était pas fatiguée pour rien à faire jongler ses élèves d'un niveau de langue à l'autre.

— Tu me prends pour qui ? rétorqua-t-elle vexée.

Elles partirent à trois, sur les rochers. Rana surveillait ses pas. Le chemin était traître. Éva et Violette marchaient devant côte à côte. Elles discutaient. De cinéma et de littérature.

Elles se connaissaient à peine, mais Rana ne pouvait manquer de remarquer leur complicité. Violette glissa sur une pierre humide, elle se retint à Éva qui lui sourit en retour et puis, Violette sortit une plaisanterie ou se fendit d'une remarque, certainement spirituelle, que, même si elle l'entendit, ne comprit pas Rana. Éva rit et lui frappa familièrement l'épaule du plat de la main. Un geste que Rana connaissait bien. Qu'elle ne croyait réservé qu'à elle. Qu'elle avait vu Éva ne faire qu'avec elle. Après dix longues semaines de cours. Et cette Violette débarquait. De nul part.

Ce que Rana avait obtenu après dix semaines d'échanges, d'approches prudentes, après avoir marché des heures en sa compagnie dans les rues d'Alep, après avoir aidé Éva à trouver un appartement, après l'avoir invité plus d'une dizaine de fois déjà chez elle à déjeuner et à dîner, Violette l'obtenait après deux heures de route. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était Française ? Parce qu'elle était blonde, jolie, fine ? Parce que Rana était brune, grosse, moche ?

Anouar se mourait de désir pour sa femme et Éva s'empressait auprès de Violette ?

— … après c'est Salahaddine qui a unifié la région contre les Francs. Les Francs avaient profité de la division qui régnait au Proche Orient, Salahaddine a fait pareil un peu plus tard.

— Les Francs étaient divisés ?

— Mmm, confirma Éva. Le plus marrant c'est que Salahaddine n'était même pas Arabe.

— Ah bon ?!

— Non, c'était un Kurde.

Elles continuèrent leur conversation. Rana jura. Deux littéraires. Voilà ce qui les séduisaient l'une chez l'autre.

Rana n'allait pas au cinéma. Les cinémas d'Alep était mal famés et on y passait que des films indiens et égyptiens. Les deux Françaises avaient parlé de films français et coréens. Coréens ! Où Rana aurait-elle pu regarder des films Coréens ? À la télévision, il ne passait que des fictions égyptiennes et des films américains débiles, elle n'aimait pas la télévision et elle n'avait pas le temps de passer des heures devant. Elle ne regardait que des clips vidéos. Quand aux livres... Et puis, se morigéna-t-elle contrariée de se sentir ainsi ignorante, Rana n'était pas une littéraire, c'était vrai. C'était une scientifique. Une dingue de mathématiques. Elle avait gagné un concours national au lycée. Son rêve était alors de remporter un jour la médaille Fields. Elle en avait les capacités. Un rêve resté sans lendemain. Ses parents s'étaient opposé à ce qu'elle entre en faculté de mathématiques.

— Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on gagne de l'argent, lui avaient-il dit.

Sa sœur était devenue kinésithérapeute, Rana ne savait même pas si, elle-aussi, avait eu des rêves. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que, elle, Rana, avait abandonné ses rêves et ses ambitions, et qu'elle s'était soumise aux désirs de ses parents. Elle était entrée à l'école de pharmacie. Elle y avait fait des études brillantes au cours desquelles elle s'était terriblement ennuyée. Puis, elle s'était mariée, elle avait eu deux enfants. Rana était une épouse modèle. Une fille modèle. Ses parents étaient très fiers de sa réussite.

Anouar aussi. Femme au foyer, elle ne faisait rien de ses journées et gagnait vingt mille livres par mois. Huit fois plus que ne rapportait à Raf'a son salaire de professeur. À peine passait-elle un ou deux jours par mois à faire acte de présence dans la pharmacie qu'elle était censé diriger dans un quartier de la banlieue sud d'Alep. Rana assumait avec sérieux sa fonction de prête-nom. De prête-diplôme.

— C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas rentrer, expliquait Éva à Violette. On aurait pu voir si les architectes de Nour ed Din étaient aussi bon que ceux du Krak des Chevaliers.

— Tu es déjà allée au Krak des Chevaliers ?

— Ouais, deux fois, c'est génial, un des fleurons de l'architecture militaire médiévale, il est très bien conservé et c'est la plus grosse forteresse encore debout dans le monde. Ce que j'ai adoré, c'est le génie militaire dont on fait preuve ses constructeurs. D'abord, il y a...

Rana s'assombrit plus encore. Comment Éva pouvait-elle connaître autant de choses ? Malgré elle, elle accéléra le pas. Pour profiter elle aussi de ses explications. Éva savait capter l'attention de ses auditeurs, toujours. Rana adorait cet aspect chez elle. Quoi qu'elle raconta, que ce fut dans le cadre d'un cours ou pas, Rana l'écoutait, fascinée. Violette avait elle aussi succombé à ses charmes d'oratrices. Mais contrairement à Rana, elle savait relancer Éva, l'encourager à parler, à développer ses idées, à étaler son savoir. Violette engageait avec elle une relation dynamique, un échange, là où Rana se montrait une auditrice entièrement passive.

En classe, ses initiatives et ses interventions ne dépendaient pas d'elle, réalisa Rana. Elle ne répondait qu'aux désirs d'Éva. C'était Éva qui provoquait son désir de parler, d'intervenir, de réfléchir. Éva et elle seule. Rana ne participait activement en classe que depuis qu'elle avait Éva comme professeur, avec Hélène, elle intervenait rarement, trop timide pour parler. Éva avait balayé ses hésitations, ses peurs, sa honte. Avec elle, Rana n'avait peur de rien. Avec elle, Rana était prête à tout. À tout défier. Le regard des autres, leurs jugement ? Tout l'indifférait si Éva se tenait à ses côtés.

Elles descendirent sur la grève, s'approchèrent de l'eau.

— Dommage qu'il ne fasse pas plus beau. C'est déprimant ce temps, se désola Violette.

Elle claquait des dents.

— Tu as froid, on devrait rentrer, fit Éva. De tout façon si on reste trop longtemps, Antoine va piquer une crise. Il est tard déjà et il veut déjeuner à Raqqa.

— Mouais, approuva Violette en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour vainement tenter de se réchauffer.

Éva retira l'écharpe en laine bleue qu'elle portait, fit face à Violette, et la lui enroula autour du cou, puis elle défit un bouton de son pardessus et croisa l'écharpe dessous avant de gentiment refermer le manteau.

— Merci, mais toi ? lui dit Violette touchée par son attention.

— Je crois que je suis moins frileuse, dit Éva en remontant le col de son blouson.

Rana voua Violette et toutes les Françaises à Satan. Éva était sympa, mais où avait-elle jusqu'à présent cacher autant d'attention, de gentillesse et... ce qu'elle identifiait sans peine à de la tendresse ?

.

Le déjeuner était interminable. Antoine avait retrouvé une étudiante qui n'avait aucune envie d'être là, que personne ne connaissait et qui avait eu la bêtise d'inviter Antoine à venir la voir à Raqqa. Invitation de principe que, malheureusement, Antoine, peu au fait des usages de la région, avait pris au pied de la lettre.

Il était ridicule. La fille devait avoir dix-huit ans, il en avait cinquante et quelques, qu'attendait-il avec son air idiot, fat et content de lui ? Personne ne parlait sinon lui et la fille. Même Éva semblait touchée par un mauvais sort. Assise entre Rana et Violette elle ignorait complètement ses deux voisines, plongée dans un silence morose. Elle avait froid et la bouffe était dégueulasse, Antoine l'énervait et l'étudiante avait l'air d'une pintade. C'était nul. Elle était venue pour visiter les sites difficilement accessibles de la vallée de l'Euphrate, pas pour se morfondre au fond d'un restaurant déprimant dans une banlieue pourrie et servir de bougeoir à un crétin.

Rana écarta les jambes, légèrement, et son genou entra en contact avec celui d'Éva. La jeune Française ne réagit pas. Elle n'exerça aucune pression supplémentaire et ne se soustraya pas au contact. Rana n'était même pas sûre qu'elle en fut consciente. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Son esprit entier se focalisa sur le contact de son genoux avec celui d'Éva. Chaud. Intime. Troublant. Elle se mit à jouer avec ses mains, à tapoter des doigts sur la table. Elle avait envie de passer sa main droite dessous. De la poser sur le genou d'Éva, sur sa cuisse. Elle se pinça les lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Comment Éva pouvait-elle autant la troubler ? Violette autant l'énerver ? Elle était jalouse. Voilà pourquoi. De leur complicité, des attentions d'Éva pour la jeune Française, de son intérêt pour elle. Mais pourquoi ? Éva n'avait jamais tenté ou même esquissé de geste équivoque, elle n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'elle aimait spécialement les femmes et encore plus spécifiquement Rana.

Oui, mais elle abordait parfois des sujets qui lui avait laissé penser que, peut-être... Rana tourna lentement la tête vers Éva. Elle portait ses lunettes en serre-tête et arborait un air franchement hostile. Dieu qu'elle était séduisante pensa Rana en soupirant de frustration.

Éva l'entendit. Elle se méprit sur les raisons de son soupir. Elle se pencha sur Rana.

— Il est vraiment con... lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Rana ne put s'empêcher de rire. De l'autre côté de la table, Antoine lui jeta un regard furibond, peut-être conscient du ridicule de la situation et de sa bêtise. Où peut-être pas. L'étudiante en profita pour inventer une excuse, invoquer ses devoirs filiaux et mettre fin à l'épreuve de ce déjeuner.

Un retour au bus précipité. Soulagement général. Adieux niais et promesses échangées de se revoir entre Antoine et la pintade.

.

Prochaine étape : Rasafé. En plein désert.

Une ville byzantine en ruine. Un site admirable et romantique. Des remparts, des murs, quelques arches, deux niveaux qui avaient survécu dans la basilique Saint Serge. Éva s'y perdit. Une visite en forme d'errance. Violette, de son côté, subjuguée par l'ampleur de la ville morte et la lumière blonde qui surgissait de partout, se laissa porter par ses pas.

Rana ne sut trop où aller. Elle avait perdu Éva de vue, et au loin, Violette marchait seule, la tête en l'air. Ahlam surgit à côté d'elle et elles s'enfoncèrent ensemble dans les ruines.

Des cris enthousiastes rappelèrent les égarées. Des voix caverneuses. Éva se dirigea à grandes enjambés, sans se presser, vers l'endroit d'où surgissaient les cris. Elle ne trouva personne. Elle balaya les environs du regard. Où étaient-ils tous ?

— C'est incroyable, s'exclama une voix.

À sa façon de rouler les « r », Éva reconnut Rana. La voix venait de sous terre. Éva chercha un accès, trouva un escalier, très étroit, l'emprunta et se retrouva dans une immense cathédrale de pierre. Une citerne. Monstrueuse. Magnifique. Elle resta saisie par la beauté de l'endroit, par le génie et le travail que des hommes, quatorze siècles auparavant, avaient déployé pour leur permettre de vaincre le désert. Jamais elle n'eût imaginé une citerne aussi grande, aussi majestueuse. Violette impressionnée et ravie, poussait des cris qui résonnaient d'un bout à l'autre de la citerne. D'immenses piliers soutenaient encore la voûte. C'était magique. Autant que Chartres, décida Éva subjuguée. Une lumière douce et dorée éclairait par endroit les murs clairs et les piliers, participant un peu plus à la beauté envoutante du lieu.

— Tu aimes ?

Une épaule contre la sienne.

Rana.

— Ouais, souffla Éva.

Rana s'alourdit un peu plus sur Éva. Ses doigts touchèrent les siens, s'insinuèrent dans sa main. Éva encore une fois ne réagit pas. Jusqu'où devrait aller Rana, pour que son professeur se troublât, esquissât une réponse ? Rana n'en sut rien. Elle allait glisser ses doigts entre les siens, les entrelacer quand l'écho répéta à l'infini son prénom :

— Rana ! Rana ! Na ! Na, na...

Antoine et sa voix geignarde.

— Par Dieu ! sursauta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

— Chais pas, répondit distraitement Éva. Va voir. Ou reste ici.

Cette fille était imperturbable, pensa Rana en rompant à regret le contact de leur deux corps. Éva la laissa partir. Violette remplaça Rana à ses côtés et elles continuèrent ensemble à explorer la citerne.

Quand elles débouchèrent à l'extérieur, Antoine vitupérait. Un type, armé, exigeait... Qu'exigeait-il se demanda Éva en tendant l'oreille ?

De l'argent. Il se prétendait le gardien du site. Il n'y avait personne à leur arrivée. Le gars devait dormir. Il n'y avait pas non plus d'affiche qui annonçait le moindre prix d'entrée à payer et Antoine avait lu que l'accès à la ville en ruine était gratuit. Il avait oublié de lire que le gardien des lieux demandait une obole.

Antoine avait réussi à coincer Ahlam et Rana et il les tenait par le bras. Ahlam profita de la distraction occasionnée par l'arrivée d'Éva et de Violette pour se dégager et s'enfuir, sourde à tout rappel. Rana lançait des regards alarmés au gardien, à sa vielle Kalachnikov. Figée par la véhémence dont faisait preuve le directeur du CCF. Le gardien l'avait prise à partie, mais elle s'était prudemment gardée de lui répondre. Antoine avait certifié au garde qu'elle était Syrienne, celui-ci n'en avait pas cru un mot et Rana n'avait pas cherché à le détromper.

Antoine interpella Éva :

— Parle-lui.

— Moi ?!

— Je ne veux pas payer, explique-lui que nous vivons ici, que je fais partie de l'Ambassade et que nous sommes des invités de Rana.

Le garde se tourna vers Éva. Elle prit l'air complètement abrutie lui tourna le dos et s'en fut, non sans avoir attrapé la main de Violette pour la tirer à sa suite. Rana allait la tuer.

— Ne lui dis pas que tu es Syrienne, lui lança Éva par-dessus l'épaule.

— Éva ! essaya de la rappeler Rana.

La Française lui fit un vague signe de la main, lui signifiant qu'elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller.

— Rana, explique lui, exigea Antoine à la limite de l'hystérie. Pourquoi il ne veut pas te parler ?

Rana se résolut à jouer les médiatrices. Le gardien ne voulut rien savoir. Il refusait toujours de la croire sa compatriote. Le ton monta. Chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre. Le gardien demanda à voir ses papiers. Elle les lui montra. Ses yeux passèrent de la carte au visage de Rana une dizaine de fois. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle fût née à Alep, qu'elle portât un nom arabe. Était-ce bien elle sur la photo ? Oui. Il se lança alors dans une longue diatribe. Rana hochait la tête, approuvait ses dires par des grognements. Le gardien était un fonctionnaire et il portait en bandoulière, un argument de poids, à l'épaule. Mieux valaient ne pas trop jouer avec l'autorité.

Les étrangers devaient payer. Antoine dut mettre la main au porte-monnaie. Il revint en maugréant au mini-bus, traitant le gardien de bandit.

Une punition. Personne ne le remboursa.

Parce que ses aventures avec la pintade les avaient retardés et qu'ils ne virent que les ombres de Halabyah se dessinant à contre-jour sur le crépuscule. Qu'ils entendirent, plus qu'ils ne virent, l'Euphrate gronder au fond de la gorge qu'il creusait dans la plaine depuis des siècles.

Le chauffeur décréta une halte. Il avait soif, il était fatigué et il avait envie de fumer. Éva courut l'aventure dans le noir au risque de tomber dans un trou, elle ne renonça que quand les dernières lueurs du jours s'éteignirent sur le faite des murs ruinés. Une promenade solitaire. Violette dormait à moitié dans le mini-bus, affalée sur son siège, Rana avait renoncé à suivre Éva après s'être tordu une cheville et qu'Éva l'eût renvoyée au mini-bus, les autres étaient bien trop pusillanimes. Ahlam seule s'était avancée au limites de la gorge pour tenter de surprendre les eaux noires de l'Euphrate habituellement si bleues à la lumière du jour. Elle n'en avait saisi que de vagues reflets métalliques.

Un décor d'Apocalypse. De près-Apocalypse.

.

Le mini-bus les emporta ensuite à Deir ez Zor. Ils dînèrent frugalement dans un petit restaurant de quartier, sans s'attarder, des sandwichs, chich taouk pour tout le monde, sauf pour Éva qui adorait les falafels. Ils regagnèrent ensuite rapidement l'hôtel, puis, leur chambre. Chacun sa chambre.

Dans son lit, Éva regrettait l'arrêt manqué à Halabyah et se repassait la visite de Rassafé. Les arches qui subsistaient dans la basilique Saint Serge, les sculptures décoratives, la citerne. Elle avait adoré. Elle imagina la journée de demain : Doura Europos, Mari peut-être, et Palmyre. Elle avait déjà visité Palmyre. Le genre d'endroit où elle reviendrait sans hésiter tous les ans, tous les six mois, à chaque fois que l'occasion se présenterait. Pas le plus beau site qu'elle eût vu, loin de là, mais doté d'un charme qu'elle eût été stupide d'ignorer. Un lieu poétique. Chargé de beauté et d'Histoire. Un lieu séduisant. Propre et sauvage. Silencieux.

Elle se félicita aussi de la présence de Violette, de la chance qui lui avait échu de la rencontrer. La jeune étudiante lui plaisait. Ahlam était sympa. Hélène l'indifférait, Antoine l'énervait. Sa propension à penser que Rana était sa traductrice attitrée lui déplaisait. Rana était venue pour le plaisir, pas pour servir les caprices de cet imbécile. Ni pour travailler pour lui. Gratuitement.

Elle s'endormit en repensant à la mine catastrophée et contrariée de Rana quand elle l'avait retrouvée crochetée par Antoine à la sortie de la citerne. Elle se mit à rire sous ses draps.

.

Deux chambres plus loin, Rana combattait sa frustration. Elle s'était bien amusée durant cette journée. Antoine confirmait ce que tout le monde pensait de lui à Alep, du moins ce que pensaient les élèves inscrits aux cours de français du CCF, il était parfaitement ridicule. Le trajet en mini-bus lui avait plu. La basilique en ruine de Saint Serge l'avait émue. Elle reflétait le sort souvent échu aux chrétiens d'Orient, massacrés et opprimés depuis des siècles. En Syrie, ils étaient protégés, mais ils avaient souffert au Liban, en Irak et ils fuyaient par milliers la région chaque année. Une hémorragie que rien ne semblait devoir arrêter. Une hémorragie à laquelle elle comptait bien elle-même participer. Pour l'avenir de Gibraïl et de Paul.

Elle avait aussi aimé la promenade au bord du lac Assad. Cette impression de liberté. Le vent qui soufflait, l'absence de chemin. La présence d'Éva.

Éva qui discutait avec Violette. Leur discussion.

Rana n'avait jamais abordé les sujets que les deux Françaises avaient abordés ensemble, avec personne. Sinon avec Éva. Mais Éva quand elle était avec elle, parlait seule. Rana mesurait à ses côtés l'étendu de son ignorance, de sa vacuité et aujourd'hui, plus que tout autre jour, elle avait regretté de ne pas posséder une once de culture, parce que si elle avait eu, elle aurait depuis longtemps échangé avec Éva comme Violette avait échangé avec elle. Violette lui avait montré ce cela pouvait être que de partager une véritable complicité avec Éva.

Elle se retourna dans son lit. Y écrasa deux larmes dans son oreiller. Elle s'endormit avec devant les yeux cette image d'Éva et Violette discutant à bâtons rompus. D'Éva. De son sourire, de ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et de ses yeux bleus brillant de plaisir.

Si seulement elle n'avait pas tant aimé les maths, si seulement elle...

Elle dormait avant d'avoir pu formuler son désir.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Halabiyah :** fondée en 266 par la Reine Zénobie.

.

 **Rasafé :** fondée au IX sc av. JC, Saint Serge, officier dans la Légion Romain, y subit son martyr en 303 après avoir été dénoncé comme chrétien. La basilique a été construite sur sa tombe et la ville avait été rebaptisé en son honneur Sergiopolis.

.

 **Chich taouk :** poulet mariné.

.

 **Falafel :** croquette de pois-chiches frits.

.

.


	6. Les charmes du voyage (restons calmes !)

.

 _Bon, un petit tour dans le désert, un plus grand dans Palmyre, pour errer, danser, se trouver un mari (des maris !) et dévaler les montagnes, puis on reviendra, dans le chapitre suivant à Alep et à cette l'occasion, le récit passera en catégorie M._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre VI**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Le 28 mars 2004, Deir ez Zor._

Éva ne mangeait jamais le matin, excepté quand elle mourrait de faim ou qu'elle savait qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'énergie. Elle espérait que l'hôtel proposait du café au petit déjeuner. Pas trop fort. Si le café était trop fort, elle ressemblerait à une pile électrique rechargée directement sur le noyau d'une centrale nucléaire. À moins que la caféine ne lui fît finalement l'effet d'une surdose de cocaïne. Elle ne savait pas trop. Éva n'avait jamais touché à la drogue sinon avec la mère d'une élève pour se déboucher le nez. Bien qu'au dire de la mère, ce fut le dentiste qui lui avait fourni la barrette de hashich. Réduite en poudre, puis introduite dans une cigarette Dabidob — la mère de son élève ne prononçait pas les v — : action garantie sur les sinus. Fraiche et efficace. ce soir-là, Éva était rentrée guérie de son rhume ! Rien ne valait les vieilles recettes de grand-mère libanaise.

.

Éva s'habilla rapidement, se passa les doigts dans les cheveux en guise de coup de brosse, et se rendit à la salle de restaurant. Il y avait du café soluble. Des fruits, des qaakes au sésame, des crudités, du fromage frais et de quoi se composer un petit déjeuner continental, même des croissants.

Et personne pour l'embêter.

— Bonjour fit une voix derrière elle.

Ah, si...

Rana tira une chaise en face d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu manges ?

Éva s'abstint de répondre. Rana avait des yeux. D'ailleurs, celle-ci grogna et s'éloigna. Elle revint avec une assiette de tomates, de concombres et d'olives dans une main, un ramequin de zaatar dans l'autre.

— Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Rana en s'asseyant.

— Mmm.

Éva se leva pour aller se prendre une nouvelle tasse de café. Elle avait soif. Rana resta silencieuse quand elle revint. Son professeur ne semblait pas disposée à lui faire la conversation. Au moins, elle ne la faisait à personne, c'était suffisant pour que Rana s'en contentât. Elles déjeunèrent en silence. Éva se leva une nouvelle fois. Pour une troisième tasse.

— Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

— Une tasse de thé ?

— Mmm.

Elle attrapa la tasse. S'en fut la remplir. Rana la suivit des yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Personne ne marchait comme Éva. En tout cas, aucune fille. Aucune femme. En tout cas, pas en Syrie. Elle plongea le nez dans son assiette quand la Française fit volte-face.

Éva posa la tasse de thé devant elle. Sans un mot de plus. Jusqu'à quand ?

Éva avala doucement son troisième café et se détendit sur le dossier de sa chaise. Rana la surveillait du coin de l'œil. Son air revêche avait glissé, Éva arborait maintenant une expression nettement plus sympathique, bien plus encore quand un petit sourire de satisfaction repu lui étira le coin des lèvres.

— Ça ne te dirait pas de faire un tour en ville ? lâcha soudain Éva.

Rana resta muette de surprise.

— Antoine a donné rendez-vous au chauffeur à neuf heures, non ?

— Euh, oui, balbutia Rana.

— Il n'est même pas sept heures et demi, on le temps d'aller se balader, fit Éva sans remarquer le trouble qu'avait déclenché son invitation. J'aimerais bien marcher le long du fleuve.

— Okay.

Rana s'enfourna à toute vitesse ses tomates, ses concombres et son fromage dans la bouche. Trempa du pain dans le zaatar, but d'un trait son thé.

Éva s'égaya devant tant de précipitation brouillonne.

— Ne t'étouffe quand même pas, ironisa-t-elle.

— J'ai fini ! clama bêtement Rana sans relever la plaisanterie.

Elles croisèrent Antoine dans le hall.

— Vous allez où ? demanda-t-il.

— On va voir le pont.

— Je vous accompagne, décida-t-il péremptoirement.

— Moi aussi, je veux venir ! lança une voix derrière eux.

Éva sourit à cette dernière intervention. Rana soupira.

Violette.

— Attendez-moi ! lança-t-elle. Deux minutes !

La jeune étudiante se précipita en courant dans la salle de restaurant. Elle avala deux tasses de café coup sur coup, fourra des croissants, du pain et deux pommes dans les poches de son blouson. Antoine se lança en l'attendant dans une discussion qu'Éva n'écoutait pas. Il prenait Rana à témoin de sa nuit. De la propreté _inattendue_ de l'endroit,

— Pour un hôtel de cette catégorie dans un lieu comme Deir ez Zor... lui dit-il d'un air entendu.

À l'opposé des intentions d'Antoine, Rana en conclut que les hôtels français étaient sales, pourquoi se fût-il sinon, tant étonné de la propreté de celui-ci ?

— Te serais-tu attendue à cela en Syrie ? lui demanda-t-il.

Rana fronça les sourcils.

Éva leva les yeux au ciel. Rana n'avait pas compris. Éva aurait bien étranglé Antoine. Elle y renonça, ça ne servirait à rien. Elle évitait les affrontement. Si elle commençait, elle s'énerverait. Elle aperçut Violette qui revenait en courant et donna le signal de départ.

.

Rana déchanta. Elle avait escompté une promenade tranquille, un tête à tête avec Éva. Le long de l'Euphrate, dans la douce lumière du soleil levant. Antoine l'assommait de paroles, et Éva marchait et en silence derrière elle. Avec Violette.

Sur le pont des Français, un couple de jeunes mariés prenait la pause sous la directive d'un photographe professionnel. Le Pont des français. Une jolie passerelle suspendue dont les piliers étaient décorés de grandes lignes géométriques peintes en bleu pastel.

L'Euphrate, la luxuriance des rives, la lumière qui caressait les câbles et les piles du pont.

Rana enviait les jeunes mariés. Elle aurait aimé s'accouder à la rambarde et regarder l'eau couler. Éva à ses côtés. Le professeur lui aurait sans doute parlé d'Histoire et de légendes. Intéressantes. Passionnantes. Pas comme celles dont Antoine lui rabattait les oreilles depuis leur départ de l'hôtel. Il jacassait comme pie. De quoi ? Elle n'écoutait pas. Il ne l'intéressait pas.

Éva, elle, prenait plaisir à déambuler sur le pont aux côtés de Violette, à discuter. La vue qui s'offrait aux visiteurs de la passerelle était magnifique. L'incroyable fleuve, large et profond, les eaux bleues et abondantes qui coulaient au milieu du désert. Un îlot de luxuriance dans un océan de pierraille. Une chance et une calamité. L'eau attirait le malheur. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à discuter géo-politique, simplement à se gorger de beauté et de miracle. Violette semblait partager son avis.

Elles se turent et restèrent un moment à rêvasser, accoudées à la rambarde. Jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine les appelât avec impatience. Il avait des achats à faire. Il voulait des quaakes pour la route et voir le souk. Il pressa Rana de les y conduire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment idée d'où il se situait. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Deir ez Zor. Antoine pensait le contraire. Pour lui, Rana se devait de connaître les moindres recoins du pays. Elle fit donc ce qu'on fait toujours dans ces cas-là, elle échangea des politesses avec un passant et il lui indiqua le chemin du marché. Elle entraîna ensuite les Français vers le centre ville. Antoine s'imposa une nouvelle fois à ses côtés.

Il se remit à lui parler. Rana à ne pas l'écouter.

Contrairement à Éva qui marchait derrière eux.

La colère montait, vagues après vagues, phrases après phrases, elle prenait peu à peu possession de son corps et commençait dangereusement à lui obscurcir l'esprit. Antoine lui gâchait sa promenade. Elle avait été séduite par les rives de l'Euphrate, par le pont, l'ambiance tranquille et bucolique qui y régnait. Une impression qui perdurait depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint le centre-ville. On ne pouvait pas louer l'ambiance ou l'architecture pittoresque de Deir ez Zor, la ville était quelconque, mais elle respirait la douceur de vivre. Les gens vaquaient à leurs affaires, tranquilles et paisible, souriants.

— Pff... soupira Éva.

Violette lui jeta un regard curieux. Éva ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais devant elle, Antoine franchit la limite de sa tolérance :

— … c'est pour cela qu'on ne fera jamais rien de ce pays, déclarait-il excédé à la jeune Syrienne. Ils ne savent pas travailler, ils ne foutent rien, comment veux-tu qu'ils arrivent à quelque chose ? Non, mais regarde-les. Un vrai pays de sous-développés.

La dernière réplique d'un discours qui durait depuis leur départ du pont. Tout y était passé. La poussière, l'aridité — comme si on pouvait y remédier —, les maisons, les fils électriques qui pendouillaient, les femmes, les hommes, les enfants qui traînaient. Les enfants se rendaient à l'école ! Antoine n'avait même pas remarqué leurs cartables. Il assommait Rana de ses remarques condescendantes. Désobligeantes. Insultantes. Éva, s'excusa rapidement auprès de Violette, pressa le pas, passa un bras sous celui de Rana et l'emmena plus loin.

— J'ai besoin de toi, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

— Ah, euh, oui, balbutia Rana surprise .

— Eh ! protesta Antoine.

— Histoire de filles, se justifia Éva.

Éva traversa la rue, accéléra le pas. Antoine entreprit Violette. C'était moins grave. La jeune étudiante se débrouillerait. Sous ses dehors naïfs et fragiles, Éva devinait une fille moins sage qu'il n'y paraissait.

— Rana, je suis désolée, fit-elle réellement gênée.

— De quoi ? s'étonna Rana.

— Antoine... Il raconte n'importe quoi. C'est... euh, c'est insultant. C'est un sale con, je suis vraiment désolée.

Rana haussa les épaules.

— Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle sur un ton qui confirmait sa déclaration.

— Je trouve que si, répliqua Éva sèchement.

Elle n'avait pas lâché Rana. La jeune Syrienne resserra son étreinte sur son bras et lui donna un coup d'épaule complice.

— Il est bête, c'est plutôt amusant, grimaça-t-elle sincèrement amusée.

— Je ne trouve pas, grommela Éva quant à elle réellement contrariée.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

— Je n'aime pas qu'on insulte les gens que j'aime bien.

Rana s'illumina.

— T'es débile, tu le sais ? la prit Éva par surprise.

Éva n'était donc pas si aveugle qu'elle en avait l'air. Rana se recomposa rapidement une attitude enjouée et taquine, à la limite de la provocation. Si elle avait été plus honnête et Éva moins naïve, elles auraient convenu que Rana joua ensuite la carte : « je flirt sans en avoir l'air » :

— Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis contente que tu m'aimes bien ? demanda-t-elle séductrice.

— Mouais, confirma Éva l'air bougon. C'est débile.

Rana s'esclaffa.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Violette qui s'était débarrassée d'Antoine et venait de les rejoindre.

— Éva s'inquiète pour moi, l'informa Rana.

— Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il lui racontait ? demanda Éva à Violette.

— Non, mais s'il lui racontait la même chose qu'à moi..., dit Violette en secouant la tête d'un air affligé. Il est vraiment con ! C'est grave !

Rana lui attrapa le bras. Elles occupèrent ainsi toute la largeur du trottoir, les passants se poussaient sur leur passage et Rana rentra à l'hôtel flanquée de ses deux Françaises. Les deux blondes aux yeux bleus encadrant la brune aux yeux noirs. Les gens se retournaient sur leur passage. Un trio atypique.

Antoine s'attacha à les suivre. Il pensait les chaperonner. Lui, l'homme. Elles, les trois femmes.

Elles se seraient sorties de n'importe quelle impasse. Éva avait affronté les services secrets syriens, Rana bien des aventures, Violette avait vécu trois mois dans un squat à Londres. Un squat de punk. Éva ne le saurait que plus tard. Elle l'avait bien jugée. La jeune fille sage du Mans ne l'était pas tant que cela.

.

* * *

.

Le minibus roulait dans des étendus infinies de pierrailles depuis des heures. Un village se dressa soudain sur la gauche. Deux enfants menaient un troupeau de chèvres sur le bas-côté de la route. Le chauffeur annonça qu'on arrivait.

Doura Europos. Enfin.

Éva se souvenait de sa visite au musée de Damas. De la synagogue reconstituée. Un chef-d'œuvre pictural. Une révolution culturelle quand on l'avait découvert. Un coup de tonnerre artistique et théologique. Qui avait dit que les juifs ne représentaient jamais de figure humaine ? Elles s'étalaient dans la synagogue de Doura Europos sur trois registres, sur tous les murs. Des tas de personnages vêtus à la mode grecque. Eva avait étudié le programme iconographique à l'université. Un cour dont elle gardait un vivant souvenir, pas pour le sujet, mais pour l'intelligence de la prof en charge du cours. Enfin, elle allait voir où étaient nées ces peintures. Aux confins du désert, sur un site immense. Elle descendit du minibus et se retrouva face à...

Un château de contes. Restauré, tout neuf, tout brillant.

Elle connaissait aussi. Elle avait rêvé d'y aller aussi. Mais ce n'était pas Doura Europos. Pas vraiment la même période dans l'histoire, ni l'expression de la même civilisation.

Kasr al heir ech charqi.

Le genre d'endroit trop isolé pour que personne n'y allât jamais.

— Mais ce n'est pas Douras Europos ! s'insurgea Antoine.

Gagné ! Bravo, Antoine !

Il attrapa Rana par le bras. L'empêchant de se défiler. La revoilà en train de jouer les traductrices. Éva commençait à regretter de l'avoir emmenée. Pas seulement pour cela d'ailleurs. Le chauffeur s'explique.

— Il y a des troubles à la frontière, traduisit Rana. L'armée irakienne et syrienne se tirent dessus. C'est dangereux. C'est pourquoi, il a préféré nous conduire ici.

Le gros mensonge...

En fait, le chauffeur avait décidé de raccourcir son trajet. Persuadé que Kasr el heir remplacerait avantageusement Doura Europos et Mari. Au moins, lui était debout. Restauré avec plus ou moins de bonheur, mais debout. Doura Europos et Mari n'étaient que des champs de ruine. Une demi-arnaque en quelques sorte. Dans son esprit confiant. Et surtout, des kilomètres de route en moins et des heures de gagnées.

Antoine pas dupe pour deux sous, fulmine. Inutilement. Il est bien trop tard pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager de revenir en arrière.

En marchant le long de la muraille rythmée à intervalles réguliers par d'énormes tours circulaires à demi-engagées, Éva se rappela de ce qu'elle savait sur ce site, du récit qu'un ambassadeur français avait rédigé après avoir rendu visite à un calife. Ici ou dans un château similaire, posé lui aussi au milieu du désert. La luxuriance, les arbres qui poussaient par milliers, ceux qui croulaient sous les fruits, les fleurs multicolores, les bassins qui se révélaient aux regards, plus beaux les uns que les autres au fur et à mesure que l'ambassadeur traversait les cours qui menaient à la salle du trône. Les chasses magnifiques où se côtoyaient gazelles et fauves. Le miracle d'une irrigation réussi. À Kars el heir, l'eau venait de Palmyre, à soixante-quinze kilomètres de distance. Via des canaux souterrains.

Le pouvoir Omeyade avait sombré, l'eau s'était tarie. Il ne restait que des pierres, du sable, pas même des broussailles. Le miracle n'était que mirage. Le paradis, perdu.

L'archéologie dévoilait au monde le génie des hommes et la vanité de toute chose. Les civilisations brillantes, jamais remplacées. Parfois oubliée. Irrémédiablement perdues.

Ils ne restaient que des voyeurs, des mélancoliques et des destructeurs. Ceux qui voulaient apprendre et admirer, et ceux qui préféraient détruire, par ignorance, par haine, le plus souvent par arrogance. Pour le pouvoir. Effacer à jamais le passé. Devenir le fondateur suprême. Le père fondateur.

Dieu.

Ou son prophète.

.

Palmyre n'échappait pas à la règle. L'immense ville, la riche cité antique n'était plus.

L'oasis subsistait. Les hommes du désert aussi. Ils surgissaient parfois de nulle part, ou descendaient d'un mini-van au milieu de nul part pour s'enfoncer dans une étendue de cailloux dont eux seuls connaissaient les secrets.

Éva se demanda une fois encore ce qui pouvait faire le charme de Palmyre. Les montagnes qui encadraient la ville ? Les ruines de la ville qui se dessinait si bien aux yeux même des profanes ? La beauté de la grande colonnade ? La nymphéa qu'elle trouvait jolie ? Le sable qui luttait contre les hommes, contre la mémoire ? Les tombeaux ? La lumière ? Les gens : bédouins et touristes solitaires qui déambulaient en silence ?

Il n'y avait afflux de touristes qu'au Temple de Baal et les groupes venus en voyage organisé étaient rares.

Elle était venu neuf ans auparavant, le charme subsistait. Intact.

.

Après avoir jeté son sac sur le sol, sans un regard pour sa chambre, Éva partit errer sur le site. Seule. Elle n'en revint qu'à la nuit tombée. Juste à temps pour le repas. Ivre d'avoir marché sans but, de s'être émerveillée en silence, sans y paraître. Elle se montra taciturne à table et n'adressa la parole à personne. Rana lui proposa pourtant, sans trop d'espoir, de l'accompagner faire des achats aux abords du site. Elle voulait ramener des souvenirs à ses enfants.

— Mouais, d'accord, je viens.

Une première surprise. La deuxième les attendait dehors.

Il pleuvait.

À leur arrivée, le marchand debout sur le seuil de son magasin s'extasia :

— C'est vous ! assura-t-il d'un air exalté. La pluie est venue avec vous ! Vous nous avez amené la pluie ! C'est un miracle ! Gloire à Dieu !

Et, sur ces mots, après l'avoir dévisagée un instant, il tombe raide amoureux de Rana. C'est décidé : il faut qu'elle devienne sa femme. Éva les ignore et farfouille dans les allées délimitées par des étagères qui croulent sous un bric à brac incroyable. Bijoux en argent, clochettes et cymbalettes en cuivre, sculptures, plateaux martelés, bougeoirs, pots à parfum, pierres, boîtes...

Pas si indifférente à ses malheurs que Rana ne le pensait.

Comme le matin, Éva surveille, l'oreille aux aguets. Rana et son amoureux. Tant qu'il ne se montrerait pas trop pressant, elle n'interviendrait pas.

— Sois ma femme ! la pressait-il enthousiaste. Tu es bénie de Dieu, le Prophète marche avec toi. Je te ferai riche et heureuse !

— Je suis mariée, rétorqua Rana en riant.

— Ce n'est pas grave, divorce.

— Je suis chrétienne, ajouta-t-elle.

— Aucune importance.

— J'aime mon mari, argumenta-t-elle encore.

— Tu m'aimeras plus encore !

— J'ai deux enfants.

— Je t'en donnerai dix !

L'homme ne doutait de rien. Presque. Alors qu'Éva essayait des cymbalettes, elle le surprit derrière elle. Un marchand restait un marchand.

— Ton amie est très belle, lui déclara-t-il les yeux brillants.

Non, un amoureux restait un amoureux, rectifia Éva.

— Ben... ne sut-elle pas trop quoi répondre.

— Elle a de si beaux yeux, ajouta le marchand les yeux brillants. Dis-lui de m'épouser.

Éva jeta un regard par dessus l'épaule du marchand. Rana lui adressait de grands gestes et arborait un air hilare.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra, avança Eva.

— Elle est si belle, soupira-t-il.

Changer de sujet :

— C'est combien ? demanda-t-elle en lui montrant les jolies cybalettes en cuivre martelé.

— C'est ton amie, c'est gratuit pour toi. Mais parle-lui. Tu me le promets ?

— Si tu veux, oui.

Le marchand s'avança pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais il entendit un bruit, se retourna, aperçut Rana et se précipita vers elle. Si elle avait trouvé son bonheur pour ses enfants et qu'elle voulait faire des économie, elle n'avait plus qu'à en profiter.

En furetant dans une nouvelle allée, Éva découvrit des bracelets de bras en argent. Des joncs dont les extrémités travaillées formaient des figures géométriques simples. Elle en repéra un autre, différent. Plus épais, terminé par deux têtes de dragon affrontés tenant des boules de turquoise dans la gueule. Les yeux sertis de billes de corail rouge. Un bracelet aux relents barbares. Éva leva le bracelet à hauteur de ses yeux, détailla le travail de l'orfèvre, les têtes finement ouvragées.

Éva ne portait pas de bijou. À peine, pour son utilité, une vieille montre mécanique qui s'accrochait à son poignet droit par un épais bracelet en cuir noir surpiqué de fil blanc. Mais là ? Elle craqua. Séduite par l'aspect barbare du bijou. Elle ne l'arborerait sans doute jamais ou alors qu'en de très rares occasions, mais si jamais elle le portait, elle le sentirait à l'unisson de sa personne et de son corps.

.

— Tu as fait une touche, déclara narquoisement Éva en sortant du magasin.

— Une touche ?

— Mouais, tu t'es trouvé un amoureux.

Rana éclata de rire.

— Les hommes ! se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'un ton qui indiquait sa grande expérience en la matière.

Rana avait manipulé sans scrupule le marchand. Séduit par sa belle visiteuse, la somme qu'il lui avait réclamé pour ses achat était ridiculement basse.

Dehors, il ne pleuvait plus et le ciel se paraît d'étoiles. Même sans lunettes, Éva les voyait scintiller par milliers. Elle inspira longuement. Le temple de Baalshamin resplendissait sous la lumière des projecteurs. Tout petit et tellement élégant. Élégant parce que tellement simple. Éva s'arrêta et se retourna. La colonnade, le tétrapyle et le temple de Bêl brillaient pareillement. Rana lui attrapa le poignet et la tira derrière elle en direction de l'ancien decumanus monumental. Éva suivit sans protester, amusée par cette façon qu'avait Rana de la tenir. Un geste familier. Mais pas trop. Éva y avait souvent recours avant. Quand elle vivait à Paris. Quand elle avait encore des amis. Des amies. Les doigts de Rana n'étaient pas refermés sur son poignet, elle avait simplement formé un cercle avec son pouce et son index.

Arrivées à la colonnade, Rana libéra Éva de son bracelet de chair. Leurs épaules se touchèrent et elles se mirent en route. Elles marchèrent ainsi, côte à côte, amicalement, en direction du tetrapyle, entre les deux rangées de colonnes plus ou moins debout, croisèrent un ou deux touristes silencieux. Éva se sentait bien. Détendue.

Rana se sentait très bien. Mais nettement plus tendue. Leurs mains s'effleuraient parfois. Éva n'y prêtait pas attention. Rana si. Elle s'efforça de renouveler discrètement le contact autant de fois qu'elle le put sans qu'Éva ne le remarquât ou ne s'en émût.

— C'est vraiment cool, dit soudain Éva la voix légèrement cassée. J'adore cet endroit.

— Je suis contente d'être venue à Palmyre, merci de m'avoir invitée.

— Remercie Antoine, je n'ai fait que transmettre le message.

Rana retint un soupir de dépit. Éva était décourageante.

— Mais c'est cool que ce soit toi qui soit venue, sourit sincèrement Éva.

Ah ! Quand même !

Rana adressa une pensée reconnaissante à Anouar. Avec ferveur, elle rendit grâce à son mari de l'avoir laissée partir avec les Français. Avec Éva. Il avait accepté parce qu'Éva faisait partie du voyage. Sans la présence d'Éva, il ne l'aurait jamais laissée sa femme partir.

.

Ces bédouins étaient débiles, décida Éva en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte passionné du jeune homme qui, ce matin, avait jeté son dévolu sur elle. Elle pouvait s'être moqué de Rana le soir précédant. Celui-ci était encore plus fou et entreprenant que le marchand transi d'amour pour Rana.

Il avait dix ans de moins qu'elle, il s'en foutait complètement.

Elle était venue voir ce qu'il cachait comme trésor dans sa tente. Ils avaient un peu discuté, de tout et de rien, comme c'était l'habitude. Il s'appelait Ahmad. Et puis, tout à coup :

— Tu ne veux pas te marier avec moi ? lui avait-il demandé sur un ton extrêmement sérieux

— …

— Tu auras une belle vie. J'ai des oliveraies, des palmerais et des chameaux. L'hiver, on viendra vendre les dattes et l'été, on paressera à l'ombre des arbres. Une vie merveilleuse !

— Je suis plus vieille que toi, essaya Éva.

— J'ai vingt trois ans, deux ans de différence quelle importance !

Galanterie involontaire, l'homme croyait à ce qu'il disait.

— Épouse-moi ! cria-t-il soudain plein de passion.

Et il se jeta sur elle. Enfin, il l'enlaça vigoureusement. Un dingue. Un doux dingue. Éva avait quand même jeté un coup d'œil au alentour. La tente était fermée et il était si tôt — mais pourquoi se levait-elle si tôt, elle qui aimait profiter de son lit pour réfléchir ? — que personne ne se baladait dehors. De plus, l'endroit n'était pas franchement passant, même en pleine journée.

Cool !

Elle se rassura dans l'instant. S'il allait trop loin, elle gérerait. Sans problème. Elle recourait à la force. Éva savait se montrer très efficace quand elle s'engageait dans une confrontation physique. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de se battre et le bédouin l'amusait plus qu'il ne l'énervait.

Elle se dégagea fermement, sans brutalité. Il la lâcha, recula d'un pas et la regarda avec adoration. Décidément, il était trop mignon pour lui taper dessus, soupira Éva pour elle-même.

— Tu veux bien ? demanda le jeune bédouin plein d'espoir.

— Non, rétorqua fermement Éva.

Elle durcit son regard, raffermit sa posture. Un pied en avant, les épaules basses. Ne lui laissant aucune raison de douter de ses intentions. De se méprendre sur ses sentiments. Il prit un air déçu, avança une lèvre boudeuse et la laissa partir sans protester, non sans lui avoir offert des dates séchées. Il avait tenté le coup. Elle avait raté sa chance, tant pis pour elle. Elle se rappellerait peut-être de lui plus tard. Quand il serait marié et heureux.

.

Bon, le numéro trois compta Éva sur ses doigts en relâchant la toile qui fermait la tente de son ex-prétendant. Trois hommes l'avaient demandé en mariage dans la région. Ahmad était marrant, le capitaine de l'armée libanaise, charmant, et Éli, bien trop jeune et trop pétri de traditions à son goût.

À choisir ? Qui prendrait-elle ?

Elle n'en avait choisi aucun. Repoussé leurs avances et leurs propositions que pourtant, Eva savait, sérieuses. Sérieuse ?! Éva s'éberluait encore qu'un homme pût ainsi se déclarer à une femme, à une étrangère, qu'on osât lui adresser de telles propositions. À elle !

Éva éprouvait des difficultés à se lier à des personnes. Il lui fallait du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Avec certains, elle n'en avait pas eu assez, ils avaient disparu avant même qu'elle prît conscience des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à leur égard. À la vérité, ils ne l'avaient pas remarquée, pas comme elle aurait voulu quand elle avait compris qu'elle les aimait un peu plus qu'elle n'aimait ses amis et, à part la première fois, c'était toujours l'autre qui avait tenté le premier pas. Jamais elle. Elle n'aurait jamais osé.

Alors, une demande en mariage ? À peine cinq minutes après leur premiers échanges ? Ahmad n'avait jamais eu sa chance.

.

Elle souriait encore de son aventure quand elle croisa Violette aux abords du théâtre. La jeune étudiante se promenait seule. Elles continuèrent ensemble. Éva appréciait sa compagnie tranquille.

À l'ombre d'un mur antique, assis sur un perron, un vieux bédouin vendait des keffiées et des bouteilles d'eau. La discussion s'engagea. Joyeuse. Éva traduisait. Le bédouin s'égaya, ils en vinrent à parler de danse, de la dabkée. Violette ne connaissait pas. Éva se lança dans des explications, enlaça les doigts de la jeune étudiante et lui montra un pas.

— Tu connais ! s'étonna le bédouin qui suivait leurs mouvement avec beaucoup d'attention.

Éva acquiesça.

— Anti kamen ? demanda-t-il à Violette.

— Tu sais danser la dabkée ? traduisit Éva.

— Ben, non.

— Ma iaarif, annonça Éva au vieil homme.

Le bédouin sauta sur ses pieds. Il secoua sa robe dévoilant ses chaussures de cuir noir, soigneusement cirées, et un caleçon blanc, enfoncé dans ses chaussettes noires, il la lissa et attrapa la main d'Éva.

Violette bénéficia ainsi d'un cour de danse. En plein désert, à l'ombre des murs millénaires. Le bédouin chantait pour donner le rythme et un masbaha tournoyait joyeusement au bout de des doigts de sa main libre.

Ils se quittèrent en riant. L'homme était heureux. Il s'était bien amusé et les deux jeunes étrangères lui avaient acheté trois keffiées.

.

À onze heures, le mini-bus monta tout le monde au château de Fakh el Din. Les visites étaient fermées. Les châteaux syriens faisaient de la résistance.

— On déjeune où ? À Palmyre ? demanda Éva.

— Oui, grogna Antoine contrarié de sa visite avortée.

— On a le temps de redescendre à pieds alors ?

— Si ça vous amuse... grogna-t-il. Quand je pense qu'on est montés pour rien...

Montés pour rien ?

Il avait tort de se montrer bougon. La vue qui s'offrait à leur yeux, était à couper le souffle. La cité antique s'étalait à leurs pieds. À droite, derrière des mamelons de sable et de pierres, les tours funéraires de la nécropole s'élevaient dans les replis d'une petite vallée ou sur les flancs des collines. À gauche, la ville moderne et dans le fond, les arbres verts de la palmeraie puis, c'était le désert. À l'infini. La brume qui brouillait la vue et faisaient naître des chaînes de montagnes parfois inexistantes.

Antoine bâtit bruyamment le rappel. Le mini-bus démarra et redescendit tout bringuebalant la route poussiéreuse. Abandonnant Éva, Violette et Rana au pied du château. Ahlam et Hélène avaient préféré le bus à une marche longue et inutile.

Éva se tenait sur le bord de la route, sur le talus, au bord du ravin.

— On fait la course ? proposa-t-elle en regardant la pente qui fuyait à sous ses pieds.

— Tout droit ? demanda Violette en se penchant au-dessus du précipice.

— Ouais, sourit Éva.

Elle était tarée.

— On a pas vraiment les chaussures pour, avança Violette. À part toi, bien évidemment, corrigea-elle en désignant du regard les rangers dont s'était chaussée Éva.

— Mouais, peut-être, mais ça peut être amusant.

— Je suis d'accord ! intervint Rana.

— Violette ? demanda Éva.

— D'accord, mais si je me tue, ce sera de ta faute !

— Yallah ! hurla Rana en se jetant dans le vide.

Elle était tarée elle aussi.

Le sourire d'Éva s'agrandit. Elle n'allait certainement pas laisser Rana arriver en bas la première. Elle avait toujours été la meilleure à ce genre de jeu. La plus rapide et la plus téméraire. Elle n'hésitait jamais à sauter par-dessus les pierres et les buissons, à franchir des ravins ou de brusques dénivelés sans savoir ce qui l'attendait derrière. Les rangers palliait tous les dangers et Eva avait une confiance absolu en leur capacité de lui éviter le moindre accident.

Elle bondit en avant.

— Elles sont folles, grommela Violette.

Et elle s'élança à leur poursuite

Rana courait en zig zag. Une ombre, un éboulis de pierraille, un cri et Éva la dépassa. Rana s'arrêta un instant. Elle ne la rattraperait jamais. Éva courait droit devant elle. Par grands bonds. Elle se recevait sur les talons qu'elle plantait dans le sol plus ou moins meuble et rebondissait pour refaire la même chose deux à trois mètres plus bas. Rana se retourna. Violette dévalait la pente sans beaucoup plus de précautions, un peu plus quand même. Elle portait de simple baskets. Presque les mêmes qu'elle.

Bon...

Elle se relança. C'était dingue ! Un truc de gamin ! Aussi dangereux. Aussi inutile. Encore plus amusant parce qu'elle avait vingt-cinq ans, qu'elle était mariée et mère de famille, et que, si peut-être en France les adultes se montraient aussi fous que les enfants, ce n'était absolument pas le cas en Syrie. Encore moins à Alep, particulièrement si on avait son âge, si on était une femme et que des témoins assistaient à ses débordements.

Rana décida qu'elle se moquait du regard des autres et de la bienséance.

Un peu trop peut-être.

Tant pis.

La pente s'accentua soudain. Elle battit des bras, tenta de s'arrêter, s'aperçut qu'elle allait droit à la chute.

— Saute ! lui cria Éva.

Rana sauta. Dans le vide. Elle allait se ramasser. Deux bras tendus devant elle. Atterrissage. Sur Éva. Contre Éva. Son rire joyeux qui sonne à ses oreilles. Rana referma les bras autour de son cou. Le nez dans le creux de son épaule. Éva dégagea un bras, passa l'autre autour de sa taille. Un nouveau choc. Un nouveau corps. Éva venait de rattraper Violette avant qu'elle ne s'écrasât par terre tête en avant.

— Heureusement que je suis là ! se félicita-t-elle d'un ton qui laissait à penser qu'elle arborait un air faraud.

Violette ne répondit pas.

Le cœur battant, la tête toujours nichée dans le cou d'Éva, Rana inspira longuement. Elle resserra ses bras autour de la jeune Française. Enivrée par son odeur. Son odeur troublante. Elle inspira encore cherchant à analyser les raisons de son trouble.

Poussière, lessive, shampoing à l'odeur marine.

Sueur.

Une sueur aux effluves particulières, dénuée d'aigreur, qu'elle n'avait jamais senti émaner du corps d'aucune de ses amies, ni de sa mère, ni de sa sœur, ni d'aucune autre femme. Des effluves qui lui rappelaient celle d'Anouar, de son père, de Bassel... Des effluves que son esprit associait aux hommes.

Les trois corps se séparèrent. Éva resplendissait de bonheur. Elle n'avait rien d'un homme, sinon par ses vêtements, ses chaussures et son odeur. Sa démarche assurée. Mais le reste ? Ses traits fins, ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux, son regard. Violette, par certains côté, paraissait moins féminine qu'elle et pourtant...

Dieu, pensa Rana. Ce que cette femme pouvait lui retourner la tête ! Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Ses papilles explosèrent. La saveur d'Éva... le goût de sa peau. Rana retint en catastrophe un gémissement de plaisir. Son bas-ventre se contracta. Violemment.

— Alors tu viens, Rana ? l'interpella Éva qui s'impatientait. On peut encore un peu profiter du site avant qu'Antoine ne s'énerve parce qu'il nous attend.

Éva n'avait rien vu, rien senti, rien décelé. Il était temps d'être sûre et de passer à l'action. Trop de désirs et trop de sentiments accablaient Rana.

Rana assouvirait, les uns, comme les autres. Éva ne l'aimerait jamais, pas comme elle l'aimerait, mais elle saurait la plier à son désirs.

Rana souffrirait, elle s'en moquait, elle souffrait depuis longtemps. De sa vie, de ses études, de sa sœur qui était partie, de ses amours ratés, d'une vie de famille qu'elle n'avait jamais désirée. Éva serait sa compensation, une pause, un intermède baigné de lumière. Délectable. Plein de promesses. Éva était et serait ce que Rana voulait. Désirait. À elle seule.

Et elle ne laisserait personne et surtout pas Violette lui voler son bien, décida-t-elle alors que les deux Françaises se congratulaient gaiement de leur performance physique.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Le pont des Français** a été achevé en 1926, alors que la Syrie était sous mandat français. C'était un pont suspendu à travées multiples. Il mesurait 460 mètres de long et comportait cinq pylônes en béton armé.

Il a été détruit durant la guerre civile syrienne le 2 mai 2013.

.

 **La synagogue de Doura Europos :** Le fresques de la synagogue datent de sa reconstruction en 244-245 ap. JC. Redécouvertes dans un état exceptionnel de conservation par une mission archéologique française entre 1921 et 1933. Les fresques présentent un exemple unique de peinture figurative dans l'art juif. L'étude des fresques montre que la synagogue ne peut être considérée comme une exception, mais qu'elle est le seul témoignage encore existant d'une tradition oubliée et perdue. Le programme pictural présente divers scènes illustrant des passages de la Bible : David, Salomon et la reine de Saba, le sacrifice d'Isaac, le transport de l'arche de l'Alliance à Jérusalem, la traversée de la mer rouge, l'échelle de Jacob, etc.

.

 **Kasr el heir :** château-ville Omeyade construit durant le règne du Calife Hicham en 728.

.

 **Le temple de Baalshamin** : construit au IIe sc de notre ère, il a été dynamité en 2015 par les troupes de Deash. Durant la même période ont été rasés : le tétrapyle, le grand temple de Bêl, l'arc triomphal et divers tombeaux. Le musée archéologique à été saccagé et le directeur des antiquités de Palmyre à été décapité le 18 août 2015. Une victime ajoutée aux exécutions de soldats par des adolescents ou à celles des résidents qui n'eurent pas l'heur de plaire aux soldats de Daesh. Le théâtre antique échappa peut-être pour cette raison à la destruction : il servit de lieu d'exécution. Le décor s'avérait parfait pour réaliser de très belles vidéo destinées à être largement diffusées sur Internet.

.

.

.


	7. Joyeux anniversaire !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre VII**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Le 5 avril 2004_

.

— C'est amusant.

— Quoi ?

— Que tu fêtes ton anniversaire aujourd'hui

— Pourquoi ?

— Le mien était hier. Je suis née le 4 avril.

Éva resta muette de surprise. Hier ? Le 4 avril ? Rana s'était bien gardée de le lui dire.

Drôle d'anniversaire. Drôle de célébration. La fête des Rameaux et l'arrivée du printemps n'avaient peut-être pas été les seuls responsables de son initiative.

Dans quelle mesure, Rana n'avait-elle pas décidé de s'offrir un cadeau ? Un petit plaisir. De s'offrir Éva ? Réelle ou pas, l'idée était séduisante, elle amusait Éva. Elle grimaça.

Rana se levait et elle ne remarqua pas l'expression qu'arborait Éva. Sa fierté déplacée. Elle disparut sans un mot dans sa chambre.

Soudain seule, malgré ses idées libertines, l'humeur d'Éva glissa au bord du gouffre dans lequel elle évitait de tomber depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée ce matin face Rana.

Malgré son amusement, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à analyser les événements auxquels elle avait pourtant participé activement hier matin. À savoir ce qu'elle pensait de cette histoire. De leur aventure. Car c'était bien ainsi qu'on pouvait la nommer, non ? Même si le mot écorchait les oreilles et la sensibilité d'Éva. Un mot qui rimait dans l'esprit d'Éva avec farce et luxure.

Elle n'arrivait surtout pas à se convaincre qu'elle avait bien déshabillé Rana, qu'elle s'était bien retrouvée nue sur elle, qu'elle s'était bien pâmée de plaisir dans ses bras, que Rana lui avait bien sauté dessus, qu'Éva ne l'avait repoussée à aucun moment, qu'elle avait bien succombé à ses avances à l'instant même où les lèvres de Rana s'était posées sur les siennes alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais désirée, qu'elle avait bien tout de suite voulu plus, qu'elles avaient bien couru, ravagées de désir, chez elle, qu'elles avaient bien exploré à l'envie tous leurs désirs, qu'Éva en voulait bien plus et que Rana lui avait bien assuré que cette première fois serait bien suivie par bien d'autres.

Elle s'était rendue chez Rana ce matin. Comme convenu. Comme elle venait souvent le matin quand elle n'avait pas cours. Une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis qu'elle avait emménagée à Slémanié.

Comme elle le faisait avant.

Avant... hier.

Rana n'avait pas évoqué cette matinée particulière. Les deux heures passées dans le lit d'Éva. Peau à peau. En sueur. Elle ne s'était fendue d'aucun sourire entendu, d'aucune déclaration, pas même d'un regard complice. Elle s'était montrée égale à elle-même. Enjouée, souriante et chaleureuse.

Éva avait donné le change. Du moins, elle avait essayé. Elle se sentait empruntée, décalée et pas très à l'aise. Plus très sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé. Comme tout le reste. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au passé, à son passé, et qu'elle croyait se remémorer les souvenirs d'une autre personne. Comme si des précipices infranchissables séparaient chaque instant vécu de son présent actuel. Elle ne retrouvait souvent rien de commun entre la personne qu'elle avait été censée être et la personne qu'elle était. Peut-être en serait-il de même pour la journée d'hier. Peut-être l'était-ce déjà.

Si Rana se taisait, si elle décidait d'ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles, de nier le désir qui l'avait jetée contre Éva et le plaisir qu'elle en avait retiré, Éva pourrait vivre comme si rien n'était jamais arrivée. Leurs ébats resteraient un événement détaché de sa vie.

Un rêve.

Un fantasme issu de sa solitude. Les fantasmes n'avaient aucune réalité et ils n'influençaient jamais son comportement et ses réactions dans la vie réelle.

Hier n'avait jamais existé.

Sauf que...

Rana l'avait troublée. Vraiment troublée. Et, depuis que Rana lui avait ouvert la porte, Éva luttait pour que son regard ne s'égarât pas sans cesse sur les lèvres de la jeune Syrienne. Pour oublier ses yeux. Pour oublier tout le reste, son esprit comme son corps, ses déclarations et ses soupirs, ses cris et ses gémissements. Oublier parce que... parce que...

Le retour de Rana interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Son élève reprit sa place à ses côtés sur le sofa. Elle tendit son poing fermé, attrapa la main d'Éva, lui tourna la paume de la main vers le haut et ouvrit son poing dedans. Un objet tomba, léger. Rana referma les doigts d'Éva dessus.

— J'aime beaucoup ma sœur, lui dit-elle d'un ton grave. C'est elle qui me l'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. Je la portais toujours avant et puis, lors de nos fiançailles, Anouar m'a offert celle que je porte à présent.

Rana écarta le col de sa chemise et passa un doigt sur la grosse chaîne en or qu'elle portait autour du cou. Éva ouvrit la main. Son regard tomba sur l'objet qui s'y trouvait. Un bijou. Une chaîne ras du cou, une maille oméga qu'elle n'avait jamais vue portée par quiconque et, passée dedans, une petite croix de cristal enchâssée d'or.

— Pour ton anniversaire, précisa Rana.

Un présent passé de main à main. De façon anodine. Un geste qu'Éva identifiait si bien à la région, à la générosité dont les gens pouvaient faire preuve. Sans manière, sans arrière-pensée. Elle releva les yeux. Rana l'observait. Détendue. Un léger sourire dansait sur ses lèvres. Il lui adoucissait les traits et aux fond de ses yeux Éva ne retrouva pas la petite lumière facétieuse qui habitait presque continuellement le regard de la jeune Syrienne.

Éva ne sut déchiffrer son expression. Elle ne savait quoi dire, même un merci lui semblait déplacé. Ridicule. Inapproprié. Le présent avait un sens particulier. L'objet n'était pas un simple bijou. C'était plus qu'un bijou. Rana n'avait pas évoqué sa sœur par hasard. À ses yeux l'objet avait une valeur sentimentale.

Malgré la séparation, les deux sœurs se téléphonaient régulièrement. Elles se confiaient encore leurs peines et leurs joies. Pourquoi Rana avait-elle décidé de lui céder cet objet ? Pour quelle raison ? Dans quelle intention ? Le cadeau semblait trop personnel à Éva, trop disproportionné. Elles se connaissaient depuis trois mois. Elle s'entendaient bien, c'était vrai. Elle étaient tombées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, c'était vrai aussi. Elles avaient éprouvé du désir, elles l'avaient satisfait et en avaient retirer beaucoup de plaisir, mais...

— Tu veux que je te la mette ? lui proposa Rana.

Éva se pinça les lèvres en regardant, la chaîne. La petite croix de cristal. Merde, elle adorait. Si au moins le bijou avait été clinquant, laid ou de mauvais goût. Il était exquis. Rana avait allié beauté et sentiments, et Éva savait qu'elle prendrait plaisir à porter son présent autour du cou. Pas parce qu'il venait de Rana, simplement parce qu'elle le trouvait beau et discret. Rana se féliciterait de son côté de le retrouver jour après jour autour de son cou. Elle s'en rengorgerait.

Zut, zut, zut.

— Tourne-toi et relève tes cheveux.

Éva se plia à son injonction.

— Donne-la moi, demanda Rana.

Elle reprit la chaîne dans la paume d'Éva et la lui passa autour du cou. Éva pencha la tête en avant. Releva ses longs cheveux blonds. Les doigts de Rana effleurèrent sa peau. Éva retint sa respiration, se mordit le coin des lèvres jusqu'au sang tandis que Rana s'escrimait sur le fermoir. Elle possédait de grandes mains, l'opération était délicate.

Troublante.

Éva avait la peau douce. Chaude. Il devait être neuf heures du matin, mais le jeune Française dégageait déjà cette odeur si particulière. Cette odeur si virile.

Enfin, Rana fixa l'anneau, relâcha le ressors.

Éva ne bougea pas. Attentive aux déluges de sensations qu'avait déclenché la présence de Rana dans son dos. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau. La caresse de son souffle sur sa nuque. La réaction épidermique qui en résultait. Les frissons qui couraient de ses épaules au creux de ses reins. Le contrôle qu'elle tentait de garder sur elle-même. La confusion contre laquelle elle luttait. L'attente fébrile de ce qui allait suivre. Écartelée entre impatience et appréhension. La crampe qui se formait insidieusement et lui vrillait le diaphragme.

Les mains de Rana se posèrent à la base de son cou. Éva se raidit. Ses épaules remontèrent sensiblement. Rana se pencha. Ses lèvres caressèrent la peau offerte à ses baisers. La peau si douce de la nuque. Sa langue pointa, goûta. Rana gémit, colla sa bouche à Éva, s'enivra de son odeur, de sa saveur. Elle jouait des dents, de la langue et des lèvres, aspirait la peau, la dévorait.

Éva inspira, erratiquement. Rana referma les bras autour de ses épaules. Elle quitta son cou à regret. Releva la tête.

— Tu ne veux pas aller chez toi ? murmura-t-elle à l'oreille d'Éva avant de refermer doucement ses dents, un peu plus bas sur le lobe charnu. Éva courba le bas de son dos contre elle et sa tête partit en arrière. Ses yeux se fermèrent et un souffle s'exhala entre ses lèvres à demi-ouvertes, à la limite du gémissement.

— Éva, je veux aller chez toi, insista Rana.

— Euh... ben... balbutia Éva l'esprit obscurcie par le plaisir.

Rana s'esclaffa. Elle libéra Éva de ses bras et se recula. Éva serra les mâchoires, elle pivota légèrement, mais avant qu'elle ne pût faire un autre mouvement, Rana s'assit à cheval sur elle, emprisonna fermement ses hanches entre ses genoux, posa les mains sur le sofa de chaque côté de sa tête et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Le même baiser intrusif qu'hier. La même exploration. Dégoûtante. Mais aussi le même trouble. La même explosion de désirs. Éva referma ses mains sur le bas de son dos, l'attira contre elle. Rana bascula le bassin en avant, gémit faiblement. Éva se soustraya à l'intrusion invasive, échappa à sa langue, ferma la bouche, mais garda les lèvres, décidée à prendre le contrôle pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait : un baiser doux et sensuel. Rana lui céda la main, guidée par un instinct sûr, par l'intuition qu'Éva l'emporterait une nouvelle fois vers des rivages inconnus et qu'elle en retirerait du plaisir. Par sa volonté de s'y rendre avec elle et d'en goûter jusqu'à plus soif les aspects inattendus. Nouveaux et tellement agréables.

Elle se laissa guider, prit sa leçon du professeur, l'imita, patiemment, guettant les réactions qu'elle déclenchait en retour chez la jeune Française. Les mains d'Éva bougèrent dans son dos, tirèrent sur la chemise, s'introduisirent dessous, glissèrent, alternèrent caresses et crispations.

Hier déjà, Éva lui avait donné un cours. Rana avait trop joui de la tenir dans ses bras, de l'avoir séduite, elle s'était trop félicitée de tenir son corps souple et mince, nu contre elle pour n'avoir pas compris qu'avec Éva tout serait différent. Que Rana qui croyait tout savoir sur l'amour et le sexe ne s'apparentait en fait qu'à un puits d'ignorance.

Éva, contrairement à ses attentes, s'était montrée étonnement sensuelle, douce et attentionnée. Rana ne connaissait des étreintes amoureuses qu'Anouar et les films porno. Rien de commun avec ce qu'elle avait vécu hier dans les bras d'Éva. L'expérience l'avait profondément bouleversée.

La jeune Française l'avait entraînée sur des rivages qu'elle n'avait jamais visités, qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginés exister. Elle s'était toujours soumise à la volonté d'Anouar, à ses fantasmes, à ses besoins, à ses désirs, à son plaisir, à ses exigences. Des exigences qu'elle n'avait pas toujours jugées très voluptueuses ni très agréables. Des ébats qui lui laissaient immanquablement un goût amer en bouche et un sentiment de dégoût qu'elle n'arrivait pas à combattre. Un dégoût qui l'avait assaillie dès la première fois qu'elle s'était donnée à lui.

La naissance de Paul et les cauchemars de Gibraïl, avaient sonné sa délivrance. Une excuse qu'elle renouvelait à loisir. Anouar ne l'avait pas touchée depuis deux ans.

Rana se croyait inapte au plaisir. Elle n'aimait pas le « sexe », comme on appelait ça ici. Des certitudes entièrement remises en cause.

Hier.

Les Français ne disaient pas ça. Ils ne disaient pas :

— On « fait du sexe ».

Pas comme elle et Anouar, pas comme les gens au Proche-Orient, du moins ceux qu'elle connaissait, ceux avec qui elle avait parlé. Même sa sœur.

Éva ne disait pas comme ça. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais Rana savait qu'elle n'employait pas cette expression, qu'elle ne l'emploierait jamais. Ni une autre aussi vulgaire. Le français n'était pas avare d'expression en tout genre. Rana en connaissait quelques-unes. Mais Éva ne lui dirait jamais : « J'ai envie de te baiser », « Je vais te sauter. » ou un truc du même genre. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Rana avait trouvé leurs ébats si différents. Peut-être. Sûrement.

Rien que sa façon d'embrasser. C'était... Rana voulait bien tout apprendre si Éva restait son professeur. Les subtilités de la langue française, embrasser, caresser, partager, le plaisir, laisser libre-court à ses désirs, les assouvir. Elle se montrerait une élève modèle. Brillante.

Elle détacha doucement ses lèvres de celles d'Éva..

— Éva, souffla-t-elle.

Une demande, une supplique.

Éva n'était plus en mesure d'écouter. Elle reprit le baiser interrompu, maintint Rana contre elle d'une main tandis que l'autre passait sur la taille, remontait sur les côtes, atteignait le bombé du sein.

Rana posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle la repoussa. Fermement. La minceur d'Éva dissimulait un corps musclés. Fort. Rana se fendit d'un rictus. C'était au moins un domaine dans lequel elle pouvait rivaliser avec Éva. Peut-être même lui être supérieure. Rana avait les mains larges et une poigne de fer, un corps massif et dur.

Éva se laissa aller contre le dossier du sofa, ses mains retombèrent à côté d'elle. Rana sourit, facétieuse.

Éva fuyait son regard, les sourcils froncés, l'air horriblement gêné.

— Éva ?

La jeune Française leva doucement les yeux. Des yeux brillants de désir. Et elle se mordit un coin de la lèvre inférieure. Rana retint une plaisanterie, incapable de croire ce qu'elle décelait dans l'attitude d'Éva. Comment croire que cette fille qui courait le monde, seule et célibataire, qui se vantait de pouvoir aimer plusieurs personnes en même temps, qui avouait s'être partagée entre plusieurs amants — Rana soupçonnait des amantes plutôt que des amants, un élément qu'elle tirerait au clair plus tard — sans remords, sans égards pour ses partenaires, pouvait se montrer timide ?

Déjà hier. Rana s'était interrogée quand elle l'avait vu fuir. Se lever, lui tourner le dos, s'habiller rapidement. Rester muette après avoir si ouvertement manifesté son plaisir. Après s'être donnée sans retenu, après l'avoir lui avoir retourné le corps et l'esprit sans retenu. Éva timide ? Rana ne pouvait y croire.

— Éva...

— Mmm ?

— Viens, on s'en va.

Rana se leva. Éva la suivit sombre et silencieuse. Elles quittèrent l'appartement, descendirent les escaliers, clignèrent des yeux au soleil. Il faisait beau. L'appartement de Rana, situé au premier étage, baignait continuellement dans une semi-obscurité.

Elles marchèrent sans parler. Éva ne savait pas quoi dire. Rana trouvait son silence si étrange qu'elle ne tenta pas de le briser. Elle pensait surtout à après. Si elle n'avait pas craint la honte de se conduire ainsi, elle aurait agrippé la main d'Éva et elle aurait couru le long des trois rues qui séparaient leurs appartements. Elle aurait monté les quatre étages à toute vitesse, arraché les clefs des mains d'Éva, ouvert la porte, tiré Éva à l'intérieur, jusqu'à sa chambre, jusqu'à son lit. Et elle serait ensuite jetée sur elle.

Mais ce n'était pas envisageable.

Et Éva qui marchait souplement. Lentement.

Éva avait marché vite. Avant. Toujours. D'autant plus qu'elle détestait courir. Et puis, elle était partie. Au Proche-Orient, en Extrême-Orient. Là-bas personne ne marchait vite. C'était vulgaire, agressif, inutile, et il faisait trop chaud. Éva avait ralenti son pas. Elle ne reconnaissait toujours pas les gens quand elle les croisait, mais ses yeux s'étaient ouvert aux papillons, aux fleurs, aux plantes et aux arbres. Avant, elle ne les voyait que quand elle s'arrêtait. Maintenant, elle les voyait en marchant. Elle avait adopté un rythme oriental. Enfin, presque. Elle marchait un peu plus vite que les orientaux, mais beaucoup moins que ses amis Français, quand elle les voyait encore.

.

Le lit grinçait. Horriblement. C'était ridicule et obscène, mais ni Éva ni Rana ne s'en préoccupaient réellement. D'ailleurs, leurs voix couvraient les grincements. Ou les accompagnaient. Des gémissement, des râles et des cris. De plaisir. Des demandes. Toujours satisfaites. Avec empressement et célérité.

Rana ne s'était pas trompé le jour précédent.

Éva non plus. Jamais elle n'avait ainsi échangé, jamais elle ne s'était ainsi senti libre. Libérée. Rana avait explosé toutes ses barrières, toutes ses peurs, toutes ses appréhensions. Elle gémit sous la caresse insistante, sous le corps qui glissait sur elle, les lèvres qui parcourait son cou, sa poitrine, la bouche qui se refermait sur son sein. Elle se tendit, haleta, cria. Longuement, plusieurs fois, plus fort, à la hauteur du plaisir que lui arrachait Rana. Éva ne s'était jamais crue inapte au plaisir, elle se croyait simplement inapte à basculer. Intensément. Trop de verrous. Ajoutés années après années, sur la recherche de son plaisir, sur son incapacité à l'atteindre avec reconnaissance, sérénité et simplicité. Trop tourmentée.

Rana balayait tout. Une révélation. Une union sensuelle parfaite. Elle crispa les mains sur Rana et bascula. Pour repartir aussitôt.

Elle retourna Rana sous elle, reprit sa bouche, ses caresses. Se laissa glisser sur le côté, s'attaqua à sa poitrine, laissa sa main descendre sur le ventre, sur le pubis rêche, ses doigts plonger dans une abondante humidité, stimuler doucement l'excroissance érectile, provoquer des cris, sentir le corps se arquer sous la caresse. Pénétrer. Lentement. Imprimer un mouvement, suivre le rythme de sa respiration, ne pas abandonner les baisers, la poitrine, le cou, les lèvres, prolonger le plaisir. Longtemps. Attendre. Entendre son nom, la supplique, l'impatience. Prendre du plaisir à tout, haleter autant qu'elle. Et puis, ne plus tenir, l'encourager. Sentir ses bras la serrer, ses ongles la griffer, ses dents se planter dans son épaule, sa tête basculer en arrière, bouche ouverte, paupières fermées, regarder sur son visage le plaisir la dévaster. Voir ses yeux s'ouvrir, un sourire étirer le coin de ses lèvres, s'agrandir. L'éclat joyeux de son regard. Y lire un défi. Replonger.

.

Un dernier cri. Leur corps enlacés, tournés l'un vers l'autre. Leurs regards heureux. Lumineux. Un baiser léger. L'apaisement, parce qu'elles n'ont plus la force de continuer.

Éva remonta le drap sur elles.

— Tu as froid ? demanda Rana d'un air narquois.

— Non, pas vraiment, répondit sérieusement Éva.

— J'ai soif.

Éva se désengagea du corps de Rana, se retourna un instant à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau qu'elle laissait toujours au pied de son lit et la lui tendit.

— Merci.

— De rien, fit Éva en se réinstallant auprès d'elle.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son épaule, sa main s'égara sur sa poitrine. Elle sentit le mamelon durcir sous ses doigts et sa paume vint l'effleurer, traçant de grands cercles insistant. Rana gémit, roula légèrement vers Éva. La jeune Française poussa un genou entre ses jambes. Rana lui laissa le passage descendit à la rencontre de la cuisse, referma brusquement une main sur le biceps d'Éva quand elle rentra en contact avec, bascula le bassin, gémit une nouvelle fois. Elle tenait toujours la bouteille de sa main libre. Éva délaissa son sein, attrapa la bouteille et la posa derrière elle. Sa main reprit aussitôt après sa place, légère et insistante. Rana s'accrocha à sa hanche et commença à se frotter contre elle. Gémissante. Elle tourna la tête, chercha les lèvres d'Éva.

Elle avait bien apprit sa leçon. Celle du baiser. Éva gémit. Rana lui enfonça la main dans les cheveux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur le bracelet de sa montre.

L'heure !

Elle recula la tête. Éva n'avait aucune envie d'en rester là.

— Éva, protesta Rana.

Éva embrassait très bien. Rana se laissa distraire. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent. Une main glissa sur sa hanche, caressa son pubis, elle ouvrit les cuisses, remonta la jambe haut sur la taille d'Éva. Cria sous la sensation nouvelle. Incapable de résister à son désir. C'était tellement... tellement... Elle bascula avant d'avoir trouvé le bon adjectif. En arabe ou en français, c'était trop tard. Éva la laissa reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre leur baiser. Cette fois-ci, Rana l'arrêta.

— L'heure, Éva. Il est quelle heure ?

— Je n'ai pas remonté ma montre, je n'en sais rien.

Éva plongea dans son cou.

— J'ai une montre, urgea Rana, d'une voix déjà voilée par le désir.

Elle leva le bras au-dessus d'Éva. Ce qu'elle y lu la fit bondir.

— Il faut qu'on y aille, insista-t-elle

— Mmm, grogna Éva contre son oreille.

Rana bloqua une main caressante sur sa ventre avant qu'elle ne filât plus loin et qu'elle succombât, toute volonté abolie, à son exploration.

— Il est deux heures moins le quart, supplia-t-elle la respiration courte. Les enfants vont bientôt rentrer. Il faut que nous retournions à la maison, s'il te plaît.

— Ah ? Euh, bon, d'accord, accepta Éva et la jeune Française se résigna à juguler ses envies.

Elle retira sa main, posa un dernier baiser, s'assit sur le bord du lit, se pencha en avant, ramassa leurs vêtements jetés pèle-mêle par terre et tendit les siens à Rana. Elle se leva et enfila son caleçon et sa brassière. Rana s'assit en tailleur sur le lit.

— Tu viens avec moi, exigea-t-elle.

— Tu es sûre ? fit Éva en se retournant.

— Oui, tu as du travail ?

— Non, j'ai déjà préparé mes cours pour demain.

— Alors, viens avec moi.

— D'accord.

Éva ne voyait pas trop pourquoi elle refuserait. Elle n'avait rien prévu de faire cet après-midi, sinon paresser, lire et fumer sur sa terrasse.

.

À deux heures dix, elles étaient chez Rana. Les enfants arrivèrent, dix minutes plus tard, heureux de retrouver leur mère. Anouar suivait derrière. Il salua amicalement, mais sans beaucoup de chaleur Éva. Plus gentiment sa femme. Éva se fendit d'un sourire. Anouar n'était pas très communicatif. Rana ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé de lui, sinon pour lui raconter comment elle s'était retrouvée mariée à ce fils de bijoutier.

Elle trouvait leur couple étrange. Cette habitude de dormir chacun de son côté avec l'un de leurs enfants. Ce mariage que Rana avait accepté après une déception amoureuse. Anouar qui travaillait pour un ami, à monter des aiguilles en bois sur des montres factices, sur des jouets. Éva avait pourtant cru comprendre que son père l'avait formé au métier de joaillier.

Rana avait eu le temps de préparer des pâtes. Anouar et les enfants attendirent qu'elles cuisissent dans la chambre de Gibraïl.

Rana encouragea Éva à les rejoindre.

— Ils doivent regarder des clips vidéo, en général, c'est sympa.

Bon.

.

Ah, ouais, sympa effectivement. Quand elle arriva, passait un clip de Nancy Ajram. Sympa ? Plus que sympa, c'était amusant et terriblement sensuel. _Akhasmaak ah !_ se nommait la chanson. Éva regarda avec intérêt. Pas parce que la chanteuse libanaise possédait d'incroyables yeux bleus, pas parce qu'elle savait si joliment et sensuellement bouger son corps à moitié dénudé, mais parce que le clip, très bien réalisé, débordait d'humour. Les chanteuses Orientales débordaient en général de sensualité, sérieuse. Pas Nancy Ajram.

Elle, pétillait de malice. La serveuse qu'elle incarnait dans le clip, avec ses airs de Gilda, sûre de son charme, qui évoluait et provoquait les joueurs de cartes dans un bistro beyroutin des années 50 ou 60, jusqu'à ce qu'une bagarre générale éclatât, débordait de joie de vivre et d'une certaine auto-dérision. Éva n'était pas très sûre que les fans de la chanteuse en fussent conscients, mais elle adorait cet aspect. Elle trouvait cela réjouissant.

— Heloué, much ek ? lui demanda Anouar.

Mouais, jolie en effet. Et, non, Anouar n'avait pas été sensible à l'humour du clip, mais bien aux formes généreuse de Nancy Ajram. Dommage. Éva nota mentalement les références de la chanson. Plus tard, elle apprit que la clip avait été réalisé par Nadine Labaki. Elle comprit mieux la perfection de la réalisation, l'humour, et l'estime qu'elle éprouvait alors pour Nancy Ajram s'en trouva renforcés

 _Akhasmaak ah !_ était le tube féminin de ce printemps. Nancy Ajram avait des airs de Rana. L'éclat de leur regard, leur sourire, leur humour, leur côté provocant.

Les Alepins admiraient Shakira. La chanteuse colombienne avait relancé la mode de la danse arabe à Alep, une ville de coincés. Éva préférait Nancy Ajram. Elle était plus... piquante.

Anouar préférait aussi a priori. Il se retourna vers Éva.

— Aktar men heloué, hyé sexy, sourit-il a pleines dents.

Anouar préférait définitivement les brunes incendiaires aux fausses blondes. Ou aux blondes tout court. Son regard ne s'était jamais posé aussi admiratif sur Éva qu'il se posait sur la vedette libanaise. Nancy lui rappelait peut-être sa femme. Ou vice-versa.

Éva reporta son attention sur la télé. Ce qu'elle voyait sur un écran, n'aurait jamais l'impact de la réalité. N'aurait jamais d'impact sur sa réalité. Fiction et réalité étaient strictement compartimenté chez Éva. Elle se demanda si c'était le cas chez Anouar.

Elle avait toujours préféré la réalité au fantasme. Rana était la preuve éclatante qu'elle avait raison. Ce qu'elle lui avait offert surpassait tous les fantasmes, rêvés, filmés ou écrits. Ce qu'elle avait vécu avec elle était surtout dénué de la moindre perversité. Le souvenir en était lumineux, agréable. Exempt de remords.

À son invitation, elle s'assit à côté d'Anouar. Assis sur les genoux de son père, Paul l'accueillit avec un sourire. Gibraïl bougea sur le lit et se colla à elle. Il posa une main sur son genou et, en compagnie d'Anouar et des deux enfants, elle regarda le top 50 de la pop arabe. Sans soucis. Habitée par une grande quiétude.

.

Quand Rana les appela, Anouar éteignit la télévision et tout le monde se leva pour rejoindre la maîtresse de maison dans le salon. Les trois adultes et les deux enfants s'installèrent autour d'une table basse, prenant place sur des fauteuils ou de petits tabourets. Rana fit le service, et ils dégustèrent de bon appétit, une plâtrée de spaghetti trop cuits agrémentés de sauce tomate et de boulettes de viande.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Le rythme lent des orientaux :** Autant dire qu'Éva n'a jamais vécu au Kurdistan irakien. Quand elle parle des orientaux, elle ne parle de ceux qu'elle connait : les Libanais, les Syriens et les Chinois, d'après ce qu'on sait d'elle. Elle généralise donc et évoque plus les femmes que les hommes.

.

 **Nadine Labaki :** Réalisatrice libanaise, auteur, entre autre de _Caramel_ , _Et maintenant on va où ?_ et de _Capharnaüm_. Ce dernier film a obtenu le Prix du Jury à Cannes en 2018. Le clip de Nancy Aajram a été réalisé en 2003 (c'était le succès du Printemps 2003... Il l'est resté pour Éva jusqu'en 2004 et bien longtemps après.).

.

.

.


	8. Aaah, ces Français quels charmeurs !

.

 _Un petit détour dans un salon de musique en compagnie d'Éva et Violette._

.

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII**

* * *

.

.

.

Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires dans un joyeux brouhaha. Éva les avaient fait travailler sur les différents niveaux de langue. Un défi pour ses élèves. Pour tous, parce qu'elle avait distribué les rôles en fonction de leurs savoir-faire spécifiques. Le groupe des anciens avaient sué sur le vocabulaire soutenu, sur l'élaboration d'une argumentation solide. Le groupe des profs sur le français familier, les phrases minimales et le ton agressif ou provocateur. Une gageure. Particulièrement pour Mirna. Professeur dans un grand lycée d'Alep. La jeune femme possédait une exceptionnelle maîtrise de la langue française, mais elle parlait comme un livre, comme l'héroïne aristocratique d'un roman du XIXe siècle. Elle rappelait parfois à Éva, cette étudiante roumaine inscrite avec elle en maîtrise. Elle avait grandit à Bucarest et appris le français avec Honoré de Balzac. Éva adorait. Les étudiants français beaucoup moins. Trop littéraire à leur goût. Méprisants parce qu'ils se vautraient avec complaisance dans un français courant et limité, parce qu'ils considéraient que les belles-lettres étaient dépassées, désuètes et ridicules. Des illettrés qui s'ignoraient.

Les profs d'Éva avaient évoqué leur désir de parler un français moins littéraire, plus courant, parfois familier. Pas pour abaisser leur niveau de langue et se détourner de la forme soutenue qu'elles employaient naturellement, mais pour les différencier les uns des autres, identifier les registres familiers, argotiques ou vulgaires. Parce qu'elles se jugeaient incapables de distinguer les différents niveaux de langue. Elles voulaient apprendre. Quoi de mieux que la pratique ?

Mirna s'était ainsi retrouvée à défendre son opinion dans la peau d'une jeune fille de vingt ans, nature. Soutenue par ses collègues. Éva avait beaucoup rit. Mirna beaucoup rougit. Éva claquait des doigts dès que la jeune femme s'abandonnait à la facilité. À sa facilité : vocabulaire littéraire et phrases complexes élaborées. Le débat avait été animé. Les élèves avaient joué le jeu. Comme d'habitude. Ils s'étaient vivement affrontés pour défendre leurs privilèges. Pour savoir qui dans l'entreprise bénéficierait de places de parking réservées, qui abandonneraient sa voiture aux profits des transport en commun ou chercheraient une place ailleurs : les cadres supérieurs, ceux qui habitaient loin, personnes, les VRP, les femmes, les jeunes, les vieux , les premiers arrivés... ?

.

Le cours fini, les élèves quittèrent peu à peu la classe, n'oubliant pas de saluer Éva, de lui exprimer leur contentement et de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Seules restèrent Raf'a et Rana.

Comme d'habitude.

Les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Elles avaient étudiés dans le même établissement scolaire.

— Éva, tu fais quelques chose pour Pâques ? lui demanda Raf'a.

— Non.

— Élias et moi, fêterons Pâques au _Four Season_ avec des amis, et nous voudrions t'inviter pour le dîner le dimanche soir. Tu accepterais ?

— Oui, bien sûr, avec joie.

— Ah, s'illumina Raf'a. Bien.

Rana fronçait les sourcils.

— Rana vient aussi, déclara Raf'a à Éva. Avec Anouar.

— J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour garder les enfants, expliqua Rana.

Éva tourna le regard vers elle.

— On ira ensemble, lui dit Rana.

— Ouais.

— Tu vas mettre des talons hauts ? plaisanta Rana.

— Moi ?! s'exclama Éva.

— Oui, tu es grande et mince, ça t'irait bien.

Éva se renfrogna :

— Je ne sais pas marcher avec des talons, bougonna-t-elle.

— Je t'apprendrai, ricana Rana.

— Je ne porterai jamais de talons, rétorqua Éva.

— Tu fais quelle pointure ?

— 38.

— Comme moi, je t'en prêterai une paire, continua Rana amusée par la mine vraiment fâchée qu'arborait Éva, par la disparition totale et évidente de son sens de l'humour.

— Compte là-dessus, rétorqua hargneusement Eva, décidément complètement imperméable à la plaisanterie.

Elle prenait réellement le sujet au sérieux, Rana ne rata pas l'occasion qu'Éva lui offrait de la taquiner, de l'énerver encore un peu plus, et elle insista. Lourdement. La plaisanterie tourna à la querelle. Elles la portèrent hors de la salle de classe, puis dehors, dans la rue, en vinrent aux mains. Elles se bousculaient sous les yeux mi-amusés, mi-éberlués de Raf'a. Éva à bout d'argument, attrapa Rana par la tête, la coinça sous son bras et lui frotta durement le cuir chevelu avec le poing. Rana protesta, se débattit et se dégagea en riant.

Elle prit Raf'a à témoin :

— Tu as vu comment elle me traite ? Je suis pleine de bleus.

— Vous vous entendez bien, sourit Raf'a .

Rana se reçut une gifle amicale.

— Éva ! protesta Rana feignant une mine scandalisée.

Elle lança une gifle, Éva la bloqua et lui envoya une autre, deux autres. Rana répliqua, elles esquivaient quand elles pouvaient, les mains claquaient les épaules, le haut des bras, les joues, la nuque. Raf'a comptait les points en riant. Une scène digne d'une cour de récréation. Quand les enfants se retrouvaient sans surveillance. Mais tout bon moment avait une fin :

— Il faut que je rentre, dit Raf'a à regret.

Elle enviait leur complicité, même si elle s'en étonnait un peu. Rana et Éva semblaient parfois tellement proches. Raf'a n'avait jamais vu Rana si heureuse et facétieuse depuis des années et jamais elle ne se serait permis les gestes et l'attitude que Rana se permettait vis à vis de leur professeur. Raf'a n'avait jamais rencontré de professeurs comme Éva. Qu'ils fussent Syriens ou Français. Une telle familiarité, une telle proximité. Son frère éprouvait les mêmes sentiments. Il aimait beaucoup Éva, lui-aussi. Sa simplicité. Son grand naturel. Son attitude. Éva se montrait toujours égale à elle-même, qu'elle fut en cours ou pas, qu'elle fut en présence d'un homme ou d'une femme. Un trait qu'il appréciait particulièrement chez elle. Éva se comportait avec lui comme avec sa sœur. Ils l'avaient invitée chez eux à prendre un thé ou un café, à discuter. Elle n'avait jamais paru empruntée, sur ses gardes, ou usée de ses charmes parce qu'il était un homme. Raf'a l'avait remarqué aussi. Mais Éva s'était aussi montrée réservée. Une réserve dont, apparemment, Rana n'avait pas à souffrir.

Rana et Éva cessèrent de se chamailler. Rana réajusta sa chemise, Éva se passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

— À bientôt, et merci pour dimanche, la salua gentiment Éva.

— Ne faites pas trop les folles, répondit Raf'a en forme d'adieux.

Les yeux d'Éva et de Rana brillèrent et un même sourire leur découvrit les dents. Raf'a secoua la tête et s'éloigna.

Rana attrapa le bras d'Éva.

— Tu viens dîner à la maison ?

— Non, je vais à une soirée.

Rana s'assombrit.

— Où ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

— Je t'en ai parlé, chez Jérôme Hauss. Tu as été invitée d'ailleurs.

— C'est ce soir ?

— Oui.

— Je ne peux pas venir. Anouar ne s'en est pas trop bien sorti avec les enfants quand j'étais à Palmyre et je n'ai personne pour les garder.

— C'est dommage, ça risque d'être sympa.

Rana haussa les épaules.

— Tu y vas toute seule ? Il habite le souk, la nuit, les rues n'y sont pas toujours très sûres.

— Je passe prendre Violette chez elle, nous irons ensemble.

Rana se renfrogna. Violette. La jeune étudiante était trop cultivée à son goût. Rana maudit son ignorance. Elle avait ressorti une encyclopédie de ses placards. Une encyclopédie historique pour adolescents, en plusieurs volume, une centaine. Elle abordait toutes les civilisations, détaillait l'Histoire des peuples, les conquêtes, les arts, les croyances religieuses, les migrations, les systèmes politiques, l'agriculture, l'artisanat, l'industrie, les costumes, la littérature, la philosophie, les us et coutumes. Tout ce qui intéressait Eva, tout ce dont elle parlait si on la lançait sur le sujet. Eva possédait une si vaste culture à ses yeux, que Rana avait toujours l'impression qu'elle savait tout sur tout.

Rana ne savait rien et elle s'en sentait profondément humiliée. Elle aurait tant voulu ressembler à Eva, partager avec elle un savoir qu'elle ne possédait pas. Elle avait montré l'encyclopédie à Éva. Éva avait crié comme une orfraie, elle connaissait cette encyclopédie. Qu'elle s'était plongée avec passion dans l'édition française quand elle avait dix ans. Elle se souvenait de tout. Elle emprunta un volume à Rana, tourna les pages, les yeux brillants, commenta, s'étonna ravie qu'une édition existât en arabe. Rana lui avait avoué son ignorance, son désir de la palier. Éva s'était lancée dans une critique enthousiaste de l'ouvrage. Quelle avait lu à dix ans se souvint Rana avec dépit.

Rana avait vingt cinq ans.

C'était affreux.

Voilà pourquoi Éva aimait Violette. Elle pouvait échanger avec elle. À Palmyre, Rana avait découvert avec désespoir qu'elle ne comprenait parfois rien à leurs conversations. Pas parce qu'elle parlaient en français, mais parce qu'elles abordaient des sujets dont n'avait jamais entendu parler Rana.

C'était horrible.

.

Le soir même de son retour de Palmyre, à peine son sac posé par terre, elle avait recherché son encyclopédie. Ignorant Anouar. Lui accordant distraitement pour avoir la paix un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, ignorant ses mains crispés sur elle, le désir qu'elle sentait sourdre, la demande implicite de tendresse, de sexe. Comme si elle n'avait pas autre chose à faire et à penser. Elle s'était dégagée, il avait soupiré sans insister, sans rien lui reprocher. L'encyclopédie était rangé dans un buffet, elle s'était assise par terre, avait tiré un volume et s'était mise à lire. Anouar avait regagné la chambre de Paul. Résigné à se satisfaire d'expédients. À se plonger dans ses souvenirs.

Rana ne se souciait même plus de savoir comment il se soulageait du désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Quand il la tenait parfois dans ses bras, rarement depuis deux ans, elle ne relevait plus comme avant, d'une remarque licencieuse ou d'une grimace entendue, la bosse qui se formait dans son entre-jambe, elle ne se frottait plus dessus l'air aguicheur et provocant.

Et depuis sa dernière grossesse, il n'osait plus guider sa main ou sa tête vers son membre exigent. Il n'osait plus l'embrasser, la déshabiller, se repaître de ses seins, s'introduire en elle d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans une position ou une autre, enchaîner les coups de reins vigoureux, l'entendre gémir ou crier, la pétrir entre ses mains, la sentir humide et chaude parce qu'elle l'aimait et le désirait, parce qu'il savait la faire hurler de plaisir, parce qu'elle aimait ça, parce qu'elle l'aimait d'un amour exclusif, et enfin la combler de sa semence, jouir longuement en elle, sur elle. La posséder.

.

Éva ne sut la dérider sur le chemin du retour. Elle n'essaya pas et se perdit dans ses pensées. Heureuse de la soirée à venir. Elle raccompagna Rana jusqu'au seuil de son immeuble.

— Salut, dit sobrement Éva.

Éva n'embrassait pas et ne tendait jamais une main pour saluer ou prendre congé de quelqu'un. Bonjour, salut, bonne journée, bonsoir, bonne soirée, bonne nuit, à demain, à bientôt, les courtes formules lui convenaient amplement. C'était parfois déstabilisant. Froid. Même après avoir fait l'amour avec elle, Éva n'avait pas changé ses manières avec Rana.

— Éva, tu vas au Centre demain matin ?

— Non, j'irai en fin d'après-midi, j'ai les clefs et je préfère y aller quand il n'y personne.

— Je passe chez toi demain matin, vers dix heures ?

— Oui.

Éva se mordit inconsciemment le coin de la bouche.

— J'adore avec toi, lui lança Rana à voix basse, les yeux brillants.

Une promesse licencieuse.

— Ah... euh, s'embarrassa Éva.

— Pas toi ? bouda Rana.

— Si.

— Avec Anouar, je n'ai jamais aimé.

Éva en resta coite. Rana, contente d'elle, lui adressa un petit salut de la main et disparut dans le couloir de son immeuble. Rejoindre son mari et ses enfants.

Éva n'était pas très sûre d'apprécier l'idée d'être la maîtresse de Rana. Parce que c'était bien ce qu'elle était en fin de compte. Le mot lui écorchait l'esprit. Amante ne sonnait pas mieux. Elle fronça les sourcils. Maîtresse ou amante, cela ne changeait pas le fait que la proximité de Rana la troublait.

En classe, son désir se tenait en sommeil, mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec elle... Depuis hier. Pas depuis la première fois, mais depuis hier matin. Dès qu'elle se retrouvait à deux pas d'elle, son corps s'éveillait au désir, aspirait au plaisir. Impudemment. Éva avait beau ne pas y penser, il était difficile d'ignorer la réaction de son corps, les effluves qui montaient. Éva possédait un odorat très développé. L'odeur de son désir, une odeur qu'elle goûtait particulièrement, contribuait un peu plus à la troubler. À accélérer le processus.

Elle secoua la tête. Incrédule. Personne n'avait jamais déclenché chez elle une telle réaction.

.

* * *

.

Éva n'était jamais venu le soir se promener dans les souks. Les boutiques fermaient à la nuit tombante, les passants désertaient les lieux et les rues vides bordées de rideaux de fers baissés ou de volets en bois n'engageaient pas les promeneurs à s'attarder.

Le taxi longea la rue El Kallaseh. Vide. Silencieuse. Le souk dormait. Éva rentrait toujours par la porte Antakiah quand elle venait errer dans le souk. Jérôme Hauss habitait un palais Mamelouk du XIVe siècle proche de la porte Qinesrin. Une porte monumentale datant du XIIe siècle. Impressionnante.

— Russié ? demanda soudain le chauffeur en se tournant vers Violette.

La jeune étudiante soupira d'un air excédée.

— Ils font chier avec leurs Russes ! jura Violette. J'en ai marre. On m'a déjà proposé d'aller à l'hôtel. Plusieurs fois. J'ai fini par dire que j'étais mariée, mais ça ne sert à rien, les types me disent que ça ne les dérangent pas.

Violette était blonde.

Le Liban commençait à exporter _ses_ _Russes_. Elles faisaient la joie des Libanais, elle feraient celles des Syriens.

L'économie de la Syrie se redressait petit à petit, Damas attirait au dépend du Caire les Occidentaux qui désiraient se former à la langue arabe. Des Occidentaux souvent riches, salariés auprès des ambassades, des ministères des affaires étrangères ou de grandes compagnies implantées, ou désirant s'implanter, dans des pays arabophones. La Syrie était plus accueillante et les Frères musulmans, étroitement muselés par le gouvernement, n'avaient pas pignon sur rue. Une clientèle en perspective à ne pas négliger. Les Russes étaient venues. Les Syriens en profitaient eux-aussi.

Éva n'avait pas échappé aux regards concupiscents et aux propositions d'aller passer une heure ou deux dans un hôtel de passes. Un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait tard, sur le chemin qui menait du CCF à chez elle, un soldat l'avait arrêtée à un carrefour. Il avait engagé la conversation en lui demandant un renseignement. Il s'était perdu. Éva connaissait l'endroit où il désirait soit disant se rendre. Elle lui avait indiqué le chemin à suivre avec force détails dans un excellent arabe. Le soldat reconnut l'accent typique de la Béqua nord, il avait violemment rougit et, extrêmement gênée, il s'était confondu en excuses. Éva avait compris à ce moment-là qu'il s'était mépris sur son compte, sur sa nationalité et sur la raison de sa présence à Alep. Par contre, elle avait identifié sans l'ombre d'un doute ce que voulaient les types qui l'avaient prise en chasse, sur le même trajet, en pleine nuit dans les rues désertes. Les gars suivaient à cinq mètres de distance, prenaient l'air dégagé si elle se retournait. Ils traversaient la rue, si elle la traversait, s'asseyaient un peu plus loin si elle s'asseyait pour les laisser passer. Jouaient au prédateur. Le genre d'attitude qui l'énervait.

Elle avait attendu le premier sur un banc, s'était retourné pour le deuxième, avait traversé la rue pour rejoindre le dernier plus prudent que les deux autres. Elle leur avait demandé ce qu'ils voulaient, de venir la voir, d'approcher. Le premier avait fui dès qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole, le second avait couru d'autant plus vite qu'elle lui marchait dessus et qu'un couple hilare arrivait en contre-sens, et le dernier avait vite refermé la vitre de sa voiture avant de passer la troisième et de disparaître la plus vite possible, parce qu'elle lui avait dit que s'il voulait se payer une pute, il avait fait erreur sur la personne, mais que s'il avait assez d'argent pour la payer, elle ferait peut-être un effort.

Des histoires qui avaient beaucoup amusé Rana. Qui l'avait scandalisée aussi. Une femme ne _pouvait_ pas se comporter ainsi. Elle avait même sévèrement tancé Éva d'avoir osé prononcé le mot pute en arabe.

— Comment as-tu pu dire cela, Éva ? C'est honteux, avait-elle reproché à son professeur, d'autant plus fâchée qu'Éva s'amusait de sa performance et des remontrances de son élève.

— Tu crois que je vais les laisser m'ennuyer ? Leur laisser croire que j'ai peur ?

— Tu ne te rends pas compte, grommela Rana contrariée qu'Éva se comportât aussi légèrement.

— Tu aurais préféré que je leur casse la gueule ?

— Oui.

— Ce n'était pas possible, s'était esclaffé Éva. Ils ont eu trop peur et je n'ai pas pu les rattraper !

Rana avait pensé qu'Éva était scandaleuse, mais l'admiration qu'elle lui vouait s'était intensifié. Son courage, sa force, sa bravoure, sa propension à aller casser la gueule d'un homme, sans peur, parce qu'assurée de le mettre à terre.

Éva se foutait de l'image qu'elle pouvait donner d'elle, qu'elle devait donner en tant que femme, en tant que représentante du sexe faible. Une expression qu'elle arborait. On l'agressait, elle répondait. Pas question d'être une proie ou une victime. Et si on avait besoin d'elle, si elle décelait une demoiselle en détresse, Éva arrivait toujours à la rescousse. Une habitude acquise dans ses jeunes années, auprès de ses amies un peu trop belles pour ne pas attirer les dragueurs de tout poil. Une habitude jamais prise en défaut :

— La, hyé Francié, lança-t-elle au chauffeur.

— Oh, s'illumina-t-il.

Les Français étaient bien vus. Les Syriens les aimaient beaucoup. Un privilège de la région. Antoine pourrait vérifier cet amour inconditionnel pour la France quelques mois plus tard.

— Pff... souffla Violette. Je devrais apprendre plus vite l'arabe, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça servent vraiment à quelque chose. Tu es blonde, mais...

Violette ne continua pas. C'était une question d'attitude. Éva en imposait. Pas elle.

.

Une porte anodine, minuscule. Un vestibule aussi quelconque malgré les photos affichées aux murs. Soigneusement encadrées. Des photos de Jérôme en compagnie des grands hommes de ce monde : Jacques Chirac, François Mitterrand, Hafez el Assad, Bachar el Assad, Jacques Lang, des ambassadeurs, des hommes d'état occidentaux et orientaux, des artistes...

Jérôme Hauss dégoulinait de vanité. Une qualité qu'Éva avait découverte avec étonnement et beaucoup d'indulgence. Une vanité un peu ridicule rachetée par l'extrême gentillesse de Jérôme et par son talent. Hauss était musicien. Il jouait du Qanoun. Avec virtuosité et générosité.

.

* * *

.

Elle et Violette l'avait rencontré par hasard alors qu'Éva pilotait Violette dans les souks. Elles avaient rencontrées deux étudiants français qui effectuaient un tour du monde à vélo. Sponsorisé par les bouillons cube Magie. Ils avaient sympathisé et avaient continué la visite ensemble. Un guide accompagnait les deux jeunes cyclistes. Il proposa aux deux jeunes femmes de venir avec eux rendre visite à Jérôme Hauss. Elles ne l'avaient jamais rencontré. Le musicien étaient pourtant une personnalité d'Alep. Antoine les avait mises très sérieusement en garde contre lui.

— Jérôme est un séducteur. Méfiez-vous. Vous êtes jeunes et mignonnes, vous lui plairez.

C'était surtout un phénomène. Une personnage haut en couleur. Un grand artiste, et il habitait une magnifique demeure cachée derrière des murs hauts, épais et aveugles, en plein milieu des souks. Ils les avait accueilli dans le vestibule où les quatre Français attendaient de savoir, si Monsieur Hauss acceptait les recevoir. Il était apparu jovial et apparemment enchanté de leur visite. Il leur avait détaillé les photos encadrées et accrochées aux murs, une par unes, avec une fierté d'enfant, raconté mille anecdotes qui démontraient à quel point il était célèbre et respecté.

Ils les avaient ensuite conviés à le suivre. Éva s'était retrouvée plongée dans un palais des contes des Mille et une nuits. Ils avaient traversé un petit patio qu'égayait une petite fontaine en son centre et deux orangers qui s'élançaient gracieusement vers la lumière, et puis ils étaient rentrés dans le salon d'apparat. Une immense pièce surmonté d'un dôme monumental. Une partie s'apparentait à un cour, sorte d'antichambre au diwan qui occupait l'autre partie de la pièce. Là encore, une fontaine chantait. Au milieu de l'antichambre. Une volée de marches permettait d'accédé au diwan, des mètres de banquette maçonnée couraient le long des mur. D'épais coussins apportaient confort et couleur à la banquette. Eva parcourut des yeux l'ensemble de la pièce, du sol au plafond. L'architecture mais aussi la décoration dans ses moindres détails concouraient à la magie du lieu. Sans ostentation, sans cliquant.

— J'ai tout ramené de mes voyages, lui avait précisé Hauss quand il avait surprit son regard admiratif.

Des lampes syriennes aux verres multicolores, des draperies venues d'Afrique du nord, des armes, des objets accrochés en vrac achetés dans tous les souks et les bazars d'Orient.

Hauss les avaient encouragé à visiter son palais, à leur guise, en prenant le temps qu'ils voudraient. Il trônait tel un pacha assis sur la banquette. Il ne s'était pas déplacé pour les accompagner, et leur avait précisé que toutes les pièces leur étaient ouvertes, même sa chambre. Un grand seigneur.

Tout le palais s'avéra à l'image du salon, et la terrasse qui coiffait une partie de l'édifice offrait une vue imprenable sur le souk.

Ensuite, Jérôme Hauss avait beaucoup parlé de lui, de ses concerts, de la musique, de son parcours musical. Puis, il avait proposé aux visiteurs d'écouter la maquette de son dernier disque.

— Une simple maquette, ce n'est pas encore parfait, avait-il préciser avant d'allumer la petite chaîne hifi qu'il possédait.

Il avait commenté l'enregistrement autant pour lui que pour pour ses invités.

Les quatre jeunes Français lui avaient plu. Leur jeunesse, leur attention, leur discrétion. La blondeur et les yeux bleus des deux jeunes femmes. Il sortit son Qanoun.

— Vous connaissez cet instrument ?

Les Français avait reconnu une cithare, mais ils ne savait pas grand chose d'autre à son propos. Jérôme s'était fait un plaisir de palier leur ignorance. Il avait d'abord parlé de son instrument, raconté son histoire, expliqué les modifications qu'il y avait apporté en rajoutant des demi-tons. Proposé de jouer un petit morceau pour en apprécier le son et les différentes possibilités mélodiques.

La démonstration avait tourné au concert. Il avait joué durant plus d'une heure.

Hauss était heureux. Les visiteurs ravis.

Les cyclistes partaient trois jours après, mais il invita les deux jeunes Française à revenir quand elles le souhaitaient, leur assurant qu'elles seraient toujours les bienvenues.

.

* * *

.

Une foule considérable se pressait à l'intérieur du palais.

Hauss participait seul ou en compagnie de son ensemble à la renaissance des salons musicaux d'Alep. Une tradition millénaire qui s'était lentement perdue au cours du XXe siècle. Qui avait presque disparu.

La ville se libérait petit à petit de la chape de plomb qui avait suivie la tentative de coup d'état des Frères musulmans vingt ans plus tôt. La renaissance des salons musicaux annonçait le retour d'Alep à la place qui lui était due : celle de la capitale culturelle de la Syrie.

Jérôme Hauss avait lancé des invitations dans toute la ville. Il partait bientôt pour Istanbul. Donner un concert prestigieux. La soirée servait de prétexte à une répétition générale. Tous les membres de son groupe étaient présent. Le percussionniste, le joueur de oud, le chanteur. La soirée assurait à Jérôme de se maintenir comme une figure incontournable de la vie culturelle alépine, aussi bien aux yeux de la population locale qu'à ceux de la communauté francophone.

Jérôme Hauss entretenait sa notoriété et se réjouissait avec délice d'être célèbre et adulé.

.

Quand Éva et Violette entrèrent, le grand salon était bondé. Les spectateurs assis par terre, se poussaient à chaque nouvelle arrivée. Tout le CCF se trouvait présent. L'école française aussi bien qu'Éva n'eût jamais rencontré la moindre personne qui y travaillât. Une partie du consulat avait lui-aussi répondu à l'invitation d'après les têtes dont elle se souvenait, et beaucoup de notables alépins.

Une heure et demi de concert, dans un silence religieux. Une heure et demi hors du temps.

Et puis une tempête d'applaudissement. Méritée. Les musiciens syriens saluèrent avec modestie. L'artiste français, lui, rayonnait de fierté. Éva pensa en souriant et avec quelque indulgence que l'ego du musicien n'en serait pas amoindri et atteindrait au contraire des sommets. Elle méprisait les vaniteux, Hauss était gonflé à éclater de vanité, mais l'homme possédait un tel sens de l'hospitalité, se conduisait avec une telle bonhomie, montrait parfois une telle générosité désintéressée, il donnait avec tant de bonheur sa musique, qu'Éva ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier. Hauss était magnanime et simple. Habité par l'âme joyeuse d'un gamin assoiffé de reconnaissance et de récompenses.

Des rafraîchissement et des pâtisseries avaient été prévu pour prolonger la soirée. Beaucoup de gens, des Syriens pour la plupart, ne s'attardèrent pas après le concert. Les autres se retrouvèrent dans le patio. Violette avait disparue. Éva s'adossa à un oranger, occupée à observer les gens. Sans rien voir pourtant de ce qui l'entourait. Un plateau apparut devant elle.

— Tu veux un gâteau ?

Violette.

— Mouais, merci. Tu fais le service ?

— J'aide un peu.

— Sympa, se contenta de répondre Éva en souriant.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Éva retrouva Violette dans la petite cuisine qui s'ouvrait sur le patio. La jeune étudiante lavait des verres.

— Une vraie petite femme d'intérieur, plaisanta Éva en croquant une olive qu'elle avait chipée dans une assiette.

— Emporte ça, lui rétorqua Violette en lui tendant un plateau de verres propres. Tu le poseras sur une table.

Éva rit et emporta le plateau. Plus tard, elle complimenta narquoisement Violette pour ses talents de maîtresse de maison. Violette était l'une des rares personnes, en dehors de ses élèves en classe, avec qui Éva osait plaisanter. Qu'elle osait taquiner. Sans arrière-pensées. Penchant qui lui causa beaucoup d'embarras à la fin de la soirée.

Éva quittait toujours la dernière les endroits où elle se sentait bien. Bien avec elle-même ou avec le lieu plutôt qu'avec les gens car elle n'avait pratiquement échangé de paroles qu'avec Violette et Jérôme Hauss venu courtoisement la saluer et recueillir des compliments qu'Éva lui accorda de bonne grâce avec force exclamations et adjectifs enthousiastes. Elle ne méprisait pas les gens, elle n'avait simplement rien à leur raconter, elle ne savait pas quoi leur dire. Elle se trouvait inculte et stupide.

Il ne restait qu'une demi-douzaine de personnes quand elle se prépara enfin à partir elle aussi. Violette ramassait les verres, les assiettes et les plateaux, Éva l'aida à tout rapporter à la cuisine. Violette s'attaqua à la vaisselle.

— Je t'attends dans le patio, je te raccompagnerai chez toi, lui dit amicalement Éva.

Une proposition pleine d'attention. Il était tard. Violette risquait d'être importunée. C'était plus prudent. Cela lui éviterait aussi des sueurs froides. Et puis, si Éva était avec elle, Violette ne s'énerverait pas à s'entendre une fois encore traitée de Russe.

Violette plongea la tête dans son évier. Éva se tenait appuyer contre un meuble à côté d'elle.

— Tu prends le temps que tu veux, précisa Éva. Je ne suis pas pressée.

Violette tourna la tête vers elle. Rouge comme une pivoine.

— Euh, ce n'est pas la peine, dit-elle lentement.

Éva fronça les sourcils.

— Je reste ici, l'éclaira Violette.

Éva comprit à la seconde l'étendue de sa bêtise, la lourdeur des plaisanteries dont elle avait gratifié Violette toute la soirée. En toute innocence. Ce qu'elle pouvait se montrer stupide !

Devant sa mine déconfite, Violette se prit à rire.

— Violette, je suis désolée. Je... J'ai... balbutia Éva. Euh, je...Sans rire, je ne voulais pas. J'ai été super lourde. Je suis nulle, je...

— Bah, voulut la rassurer Violette. Je savais que tu n'étais pas au courant. Et puis, tes petites piques sont plutôt sympathiques. Si tu savais ce que j'ai entendu depuis trois semaines... soupira Violette. Les gens sont vraiment cons.

Éva hocha la tête. Antoine n'avait pas menti. Hauss se révélait à la hauteur de sa réputation. Violette avait dû répondre à l'invitation qu'il leur avait lancé quand elles étaient venues le voir ensemble. Et après... L'histoire ne regardait qu'eux. Éva ne connaissait pas assez Hauss pour exprimer une quelconque opinion sur leur liaison D'ailleurs, le musicien n'avait rien de cynique. Il avait eu plusieurs enfants, de femmes différentes. Il les voyait de temps en temps et avait gardé d'excellentes relations avec toutes ces femmes. Éva n'était pas sensible au charme de Jérôme Hauss, du moins, pas sur ce plan-là mais elle ne voyait rien à redire sur le fait que lui et Violette partageassent leurs nuits et leurs journées ensemble. Violette avaient conservé l'appartement qu'elle avait enfin trouvé juste à côté du consulat et à priori, les deux amants se voyaient quand ils en avaient envie.

Violette depuis qu'on savait qu'elle couchait avec Jérôme, affrontait les regards réprobateurs en silence.

Éva paria qu'Antoine crevait de jalousie. Vexé que Jérôme eût osé porter son regard vers un autre Français que lui. Il ne le pardonna pas Violette.

On sut dans le souk, que Karim, le nom musulman que s'était choisi Jérôme lors de sa conversion à l'Islam, voyait une femme. Le séducteur se conduisit en grand prince.

.

Fin mai, Éva était venue rendre visite à Violette. Dans son appartement. Elles avaient fini par s'installer chacune dans un fauteuil. Une table basse les séparait. Violette attrapa un livre qui traînait par terre. Éva tira celui qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque du CCF de son sac. Elles ouvrirent leur volume respectif et se mirent à lire en silence.

Une heure plus tard, Violette proposa un thé à Éva. Violette s'absenta dans la cuisine, Éva continua à lire. Elle referma son ouvrage quand Violette posa la théière et deux tasses sur la table. Violette versa le thé. Elles se réinstallèrent confortablement dans leur fauteuil.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Éva.

— _Les Mémoires d'Hadrien_ de Marguerite Yourcenar, et toi ?

— _Barrage contre le pacifique_ de Marguerite Duras.

Les deux jeunes Françaises se sourirent d'un air complice. Non pas tant parce que leur auteur respectif portaient le même prénom.

— C'est légèrement intello, déclara Éva.

— Ouais ! rit Violette. Je voulais faire Lettres classiques. J'adorais le latin et le grec.

— Pas légèrement intello ; super intello !

Violette sourit.

— Le problème, c'est que j'étais au Mans et qu'à la sortie du lycée, j'étais en pleine période punk.

— Punk ?! s'esclaffa Éva.

— Mouais, avec les cheveux noirs, les chaînes, les cuirs noirs, le maquillage appuyé.

— Et une crête ?

— Non, quand même pas ! Quand je suis arrivée en fac...

Violette soupira et ses yeux regardèrent le vide au-dessus de la tête d'Éva.

— C'était horrible, reprit-elle. En Lettres classiques, il n'y avait que des minettes BCBG, avec leurs jupes bleu marine, leur chemisiers blancs, leurs foulards en soie et leurs colliers de perles. Personne ne s'asseyait jamais à côté de moi, ni devant moi ou derrière moi, d'ailleurs. Personne ne me parlait. Je pleurais tous les soirs et tous les matins avant de partir à la fac. À la fin, ma sœur m'a dit que je ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela. Elle m'a engagée à changer de filière, j'ai tenu encore un peu et puis, j'ai cédé. Je me suis inscrite en lettres modernes. C'est nul, je regrette beaucoup de ne pas avoir fait Lettres classiques.

— Mouais, approuva Éva.

Elle trouvait surtout dommage que Violette eût renoncé à ses rêves. Elle l'imaginait très bien en prof de Lettres classiques.

— Je me suis mariée, annonça tout à coup Violette.

Éva fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

— Jérôme ne voulait pas qu'on me traite de femme adultère. Tu sais qu'il s'est converti à l'Islam ?

— Oui, parce que c'était plus facile pour vivre à Alep et pour fréquenter les milieux musicaux, du moins c'est ce qu'il raconte.

— Il est athée.

— J'avais compris. Vu ce qu'il sort quand il aborde le sujet de la religion, cela ne laisse aucun doute la-dessus.

— C'était délirant ! C'était un vrai mariage, s'exclama Violette. Avec un imam et des témoins. On a même signé un contrat.

Éva se marrait. La si sage Violette !

— De toute façon, je ne ferai pas ma vie avec lui.

Le mariage n'avait aucune valeur légale aux yeux des autorités françaises. Éva se demanda qui était au courant. Si Antoine le savait. Elle n'avait entendu aucune rumeur à ce sujet. Elle n'aurait rien su côté français, mais ses élèves lui en auraient peut-être parlé s'ils avaient été au courant, et Rana n'aurait pas manqué de le lui apprendre si elle avait eu vent de ce mariage. Elle aurait rit.

Éva pensait que Rana aurait surtout été heureuse d'apprendre une telle nouvelle.

Rana était jalouse. Terriblement. Et pas seulement de Violette.

Le mariage de Violette, son histoire avec Jérôme lui plairait. La rassurerait. Elle rirait certainement et observerait narquoisement que les Françaises étaient bien folles. Éva ? Violette ? Sous leur dehors angélique, les deux Françaises s'étaient révélées de scandaleuses séductrices, dénuée de tout sens moral.

.

Éva garderait pour elle l'histoire de Violette. Parce qu'elle aimait Violette et parce qu'elle ne donnerait pas à Rana le loisir d'être rassurée à propos de ses relations avec la jeune étudiante. Violette ne l'avait jamais troublée, leurs relations étaient amicales et le resteraient quelques fût les circonstances à venir. Par contre, elle éprouvait un malin plaisir à provoquer la jalousie de Rana.

Suzanne devait bientôt venir à Alep. Rana le savait. Elle avait mal accueilli la nouvelle. Éva ne parlait jamais de sa vie privée, encore moins de sa vie amoureuse. Mais Rana était très curieuse. Elle avait tout voulu savoir d'Éva. Tout voulu savoir de sa vie amoureuse. De tous ceux qu'elles avaient déshabillés avant de les jeter dans un lit.

Dans les bras d'une amante, Éva s'était toujours senti en confiance, en sécurité. Elle n'avait jamais rien confier de sa vie dans les bras d'un homme, mais elle finissait toujours par répondre à tout et sans pudeur si une amante lui posait des questions sur son passé amoureux, et Rana posait beaucoup de questions. Éva s'était laissé allée aux confidences, elle lui avait dévoilée ses histoires, ses amours, des secrets. Beaucoup de secrets qu'Éva tenait enfermés à double tour au fond de son cœur. Mais pas tous. Elle avait gardé des portes fermées. Pas beaucoup, mais quelques unes quand même.

Si Rana avait deviné des blessures, si elle les avait parfois dénoncées à Éva, si elle les avait touchées du bout des doigt avec beaucoup de sensibilité, Éva ne lui avait pas tout raconté. Rana avait décelé des souffrances, mais Éva ne lui avait pas toujours avoué ce qui les avaient provoquées.

Rana voulait s'attacher Éva. Exclusivement. Éva le savait plus ou moins confusément.

Provoquer la jalousie de Rana, sauvegardait Éva des chaînes que celle-ci désiraient lui passer aux poignets et aux chevilles.

La jalousie dont souffrait Rana évitait Éva de se retrouver prisonnière à l'intérieur d'une cage trop étroite et lui assurait, envers et contre leur passion et leur volonté, une certaine de liberté.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Jérôme Hauss :** le personnage n'existe pas, mais je me suis inspirée d'un musicien lui aussi joueur de Qanoun, Julien Weiss (1953-2015).

Si vous avez envie d'écouter un peu ce qu'a pu entendre Éva à Alep, on trouve facilement des vidéo sur Youtube, je vous conseille cependant celle-ci enregistrée à Paris en 2011, même si c'est un peu différent de ce qu'ont pu écouter Éva et Violette :

Julien Bernard Jalaleddin Weiss - Ensemble AlKindi

.

.

.


	9. Chaud devant !

.

 _Bon, j'avoue, Éva est une horrible Parisienne. Désolée._

.

* * *

 **Chapitre IX**

* * *

.

.

.

Journée shopping. Éva n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu se laisser embarquer là-dedans. Elle détestait faire les courses, sauf pour acheter de quoi manger. Et en haut de sa liste honnie, elle avait coché la case : « Tenues vestimentaires ».

— Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver.

Rana voulait l'habiller pour la soirée au _Four Seasons_. Éva s'en contre-fichait complètement. Rana lui avait demandé comment elle comptait s'y rendre. Éva possédait de jolies chemises dans sa garde-robe, elle portait des golf aux pieds et elle avait le choix entre une paire en cuir marron et une paire en nubuck vert. Des chaussures plus ou moins habillées selon les occasions, bien qu'à Alep le modèle le fut pour un homme, plus que pour une femme.

Quand elles s'apprêtaient, les Alepines se juchaient sur des talons aiguilles de quinze centimètres de haut. Et elles savaient marcher avec. Comme Rana qui se montrait aussi à l'aise en basket qu'en stilleto. Éva n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer, non qu'elle appréciât spécialement les filles en talons, mais parce qu'elle avait grandit à l'ombre des Grands Magasins, du Printemps et des Galeries Lafayette, qu'elle avait travaillé en extra au rayon accessoires pour hommes chez Brummel. Éva ne prêtait pas vraiment d'attention à sa mise, mais elle s'intéressait à la mode. Elle savait distinguer l'élégance et, en bonne Parisienne, elle vouait un mépris hautain au mauvais goût et à cette mode qu'elle qualifiait « de Province ».

— Tu vas t'habiller comment dimanche ? lui avait demandé Rana.

— Avec une jolie chemise.

— Et en bas ?

— Ben, je n'ai que des jeans. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de tenue de soirée en venant à Alep.

— Bon, si c'est comme ça, je mettrai aussi un jeans, déclara Rana.

Éva s'était alors laissée fléchir. Il était impensable que Rana se rendît à une soirée au _Four Seasons_ en jeans. Elle y sacrifierait son amour-propre. Éva ne voulait pas être la cause de sa honte.

.

Rana avait définitivement fini de la convaincre à s'habiller le matin.

Éva se montrait plus vulnérable quand elle reposait allongée sur son lit, nue, le souffle court, trempée des pieds à la tête, douce et attentionnée. Entièrement relâchée.

Rana avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, l'avait sensuellement embrassé dans le cou et... :

— On peut aller t'acheter une tenue cet après-midi.

— Mmm, grogna Éva sans manifester la moindre once d'enthousiasme.

— Une tenue qui te plaira.

Rana se souleva sur un coude.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle se pencha sur Éva, ses lèvres effleurèrent sa bouche, musardèrent un instant. Éva lui crocheta la nuque, enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Rana incita doucement Éva à ouvrir les lèvres. Le bout de sa langue fit des merveilles. Le baiser devint plus électrique, plus sensuel. Les doigts d'Éva fouraillèrent dans les cheveux de Rana, son autre main se plaqua sur le creux de ses reins. Rana gémit. Le désir d'Éva s'intensifia.

Exactement comme Rana l'avait programmé.

Elle était mieux placée. Elle se colla à Éva et sa main vint jouer avec sa poitrine dénudée. Éva était incroyablement sensible. D'un côté plus que de l'autre. Son corps se arqua sous la caresse. Éva n'avait pas encore brisé le baiser, pas encore complètement perdu le contrôle. Elle ne tarderait pas. La main de Rana abandonna la poitrine descendit, se perdit dans les poils du pubis. Les doigts glissèrent plus bas. Éva rompit le baiser, bascula la tête en arrière et cria. Rana sourit et ses lèvres glissèrent le long de la mâchoire, de l'oreille. Nouveau cri d'Éva. Suivit du râle de son prénom.

Rana adorait quand Éva gémissait son nom. Il s'y mêlait supplication, remerciement, déclaration et offrande. Il exprimait le désir qu'Éva ressentait, mieux encore, son plaisir. Éva ne manquait jamais de soupirer son prénom quand elle basculait. Après les cris, les hurlements, le prénom de Rana tombait de ses lèvres dans un râle ou un gémissement ultime. Rana ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Anouar grognait quand il courrait après son plaisir. Se fendait de mots vulgaires, de demandes et d'exigences impérieuses. Pas la première fois, mais ensuite, quand ils furent mariés, quand il expérimentait de nouvelles positions qui l'excitait. Une attitude qui concourait plus à éteindre le désir de Rana qu'à l'allumer, l'intensifier ou le relancer. Éva n'était jamais vulgaire, elle n'expérimentait jamais rien. L'amour avec elle était sain. Explosif. Autant pour Éva que pour Rana.

— Combien ? demanda doucement Rana.

— Un, haleta Éva.

Elle cria à la satisfaction de sa demande, puis sombra. Elle suait par tous les pores de sa peau. Rana aussi. La jeune Syrienne se déplaça sur elle. Multiplia les stimulations. Les mains d'Éva bougèrent sur la peau de Rana. Ses ongles courts se mirent à lui labourer les fesses, le dos. Rana cria. De plaisir. Elle voulait Éva, la sentir jouir sous elle. Elle accéléra le rythme. Éva commença à crier de longues plaintes. Rana l'encouragea dans le creux de l'oreille et enfin, son prénom s'échappa une dernière fois des lèvres d'Éva.

Rana se frotta à elle, alors qu'Éva n'en finissait pas de tomber et elle bascula à sa suite, la rejoignit, mêla son souffle au sien. La relança et se relança. Cette fois-ci elles mêlèrent leurs cris, s'accordèrent. Le cœur de Rana, gonfla, palpita, chavira. Reprit vie, assez pour que Rana reprît la main et emmenât Éva là où elle avait choisi de l'emmener, au rythme qu'elle avait elle-même décidé de suivre. Ce qui la dispensa pas de se retrouver entraînée là où Éva avait voulu l'emmener elle aussi, de se tendre, de sentir son corps lui échapper, ses pensées se diluer, disparaître, avant de se relâcher lentement sur Éva, paresseusement, pesant de tout son poids sur sa poitrine. Avant qu'Éva ne l'enlaçât et roulât sur elle, avant qu'elle ne l'emportât à son tour. Puis qu'elles repartissent autrement, ensemble ou pas, au gré de leur inspirations. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles abandonnassent. D'un commun accord tacite. Qu'Éva se laissât tomber sur le dos et que Rana se lovât contre elle.

Elles restèrent ainsi sans bouger, le cœur encore battant, les yeux fermés. Rana releva la tête un instant plus tard. Éva la regarda. Rana sourit, l'embrassa doucement.

— On va faire les magasins cet après-midi ?

— Si tu veux, oui.

Gagné.

Il lui avait fallu trois heures pour décider Éva, mais Rana n'eût pas eu l'audace de s'en plaindre. Elle se sentait comblée, heureuse, délicieusement en sueur, le nez envahi d'odeurs suaves. Elle se serra contre Éva et l'embrassa dans le cou.

— Je meurs de faim.

— Moi aussi.

— Il faut rentrer chez moi, on s'arrêtera à la boulangerie.

Une habitude depuis dimanche. La boulangerie se trouvait à deux pas de chez Éva. Une chance. Leurs ébats les laissaient affamées. Elles se rassasiaient alors de sfiahs et de fatayers. En grande quantité. Cela amusait beaucoup Rana. Cette fringale après l'apaisement de leurs sens.

.

* * *

.

Gibraïl les accompagna dans les magasins. Il était de bonne humeur et suivait sa mère en babillant, la main glissée dans la sienne. Il se montrait parfois jaloux. Il avait brisé le réveil d'Éva, le soir des Rameaux. Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pourtant pas encore engagées dans une relation très intime. Gibraïl avait trois ans, il voyait parfois d'un mauvais œil la présence d'une étrangère auprès de sa mère. Mais il était plus calme depuis quelque temps. Moins angoissé. Et si Éva se trouvait seule avec lui, il se montrait joyeux et gentil. Il n'aimait pas partager sa mère.

— Tu ne veux pas essayer ça ? proposa Rana en décrochant un cintre.

Un ensemble en lin noir. Un haut simple, sans manches, avec une broderie noire autour du décolleté et un pantalon large. Éva essaya. L'ensemble était confortable. Elle se regarda dans une glace. La vendeuse s'extasia. À ses yeux, Éva avait tout d'un mannequin. Ou presque. Éva ne le pensait pas, mais elle apprécia le reflet que lui renvoya d'elle le grand miroir.

— C'est vraiment bien, apprécia Rana.

Elle demanda l'avis de son fils :

— Gibraïl ? Hyé heloué ?

— Ktir, confirma l'enfant d'un air grave et important.

— Éva, tu en penses quoi ?

— C'est pas mal, fit la Française en haussant légèrement les épaules

— Pour les chaussures, je t'en prêterai.

Éva se décomposa.

— J'ai des vernis noirs à talons plats, décida de ne pas la taquiner Rana. Tu ne peux pas mettre tes chaussures, ce ne sera pas beau.

— D'accord.

Éva ne le crierai pas sur les toits, mais l'ensemble lui plaisait beaucoup.

.

Éva pensait en avoir fini avec sa préparation. Mais après l'ensemble en lin, elle avait dû suivre Rana dans un magasin de lingerie. Éva portait des brassières, elle avait besoin d'un soutien-gorge noir et plus discret qu'une brassière. Rana choisit pour elle un sous-vêtement en dentelle. Avec des baleines. Le genre de truc qu'Éva n'aurait jamais pensé porter de sa vie. Elle avait soupiré de soulagement quand elles étaient rentrées chez elle poser les paquets. Son calvaire s'achevait enfin.

Elle se trompait. Les épreuves n'étaient pas finie.

.

Le dimanche de Pâques, quand il rentra chez lui, Anouar découvrit Éva étendue sur un matelas, seulement vêtue de son pantalon et de sa brassière noire, et Rana installée sur ses hanches, à cheval. Penchée sur la Française.

— Bonsoir, Anouar, le salua Rana en se redressant.

— Bonsoir, vous faîtes quoi ?

— Je l'épile.

Anouar décida de laisser les femmes entre-elles et disparut dans la chambre de Paul.

Après lui avoir lissé les aisselles, Rana s'attachait à affiner les sourcils d'Éva. Les Alepines arboraient des sourcils bien dessinés, plutôt fins et très arqués au-dessus de la paupière. Éva ne souhaitait pas leur ressembler, Rana le savait, mais Éva ne s'épilait pas les sourcils et Rana avait insisté pour au moins lui dégager le regard. Elle avait appuyé ses arguments à l'aide de baisers malicieux, délicatement posés du bout des lèvres, et la promesse d'un regard magnifique. Éva s'était laissé convaincre d'accepter une nouvelle séance d'épilation.

Si Éva prenait soins de ses jambes et de ses aisselles, elle ignorait le reste. Elle ne s'était épilée sérieusement les sourcils qu'une seule fois, elle ne se rappelait plus pour quelle occasion. Elle avait ensuite tenté de les entretenir, mais avait vite laissé tomber. Tant pis pour le regard qui s'éclairait, le bleu de ses yeux qui s'amplifiait. Éva s'en moquait. Le résultat ne justifiait à son avis ni la peine, ni la douleur, ni la perte de temps passé à s'épiler les sourcils. Mais si Rana voulait s'en charger, pourquoi le lui refuser ? Pourquoi refuser de lui plaire ? De briller à ses yeux ? Éva aimait voir son regard se charger d'admiration ou de désir quand elle arrivait chez elle le matin, quand elle passait la porte de sa salle de classe et que ses yeux se posaient sur elle.

Elle commençait à connaître les goûts de Rana sur le bout des doigts, et le matin, elle s'habillait aussi bien en fonction de ses envies qu'en fonction de ce qu'elle savait qui plairait à Rana. Chaque jour, Éva restait suspendue au regard de Rana qu'elle espérait appréciateur. La surprendre détailler sa mise, parcourir son corps de la tête au pieds. Recevoir un compliment, même muet, la comblait de fierté et illuminait le restant de sa journée

.

Rana peaufina son travail. Elle vérifia ensuite qu'aucun poil oublié ne vint gâcher le résultat. Elle lissa d'un doigt les sourcils d'Éva, puis se redressa et s'abîma dans une contemplation pensive. Elle se mordit les lèvres, resserra inconsciemment ses genoux sur les flancs d'Éva, bascula doucement le bassin.

— Tu es vraiment belle, murmura-t-elle.

Éva en doutait, mais, comme à chaque fois qu'il se manifestait, le regard admiratif de Rana chatouillait agréablement sa vanité. La position de son corps sur le sien, le désir qu'elle lisait dans ses dent plantées dans la pulpe de ses lèvres... Elle posa les mains sur ses genoux et les remonta fermement le long des cuisses, les pouces suivant la couture intérieur du jeans. Très haut. Jusqu'à l'entre-jambe. Humide, même à travers le tissus épais. Éva prit un air faraud. Dédia un sourire malicieux à la jeune femme si ostensiblement en proie au désir.

— Jamais personne ne m'a fait cet effet, murmura Rana. Il suffit que tu approches pour que je dégouline de désir.

Éva n'était donc pas la seule à se troubler ainsi. Les trois heures qu'elles passaient chaque jour à s'ébattre dans le lit d'Éva ne suffisait, ni à l'une ni à l'autre, à faire taire leur désir. Il surgissait dès qu'elles se trouvaient en présence l'une de l'autre. Si elles se trouvaient seules, elles y succombaient, parfois où qu'elles se trouvassent, mais le plus souvent, quand il leur restait assez de raison pour ne pas se mettre en danger, elles partaient rapidement rejoindre l'appartement et le lit d'Éva.

Rana venait tous les matins où Éva ne partait pas en cours. Quatre jours par semaine. L'interphone ne fonctionnait pas, mais elle trouvait toujours un voisin compatissant pour lui ouvrir. Éva avait décidé de lui donner un double de ses clefs.

Quand Éva avaient cours, celui que suivait Rana était le dernier. Il finissait à dix-huit heures. Rana la raccompagnait chez elle. Rana l'invitait tous les soirs à passer la soirée chez elle, à dîner en famille, à rester dormir. Si Éva acceptait de coucher chez eux, elle la rejoignait au cours de la nuit. C'était moins bien, moins satisfaisant parce qu'elles devaient prendre leur plaisir en silence. Mais passer la nuit dans les bras d'Éva, simplement dormir à ses côtés dans le même lit, rachetait sans peine la gêne de ne pouvoir s'ébattre, libres de toutes contraintes, avec elle pendant des heures.

Parfois, le désir ne s'était pas invité quand elles dormaient ensemble, pourtant, le matin, Rana s'était levée aussi heureuse et comblée que si Éva lui avait fait l'amour toute la nuit.

Huit jours que cela durait.

Éva ne manifestait aucun penchant pour l'exhibitionnisme. Elle s'était toujours montrée extrêmement discrète et très pudique. Elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne en public. Rarement tenu une main dans la sienne, sinon la nuit dans des rues désertes. Elle ne changea pas d'attitude avec Rana, malgré l'appel impérieux de son corps à jouir du sien, à jouir de sa peau, de ses mains, de ses baisers, de ses étreintes.

Pour peu qu'elle fût sobre.

.

Raf'a et Élias avait invité beaucoup de monde au _Four Seasons_. Plus d'une vingtaine de personnes. La soirée avait lieu en extérieur, dans une grande cour fermée. Un orchestre et des chanteurs animaient la soirée, une piste de danse accueillait les clients. Éva ne repéra pas une seule personne en jeans. Les femmes portaient des robes de soirée, évidemment des talons hauts, leurs yeux étaient soulignés de khôl, leur bouches agrémentées de rouge à lèvres, leurs cheveux disciplinés. Les hommes portaient le costume. Sans cravate. Une assemblée élégante, moins sophistiqué qu'au Liban, moins exubérante aussi, plus austère.

Les talons plat d'Éva passèrent inaperçus, elle dépassait naturellement d'une demi tête toutes les femmes présentes dans la salle, quelques fût la hauteur de leur talons. Son statut d'étrangère la gardait des jugements qu'eussent pu lui attirer sa tenue, ses cheveux lâchés, à peine disciplinés par un coup de peigne que Rana avait tenu à lui passer avec de partir, son absence presque total de maquillage. Rana lui avait quand même arraché, sans trop de peine, l'autorisation de tracer une discrète ligne de khôl sur le bord de ses paupières.

Éva se retrouva assise à côté d'un grand gars. Un ami d'Élias. Un joueur de l'équipe nationale de basket. Élias rayonnait de bonheur. On ne servait pas de vin, mais de l'arak. Il y en avait à profusion. Éva ne buvait pas beaucoup, mais quand elle se retrouvait en joyeuse compagnie, avec de l'alcool à portée de main, elle ne résistait pas à la tentation et elle buvait parfois plus que de raison, même si elle se méfiait de ses réactions à l'alcool. Elle avait parfois été malade et le lendemain, elle s'était réveillée avec d'embarrassants trous de mémoire. Le phénomène s'était accentué depuis qu'elle voyageait. Les périodes sans la moindre consommation d'alcool, sinon une bière occasionnelle, l'avait rendue, dans certaines conditions, extrêmement sensible à l'ivresse.

Il y avait heureusement abondamment à manger. Éva jugeait qu'Alep proposait la meilleure cuisine du Proche-Orient. Au contact de différente influences, la cuisine syro-libanaise s'était enrichie des apports turques et arméniens. Les plats étaient fins et variés. Bien plus qu'à Damas, bien plus qu'au Liban. Elle attendait impatiemment la visite de la fière Suzanne pour le lui prouver.

L'orchestre jouait sans discontinuer. Quand résonnèrent les premières notes du dernier succès d'Elissa, la tablée entière se leva. Avec force gestes, Élias et son voisin invitèrent Éva à danser. Danse orientale. Éva n'aurait jamais accepté si la soirée s'était tenue au Liban. Les Libanaises dansaient très bien. Trop bien pour qu'elle se sentît pas complètement ridicule à tenter de les imiter. Par contre, les Syriennes, et plus encore les Alépines, dès qu'elles abordaient une autre danse que la dabké, bougeaient comme des porte-manteaux. Éva n'éprouvait donc aucuns complexes à se trémousser en leur compagnie. D'autant moins, qu'elle était déjà grise. Assez en tout cas pour user de ses charmes sur Rana. Sans se soucier aucunement du regard des autres. Effleurements, sourires charmeurs, caresses plus qu'esquissées. La retenue dont faisait toujours preuve Éva en public avait sombré dans les vapeurs d'alcool des verres d'arak blancs comme de la chaux. De l'arak syrien, de la marque Al Rayan. L'un de ses araks préférés, avec le Fakra.

Rana, consciente du danger, abandonna la piste de danse. Éva était complètement folle. Si elle restait encore, la jeune Française serait capable de lui passer les bras autour du cou et de l'embrasser. Sur les lèvres. Elle se montrait entreprenante et très troublante. Rana avait été contrariée de se voir placée loin d'elle à table. Elle louait maintenant le ciel et Raf'a de cette heureuse initiative.

Éva remarqua sa fuite, sans réagir. Elle continua à danser avec Raf'a, Élias et le joueur de basket. Il s'appelait Robert. Elle l'aimait bien. Pour son prénom, sa simplicité et sa modestie. Ils furent rappelés à table pour la suite du dîner. La conversation s'engagea et dévia rapidement sur les voyages d'Éva. Ils se portèrent des toasts. Robert suivait en riant.

— Vous savez comment trinquent les Chinois ? demanda tout à coup Éva.

— Non, répondirent bien évidemment ses interlocuteurs.

Éva se lança dans une longue explication, pleine de verve et d''anecdotes réjouissantes. Remplies de chinois en costume, de chinoises en tailleurs, qui braillaient comme des ivrognes, abandonnaient toute dignité et n'hésitaient pas à trinquer avec n'importe qui, à peu prêt n'importe quoi et n'importe comment. L'alcool lui déliait la langue, son arabe coulait, non sans fautes, mais sans heurt. Elle contournait avec aisance les écueils lexicaux et syntaxiques, reformulait, offrant à ses interlocuteurs, grâce à sa griserie déjà bien avancée, un discours clair et précis, non sans s'interdire parfois de mimer ce qui échappait à ses connaissances linguistiques. Ils l'écoutèrent, rirent beaucoup et s'ébaudirent des usages chinois si éloignés de leurs règles de bonne conduite.

— Ils boivent cul-sec ?! Tout le temps ?! À chaque fois ?! s'écrièrent ses compagnons de tablée.

— Oui, et là où j'habitais, la tradition voulait qu'on retourne son verre sur la table pour montrer qu'on n'avait pas triché. Chacun porte un toast à chaque convive autour de la table et ensuite, chaque convive retourne tous les toasts qu'on a put lui dédier.

Tout le monde rit et quand Éva les invita à se conformer à cet usage si particulier, même au cœur de la Chine, ils la suivirent. Par défi. Parce qu'Éva montra d'abord l'exemple en remplissant son verre, puis en criant « Kempé ! » et en l'avalant cul-sec avant de le retourner bruyamment sur la table. Les garçons s'ébahirent, impressionnés. Éva enchaîna les toasts. Ils réclamèrent leur verre plein à grand cris. Ils l'imitèrent. La bouteille se vida très vite. Robert en commanda une autre. Raf'a, passa derrière son frère en courant, elle s'arrêta et interpella Éva.

— Viens danser !

Raf'a n'avait pas besoin d'alcool pour s'amuser. La jeune professeur n'avait jamais paru si extravertie. Éva la suivit, promettant aux garçons de vite revenir vider encore quelques verres en leur compagnie. Ils lui assurèrent en riant qu'ils l'attendaient. L'humeur d'Éva s'égaya encore un peu plus en rejoignant la piste de danse.

La chanson... L'artiste déclarait clairement sa flamme à son chéri. Il utilisait toutes les expressions et tout le vocabulaire si typiquement attachés aux chansons d'amour arabes. Quelle bande d'hypocrites ! Tout le monde faisait mine de l'ignorer, feignait d'y voir une déclaration d'amitié et le titre concurrençait celui de Nancy Aajram dans les rues d'Alep.

À son retour, les garçons n'étaient plus là. Anouar non plus. Quand Éva s'inquiéta de leur disparition auprès de Rana, celle-ci haussa les épaules.

— Je n'ai pas fait attention.

Éva s'était assise à côté d'elle, elle se leva et retourna à sa place. Elle avait faim. Elle avait soif, une bouteille d'arak au deux tiers vide l'attendait devant sa place. Rana la rappela :

— Éva ?

— Oui.

— Tu vas où ?

— À ma place, pourquoi ? Fi shi ?

— La, ma fi shi.

Éva sourit et regagna sa place.

.

Élias et Anouar réapparurent une heure plus tard. Élias se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face d'Éva. Rana vint aux nouvelles, rejointe par Raf'a. Elles enjoignirent les hommes à leur expliquer pourquoi ils étaient partis. Et d'ailleurs, où était Robert ?

— Robert ? Le pauvre ! Éva l'a tué, s'esclaffa Élias sous le regard discrètement goguenard d'Anouar.

Éva se récria et assura tout le monde de son innocence. Élias maintint son accusation, Raf'a le morigéna, Rana le flatta, se tourna vers Anouar, tenta de lui arracher une explication. Anouar renvoya la balle à Élias. Celui-ci, hilare, consentit enfin à raconter les déboires du champion.

Après le départ d'Éva, Robert avait quitté la table pour se rendre aux toilettes. Il n'en était jamais revenu. Élias s'était inquiété. Il avait retrouvé son ami écroulé dans un coin. Ivre mort. Il était revenu dans la salle et avait appelé Anouar et deux amis à la rescousse. Robert mesurait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Il avait dû le porter sur leur épaules. Jusqu'à chez lui. Sa mère avait levé les bras au ciel et s'était arraché la moitié des cheveux en découvrant son fils dans cet état.

— Robert ne bois jamais d'alcool, expliqua Élias à Éva.

Le basketteur avait avalé cul-sec au moins six verres d'arak. Coup sur coup. Il avait beaucoup rit, mais il se souviendrait certainement très longtemps de cette Pâques 2004. De la Française et de ces usages chinois si amusants. Élias riait de bon cœur, amusé que son professeur eût conduit son meilleur ami, habituellement si sage et si sobre sur les chemins de la perdition.

La soirée dura encore longtemps. Éva la passa avec Élias et Raf'a. Rana avec des amis d'enfance. Anouar s'était amusé des frasques de Robert. Il en avait conçu une considération nouvelle pour Éva. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser d'elle, mais sa personnalité lui plaisait. Comme elle plaisait à Élias, comme elle avait plu à Robert, comme elle plaisait, d'après ce que lui avait raconté Rana, aux garçons qui suivaient ses cours. Éva était différente des filles d'ici. Plus simple, plus forte, moins coincée.

Sa femme lui paraissait aussi plus joyeuse, plus vive, depuis qu'Éva fréquentait leur maison. Les enfants avaient eux-aussi, comme leur mère, adopté la jeune Française. Il avait cru Gibraïl contrarié de devoir une fois encore partager sa mère avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il y avait eu Paul et maintenant Éva ? Mais ce matin, l'enfant s'était mis à parler et ni Anouar ni Rana n'y avait rien compris.

— Gibraïl, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lui avait demandé Rana après avoir échangé un regard étonné avec Anouar.

— Je vous parle, avait clairement répondu le petit garçon en arabe.

— On ne comprend rien, lui avait avoué Anouar.

— Maman comprend, avait rétorqué l'enfant avec fierté.

— Ah bon ? s'était étonnée Rana.

— Oui, je parle français.

Éva ne prenait pas seulement de la place dans l'esprit et dans le cœur de Rana.

.

Il observa la jeune française assise de l'autre côté de la table. Elle était renversée sur le dossier de sa chaise, elle écoutait les conversations autour d'elle sans y prendre part. Peut-être ne les comprenait-elle pas. Un sourire dansait sur ses lèvres. Rana lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil qu'Éva ne remarquait pas. Rana se détournait alors et reprenait sa conversation avec des amies qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Des amies qu'elle n'avait plus eu envie de voir malgré les encouragements d'Anouar.

Les deux dernières années avaient été difficiles. Anouar avait épousé une jeune fille mince et pleine d'entrain, volubile, sensuelle et très sociable. Gibraïl était né, puis dans la foulée, elle était tombé enceinte de Paul. Une nouvelle qui l'avait bouleversée. Rana n'avait plus alors été que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle avait pris vingt kilos, elle ne sortait plus, ne voyait plus d'amies, ne riait plus et refusait systématiquement ses avances.

Et si il n'y avait eu que ça ! Jamais il n'avouerai à personne ce dont elle souffrait, ce qu'elle avait fait juste après avoir appris qu'elle était une nouvelle fois enceinte, ce qu'un jour, après qu'il se fût montré insistant, elle lui avait proposé. Jamais. Il espérait qu'Éva eût ouvert une porte, eût atteint Rana et qu'il retrouvât bientôt la femme qu'il aimait passionnément. Grâce à Éva.

Rana avait déjà retrouvé son sourire et sa joie de vivre. Même les enfants s'en étaient rendu compte. Il leva discrètement son verre à l'intention de la jeune Française. Pour la remercier, sans oublier de remercier Dieu d'avoir mis ce professeur si atypique sur la route de sa femme.

.

Éva dormit chez eux. Elle était encore grise quand elle se retrouvât prête à s'endormir, si bien que quand Rana vint la rejoindre sous les draps, elle accueillit avec enthousiasme ses caresses et ses baisers, et elle les lui rendit avec ferveur. Sans même prendre la peine se débarrasser de leurs tenues de nuit. Leur ébats furent courts, ils durèrent le temps qu'elles satisfassent leurs désirs. Peu de mouvements, des gémissement étouffés et des murmures à peine audibles. Et enfin, après la tension extrême, les corps qui se relâchent, se détachent et s'abandonnent au sommeil.

.

* * *

.

Le temps n'atténua pas l'attirance qu'elles ressentaient. Le désir qui dégoulinait dès qu'elles se retrouvaient proche l'une de l'autre. Rana confirma à Éva qu'elle souffrait des mêmes symptômes qu'elle. Avant même qu'Éva ne la touchât elle était prête. Tout préliminaire était inutile. Elles en usaient, pour le plaisir, par goût. Elles en abusaient. Rana en abusait. Éva était si sensible. Rien n'arrêtait Rana si elle avait l'assurance de sentir sous doigts Éva frémir de plaisir, l'assurance de l'entendre gémir, l'assurance de la voir bouche ouverte ou les incisives refermées sur sa lèvre inférieure, le corps arqué. Offerte. Offerte à ses désirs, à ses mains, à ses doigts, à ses lèvres et à sa langue.

Comme ce soir.

Elle étaient seules dans la pièce où Éva dormait quand elle passait la nuit chez Rana. Assises sur le canapé transformable. Elles avaient commencé par s'embrasser. Longuement. Rana avait attendu qu'Éva atteignît le point de non-retour, celui où elle se retrouvait incapable de lui opposer la moindre résistance. Elle l'avait alors tirée sur elle. Éva s'était assise sur ses genoux. Rana avait passé ses mains sous sa chemise. Elles avaient parcouru son ventre, chaudes et légères. Éva s'était accrochés à ses épaules quand les doigts étaient remonté le long de sa cage thoracique, qu'ils avait effleuré la bande élastique de son soutien-gorge. Elle avait plongé la tête dans le creux du cou de Rana quand ils avaient touché ses mamelons durcis à travers le tissus, qu'ils avaient insisté, toujours aussi légers. Rana avait ensuite remplacé ses doigts par la paume de ses mains et Éva s'était soumise.

Elle avait très vite sombré dans un état de demi-conscience où n'existait plus que les mains de Rana sur ses seins. Son esprit surnageait à peine, entièrement focalisé sur les sensations qu'éveillaient les mains de Rana sur sa peau, qui la maintenait à la limite extrême de son plaisir, sans qu'elle ne basculât jamais. Elle n'arrivait même pas à analyser ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était comme courir sur une crête effilée sans jamais tomber. Aussi longtemps que Rana l'avait décidé. Éva était prête à s'abandonner à la sensation pendant des heures, durant toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé autant de plaisir. Comme si son désir enflait sans fin, s'intensifiait sans fin. Simplement provoqué par les mains douces de Rana sur sa poitrine. Prolongé à l'infini.

Rana jubilait, de son pouvoir, du plaisir crûment affiché sur les traits d'Éva, de ses mains pesant sur ses épaules, de sa soumission totale. Éva ne bougerait que si Rana le lui permettait, l'y incitait. Rana la voulait immobile. Pas de baisers échangés, pas de caresses, pas de frottements. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de demander ou d'exiger qu'Éva se conformât à ses désirs. Éva se conduisait exactement comme Rana le souhaitait.

Rana la garderait ainsi sous son contrôle, éperdue de plaisir et de désirs insatisfaits, jusqu'au lendemain matin. Ou bien, peut-être, finirait-elle par vouloir l'entendre râler son prénom. Ou peut-être pas. Les halètements d'Éva, sa respiration laborieuse et irrégulière, ses gémissements à peine esquissés, aussitôt étouffés, lui plaisaient plus encore que la voir jouir sous ses doigts. La garder des heures ainsi, frémissante et suffoquée de plaisir, l'enflammait de puissance. Éva était si belle, si solide. La tenir sous son contrôle, pantelante et soumise, la ravissait. Elle l'emmènerait aussi loin qu'elle pouvait, aussi longtemps qu'Éva résisterait.

.

Le bruit sourd d'une porte qu'on ouvrait coupa court à leurs attentes. Éva se rassit prestement aux côtés de Rana. Réajusta sa brassière et sa chemise. Rana souriait. Le cœur d'Éva battait la chamade, cognait durement dans sa poitrine, encore sous le coup des caresses prolongées pendant plus d'une heure. L'esprit complètement confus. Rana se pencha à son oreille.

— C'est Anouar, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Anouar qui sortait de la chambre dans laquelle dormait Rana et Gibraïl. La pièce qui se trouvait derrière le mur contre lequel était adossé le canapé. Le mur qu'Éva avait regardé cette dernière heure quand elle n'avait pas eu les yeux fermés, chavirés de plaisir.

Comme la pièce où elles s'étaient adonnées à leur désirs, la chambre de Rana s'ouvrait sur le salon, elles entendirent la porte se refermer, des pas claquer sur le parquet, décroître dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Paul.

— Gibraïl fait des cauchemars, il a dû finir par s'endormir, expliqua Rana d'un ton neutre.

— Tu savais qu'Anouar était à côté ? s'éberlua Éva à voix basse.

— Oui.

— Mais t'es complètement tarée !

— On n'a pas fait de bruit. Tu n'as pas fait de bruit, sourit Rana visiblement amusée par la situation. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi. Tu n'aimes pas dormir ici quand tu as cours le lendemain.

— Hein ? Heu, oui...

Rana lui attrapa le menton, lui tourna la tête vers elle et l'embrassa. Éva oublia immédiatement l'imprudence de Rana, sa folie, leur folie. Il ne resta que son désir de la tenir contre elle, de l'embrasser, de frotter son corps nu contre le sien. Elle relégua dans les tréfonds de son esprit ce qui empoisonnait sa relation avec elle, ces petites piques désagréables qui venaient jeter de l'ombre sur la joie de sa passion.

— Il faut que tu rentres, murmura Rana sous ses lèvres. On se voit demain.

Demain.

Les cours, l'après-court, peut-être un détour chez elle. Une promesse de plaisir. Renouvelée à l'infini, toujours tenue.

Un dernier baiser volé à Rana sur le pas de la porte. Les protestations de Rana. Et puis...

Une déclaration :

— Je t'aime, souffla Rana avant de refermer la porte d'entrée sur Éva.

Le genre de déclaration qu'Éva détestait entendre. Qui lui remplissait le cœur de glace et d'allégresse trompeuse.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **L'arak Al Rayan** est un arak distillé à Suweida dans le sud de la Syrie.

 **L'arak el Fakra** est un arak libanais distillé à Kfardebian dans le district de Kesrouan.

Les deux lieux possèdent un riche patrimoine antique... D'où peut-être l'étrange préférence dont fait preuve Éva à l'égard de l'arak qu'on y produit.

.

.

.


	10. Si chère Suzanne

.

* * *

 **Chapitre X**

* * *

.

.

.

Le serveur déposa le plat de kebbe sur la table. Suzanne leva un sourcil dubitatif. Éva souriait. Avant de goûter, Suzanne n'avouerait jamais que les plats disposés sur devant elle pussent égaler un temps fût peu un plat libanais. Particulièrement quand on parlait de fattouche, de taboulé et plus encore de kebbé. Suzanne avait déjà consenti à apprécier les Marias, une entrée arménienne qu'elle n'avait jamais mangé. Elle n'irait pas plus loin pour l'instant. Elle avait accordé sa confiance à Éva pour le menu et celle-ci attendait le verdict qui, elle le savait, ne pourrait-être qu'appréciateur. Éva ne s'inquiétait pas et ce, pour deux raisons. D'abord, la cuisine servie au Sissi était l'une des plus réputée d'Alep, ensuite Suzanne ne jouerait pas la carte de la mauvaise foi avec elle. Elles se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps, depuis déjà dix ans.

Éva en savait plus sur Suzanne que n'importe qui d'autre et Suzanne n'éprouvait aucune réserve à son encontre. Éva était extérieure, extérieure à l'histoire, à la famille et à la vie de Suzanne. Une étrangère dans la plus belle acceptation du terme.

Dix ans auparavant, quand elle était venue vivre parmi eux, Éva avait fascinée la jeune Libanaise. Elles étaient devenues amies. Plus que ça. Suzanne lui vouait une confiance absolue. Éva ne jugeait jamais, Éva écoutait, attentive et respectueuse. Elle avait toujours su la rassurer, la conseiller. Elles avaient beaucoup rit ensemble et partager de nombreuses aventures.

Quand elles s'étaient rencontrées, la guerre avait pesé quinze ans sur le Liban. Il n'y avait pas eu de cesser le feu, la guerre avait simplement cesser. Sans véritables raisons. Par lassitude. Des régions entières avaient vécues isolées puis, elles avaient été occupées par des armées étrangères. Les Israéliens protégeait leurs frontières et les populations qui les avaient soutenus au Sud-Liban, la Syrie protégeait le reste du pays contre lui même. Officiellement. Officieusement, le plus proche port de Damas était Beyrouth. Avoir un pied au Liban ouvrait la Méditerranée à la capitale syrienne. Quand on creusait on trouvait bien d'autres raisons, par exemple que la Syrie contrôlait les sources de l'Oronte et qu'Israël surveillait le cours du Litanie. Deux des plus grands fleuves du Proche-Orient. L'eau excitait les convoitises.

La guerre, le virus des barrages routiers dressés aux abords des villes ou en rase campagne au moindre carrefour d'importance, avaient perturbé la circulation, empêché des milliers de jeunes gens à suivre des études à l'université. À vingt ans, Suzanne ne connaissait du Liban que quelques quartiers de Beyrouth, les rues de son village et des trajets longs et difficiles.

C'était tout ce que savait Éva de la guerre : barrages, occupations, morts, snipers fous, immeubles en ruine à Beyrouth ou ailleurs, publications savantes qui n'expliquaient jamais qu'un aspect de cette guerre fratricide. Personne ne racontait jamais rien, pas même Suzanne. Pas même à Éva. La guerre était tabou. En dix ans, Éva n'avait récolté que trois anecdotes : un assassinat sur la route de Aaley, le meurtre gratuit d'une jeune fille qui avait servie de cible à un sniper dans la région de Zahlé, et une conversation. Des jeunes gens de moins de vingt ans qui s'étaient vanté devant celle qui avait rapporté cette anecdote à Éva, d'avoir violé des jeunes filles, avec des bouteilles de coca. Pour ne pas être souillés. Souillés parce que les jeunes filles en question ne partageaient pas leurs convictions religieuses. Cette conversation avait brisé la femme. À jamais. Sans qu'Éva su vraiment pourquoi. Sans que la femme le lui eût dit.

Quoi qu'il en fût, aux yeux de Suzanne, Éva avait le calme, l'assurance et l'audace tranquille d'une aventurière.

Dix ans auparavant, la jeune Française avait acheté une voiture d'occasion et elle avait sillonné les routes libanaises. Sans peur de se faire tirer dessus quand, la nuit, sur une route sans éclairage, elle n'avait pas vu un barrage syrien dépourvu de signalisation lumineuse, qu'elle était arrivé trop vite dessus, que sa voiture avait bondi sur ses suspensions inexistantes et le boudin de bitume qui barrait la route, que les freins avaient crissé. Les soldats ne tiraient plus à cette époque. Sans peur non plus des accidents, de la conduite virtuose et dénué de règles des Libanais, des nids de poules et des graviers qui dans les virages emportaient les voitures dans des ravins vertigineux.

À chaque vacances, elle avait piloté Suzanne à travers le Liban. Elles avaient visité ensemble tous ces sites historiques dont on parlait dans les livres de classes : Deir el Qamar, Anjar, la Qadisha, la Qornet el Saouda, les grottes de Fakra... Éva l'avait embarquée dans des randonnées sur deux ou trois jours, elles avaient dormi à la belle étoile en pleine nature, couchée sur des rochers, sous les frondaisons des oliviers rendus à l'état sauvages, dans des masures de bergers abandonnées au milieu de la montagne. Éva avait beau lui dire qu'elle ne se serait pas aventurée ainsi sans elle, Suzanne ne pensait pas moins qu'elle devait tout à Éva et qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le penser.

Éva n'avait pas conscience de l'influence qu'elle exerçait sur les gens ni des sentiments troubles qu'elle éveillait sur son passage. Quand Suzanne la taquinait à ce sujet, Éva haussait les épaules en la traitant d'abrutie.

.

— Tu manques à Rita. Elle te salue.

— Elle va bien ? demanda Éva.

— Elle est chiante.

Éva rit. Rita et Suzanne entretenaient depuis qu'elles les connaissaient des rapports de sœurs ennemies.

— Tu dis toujours ça quand elle n'est pas d'accord avec toi.

— Elle est bornée.

— Ah, ouais ?

— Pff... tu sais bien comme elle est. Elle a la tête dure et l'esprit obtus d'une Homsié.

La franche hilarité d'Éva s'accentua. Suzanne et sa suffisance si typiquement libanaise ! Rita était née près de Homs, c'était vrai, mais Suzanne savait pertinemment que traiter Rita de Homsié contenait un double-sens. Le gens de Homs faisait souvent les frais des plaisanteries de la région, ils s'apparentaient aux yeux des Syriens et plus encore des Libanais aux Belges des Français.

— Personne n'a la tête plus dure que les gens de ton village ! répliqua Éva. Tu viens d'où déjà ?! demanda-t-elle l'air faraud.

Suzanne se renfrogna.

— Hi han ! persifla Éva la mine hautement réjouie.

— Ah, ah ! ricana Suzanne franchement irritée par la plaisanterie pourtant usée jusqu'à la corde.

Mais un sourire brillait déjà au fond de ses yeux et il gagna rapidement ses lèvres. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se fâcher contre Éva. Cette Française s'était toujours amusée à torturer son amour-propre et elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui en vouloir. Elle lui lançait des piques en réponses, la traitait de sale Française seulement bonne à tout critiquer, à croire qu'elle avait toujours raison. Elle fustigeait l'arrogance légendaire des Français et accusait Éva de s'y complaire.

Ses attaques glissaient sans effets sur Éva. C'était rageant, d'autant plus qu'Éva faisait toujours mouche et que sa plaisanterie idiote sur Deir el Ahmar froissait immanquablement Suzanne. Le jeu de mot était facile et vraiment insultant. Sauf que dans la bouche d'Éva... Suzanne passait outre. Éva ne mettait ni morgue ni méchanceté dans ses moqueries.

— On trinque ? proposa Éva.

Elle avait commandé un pichet d'arak.

— T'es chiante ? Tu sais ça ? grommela Suzanne.

— Ouais, grimaça Éva toute contente.

Éva avait toujours admiré la facilité avec laquelle Suzanne maniait les registres de langue. Une maîtrise que lui aurait envié ses cinq profs d'Alep. En revanche, Suzanne aurait pâlit devant leur maîtrise de la grammaire et de la syntaxe. Suzanne était un génie, mais elle ne se débarrasserait jamais des erreurs qu'elle traînait depuis la maternelle, faute d'avoir eu des professeurs bien formés. La jeune Libanaise avait suivi sa scolarité au sein des écoles publiques. L'État libanais ne se montrait pas très attentifs aux élèves et aux professeurs dont il avait pourtant la charge. Ceux qui en avaient les moyens plaçaient leurs enfants dans des écoles privées, de préférence chrétiennes, tenues par des prêtres ou des religieuses, peu importait la religion à laquelle appartenaient les familles.

Elles trinquèrent et Éva invita Suzanne à goûter les plats posée sur la table. La jeune Libanaise se servit avec parcimonie. Éva patienta. Après quelques minutes de silence et de dégustation, le verdict tomba :

— Je n'ai jamais mangé une si bonne kebbé, avoua Suzanne admirative.

— Je te l'avais dit, rétorqua Éva avec suffisance. Le Sissi n'est pas juste un beau décor.

— Non, mais tout est bon et le fattouche...

Suzanne avait un faible pour le fattouche.

— Tu sais, je suis venue avec Boulos, annonça soudain Suzanne sur un ton neutre.

— Mmm.

— Il est mignon.

Éva leva le nez de son assiette. Suzanne avait aussi un faible pour les garçons.

— Mignon ? répéta Éva l'esprit en alerte.

— Oui, tu sais... Euh...

Éva s'attendait à la suite. Suzanne se mit à rire.

— On est arrivés tard, hier soir. Tu n'as pas le téléphone, alors on a cherché un hôtel. Il était moche et vétuste. On a prit deux chambres parce qu'on ne pouvait pas partager une chambre ensemble tous les deux. C'est illégal si on n'est pas mariés.

— Ouais.

— Il y avait de tout petits balcons.

— Mmm...

— Il est fou ! Il est passé par les balcons. Il aurait pu se tuer ! rit Suzanne. J'ai eu si peur quand il a frappé à ma fenêtre.

— Mouais.

— Il est reparti avant le lever du jour.

— Mmm.

— On a dormi ensemble. C'était génial. On a pas, parce que, euh... enfin, tu sais...

Ah, Suzanne n'avait pas sauté le pas, pas encore, malgré toutes ses aventures.

— Il ne veut pas. Mais c'était bien quand même.

Éva ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Suzanne n'en dit pas plus.

— Tu dors où cette nuit ? demanda Éva

— Au foyer du père Hannah, pas très loin de chez toi, je crois. Tu habites bien à Slémanié ?

— Oui.

— C'est à un quart d'heure, même pas.

Éva avait déjà dormi là-bas. Le foyer proposait des chambres spartiates et des sanitaires communs.

— Si tu veux, passe me voir là où je donne mes cours, proposa-t-elle à Suzanne. Je te donnerai mes clefs. Si tu n'as rien à faire, tu seras mieux chez moi que dans une chambre toute nulle au foyer. Tu seras plus tranquille aussi. C'est calme et il y a une grande terrasse. On se retrouvera chez une de mes élèves vers six-heures. Elle t'invite à dîner.

— Elle est sympa ?

— Mouais, assez sympa... pour une Syrienne, grimaça Éva.

Suzanne s'esclaffa, ravie de la plaisanterie. La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur l'enseignement des langues, la pédagogie, elles partagèrent leurs expériences personnelles, Suzanne lui parla de ses cours à à la faculté de pédagogie de Beyrouth, Éva des siens à la faculté des Lettres de Poitiers. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis six ans et elles prirent plaisir à échanger sur des sujets qui n'intéressaient personne d'autres qu'elles dans leur entourage. Suzanne souffrait de n'avoir jamais pu partager son intérêt pour les études qu'elle suivait, Éva aussi. Depuis très longtemps.

Elles commandèrent un café à la fin du repas.

— C'est très joli ici, apprécia Suzanne en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Le Sissi s'était installé dans une ancienne demeure traditionnelle organisée autour d'une cour centrale, sur deux niveaux. Il ne manquait ni les pavements en marbre, ni la fontaine, ni le diwan. L'ameublement avait été choisi avec soin, certainement acheté dans des magasins d'antiquités. Deux ou trois établissements offraient les mêmes prestations dans le quartier, Le Yasmine et le Khalil entre autre, mais Éva préférait le Sissi. La cuisine y était meilleure, la cadre plus agréable et la clientèle d'habitués plus discrète. Les touristes ne venaient pas dîner au Sissi et on n'y rencontrait que très rarement des étrangers.

.

— Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? demanda Éva après avoir payé l'addition.

— Mon garde du corps, plaisanta Suzanne.

Éva sourit.

— Je n'ai jamais peur avec toi, affirma Suzanne. Tu es aussi forte qu'un homme et les gens ont peur de toi. Tu es comme Xena... en un peu plus habillée quand même !

Ah, Xena ! Dans les années quatre-vingt dix, la série avait fait un carton au Liban. Éva n'avait pas vu toutes les saisons. Au Liban, la série passait sur LBC en version originale sous-titrée en arabe et elle n'avait pas supporté le doublage en français, le changement de nom de l'héroïne non plus. C'était l'un des rares programmes qu'elle avait regardé durant son séjour dans la région dix ans auparavant. Les gens se passionnaient à l'époque pour les soaps-opéras vénézuéliens ou mexicains. Éva détestait ces histoires à dormir debout, ces personnages riches, propres sur eux, leurs dents Ultra-brite, la pauvre orpheline, bonne à tout faire dans une propriété tarte à la crème, qui tombait amoureuse du riche héritier, jeune et séduisant, et qui, immanquablement, était la fille disparue, enlevée, cachée, cela dépendait des versions, d'un magnat des finances, et se révélait donc, aussi riche que son chéri. Pour arriver à l'heureuse conclusion, les coups de théâtre plus improbables les uns que les autres se succédaient pendant des mois et des mois, parfois des années. C'était à mourir d'ennui. Éva avait néanmoins regardé parce qu'elle s'était aperçue que les séries de LBC constituaient l'une des rares cultures que ses élèves de collège partageaient. Elle n'avait pas utilisé des épisodes d' _Estrelita_ ou de _Mercedes_ en classe, mais de _Xena_ , oui. Pour illustrer ses cours sur les récits narratifs. Xena lui avait aussi servi de prétexte et de support pour familiariser ses élèves avec la civilisation et la mythologie antique. Après tout, ceux-ci avaient beau n'étudier que l'Histoire arabe du monde Arabe, l'Histoire du Liban et de la région n'avait pas commencé au Ie siècle de l'Hégire. N'en déplaisait à certains.

.

* * *

.

Rana semblait anormalement nerveuse. Elle s'était montrée dissipée en classe, avait entraîné Éva dans une bagarre amicale à la sortie des cours et s'activait fébrilement dans la cuisine depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle.

Elle coupait nerveusement des tomates, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées et les épaule tendues. Éva s'approcha et l'enlaça par derrière. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, remonta lentement jusqu'au coin de la mâchoire, s'attaqua à son oreille. Rana gémit. Éva la retourna entre ses bras et fondit sur sa bouche. Ses mains se firent intrusives.

— Éva... protesta Rana en essayant de se dégager.

Éva la plaqua contre l'évier, approfondit encore un peu plus le baiser. Rana se débattit, recula la tête.

— Les voisins, urgea-t-elle en riant. Les voisins peuvent nous voir par la fenêtre. C'est un scandale !

Elle repoussa Éva. Planta son regard dans le sien. Dieu ! Si elle s'écoutait, elle l'entraînerait sans tarder dans le salon.

— Il faut que je prépare le dîner, assura-t-elle en essayant de contrôler sa respiration.

— Ouais ?

— Oui, soit tu m'aides et tu es sage, soit tu vas lire dans le salon, mais tu ne me sautes pas dessus.

— Non ?

— Non.

— Tu n'as pas envie ?

— Si, mais c'est non.

Éva se fendit d'une grimace.

— D'accord.

Elle tourna les talons.

— Si ton amie arrive, ouvre lui, lui lança Rana.

Le ton employé fit se retourner Éva. Elle se rappela que Rana avait réagi bizarrement quand elle avait apprit qu'Éva avait cédé ses clefs à Suzanne. Elle fronça les sourcils. Rana s'était détournée, elle avait repris son couteau et ses tomates. L'air contrarié. Elle n'était pas jalouse ? Si ? Elle savait pour Suzanne, même si Éva ne lui avait pas tout raconté. Rana savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Rana avait bombardé Éva de question à propos de sa vie amoureuse ou plutôt, de sa vie sexuelle qui semblait bien plus l'intéresser que sa vie amoureuse et Éva s'était confié à elle sans défiance, d'autant plus si elle s'était adonnée au plaisir et qu'elle reposait la tête sur l'épaule de Rana.

Elle ne voyait donc pas trop de quoi Rana pouvait être jalouse. Suzanne n'était qu'une amie et le désir ne venait plus, depuis très longtemps, s'inviter quand elles se voyaient. Éva ne chercha pas à clarifier la situation. Rana n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse parce qu'elle ne pouvait douter qu'Éva fût complètement et exclusivement tournée vers elle.

Contrairement à Rana, lui soufflait régulièrement à l'oreille une petite voix qu'Éva se refusait à écouter.

.

Elle lisait depuis une demi-heure quand Suzanne frappa à la porte. Son impérieux désir s'était évanoui sitôt qu'elle s'était plongée dans lecture de son livre. Le roman n'avait pourtant rien de très folichon. Elle aimait bien Zola et elle avait trouvé _L'Œuvre_ à la bibliothèque du CCF. Zola pouvait écrire des romans à l'eau de rose, des romans légers, des thrillers ou des drames puissants. Éva ne connaissait pas _L'Œuvre_. Elle avait juste été tenté par l'aventure. Le roman commençait par une amourette un peu niaise, mais après ? _L'Œuvre_ l'avait captivée. Le contexte, la folie créatrice, la folie perfectionniste, l'amour absolu dans ses pires travers. L'aveuglement terrifiant de Christine. Zola pouvait être ridicule. _L'Œuvre_ était un chef d'œuvre. Achevé, contrairement à la toile de Claude Lantier, le héros du roman.

De plus, Zola ramenait souvent Éva dans les rues et les quartiers de Paris de son enfance, des lieux familiers qu'elle avait fréquentés un siècle après les personnages. Le roman racontait aussi la création du premier Salon des refusés en 1863, exposition qui inspira par la suite la création du Salon des indépendant en 1884. Le Grand Palais. Les centaines de toiles accrochées qu'elle avait découverts avec les yeux curieux d'une enfant de huit ans. Les romans de Zola la plongeait dans ses souvenirs d'enfance.

Éva referma son livre avec regret et se leva pour aller ouvrir. À Suzanne. Anouar avait ses clefs, il était peu probable qu'il frappe avant de rentrer chez lui. Elle tomba sur une Suzanne épanouie et toute frétillante de gaieté.

— C'est Suzanne ? cria Rana de la cuisine.

— Oui.

— Installez-vous dans le salon, j'arrive.

Éva retourna son attention sur Suzanne.

— Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

— Oh, oui, soupira Suzanne d'un air ravi.

Elles passèrent au salon.

— Ton lit grince... fit Suzanne en fronçant comiquement le nez

— Euh...

Éva sentit le cœur lui manquer. Son lit, il était vrai, grinçait horriblement. Il semblait avoir un malin plaisir à multiplier par deux le bruit que faisaient Éva et Rana quand elles se retrouvaient engagés dans des ébats passionnées. Elles en avaient souvent ri, Rana plus qu'Éva qui s'en moquait un peu et trouvait le fait plus embarrassant qu'amusant.

— Boulos est venu, chuchota Suzanne à Éva. Il est insatiable ! Je n'en pouvais plus à la fin.

Décidément, cet appartement s'ingéniait à offrir un refuge aux histoires les plus scandaleuses.

— On ne s'est pas déshabillé, mais ça ne changeait rien, affirma Suzanne.

Elle n'avait toujours pas sauté le pas. C'était bizarre. Éva avait du mal à comprendre. Elle n'aurait jamais pu se contenter de se frotter toute habillée à quelqu'un qui excitait ainsi son désir. Elle invita Suzanne à s'asseoir sur le sofa.

— Il est où ?

— Il passe la soirée avec des amis. C'était génial chez toi. Merci, lui fit Suzanne des étoiles dans les yeux.

— Vous y êtes restés longtemps ?

— Toute la journée, nous avions acheté de quoi faire à manger avant de monter.

— Et vous avez eu le temps de manger ? demanda Éva d'un ton goguenard.

Suzanne la traita gentiment de conne et lui assura qu'ils avaient eu le temps, mais qu'ils n'en avaient trop perdu quand même à manger.

— Mmm, se contenta de répondre Éva avec une moue amusée.

Suzanne s'étendit alors sur le sofa et posa la tête sur les genoux de la jeune Française.

— Je suis fatiguée, lui dit-elle en guise d'excuse.

— Tu repars demain à Damas ?

— Oui, demain matin. C'est dommage, on a pas eu beaucoup le temps de se voir. Tu vas venir au Liban ?

— Mouais, peut-être.

— Viens, si tu as le temps. On pourra aller se promener et faire du feu et du café. Tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue chez nous et Rita sera contente de te voir. Elle veut organiser un pèlerinage fin mai, elle compte sur notre présence à toutes les deux, mais si tu ne viens pas, elle annulera, elle ne partira pas sans toi.

— Si je peux, je viendrai.

— Super.

Rana arriva, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt à l'entrée du salon. Pâlit sensiblement. Se pinça les lèvres assez fort pour qu'Éva les vit blanchir sous la pression exercée.

— Bienvenue, Suzanne, dit-elle, ses yeux noirs plantés dans ceux d'Éva.

La jeune Française alourdit sa main sur l'épaule de Suzanne. Quoi que celle-ci comprit, elle ne se releva pas. Elle bascula simplement la tête en arrière pour regarder Rana et répondre à son aimable salutation. Éva se fendit d'un petit sourire narquois.

Rana crevait de jalousie.

Sans quitter Éva du regard, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et s'ingénia à tenir le rôle de la parfaite maîtresse de maison. Suzanne ne remarqua rien. Elle se tourna sur le côté, plaça une main sur le genou d'Éva et engagea la discussion sans remarquer la contrariété de son hôtesse, ses yeux qui ne quittaient pas Éva, son attitude rigide.

Éva jugea Rana ridicule. Et tellement mignonne. Ses traits trahirent ses pensées car le regard de Rana se chargea de ressentiment. En réponse, sans savoir vraiment ce qui la motivait à ainsi la provoquer, celui d'Éva se remplit de malice et elle posa une main caressante sur le front de Suzanne. Rana eut soudain l'envie d'étrangler la jeune Libanaise bien trop sympathique à son goût et de soumettre sur son cadavre Éva à son désir. De lui faire ravaler son petit air si imbue d'elle-même dans des gémissements de plaisir.

Mais Suzanne avait un don. Celui de transformer n'importe quelle ambiance, la plus glaciale qu'elle pût être, en ambiance chaleureuse et rieuse. Bientôt, Rana oublia sa jalousie et Éva son malin désir de la provoquer. Suzanne se redressa et la conversation continua de la plus joyeuse des façons. Elle continua quand Anouar rentra et qu'ils passèrent à table après que Rana eût fait dîner les enfants.

Rana se détendit sensiblement. À un moment, son pied trouva celui d'Éva sous la table et elle le caressa durant le reste du repas. Le pied d'Éva tressautait parfois sous la stimulation. La jeune Française s'efforçait de pas perdre le fil de la conversation et d'ignorer le flot intarissable qui lui trempait l'entre-jambe. Elle surprit à un moment la petite grimace suffisante que lui destina Rana. Rana savait et elle se rengorgeait sans vergogne du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait à son encontre.

Soudain, Rana inspira de l'air par la bouche, plissa les yeux. Une expression obscène se peignit sans qu'elle le voulut sur son visage. Un petit sourire sardonique releva les lèvres d'Éva. Rana ne valait pas mieux qu'elle. Elle croyait mener le jeu. Elle ne menait rien du tout, aussi soumise à son désir que l'était Éva.

La jeune Française se rasséréna et passa une excellente soirée. Rana avait préparé un succulent repas qu'appréciait visiblement aussi bien Suzanne qu'Anouar. Elle bénéficiait de la présence, de la conversation et de l'esprit d'une amie à qui elle tenait et le pied de Rana stimulait agréablement ses sens. Elle savait que tôt ou tard elle pourrait s'y abandonner sans contrainte, sans peur des regards et exploser sans retenu, qu'elle finirait par jouir encore et encore à en mourir sous les mains et les lèvres de Rana et qu'elle pourrait lui arracher en retour des cris et des gémissement qui la ravirait autant qu'elle lui donnerait du plaisir.

Les pensées de Rana suivait le même chemin, habitées pas la certitude exaltante que personne ne pouvait aimer Éva comme elle l'aimait, que personne ne pouvait la faire hurler de plaisir comme elle savait la faire hurler de plaisir. Rana souhaitait presque qu'Éva ne restât pas dormir. Pour le plaisir de prolonger l'attente. Et d'y céder le lendemain matin. À l'heure qu'elle aurait choisi. Les clefs qu'Éva lui avait fait faire de son appartement ne quittait jamais son sac ou la poche de son pantalon.

.

Éva ne dormit pas chez Rana. À vingt-deux heures passées, les trois jeunes femmes partirent avec les enfants au parc. Il faisait déjà si chaud en cours de journée que les landaus et les poussettes n'envahissaient les rues et les jardins publics qu'après vingt-et-une heures trente. À minuit, on voyait encore des familles entières se promener et rentrer chez elles d'un pas nonchalant.

Rana et Éva raccompagnèrent ensuite Suzanne jusqu'au foyer où elle logeait, pas très loin de chez elles, près de l'église Mar Gergiès, puis elles reprirent leur route d'un pas tranquille. Gibraïl se plaignit d'avoir sommeil. Rana tergiversa un moment.

— Je prends Paul si tu veux, lui proposa Éva.

— Ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Non.

Éva enleva Paul dans ses bras et le posa sur sa hanche. L'enfant somnola très vite les bras passés autour de son cou. Gibraïl s'endormit cinq minutes après s'être assis dans la poussette à la place de son frère. Rana s'inquiéta pour Éva qui lui assura que Paul ne pesait pas dans ses bras. Elles rentrèrent sans presser le pas, sans parler non plus. Profitant de la soirée et de la présence de l'une de l'autre.

Rana brisa leur échange silencieux et paisible au moment de se quitter :

— Tu l'a fait exprès, bougonna-t-elle.

— Quoi ?

— Sur le sofa...

— …

— Tu l'aimes beaucoup.

— Mmm... C'est vrai. Tu es jalouse ?

— Oui.

Éva s'épanouit. Rana arbora un air extrêmement sérieux.

— Personne ne t'a jamais aimée et ne t'aimera jamais autant que moi, lui dit Rana d'un ton convaincu. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. Tu n'as vraiment aimé qu'une seule personne dans ta vie. D'ailleurs, tu l'aimais encore en arrivant ici...

Éva s'était peut-être confiée plus qu'elle n'eût dû à Rana. Rana avait surtout mis le doigt sur une vérité, sur une blessure qui tourmentait Éva depuis dix ans. Une blessure qui avait miraculeusement guéri quinze jours auparavant.

— Mais tu dois savoir une chose, Éva, c'est que malgré ce que tu crois ou ce que tu voudrais croire, personne ne t'a jamais réellement aimée. Moi, je t'aime.

Rana attendait peut-être une réponse. Elle n'en obtint pas.

Éva n'était pas très à l'aise avec les déclarations. On lui avait forcé la main la première fois. Elle s'était trouvée stupide, elle s'était sentie manipulée et elle avait eu la désagréable impression d'être tomber dans un piège. Depuis, elle se sentait toujours aussi idiote quand elle avouait son amour, parce qu'elle n'y croyait pas et que se fendre d'un mensonge lui laissait un goût amer en bouche. Parce qu'aussi, elle rechignait à s'engager envers qui que ce fût.

Mais depuis cette première fois, en plein ébat, elle avait du mal à ne pas tomber dans le piège et il lui avait été difficile de ne pas répondre à la passion de Rana, à l'amour qu'elle lui assurait ressentir à son égard.

Rana se moquait d'avoir ce soir une réponse à sa déclaration. Elle l'aurait demain matin. Elle chercherait à effacer la peur qui l'étreignait parfois à l'idée qu'Éva se détournât d'elle un jour. Elle retrouverait l'assurance de posséder son corps, son âme et son cœur. Exclusivement. Pour elle seule. Pour elle toute seule.

Éva lui appartenait et si elle avait proposé à Anouar, tout en l'assurant de sa sincère bénédiction, de prendre une maîtresse pour combler ses besoins sexuels, jamais elle n'accepterait qu'Éva trouvât son plaisir ailleurs que dans ses bras.

Mais Éva partirait, peut-être même en juin, dans à peine deux mois. Rana l'avait toujours su.

À moins... à moins qu'elle ne trouvât une solution. Une solution qui lui permît de garder Éva auprès d'elle sans pour autant remettre en question son couple et sa de famille.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Deir el Ahmar :** Village maronite de la Béqua nord, situé à quelques kilomètres au nord-ouest de Baalbeck. La plaisanterie d'Éva est un jeu de mot linguistique qui s'appuie sur la proximité phonétique entre deux mots :

 _ahmar_ (qui signifie rouge en arabe) et _himar_ (qui signifie âne en arabe). Traiter quelqu'un d'âne au Liban équivaut à le traiter de sombre crétin obstiné.

La chanteuse pop Elissa (dont le nom a été évoqué lors de la soirée au _Four Seasons_ ) est originaire de ce village tout comme Marie Keirouz (pour ceux qui connaissent).

.

 **Xena :** On prononce [xena] en français, mais [zina] en anglais et en arabe. Un traumatisme pour Éva !

.

 **La Kebbe :** plat de viande de bœuf ou de mouton, pilé avec du boulghour. Le pilonnage donne un aspect filandreux à la viande. La quantité de viande définit la qualité du produit. Peu assaisonné, on la sert avec un filet d'huile d'olive et on la mange avec du pain libanais.

.

 **Fattouche :** salade agrémentée de pain libanais frit.

Composition : salade, tomates, persil, menthe, oignons, pourpier, hysope, ail, sel, sumac, vinaigre rouge, huile d'olive.

.

 **Tabboulé :** salade composée (contrairement aux recettes françaises) à 90% de persil, agrémenté de tomate, de menthe, de jus de citron, d'oignon, d'huile d'olive et d'une quantité infime de boulghour. La réussite de la salade tient d'abord à la qualité de la coupe du persil et à l'assaisonnement (parfois agrémenté d'un ingrédient secret...).

.

.

.


	11. Affections et remèdes

.

* * *

 **Chapitre XI**

* * *

.

Éva chérissait ses promenades en solitaire dans les rues du vieux souk d'Alep. Elle aimait bien le souk Hamédieh à Damas pour ses larges avenues. Ici, les rue étaient étroites et tortueuses, mais la foule se pressait aussi nombreuses qu'à Hamédieh. Le souk d'Alep s'en trouvait d'autant plus convivial. On y vendait aussi des marchandises qu'on ne trouvait pas en telle abondance à Damas ou qu'on ne trouvait pas du tout. Tout comme la grande savonnerie artisanale qui subsistait encore aux abords de la porte Qinesrin. La pâte était versée à même le sol creusé d'alvéoles plus ou moins régulièrement taillées en carré.

Éva l'avait visitée en compagnie de Violette. Elle avait à cette occasion engagé la jeune étudiante à abandonner ses gels de douche et ses savons sur-gras. Violette avait les mains rongées de crevasses. La peau du visage, du cou et des bras, irritée, marbrée de grandes plaques rouges. Éva l'avait remarqué. Violette lui avait avoué endurer le martyr depuis des années. Elle souffrait d'allergie aux savons et aux détergents. Éva l'avait alors traînée à Bab Qinesrin.

La fabrique se cachait dans un immense bâtiment médiéval. Un ouvrier les accueillit avec chaleur et leur expliqua le processus de fabrication du savon d'Alep. Éva traduisit dans les grandes lignes, du moins ce qu'elle comprit. Elle se désolait d'être si paresseuse et si peu douée en langue. Son coup de cœur pour la langue arabe ne s'était jamais concrétiser par un apprentissage sérieux, pas même du dialecte syro-libanais employé dans la région. Mais Violette n'était pas non plus stupide, elle savait observer et aurait compris l'essentiel de ce qu'il y avait à comprendre simplement en regardant ce qui se passait autour d'elle, ce que lui montrait l'ouvrier du doigt.

— Achète du savon d'Alep, l'enjoignit Éva. Et tu retrouveras ta peau de bébé.

— …

— Tu peux me faire confiance.

— Parce que tu es blonde ? sourit en coin Violette.

— Agageuh bleublou ! rétorqua Éva.

Violette s'esclaffa bruyamment.

— T'es con, vraiment ! En plus, tu n'as pas du tout une peau de blonde.

— Peut-être, mais je suis une vraie blonde quand même, protesta Éva. Véritable et certifiée.

Elle se fendit ensuite d'une grimace idiote. Violette rit.

— Essaie, au lieu de geindre et de me raconter tes misères, la tança Éva.

— Je ne te racontes pas mes misères !

— Pense à Jérôme alors ! Il ne manquera pas, je pense, d'apprécier, quand tu l'auras retrouvée, ta douce peau de bébé.

— Pff... se renfrogna Violette.

— Je plaisante, désolée, s'excusa Éva d'un air contrit.

— Bah, ne t'excuse pas. Tu es plutôt gentille, pas comme d'autres, répliqua sombrement Violette.

— Antoine ?

— Entre autre.

— Je ne comprends pas qu'il ait pu décrocher ce poste, maugréa Éva contrariée.

— Il n'y pas vraiment de mystère à ça, il l'a eu par copinage.

— Je ne dois pas avoir les bons copains, se désola Éva.

— Parce que tu as des copains ?

— Non, pas vraiment, en convint Éva.

— Tu n'es pas très sociable.

— Pourquoi, tu l'es, toi ?

— Ben, non, pas trop non plus, mais... Euh...

Violette rougit furieusement.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose, reprit Éva sans profiter de son embarras. En plus, je ne suis pas certaine que fréquenter Jérôme te soit très profitable aux yeux du consulat ou du CCF.

— Pas vraiment, non.

— Nous sommes donc à égalité, conclut amicalement Éva.

— Oui, c'est vrai.

Et bien plus que tu le crois, pensa Éva. Excepté que Rana n'est pas une célébrité d'Alep et que Jérôme, s'il avait essaimé quelques enfants dont il avait laissé la jouissance à leurs mères, était fort élégamment et légalement marié à Violette. Leur liaison échappait à tout jugement moral aux yeux des Alépins. La différence d'âge ne prêtait pas non plus aux critiques, il n'était pas rare qu'un mari eût dix, vingt, trente ou quarante ans de plus que sa femme. Vingt cinq ans seulement séparaient Violette de Jérôme, et le musicien portait la cinquantaine fringante, il n'avait rien d'un vieux décrépi. Quant aux Français, s'ils y trouvaient à redire, ils ne faisaient preuve que d'hypocrisie ou de jalousie.

Si elle se savait, sa liaison — Éva détestait ce mot qui lui évoquait les romans bourgeois du XIXe — avec Rana, exposerait Éva à bien d'autres réactions que les sentiments hypocrites ou jaloux des Français. Cette perspective ne déclenchait aucune angoisse chez Éva, aucune peur. Comme si la jeune Française n'avait aucune conscience des risques encourus. Éva se trouvait dans l'incapacité, contrairement à Rana, de se projeter dans l'avenir, d'aller plus loin que la minute présente quand elle se trouvait avec Rana. Aussi insouciante et inconsciente qu'une gamine de quatorze ans qui vivait sa première passion amoureuse sans s'inquiéter du monde réglementé qui l'entourait et des carcans sociaux qui le régissaient.

— Tu veux aller boire un café ? demanda Éva à Violette.

— Ouais, où ?

— Je connais un gars sympa, il tient une boutique de tissus dans le souk.

— C'est loin ?

— Vers l'entrée principale.

— Tu ne te perds jamais quand tu viens ici ?

— Non.

— Tu sais où se trouvent le quartier des tisserands ?

— Ouais.

— Jérôme m'en a parlé, il m'a dit que je devrais y aller, mais...

— Mais il ne t'y a pas emmenée et tu ne sais pas où c'est.

— Mouais, avoua Violette la mine déconfite.

— On fera un détour.

Éva la pilota dans le dédale du souk, Violette n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Éva pouvait ainsi s'orienter. Elle venait souvent et à chaque fois elle se perdait. Elles débouchèrent soudain dans une grande rue voûtée, pratiquement déserte, habitée de grands claquements. Violette fronça les sourcils.

— Viens voir, lui dit Éva en la tirant par la main.

Des ateliers s'ouvraient tout au long de la rue, fermés la nuit par de grands panneaux de bois. Elles entrèrent dans une boutique. Un homme se tenait devant un métier à tisser suspendu au-dessus du vide. Éva le salua. Violette lui adressa un sourire. L'homme s'arrêta et leur fit signe d'approcher. Comme dans tous les autres ateliers, ils tissaient de la laine rouge, noire, blanche, verte et jaune. Sur son métier naissait de petits tapis et des housses de coussins, sur lesquelles se dessinaient des motifs géométriques sur fond rouge ou noir. Le tisserand leur montra la fosse au-dessus de laquelle il travaillait en équilibre, installé sur une sorte de balançoire. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir devant son métier à tisser et se remit au travail. C'était magique et elles s'abîmèrent dans la contemplation du fil qui courrait, des différentes parties du métier qui claquaient.

— Merci, souffla Violette à Éva quand elles quittèrent l'atelier.

Celle-ci se contenta de sourire et l'entraîna une nouvelle fois dans le souk. La foule se densifia très vite. Éva déploya tout son art de se faufiler entre les gens sans jamais les toucher. Effluves odorantes, couleurs chatoyantes, conversations enjouées, cris des jeunes garçons qui portaient en équilibre sur la main des plateaux remplis de tasses de thé ou de café. Ils sillonnaient adroitement et inlassablement le souk. Les gens ne se rendaient pas au café, le café venait à eux. Tout comme chez le marchand d'Éva.

Elle l'avait rencontré à la fin du mois de janvier. Éva cassait toujours les velléités des marchands à lui parler anglais quand elles se promenait au souk. Elle était étrangère, tout le monde la remarquait. On l'interpellait en anglais, elle répondait en arabe qu'elle ne savait pas parler anglais. Certains marquaient un temps d'arrêt avant de la rappeler à grands cris pour engager la conversation. Trop tard, elle était déjà loin. Mais elle se trouvait dans sa boutique quand son marchand l'avait entreprise en anglais. Éva avait répondu en arabe, elle n'avait pas pu fuir et la conversation s'était engagée malgré elle. Il s'appelait Samir. Il lui avait demandé si elle préférait un thé ou un café. Elle avait opté pour un café.

— Bala sukkar, précisa-t-elle.

Sans sucre, il apprécia. Il interpella un gamin, lui passa la commande. Le gamin lança un gouailleur :

— À votre service, Monsieur !

Et s'en fut tel un cabri à travers la foule.

Ils avaient parlé une heure. Éva ne se souvenait plus de quoi. Samir ne lui avait rien proposé à acheter. Éva n'avait pas fait semblant de regarder ou de paraître intéressée par les articles qui remplissaient sa boutique. Quand elle avait prit congé, il l'avait invitée à revenir le voir à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait au souk. Et depuis, Éva n'avait jamais dérogé à cette règle.

Il l'accueillait toujours avec effusion, ils s'installaient dans la boutique, Samir commandait un café pour Éva, un thé pour lui et ils papotaient. La maîtrise imparfaite qu'avait Éva de l'arabe, l'ignorance que Samir avait du français ne perturba jamais leurs rapports. L'introduction de Violette dans leur petit rituel n'y changea rien. Samir commanda simplement un thé en plus.

Violette ressentit tout de suite cette étrange complicité, cette courtoisie sans manière que partageait l'Alépin et la jeune Française, le marchand et la prof de français. Elle s'était gauchement assise, elle avait rougit, gigoté sur la banquette, regardé pour donner le change les étagères ou s'empilaient jusqu'au plafond des soieries de Damas soigneusement pliées. Mais Éva l'avait introduite dans la conversation, sans affectation, sans prétention, sans condescendance. Elle traduisait, expliquait, sans éprouver de gène ni d'ennuis, sans que Samir, comme elle appelait familièrement le marchand ne s'en impatienta, heureux au contraire d'inclure Violette dans leur petit cercle.

Pour une fois, Violette se sentit intégrée. Samir la regardait bien comme une étrangère, mais il lui offrait son hospitalité, comme il l'avait offert à Éva trois mois plus tôt. Violette n'était pas la Russe, Violette n'était pas la jeune épouse de Karim le musicien, Violette n'était pas la bécasse tout juste bonne à sauter dont jouissait à loisir Jérôme Hauss. Grâce à Éva.

Violette aimait Alep, mais elle eût préféré être un homme, ou bien être une brune. Une vieille brune. Parfois, elle en avait marre des sourires en coin, des regards égrillards des chauffeurs de taxis et des amis de Jérôme. Pire encore de l'indifférente feinte au consulat ou du mépris dont elle souffrait au CCF. Il n'y avait que Christian qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Il la traitait comme il l'avait traitée quand elle avait débarqué de l'avion à l'aéroport d'Alep. Avec gentillesse et bonhomie. En plus, il était cultivé, vraiment cultivé, pas seulement bien vernissé.

Jérôme lui avait sans restriction ouvert les portes secrètes du royaume sur lequel il régnait, mais elle n'était toujours que son épouse soumise aux yeux des Alepins. Tandis qu'avec Éva...

Éva naviguait au milieu des souks et des gens avec un naturel désarmant. Elle portait rarement ses lunettes, Violette la soupçonnait de se donner ainsi des excuses. Éva était incroyablement distraite. Elle ne voyait pas les regards posés sur elle, elle était même capable de ne pas remarquer quand elle les croisait des gens qu'elle connaissait. Violette avait entendu des personnes se plaindre d'avoir été ignorés par la Française. Éva ne les ignorait pas, elle ne voyait pas. Violette en avait elle-même fait l'expérience. Les gens ne mentait pas, même s'ils confondaient offense volontaire et distraction involontaire. Violette avait un jour croisée Éva dans la rue alors qu'elle se rendait au CCF pour emprunter un livre. Éva ne s'était pas seulement contenté de la dépasser sans la voir, elle avait levé les yeux sur elle. Échangé un regard. Et... rien. Éva avait poursuivi son chemin. Elles s'étaient retrouvées plus tard au CCF, Éva ne s'était absenté que pour aller s'acheter à boire, elle avait salué Violette comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu dix minutes auparavant. Violette ne lui avait rien reproché, elle ne s'était pas moqué non plus, même gentiment, même si Éva aurait certainement rit de sa bévue. Violette avait trouvé cet aspect de la personnalité d'Éva curieux et touchant. Il expliquait certainement l'aisance dont celle-ci faisait preuve dans les rues d'Alep.

Éva était imperméable aux regards et aux réactions des gens à son encontre. Sauf si, elle se concentrait dessus. Parce qu'Éva avait parfois estomaquée Violette par la finesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve quand elle se permettait de porter un jugement sur quelqu'un ou quelqu'une. Elle avançait toujours à pas prudents. À tort. Les portraits qu'elle avait esquissés de certaines personnes de leur entourage se révélaient étonnement juste pour une personne qui semblait si peu sociable et si indifférente aux gens qu'elle pouvait côtoyer. Violette eût bien aimé assister à ses cours. Des rumeurs, aussi excessives que contradictoires couraient sur sa personnalité et ses compétences professionnelles. Adulée par certains de ses élèves, vivement critiquée par d'autres.

Violette n'avait pas revue Rana depuis Palmyre. Elle se demandait si Éva avait fini par remarquer l'affection ? L'admiration ? — Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'éprouvait Rana — que lui vouait avec tant d'évidence son élève. En tout cas, à Palmyre, Éva s'était montrée complètement étrangère aux sentiments qu'elle suscitait chez la jeune Syrienne.

.

* * *

.

La main d'Éva effleura celle de Rana. Presque aussitôt après, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent étroitement. Éva avait prit l'initiative. Rana n'avait su résister. Elle se pinça pourtant les lèvres. Surprenant son expression, Éva lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

— C'est... commença Rana en rougissant.

— Tout le monde se tient la main ici, les hommes comme les femmes.

Rana avait proposé à Éva de l'accompagner au souk. Des achats qu'elle ne pouvait effectuer que là-bas.

Dans cet autre monde.

À Slémanié seuls les couples mariés pouvaient se permettre de déambuler en public main dans la main. Deux hommes ou deux femmes surpris ainsi auraient été fustigés.

Au souk, c'était l'exact contraire. Jamais un couple mixte, même très sérieusement marié, n'aurait osé se prendre par la main. Par contre, entre hommes ou entre femmes, la morale n'y trouvait rien à redire. Même les câlins étaient permis, se promener bras-dessus-dessous aussi, mais plutôt en ce qui concernait les hommes que les femmes. Rana hocha la tête et, se ralliant à l'avis d'Éva, elle se fendit d'un grand sourire et serra ses doigts sur ceux de la jeune Française.

— Oui, c'est vrai, c'est l'endroit rêvé pour se promener ensemble main dans la main ! s'amusa-t-elle.

Elle se sentait merveilleusement heureuse. Se comporter sans peur des regards comme elle en avait envie la transportait de joie. Tenir la main d'Éva en public...

Éva n'aurait jamais inciter le geste si elle ne s'était pas trouvée dans le souk ou dans une ruelle noire et déserte. Mais ici, elle se sentait dans son élément. Elle n'avait rien à cacher parce que personne ne s'offenserait jamais d'une attitude qui ne se prêtait à aucune interprétation tendancieuse.

— Éva, tu aimes boire le narguillé ? lui demanda soudain Rana.

— Fumer... corrigea mécaniquement Éva

— Ah, euh oui, j'oublie parfois, excuse-moi. Alors ? Tu aimes fumer le narguilé ?

— Oui, j'aime bien.

— Je t'invite.

— Où ? Ici ?

— Tu es folle ! se récria Rana. Non, pas ici, au _Bateau_.

— Je te suis.

Rana profita encore quelques minutes de la douce intimité qu'elle partageait avec Éva dans la foule bruyante du souk, de leurs mains enlacées, de leurs épaules qui se frôlaient.

Dès qu'elles quittèrent l'abri des voûtes, leurs doigts se désengagèrent et elles rétablirent une certaine distance entre elles. Curieusement, ce fut à ce moment précis que le corps d'Éva s'éveilla au désir. Elle se mordit un coin de la lèvre inférieure. Quand leur doigt s'étaient mêlés, elle avait senti son cœur manquer un ou deux battement, son estomac se contracter et des frissons lui parcourir l'échine, mais elle n'avait pas éprouvé l'irrésistible envie de se retrouver dans un coin tranquille, chez elle en fait, de basculer Rana dans son lit et de se débarrasser des obstacles ce qui se dressait entre leurs deux peaux. Leur déambulation avait été amicale, peut-être aussi sentimentale, mais dépourvu de désir. En dehors des cours, il était rare qu'Éva éprouvât la joie simple et innocente de se trouver en compagnie de Rana, qu'elle ne fût par consumée par le désir et la passion. Elle tourna la tête, Rana fronça le nez.

— Le robinet est ouvert ! rit-elle.

Éva n'aimait pas trop la métaphore. Contrairement à Rana qui semblait particulièrement apprécier son caractère graveleux. Rana l'avait utilisée dès le jour où elle avait compris qu'Éva trempait autant ses sous-vêtements et ses pantalons qu'elle quand elles se trouvaient en présence l'une de l'autre. Elle trouvait l'image très drôle. Elle dégoûtait un peu Éva parce que celle-ci s'opposait à son penchant pour la discrétion et qu'elle heurtait sa pudeur naturelle. Elle n'en avait pourtant jamais reproché son usage à Rana. Peut-être parce que dans son silence se mêlait le désir inconscient de salir la nature de leurs relations. De se persuader que l'histoire qu'elle partageait avec Rana n'était pas aussi pure et aussi absolue qu'elles avaient toutes deux tendance à le croire quand elles sombraient ensemble dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Pureté et absolu auxquelles peut-être seule Éva avait tendance à croire. Éva avait surtout tendance à oublier le reste du monde en compagnie de Rana. À ne vivre que pour elle et à travers elle.

La naïveté dont faisait preuve Éva comportait cependant des limites. Un fond de lucidité subsistait. Une mise en garde. Une conscience refoulée mais aiguë de leur folie et de leurs mensonges. Leur histoire n'avait aucun avenir, aucune légitimité. Éva ne serait encore, une fois de plus, qu'une passante, vive et éphémère. Une aventure, leste, immorale et sensuelle. Sans lendemain. Elle avait beau ne pas vouloir y penser, les brides de la raison qui lui restaient, même étouffées, lui évitaient de se perdre définitivement, de plonger aveuglement et de se conformer sans restriction à la relation et à l'histoire que Rana exigeait d'elle, à laquelle Rana voulait qu'elle adhérât. Du moins, elles préparaient Éva au pire, à l'inévitable, même si elle espérait y échapper, même si elle espérait trouver une solution.

— J'ai parlé de toi à Anouar, lâcha Rana.

Parfois, Éva se sentait plongée dans le plus scabreux des vaudevilles.

Elle s'adonnait sans retenu à Rana. Passionnément. Même si la passion ne lui avait jamais paru être une vertu ni une bonne chose, et que certains développements de leur histoire sonnaient désagréablement faux à son oreille.

Elle n'avait jamais rêvé d'être la maîtresse de quiconque, encore moins celle d'une femme que d'un homme. Quant à faire l'amour à deux pas du conjoint, à étouffer ses cris de plaisir pour ne pas le réveiller alors que sa femme lui retournait les sens et l'esprit, à prendre possession de la mère de ses enfants, à lui écarter les cuisses, à plonger dans les replis de son sexe, à s'emparer de ses seins, à sentir ses dents et ses ongles lui meurtrir les chairs, son corps trembler, son désir la dévaster et ses orgasmes l'emporter sous les doigts de son épouse, dans son propre appartement, pour sortir ensuite avec lui boire en toute amitié un cocktail de fruits ou se promener avec ses enfants, savoir bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait sur les détails de sa vie intime et de ses pratiques sexuelles alors qu'ils discutaient autour d'un thé ou d'un plateau-repas, lui, elle, Rana et leurs enfants, lui paraissait complètement invraisemblable. Inimaginable. Complètement irréel. Immorale et répréhensible.

Elle y pensait parfois et elle se morigénait sévèrement de sa folie, mais il suffisait qu'elle pensât à Rana, il suffisait qu'elle se retrouvât face à elle, que Rana lui sourît, pour tout oublier. Et même si elle n'oubliait pas, son désir était plus fort. Celui qu'éprouvait Rana à son égard était plus fort et plus pressant que ses atermoiements.

Éva aspira sur l'embout de son tuyau. L'eau glouglouta doucement dans le réservoir du narguilé. Un bruit apaisant. Elle s'emplit les poumons de l'épaisse fumée et l'expira dans un nuage blanc et cotonneux. Odorant. Elle avait choisi un tabac parfumé à la pomme, Rana un tabac parfumé à la menthe. Elles étaient installées à une petite table, dans un jardin ombragé d'oliviers. Le _Bateau_ proposait une carte de restaurant médiocre, mais c'était le lieu idéal pour boire un verre en fumant un narguilé. Rana et Éva n'étaient pas les seules à le penser. Il ne restait presque aucunes tables de libres. Beaucoup de femmes, quelques-unes voilées, par deux, trois ou quatre. Chacune avec leur narguilé. Quelques couples. Peu d'hommes en fin de compte.

Éva retourna son attention sur Rana.

— Je voudrais que tu vives avec nous, lui déclara celle-ci sans manifester la moindre émotion.

Éva expira un nouveau nuage de fumée.

— Anouar t'aime beaucoup, continua Rana. Il est très content que nous soyons amies. Tu sais...

Rana se tut, elle tendit la main vers son verre de thé, en but une gorgée, reposa le verre, tira sur son narguilé. Longuement. Recracha la fumée. Doucement. Loin devant elle, contrairement à Éva qui s'environnait à chaque bouffée d'une épaisse fumée de tabac.

— Je ne prends plus mes médicaments, continua Rana tranquillement. J'ai arrêté. Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Je n'en ai plus besoin. Je me sens bien. Le médecin m'avait dit qu'on développe une... euh... une habitude ? Quel est le mot exact en français pour les médicaments ?

— Une accoutumance.

— Mmm, une accoutumance à ces médicaments, et qu'il était difficile de… Comment on dit ? De ne plus en avoir besoin.

— De se sevrer.

— Oui. Je suis pharmacienne, je sais tout ça, mais ça ne m'a rien fait quand j'ai arrêté. Ça ne me manque pas.

Éva n'avait aucune idée de ce dont lui parlait Rana. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue prendre de médicaments et Rana ne lui avait jamais confié qu'elle suivait un traitement. Un traitement pour quoi d'ailleurs ?

Rana l'observait. Éva et ses airs impassibles. Éva et sa force de caractère. Sa solidité.

— Je ne voulais pas me marier, avoua-t-elle abruptement.

— Mmm.

Rana ne lui apprenait rien. Ça, Éva l'avait compris depuis longtemps.

— Je ne voulais pas d'enfants.

La pipe d'Éva glouglouta.

— Le pire ça a été quand je suis tombée enceinte de Paul, quelques semaines après avoir accouché de Gibraïl. Je n'ai pas supporté. C'était trop. J'ai avalé une bouteille de détergeant. C'est Anouar qui m'a trouvée et m'a emmenée à l'hôpital.

— Mmm, grogna Éva.

Éva ne bougea pas d'un iota. Par contre ses pensées se mirent à tressauter d'allégresse. Pas parce que Rana venait de lui dire qu'elle avait tenté de se suicider, mais parce qu'elle avait enfin trouver son atout secret. L'atout qui gagnait immanquablement l'attention d'Éva. L'atout qui l'avait toujours fait chuter. L'atout qu'elle découvrait toujours après avoir implicitement encourager l'autre à faire le premier pas, après avoir fait derrière le deuxième, le troisième et tous les autres qui l'avait conduite bien plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité ou même espéré.

L'atout du blessé, de l'invalide, du torturé. Éva n'arrivait pas à savoir qui d'elle ou de l'autre avait à chaque fois été attiré le premier. Si tout compte fait, même inconsciemment, elle n'était pas cette manipulatrice qu'on l'avait plusieurs fois accusée d'être. Si elle ne profitait pas de leur faiblesse, de leurs blessures.

— Je suis suivie depuis deux ans, continua Rana. J'ai pris vingt kilos après la naissance de Paul, j'ai perdu tous mes amis, je ne veux plus les voir. Je vois juste Raf'a parce que nous suivons les mêmes cours de français au CCF, mais c'est tout. Je n'aime pas ma vie. Enfin, je ne l'aimais pas avant, parce que, maintenant, tout ça, c'est fini. Depuis que je suis avec toi, je vais bien. Les enfants s'en sont rendus compte. Ils sont moins angoissés, Gibraïl ne fait presque plus de cauchemars, il pleure moins pendant la journée, il est moins violent aussi. Anouar m'a dit que depuis les Rameaux, Paul faisait ses nuits. Il n'a jamais dormi une seule nuit d'une seule traite depuis qu'il est né. Et puis, Anouar me trouve plus heureuse, plus gaie. Il sait que c'est grâce à toi, Éva. C'est pour ça que tu pourrais rester avec nous...

Son narguilé glouglouta et elle expira lentement la fumée, la tête légèrement renversée en arrière, les yeux fixés sur Éva.

— Je veux vivre avec toi, conclut-elle d'un ton grave.

— Ce n'est pas sûre qu'Antoine veuille renouveler mon contrat au mois de juin, répliqua Éva d'une voix sans timbre.

— Ce n'est pas grave, tu trouveras toujours du travail à Alep. Je t'aiderai. Je t'aime, Éva. Je veux que tu restes.

Éva fronça les sourcils. Rana décida de ne pas insister.

— Réfléchis-y, c'est tout.

— Mmm.

Elles continuèrent à fumer. Rana lui parla d'Anouar. Elle lui raconta comment il avait perdu bêtement son héritage, pourquoi maintenant, il travaillait pour un ami qui possédait un petit atelier de fabrique de jouets en bois. Elle lui raconta qu'elle avait inciter Anouar à prendre une maîtresse. Qu'elle n'aimait pas le sexe avec lui.

— Avec toi, c'est génial... mais avec lui ? J'ai toujours l'impression que c'est sale. Ça me dégoûte.

Il avait refusé. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Rana.

.

Le lendemain, Éva n'avait pas cours, elle avait travaillé tard au CCF pour préparer sa semaine. En prévision, aussi de la venue de Rana. Des trois ou quatre heures qu'elles passeraient seules chez elle. Elle s'alluma un cigarillo, se prépara un café en grimaçant, le cigarillo coincé à l'extrême coin de sa bouche pour éviter que la fumée ne lui irritât les yeux. Elle partit ensuite boire et fumer sur la terrasse. Il était neuf heures et des poussières, Rana arrivait toujours vers dix heures. Rana n'aimait pas l'embrasser quand Éva avait fumé, mais la jeune Française avaient trouvé la parade. Elle mâchait des graines de coriandre. Une heureuse idée car, si Rana se plaignait du goût que pouvait laisser les cigarillos dans la bouche d'Éva, elle gémissait d'aise en goûtant celui de la coriandre sur sa langue.

— Éva ? fit Rana derrière elle.

La jeune Française regarda sa montre. Rana avait fait vite, il était moins de dix heures. Elle n'avait pas traîné sur le chemin de la crèche ni pour y emmener ses enfants ni pour venir rejoindre Éva.

Éva se retourna. Rana l'attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte-fenêtre. En jeans et en chemise vichy rose. Une attention à son égard.

Éva avait une façon extrêmement sensuelle de lui déboutonner ses chemises, de les lui enlever, de les faire glisser sur sa peau, de lui dénuder lentement les épaules, de parfois lui emprisonner les bras dedans. Quand Rana avait découvert sa dextérité en la matière, elle avait renoncé aux tee-shirts. Éva portait rarement autre chose que des chemises, Rana avait tenté d'imiter sa façon de faire, mais elle se laissait toujours submerger par la fièvre de son désir. Ses mains tremblaient d'excitation, les boutons lui résistaient et le plus souvent, Éva finissait par elle-même ouvrir sa chemise aux mains et aux lèvres impatientes de Rana.

Éva se leva et marcha sur Rana. En souriant, elle la repoussa doucement à l'intérieur de sa chambre, referma la porte, l'attira contre elle et lui prit les lèvres. Rana l'enlaça, revint sur son idée de la serrer contre elle et laissa une main en place tandis que l'autre s'occupait de sa poitrine. Éva gémit instantanément. Rana sentit le mamelon durcir à travers la chemise et la brassière. Éva haletait déjà. Rana sentit son odeur monter. Elle inspira. Recula soudain la tête, un rictus de dégoût déforma sa bouche.

— Tu as fumé, lui reprocha-t-elle.

Éva s'écarta, les yeux perdus, la bouche entre-ouverte, les lèvres humides et gonflées.

— Deux secondes, souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'en fut rapidement à la cuisine, se versa des graines de coriandre dans la bouche, les mâcha tandis qu'elle revenait tranquillement sur ses pas. Rana n'avait pas bougé, elle l'attendait, les joues en feu.

Elles reprirent là-où elles s'étaient arrêtée. Rana gémit quand la saveur de la coriandre explosa sur sa langue. Éva sourit, râla soudain. Rana, en représailles avait repris sa caresse lancinante et insistante sur le sein, le plus sensible, celui qui arrachait des cris à Éva, des cris que la jeune Française n'avait pas besoin de retenir quand elle était chez elle.

Éva lui résista le temps de lui déboutonner sa chemise, de lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge et de lui libérer la poitrine. Ensuite, elle retourna Rana, la repoussa vers le lit et bascula avec elle dessus. Rana sur le dos, elle pouvait, un temps fût peu, reprendre le contrôle de son corps. L'embrasser, finir de la déshabiller lentement, la caresser, se montrer attentive, se laisser aussi entreprendre, échanger, partir ensemble, l'une sur l'autre, ou se passer régulièrement la main, se ménager des pauses, des frissons, jouir sans entrave peau contre peau, sans appréhension, pleinement.

Éva avait appris l'amitié avec la première personne dans les bras de qui elle était tombée. La trahison aussi, mais elle avait oublié. Elle avait appris la joie de vivre avec une autre, la simplicité d'une amitié sensuelle avec une troisième, l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'elle avait toujours su ne pas lui être destinée, la sensualité sans complexe avec Xiao Lan, sa gentille et brillante étudiante chinoise. Mais avec Rana...

Rana avait tout fait sauter. Elle avait surtout permis à Éva de réconcilier son corps et son esprit. De les fusionner. Étroitement. Depuis, plus rien ne s'opposait à ses désirs ni à son plaisir. Aucune ombre ne venait plus planer sur son corps inondé de transpiration, plus rien n'entravait sa libération, et ses cris de plaisir s'échappaient libres de toutes contraintes.

Entre ses mains, Éva planait. Plus rien ne douchait son désir, tout concourait à son plaisir. Rana osait tout, sans restriction, sans sourire salace, sans hésitation, sans même demander, certaine du consentement absolu de sa partenaire. Un don permanent qui appelait Éva à tout donner en échange. À tout accepter. À en vouloir toujours plus, à jamais ne se sentir rassasiée.

Comblée oui. Rassasiée jamais.

Elle avait Rana tous les jours, elle profitait tous les jours de son corps, de sa passion et de son amour. Tous les jours, elle hurlait de plaisir sous ses assauts. Tous les jours, durant des heures. Toujours demandeuse. Toujours prête à répondre à la moindre invitation, au moindre plaisir, au moindre désir. Les siens, ceux de Rana. Tous.

Sans jamais se lasser.

À peine satisfait ou oublié, son désir renaissait intact au moindre regard, au moindre attouchement, à la moindre sollicitation. Éva se dressait toujours prête, affamée, assoiffée, enthousiaste, heureuse, et Rana s'offrait à ses yeux comme le reflet parfait de ses désirs. De ses désirs renouvelés à l'infini. À jamais.

Tant pis pour les voisins qu'elle entendait à travers ses gémissements et ses cris discuter sur le toit devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, tant pis pour le reste aussi.

Quelle que fût la nature de ce reste.

— Il y a des gens sur le toit, chuchota Rana en remontant à son oreille.

— On s'en fout, gémit Éva.

— Tu crois qu'ils nous entendent ?

— Rana, râla Éva d'un ton désespéré.

Rana l'embrassa et descendit lentement le long de son torse. Elle s'arrêta sur sa poitrine. Éva protesta une nouvelle fois. Rana referma ses lèvres sur le mamelon. Le dos d'Éva se souleva du lit et sa main crocheta durement la tête de Rana. Elle allait mourir, exploser, elle ne savait quoi. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de Rana. Celle-ci les repoussa, au moins une qui rejoignit le matelas. Éva souleva le bassin. La langue qui s'activait sur sa poitrine, la main qui frôlait sa taille, sa hanche, qui se refermait sur le haut de sa cuisse, qui exigeait le passage.

Éva le lui concéda. Hurla à la première caresse. Hurla plus fort ensuite, au rythme de sa respiration quand Rana la pénétra. Son cœur s'emballa, cahota, ses cris se calèrent sur les mouvements de Rana. Puis, Rana remonta et l'embrassa, étouffant ses cris. Elle se décala sur le corps d'Éva. Commença à se frotter à elle. Éva gardait encore assez de conscience pour ne pas entièrement se soumettre à son plaisir. Elle voulait partager, elle se concentra sur leur baiser, assez habile pour électriser Rana. Sa main égarée sur ses fesses, enveloppa sa hanche, remonta. Rana souleva le bassin, la main d'Éva répondit à l'invitation. Rana rompit le baiser, souleva plus haut les reins, râla de plaisir et plongea la tête dans le cou d'Éva. Éva se arquait sous elle en miroir. Elle s'envolèrent. Bruyamment. Hurlèrent. Retournèrent leur position. Partirent autrement. Trempèrent les draps. Hurlèrent encore.

Elles se retrouvèrent ensuite, complices, tournée l'une vers l'autre, s'embrassant doucement, s'effleurant précautionneusement, gémissant tout bas, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Un jour j'aimerais commencer debout, murmura Éva.

— Anouar a fait ça une fois, je n'ai pas aimé, bouda Rana.

— Pas tout, juste le début, juste pour prendre le temps de te déshabiller.

Rana ne répondit rien. Éva l'embrassa, chercha sa langue. Elles jouèrent gentiment un moment, prolongeant leur bien-être. Rana passait ses mains douces sur les seins d'Éva, juste assez entreprenante pour lui arracher des frissons et des petits gémissement, pas assez pour l'embraser et l'emmener au bord du précipice où elle choisirait ou non de la faire basculer. Comme elle l'avait fait chez elle sur le sofa. Y penser suffisait à la troubler. Elle accentua la caresse, Éva réagit aussitôt. Elle gémit, le prénom de Rana sur ses lèvres. Cela suffit à changer les idées de Rana. Elle repoussa Éva sur le dos.

— Je suis naze, protesta faiblement Éva.

— Laisse-toi faire, je m'occupe de tout.

Éva se laissa faire. Elle perdit pieds très vite. Ferma les yeux, bascula la tête en arrière et se laissa porter. Rana s'était installée sur un coude. Quand sa bouche n'arrachait pas des cris à la jeune Française, elle la regardait. Elle regardait son plaisir s'inscrire et s'exhiber devant ses yeux : la tête renversée, les cheveux trempés qui obscurcissaient leur blondeur naturelle, les traits crispés, la bouche tantôt ouverte, tantôt fermée, les mamelons dressées, les auréoles presque invisibles, les poils du pubis frisés, parsemés de gouttelettes de sueur, les cuisses musclée tendues, les jambes pliées, les mollets qui se contractaient quand Éva prenait appui sur la pointe de ses doigts de pieds pour décoller son bassin du lit. Ses poings refermés sur les draps.

Dieu qu'elle était belle ainsi soumise aux désirs de Rana, ainsi soumise à son plaisir, à son bon vouloir. Rana changeait de rythme, se retirait, caressait doucement l'abdomen, musardait autour des seins, à l'intérieur des cuisses. Où était la fille impassible qui déstabilisait parfois Rana, où était la Française solide et volontaire, le roc sur lequel Rana pouvait s'appuyer sans peur ?

C'était tellement touchant de la contempler ainsi, frémissante et gémissante, totalement offerte et vulnérable. Totalement passive. Le cœur de Rana cogna dans sa poitrine, elle l'aimait quelle que fût l'image qu'Éva donnait d'elle, forte, soumise, sûre d'elle-même, vulnérable, active, passive, n'importe comment. Elle remonta et s'allongea sur elle. Éva referma les bras autour de sa tête.

— Viens maintenant, lui murmura Rana à l'oreille.

Éva s'accrocha. Rana trouva une position idéale. Et quand Éva bascula, Rana ne sut si elle avait elle-même basculé avant, après ou en même temps qu'elle.

Rana se retourna sur le dos et Éva vint nicher sa tête au creux de son épaule. Elle vérifia l'heure. Se rassura sur temps qu'il leur restait. Rana lui caressait paresseusement l'épaule. Éva s'attaqua à son ventre.

— Tu sais ce que m'a dit Anouar quand je lui ai proposé que tu vives avec nous ?

Pourquoi Rana parlait-elle de cela maintenant ?

— Après qu'il se soit félicité de ton influence sur moi ?

— Mmm, grogna Éva.

— Il m'a dit que s'il aimait vraiment un ami, il finirait par faire l'amour avec lui. Que c'était normal.

Le sang d'Éva se glaça dans ses veines.

— J'ai rit, déclara joyeusement Rana. Il est bizarre de penser ça.

Éva s'apprêtait à répondre quand Rana lui attrapa le menton et l'incita à relever la tête. Elle se pencha sur sa bouche. Éva se hissa à sa hauteur, sur elle, le baiser court-circuita ses pensées précédentes et elle oublia le reste.

Une nouvelle fois.

.

.

.


	12. Les plaisirs d'Alep

.

* * *

 **Chapitre XII**

* * *

.

.

.

Les différences influences culturelles dont bénéficiait Alep ne se résumaient pas à la seule richesse de la cuisine alépine, ni à la blondeur de Mirna, de Thérèse, de Raf'a et de son frère, ni aux yeux de braise dont bénéficiaient aussi bien Rana que Sharmine, ni à l'appartenance manifeste de Firaz, Georges ou Zahra aux peuples caucasiens, ni aux différentes langues parlées au sein des familles.

Éva avait vécu au Liban, elle avait séjourné dans des petits villages syriens, chrétiens ou alaouites. Et, excepté à Beyrouth et dans quelques endroits choisis où vivait une bourgeoisie établie, les intérieurs domestiques se ressemblaient.

L'argent ou la survivance volontaire des usages anciens, par goût ou par manque d'argent n'apportaient que de simples variations sans réelles importances.

Ces variations se limitaient souvent aux salons. L'influence occidentale préconisait des sofas, des canapés et des fauteuils. La plupart du temps, Éva les jugeait massifs, hideux et inconfortables. Elle préférait de loin les salons arabes. Des banquettes adossées aux murs sur trois côtés de la pièce. Traditionnellement bourrées de feuilles de maïs séchées, ou plus communément, dans de modestes maisons, de simples matelas étroits.

Éva aimait beaucoup ces salons. On y était bien assis et quand il faisait chaud être installé presque à même le sol soulageait agréablement les jambes et les pieds. Manger par terre, puisque dans beaucoup de maisons modestes, le salon faisait aussi office de salle à manger et même parfois de chambre à coucher, apportait aussi une convivialité qui avait toujours séduit Éva.

Elle avait rarement visité des appartements au Liban. À Alep, à part Jérôme Hauss, elle ne connaissait personne qui logeait ailleurs que dans un immeuble. À Alep, l'argent seul, ne déterminait pas l'agencement et l'ameublement des appartements.

Rana vivait dans la précarité. Pas par manque d'argent, mais parce qu'elle occupait un appartement qu'avait gracieusement mis à la disposition du couple de jeunes mariés l'une de ses cousines. Elle et Anouar ne s'étaient donc pas encombrés de meubles et de babioles, même si l'occupation temporaire de leur logement tendait à s'éterniser.

Chez Sharmine et ses sœurs étudiantes à l'université d'Alep, Éva avait retrouvé l'ambiance des maisons paysannes de la campagne libanaise. Un appartement spartiate uniquement meublé de matelas, des édredons pour dormir, de la vaisselle et une hospitalité souriante et chaleureuse. Musicale. Sharmine jouait du tembûr et de grands tambourins se dissimulait dans des niches aménagées dans les murs et fermées par des tentures.

Sharmine était Kurde. Elle habitait dans le quartier kurde et se rendait à l'université en compagnie d'un groupe de Kurdes eux aussi inscrits en licence de français. Éva les avaient rencontrés au cinéma, lors d'une séance programmée par le CCF. _Poulet au vinaigre_ de Chabrol. Éva et les Kurdes avaient discuté une bonne heure à la sortie du film. Ils étaient chaleureux, sympathiques et cultivés. Ils s'étaient séparés à regret et les Kurdes avaient invité Éva à fêter Nawroz, le nouvel an kurde, avec eux :

— C'est dans un mois, lui avait annoncé Arkan. Le 21 mars. Nous avons prévu une sortie tous ensemble. Une promenade à la campagne. On fera un pique-nique. C'est la deuxième fois depuis des années que le gouvernement nous autorise à fêter Nawroz et nous serions honorés de ta présence.

Comment refuser ? Le dîner chez Sharmine et ses sœurs présageait une journée à la campagne qu'Éva serait stupide de rater.

.

Chez Georges, elle s'était retrouvée téléportée dans le temps et l'espace. Au XIXe siècle, en Russie. Du moins dans ce qu'elle se représentait être la Russie du XIXe siècle. Dès l'entrée. La mère joufflue et digne de Georges lui avait ouvert la porte d'un appartement à l'ambiance feutrée et élégante. Elle avait conduit Éva dans un salon au goût exquis. Des lustres aux cabochons scintillants dispensaient discrètement une lumière douce et généreuse. La dame parlait français et quand elle s'adressait à Georges dans sa langue natale les voyelles roulaient et chantaient sous sa langue. L'arménien caressait les oreilles, mélodieuse et lumineuse langue venue de l'antiquité. Répondant à l'invitation de sa mère, Georges avait joué du piano. Un demi-queue. La mère s'était désolée que son fils ne jouât pas plus souvent. Elle avait raison, Georges bénéficiait d'un touché léger et d'une solide technique. Pour le peu qu'Éva en jugea.

On servit du vin.

La mère ouvrit une armoire.

Éva fondit définitivement.

Éva se contentait lors de ses voyages d'une tasse pour les liquides chauds et une timbale en inox ou en aluminium lui suffisait amplement pour le reste, pour l'eau, comme pour le vin, la bière ou des alcools plus fort. Ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'elle confessât une passion pour les beaux verres et qu'elle considéra que chaque boisson possédait un verre spécialement dédié à mettre en valeur son goût et ses arômes.

Un verre en cristal. Une forme, une taille et une matière. Elle montrait un penchant particulier pour les verres en cristal taillés à la main. Un faible encore plus marqué pour la cristallerie Saint Louis. Une passion qu'elle n'assouvirait jamais, une passion hors de portée de ses moyens, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier. Elle ne manqua pas de faire compliment de ses verres à la maîtresse de maison. Elle avait sans le savoir touché une corde sensible.

— Personne n'y prête jamais attention ici, s''enthousiasma l'hôtesse en roulant les « r ». J'aime tant les verres ! Georges, dit-elle ensuite à son fils joue-nous encore un peu de piano. Igor Stravinsky.

Éva sourit. Il ne manquait que de la vodka et l'illusion eût été parfaite.

.

Raf'a, elle, habitait au sixième étage d'un immeuble sans ascenseur.

— Plus on monte moins les loyers sont chers, lui déclara Raf'a en riant alors qu'elles remontaient en soufflant les achats qu'elles venaient d'effectuer.

Éva ne mit pas son assertion en doute. Son appartement était le plus misérable de l'immeuble où elle habitait. Personne n'en voulait sinon comme d'une garçonnière.

Un jour qu'Éva rentrait du CCF et montait vaillamment les escaliers, sa voisine du deuxième étage avait ouvert sa porte et, l'apercevant, l'avait conviée derechef à prendre un café. Éva avait pu mesurer l'écart qui séparait son taudis du quatrième étage à l'appartement relativement cossus du second. Sa voisine était elle-aussi Arménienne. Elle avait vivement critiqué le propriétaire d'Éva, trouvé que le loyer était trop élevé et elle avait levé les bras au ciel, scandalisée, quand Éva lui avait appris que son logement n'était pas équipée d'une télévision. Elle avait ensuite habilement orienté la conversation sur Rana. En trois semaines, Rana avait croisé tout ce que l'immeuble comptait comme habitants. Avec ou sans Éva. Avec ou sans ses enfants.

— Rana viens souvent chez toi, lui avait déclaré sa voisine.

— Oui, avait souri Éva.

— Elle est sympathique, avança la voisine.

— Oui, confirma Éva.

— Elle t'aime beaucoup...

Oh.

La voisine n'avait laissé passer aucune émotion dans ses paroles et aucun petit sourire sardonique n'avait fleurit sur son visage. Éva n'avait rien laissé paraître non plus. Un jeu de dupes.

Éva avait confirmé l'affirmation. Gentiment. Innocemment. Naturellement.

La voisine savait. La voisine les avait entendues. Elle devait se trouver sur la terrasse quand, en plein ébat, Rana avait prévenu Éva que des gens discutaient devant ses fenêtres. Elle ou ses enfants, ou son mari, ou ses voisins. Tout l'immeuble était au courant.

Et tout continua comme avant, comme si personne ne savait, comme si Éva ne savait pas que tout le monde savait. Elle n'avait pas non plus trouvé utile de prévenir Rana qu'elle était grillée. Celle-ci devait bien s'en douter.

Elles avaient vérifié ce qu'on entendait venir du salon d'Éva quand on se trouvait sur le toit. On distinguait très bien les paroles prononcées sur le ton de la conversation. Alors les cris et les hurlement de plaisir... L'idée que tout le monde sut qu'Éva entretenait une liaison avec une femme mariée, lui semblait tellement invraisemblable, qu'elle n'atteignit jamais la conscience d'Éva.

.

Éva habitait au quatrième étage. Raf'a et sa famille, son père, sa mère et son frère, habitaient au sixième. Autant de marches d'escaliers et d'efforts déployés pour les monter, rendaient leurs appartements peu attractifs. Et pourtant...

Si Éva bénéficiait d'une grande terrasse, l'appartement de Raf'a était doté d'un balcon qui courait tout le long de la façade. Un balcon assez profond pour y installer une table et des chaises.

Éva leva le nez et inspira avec délice l'air frais du soir.

— Il faut monter, mais habiter au dernier étage comporte certains avantages, sourit Raf'a. Particulièrement en été.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, la brise se leva. Caressante. Rafraîchissante.

— C'est génial, soupira Éva.

Le vent, la vue. Raf'a habitait assez haut pour que le regard d'Éva portât loin sur la ville.

— Tu préfères un thé ou du café ?

— Un café.

Raf'a disparut dans la cuisine. Dix minutes plus tard, elle revenait avec un plateau, deux tasses à café en porcelaine chinoise et une rakouée en émail bleue, décorée de son habituelle fleur, made in China elle-aussi. Raf'a souleva la coupelle de bambou et les servit toutes les deux. Raf'a n'était jamais retrouvée seule avec Éva. Il y avait toujours eu son frère ou Rana avec elles. Délivrée de leur présence, aussi encombrante l'une que l'autre, Raf'a s'avéra bavarde.

Elle n'était pas Syrienne, mais Palestinienne. Son grand-père, persuadé qu'il rentrerait rapidement en Palestine, avait rejeté l'offre d'Hafez el Assad. Une offre qui n'avait, par la suite, jamais été renouvelée. Un choix. Abandonner la nationalité palestinienne et devenir à part entière un citoyen syrien ou bien, la garder et la transmettre à jamais à ses descendants, sans possibilité pour les mâles de ne jamais en être délivrée.

— Mon grand-père était un idéaliste. Nous surveillons toujours notre maison. Elle est occupée par une famille israélienne.

Le regard de Raf'a se tourna vers la ville.

— Mon grand-père a eu tort. Les Palestiniens ne peuvent pas voyager dans les pays voisins, même au Liban, Élias a fait son service militaire au sein d'une unité palestinienne et si moi, je peux me marier avec un Syrien et acquérir ainsi la nationalité syrienne, lui ne pourra jamais l'obtenir. Et puis, c'est plus difficile pour lui de se marier.

Éva ne posa aucune question, elle écouta. Étonnée. Elle pensait que les Palestiniens, s'ils rêvaient encore de rentrer chez eux, vivaient tous dans des camps de réfugiés, ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas.

Raf'a la regarda.

— Je me sens bizarre en ce moment, lui déclara-t-elle.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

Qu'est-ce qui laissa soupçonner le pire à Éva ? Les confidences de la jeune prof ? L'affection qu'elle lui portait depuis janvier et qui n'avait fait que grandir ? La façon dont Raf'a riait quand Éva et Rana se chamaillait comme des gamines de douze ans à la sortie des cours ?

— J'aimerais tant...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. La porte d'entrée claqua et Raf'a referma la bouche.

— Raf'a ! appela la voix impatiente d'Élias.

— Je suis sur le balcon avec Éva.

Élias apparut un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Bonjour, professeur.

— Bonjour, Élias.

— Oh, vous buvez un café ? Raf'a va me chercher une tasse.

Le sang d'Éva ne fit qu'un tour. Élias venait d'arriver, il se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte-fenêtre, elle et Raf'a prenaient tranquillement leur café en discutant et, sans vergogne, il ordonnait à sa sœur d'aller lui chercher une tasse ?

— Va la chercher toi-même, lui lança-t-elle alors que Raf'a se levait déjà.

La jeune prof se rassit et s'esclaffa :

— Ah, oui, mais parfaitement ! Tu es debout, tu pourrais y aller !

Élias hésita un moment, puis renonça, intimidé par les regards narquois fixés sur lui. Il s'exécuta, beau joueur.

— Les hommes ne font rien, ricana Raf'a. C'est comme ma sœur, c'est elle qui ramène l'argent à la maison. Son mari a monté une agence de voyage, au quatrième étage d'un immeuble ! Il n'a bien sûr aucun client. Il se pavane, mais il ne gagne rien.

— C'est pareil chez Rana, tenta Éva.

— Exactement ! s'écria Raf'a. Anouar a perdu tout son argent. Son père lui avait légué son héritage. Il était riche et il a tout dilapidé en faisant je ne sais trop quelles recherches sur l'or.

Rana lui avait raconté. L'histoire était embrouillée, mais Éva avait en gros compris qu'Anouar avait recherché la pierre philosophale, qu'il y avait englouti tout son or et son héritage, et qu'il n'avait trouvé que de l'eau.

— Il ne travaille pas, continua Raf'a. C'est Rana qui entretient leur famille. C'est courant ici. L'homme règne, la femme travaille.

Mouais...

.

L'homme, la femme et des rapports légèrement faussés. Une des raisons pour laquelle Éva n'aurait jamais épousé un Oriental, qu'il lui eût promis, le bonheur, l'argent, la vie facile à l'ombre du tente, les oliveraies ou les palmeraies.

C'était dommage, car les hommes pouvaient se montrer charmants, se montrer bons camarades. Comme Élias et son ami Robert.

Elle avait revu Robert. Plusieurs fois. Il s'entraînait seul et courait chaque soir à travers la ville. Il finissait immanquable avenue Slémanié dans un bar à jus de fruit. Élias avait invité Éva à le rejoindre. Il avait prévenu Rana et elles étaient parties ensemble.

Robert avait rougit en revoyant Éva. Elle avait passé sous silence le dîner de Pâques, leurs joyeux « kempé » et la cuite du basketteur. Il s'était détendu. Boire un cocktail de fruit, dans la relative fraîcheur de la nuit, avec ce grand garçon, Elias et Rana, finissait agréablement la soirée. Les jus de fruits étaient onctueux et Éva avait trouvé des mélanges qui lui convenaient. La promenade qui suivait en compagnie de Rana et concluait ce moment convivial n'était pas non plus étrangère au plaisir que retirait Éva de ses rencontres avec Robert.

.

* * *

.

Son regard balaya la plage. De jolies filles étendues sur leur serviette, le corps doré, jeunes, sveltes, somnolaient, les yeux dissimulés derrière leurs lunettes de soleil version XXL. Elles ignoraient, telles des princesses royales, les têtes qui pointaient par dessus le mur. Le mur de droite. Celui de gauche donnait sur la plage privées d'un autre hôtel.

Éva connaissait les plages privées de Cannes et de Cavalaire. On y trouvait des chaises longues, des parasols, des matelas, parfois des cabines et, parfois, des petits pare-vents en délimitait l'espace privé. Mais des murs ?! Des murs de béton hauts de quatre à cinq mètres ? Des murs qui se prolongeaient dans la mer jusqu'à cinquante mètres du rivage ?

Cela ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'idée qu'Éva se faisait d'une plage idyllique. Éva aimait le vent, les embruns, l'eau mouvante dont la couleur variait au gré du temps, le fracas des tempêtes, ce sentiment grisant et sauvage de liberté et d'espace.

Espace drastiquement rétrécie aujourd'hui.

Et la tronche de ces mecs par-dessus le mur ! Même sans ses lunettes, elle distinguait sans peine la frustration, le désir et la perversion inscrits sur les traits de leur visage.

Éva détestait le sable. Le sable collait à la peau, s'infiltrait partout et recouvrait toujours, quelques précautions qu'on prît, la serviette qu'elle étalait avec un soin de maniaque sur le sol. Elle passait toujours le moins de temps possible allongée sur la plage.

Robert et Élias paressaient. Heureux, en slip boxer de bain, leurs lunettes sur le nez.

— Je vais nager, leur annonça-t-elle.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

La côte était très belle. Éva aimait la Méditerranée. Pour ses eaux bleu profond, ses côtes rocheuses et ses criques secrètes.

Lattakié la balnéaire lui avait paru une ville sans attraits, déjà défigurée par le tourisme bétonnant, mais la mer... Nager lui permettra d'oublier les murs. Elle s'avança, se mit à brasser. Arrivée au bout du mur, elle aperçut au loin la pointe d'un petit cap. Traverser ? Elle évalua la distance, sa capacité à réussir le trajet aller-retour sans se noyer en chemin. Éva ne nageait pas particulièrement bien, mais elle pouvait facilement tenir de longues distances.

Elle entama un crawl, lent et régulier. Vingt minutes plus tard, les épaules endolories, elle prit pieds sur les rochers et se dressa de toute sa taille face au large. Une forêt de pins s'étalait derrière elle et elle entendait crisser les cigales. Elle grogna de contentement. C'était mieux que la plage en boîte. Bien mieux. Elle s'étira et inspira l'air iodé à plein poumons. Avec l'envie de crier son plaisir. D'être là, dressée face à l'horizon. Seule. Le monde lui appartenait. Elle rit. Heureuse. Puis elle baissa le regard, se déplaça de quelque mètres et plongea.

.

— Tu nages très bien, lui déclara Élias admiratif quand elle revint de son escapade.

— Bah...

— J'aimerais bien nager avec toi.

— Et Robert ?

Le garçon n'était plus là.

— Il est parti voir s'il pouvait louer un jet ski.

— Ah...

— Il a rencontré des amis, il nous rejoindra tout à l'heure.

— Tu veux aller jusqu'où ? J'ai traversé la baie, on peut y retourner si tu veux.

— Non, je ne pourrai pas nager si loin. Mais on peut contourner le mur et nager au large.

— D'accord.

Élias se leva et ils se jetèrent à l'eau.

Éva apprécia surtout le retour. Sans ironie aucune. Élias se fatigua alors qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu de la baie qu'avait traversée Éva un peu plus tôt. Il s'excusa confus :

— Je ne pourrais pas faire le retour à la nage. On peut rejoindre la plage, marcher jusqu'au mur et ensuite se remettre à l'eau pour rejoindre la plage de l'hôtel, qu'en dis-tu ?

Éva n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

Leur sortie de l'eau fit sensation. Pas Élias. Éva. Parce qu'elle portait un maillot de bain. Pourtant un simple et modeste nageur une pièce shorti. Mais qu'importait.

Beaucoup de femmes se promenaient sur la plage, beaucoup de femmes se baignaient aussi, enfin barbotaient dans l'eau. De ce côté-ci du mur, la plage qu'il avait abordée était publique. Des familles s'y pressaient. Éva n'était ni la plus jeune ni la plus âgée des femmes présentes. Simplement, la seule en maillot de bain. En tenue de bain, les autres femmes assises sur le sable ou jouant dans l'eau à se courir après et à s'éclabousser, portaient toutes des tenues de villes. Sombres. Et comme si cela n'avait pas suffit à ce que tous les regards se tournât vers Éva, elle étaient toutes voilées. Presque toutes. La majorité.

Élias arborait une mine réjouie et franchement amusée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Éva.

— Tout le monde nous regarde !

— Ah, oui ?

Oui, c'était vrai, tout le monde les regardait.

— Enfin, tout le monde _te_ regarde, professeur, tempéra-t-il amusé.

Éva haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait remarqué aucune animosité, aucun jugement, aucune perversité. Sa présence sidérait plus qu'autre chose. Elle se mit soudain à rire.

— Non mais regarde-les ! s'esclaffa-t-elle en tendant le doigt devant elle pour montrer à Élias ce qui la mettait en joie.

Le mur, son autre face. Des jeunes gens grimpés, accrochés comme ils pouvaient pour regarder derrière les filles en bikini. Qui s'en foutaient complètement. Qui les ignoraient totalement.

Éva secoua la tête. Ils étaient ridicules.

Les hommes cachaient leurs femmes. Aspirant à la vertus, ils se transformaient en voyeurs, torturés de frustrations, avides de sexe, habités de fantasmes qu'elle devinait plus impérieux et salaces les uns que les autres.

— Tu crois qu'ils sont venus tout seuls ? demanda-t-elle en désignant les hommes accrochés au murs. On dirait des singes.

Élias rit de plus belle.

— Tu ne trouves pas ? lui demanda innocemment Éva.

— Si, c'est vrai !

Ils ne s'étaient même pas retournés sur son professeur, trop occupés à regarder derrière le mur. Là, se trouvait le jardin défendu, l'avant goût du paradis qui les guettait s'ils se montraient de bons croyants. Élias jeta un regard discret à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Les hommes avaient tort de l'ignorer. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils manquaient.

Éva ne s'apprêtait pas souvent, pour ainsi dire jamais, elle ne maquillait pas, elle marchait à grand pas, mais les reproches qu'on eût pu lui faire, n'avait plus lieu d'être sur la plage. Éva était grande, aussi grande que lui, elle était mince et élancée. Peut-être pas assez pulpeuse et piquante aux goût des hommes, mais elle n'avait rien de repoussant, bien au contraire.

Si elle l'avait voulu, les hommes se seraient jetés à ses genoux, mais elle n'usait jamais de ses charmes. Elle ne cherchait jamais à séduire. Robert l'avait invitée à Latakié pour cette raison. Éva s'était toujours montrée bonne camarade, elle était franche et droite. Comme l'étaient avec lui sa mère ou ses sœurs.

Il bomba la poitrine, fier de marcher à ses côtés. Les gens devait penser qu'ils étaient mariés ou frère et sœur. Il aurait aimé que les gens sussent qu'ils n'étaient que des amis. De vrais amis. Une des raisons parmi tant d'autres, bien plus graves, qui l'incitait à vouloir partir. En occident. Là-bas, on pouvait voir des filles. En toute amitié. Sans danger.

Arrivés au pied du mur, ils replongèrent dans l'eau et repassèrent de l'autre côté.

De l'autre côté du mur qu'ils venaient de rejoindre, on pouvait aussi aller dîner et rentrer tard le soir. Sans avoir à en rendre compte à personne. Élias et Robert ne rateraient pas cette occasion de prolonger leur journée en compagnie d'Éva.

.

Rana venait régulièrement se rappeler aux bons souvenirs d'Éva, mais la jeune Française savourait sans regret son dimanche à la mer.

La plage privée l'avait refroidit un temps, mais nager l'avait réconciliée avec le monde, elle avait passé outre la bêtise des hommes, celles des femmes, leur aveuglement à la beauté du monde qui s'offrait chaque jour à leur yeux pour peu qu'ils sussent s'y attarder un instant.

Ils s'enfermaient dans leur peurs, dans leurs désirs de soumissions, acceptant tout, se rengorgeant de tout, se persuadant qu'ils vivaient comme le voulait leur Dieu ou la morale.

Les femmes étaient aussi belles d'un côté du mur que de l'autre, peut-être plus en chair côté public parce que les pâtisseries et le thé sirupeux palliaient leurs frustrations. Malgré cela, elles étaient aussi désirables d'un côté comme de l'autre. Si peu différentes parfois.

Éva ne se leurrait pas. D'un côté du mur ou de l'autre, en maillot sexy ou habillées de la tête aux pieds, les femmes ou les jeunes filles n'en étaient pas moins toutes soumises à la loi, à leur père, à leur mari, à leurs frères et aux usages. Parfois, un peu plus libres, parfois, un peu moins, tout dépendait du père et du mari. Quelques fois même du fils aîné.

.

Robert gara sa voiture, une grosse berline blanche et confortable, parce qu'appartenir à l'équipe national de basket comportait quand même quelques avantages, sur un parking entouré de pins et de buissons. Un véritable paysage méditerranéen. Le basketteur avait fustigé sa décision de partir en voiture le matin. La route qui menait d'Alep à Latakié était sinueuse et étroite. Elle avait surtout été très encombrée.

Mais s'ils avaient pris le train, comme beaucoup d'Alepins choisissaient de le faire le dimanche, Robert n'aurait pas pu convier Élias et Éva dans ce petit restaurant situé sur la côte à plusieurs kilomètres de Latakié. Il invita ses deux amis à le suivre.

.

Une petite cabane en bois, peinte en bleu et blanc. Une terrasse sur pilotis qui s'élançait au dessus de la mer. Un pélican juché sur un pieu, un peu plus loin. Des pinèdes tout autour et la mer.

— Il ne servent que du poissons, précisa Robert.

Ni Élias ni Éva ne protestèrent. Le serveur se présenta. Inscrit la commande en hochant la tête.

— Vous venez choisir, dit-il ensuite à Robert.

Choisir ? Choisir quoi ?

— Viens avec moi, Éva, commanda Robert.

Ils traversèrent la terrasse. À l'intérieur de la cabane, Robert la conduisit jusqu'à un grand aquarium. Un homme se leva et s'empara d'une épuisette. Les poissons. Des dorades et des rougets. Robert indiqua deux poissons au serveur : une énorme dorade royale et une non moins énorme dorade rose. La première serait grillée au feu de bois, la seconde préparée au four.

Un festin. Pratiquement les pieds dans l'eau. Face à l'ouest pour admirer le soleil peu à peu descendre sur l'horizon. Parfois, Éva sentait qu'elle touchait du doigts les délices du paradis perdu. Aujourd'hui, avec ces deux garçons sympathiques, sur cette terrasse, au bord de la mer, entourée de clients calmes et heureux de vivre, c'était le cas. Le bonheur total. Parfait.

Les garçons paraissaient partager son avis.

— Pourquoi les filles d'ici ne sont pas comme toi ? lui demanda Élias visiblement peiné par cette constatation.

Robert approuva gravement :

— Nous n'aurions jamais pu emmener une fille d'ici. En Syrie, tu ne peux pas être amie avec une fille. Elles pensent toujours qu'on veut quelque chose d'elle ou au mariage. C'est nul.

Mmm...

Élias n'était pas le premier à lui exprimer de tels regrets. Il y avait eu son petit étudiant au premier semestre. Celui qui l'avait invitée à prendre un thé sur les hauteurs d'Alep. Dans un endroit qu'elle ne saurait retrouver. Une espèce de promenade des Anglais ou les Alépins venaient se rafraîchir et marcher lentement en famille ou entre amis. Il avait lui aussi apprécié pouvoir se promener avec une femme, sans arrière-pensées, sans gêne. Avec une étrangère. Éva n'éveillait aucun regard torve ou suspicieux.

Il y a avait eu le dentiste aussi. Lui l'avait conduite dans un village retiré. Le gouvernement assignait les nouveaux diplômés là où bon lui semblait pendant une durée de cinq ans. Rana n'y avait pas échappé non plus, mais sa pharmacie se trouvait dans la banlieue d'Alep pas dans un petit village dépourvu de route goudronnée. Dans un village qui peut-être manquait de services, mais certainement pas d'un dentiste. Kassem n'en avait pas cru ses yeux en arrivant là-bas pour la première fois. Il avait certifié à Éva qu'aucun habitant ne nécessitait les services d'un dentiste, même les plus vieux. Il avait convoqué plusieurs habitants pour le prouver à Éva. Il les avait couché sur son fauteuil, avait allumé la lampe au-dessus d'eux. Les patients avaient ouvert des bouches immaculées. Exhibé des dents magnifiques.

— Un miracle, lui avait assuré Kassem. Quand je viens, je ne fais rien de la journée.

Il avait donc passé une agréable après-midi en compagnie d'Éva et l'avait chaleureusement remerciée de sa présence et, lui aussi, l'avait louée d'être différente.

Éva comprenait leur point vu, surtout celui d'Élias. Ce gros macho d'Élias qui, quand sa mère n'était pas là et, puisque sa sœur aînée s'était mariée et s'échinait à remplir la bourse d'un mari qu'elle servait à la maison, prenait Raf'a pour sa bonne à tout faire ! Si Éva n'était pas intervenue l'autre soir, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée d'aller lui même se chercher une tasse à café dans le buffet. Quel besoin d'ailleurs, avait-il de penser ou de bouger ? Sa sœur obtempérait à la moindre de ses demandes.

Les garçons, en tout cas Élias, parce qu'Éva ne connaissait pas assez Robert pour l'accuser des mêmes travers, se plaignaient de l'esprit tordu des filles. Les singes suspendu en grappe à un mur pour se repaître de la chair dénudée de quelques jeunes femmes en maillots de bain, ne devaient pas penser autrement. Ils étaient aussi responsables de la situation dont ils se plaignaient qu'elles.

Leur regard sur Éva étaient différents, parce qu'ils la croyaient différente. Éva leur donnait ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle parce qu'elle, de son côté, n'attendait rien d'eux. Sinon de passer un moment agréable. Avec des garçons comme avec des filles.

Comme lors de cette soirée entre amis qu'elle partagea le lendemain avec ses élèves. Un moment agréable...Mais pas exactement de la même nature qu'avec Robert, Élias ou Raf'a.

Nettement plus troublant aussi.

.

* * *

.

Les plaisirs d'Alep.

Flâner dans les rues, explorer le souk, boire du café avec Samir, des cocktails de fruits avec Robert et Élias le soir quand la fraîcheur tombait sur la ville brûlante, mais aussi les boulangeries, les rôtisseries dantesques et bien sûr les restaurants qui pullulaient en ville.

Le _Sissi_ , encore une fois, et un dîner amical, avec quelques élèves : Elias et Raf'a, Firaz venu en célibataire qu'il était, la très jeune Ibtissam, si jeune que personne ne la crût quand elle annonça que son mari lui donnait sa soirée, Anouar et Rana.

.

Éva avait mangé à l'abri des arcades quand elle était venue avec Suzanne, dans la cour, quand le CCF avait organisé un repas à l'intention de son personnel.

Cette fois-ci, Firaz, qui s'était chargé des réservations, avait demandé un petit salon privé. Une petite salle à manger privée. Sans la présence des serveurs, il eût été difficile de croire qu'ils se trouvaient dans un restaurant.

L'invitation avait été lancée pendant un cours. Une proposition, plutôt qu'une invitation, partie d'une simple conversation.

Aucune responsabilité n'attendait Firaz chez lui, Élias accompagnait Raf'a et le frère et la sœur étaient aussi contents l'un que l'autre d'être venus. Ibtisam, jeune mariée, n'avait pas d'enfant à coucher et bénéficiait encore de l'indulgence de son mari. Éva ne refusait jamais aucune invitation si elle émanait de ses élèves. Rana, enfin, n'avait pas souhaiter rater une occasion de sortir avec Éva.

Qu'Anouar l'accompagnât ou pas lui importait peu.

Elle s'était rongé les sangs tout le dimanche, Éva était rentrée tard de Latakié et elle s'était directement rendue chez elle. Rana l'avait vainement attendue jusqu'à plus de minuit. Elle n'avait pas osé aller l'attendre dans son appartement et elle s'était couchée contrariée parce que, le lendemain, Éva avait cours à dix heures et qu'elle ne la verrait qu'à seize heures. À l'heure de son cours.

Elles s'étaient dépêchées ensuite.

Rana devaient conduire ses enfants chez l'une des sœurs d'Anouar et se changer. Éva avait voulu repasser chez elle pour y déposer ses affaires de classe et Rana ne l'avait retrouvée qu'au restaurant. Elles s'étaient saluées d'un sourire, puis chacun avait pris place autour de la table. Firaz s'était arrogé la présidence en bout de table. Éva et Ibtissam s'étaient installées ensuite. Deux femmes seules. La bienséance voulait que deux autres femmes prissent place à leurs côtés. Raf'a s'assit à côté d'Ibtissam. Rana à côté d'Éva. Puis Elias se plaça à côté de sa sœur et Anouar à côté de sa femme.

La bienséance...

À peine les entrées servies et les premiers verres d'arak levés, Éva avait sentit une main se poser sur son genou. Des doigts se resserrer autour un instant puis, relâcher la pression et remonter ensuite à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Elle feignit de l'ignorer et se délecta sans honte de baba ghanouj, de homos, de kebbe, de tabboulé et de divers chaussons fourrées aux légumes ou au fromage. De la caresse aussi.

Rana mangeait de la main gauche. Son autre main quittait régulièrement la cuisse d'Éva quand manger nécessitait une certaine dextérité, mais la main revenait tout aussi régulièrement reprendre sa place et sa caresse un moment interrompue.

Quand les brochettes arrivèrent, Éva passa une main sous la table. Elle s'attarda d'abord sur la main large de Rana, sur les doigts qui irradiaient de chaleur à travers son jeans. Placés haut sur la cuisse. Pas trop néanmoins pour déclencher une réaction incontrôlable ou provoquer un gémissement. Assez cependant pour maintenir le désir d'Éva en éveil.

La jeune Française quitta la main pour glisser sur le jeans rêche. Les doigts de Rana avait éveillé son besoin de la toucher, de se repaître de son corps. Elle inspira profondément, elle profita de la cuisse large et moelleuse, des muscles qui roulaient sous ses doigts et s'emplit d'un profond sentiment de plénitude.

Les rires fusaient autour de la table. Rana se montrait volubile et elle s'engagea avec Firaz dans une joute oratoire délirante. Firaz avait un si joli sourire. Anouar paraissait heureux, plus sociable et moins taciturne qu'à son habitude, sa main s'égarait parfois sur celle de Rana, celle qu'elle avait laissé reposée sur la table, et la jeune femme lui souriait gentiment en retour. Ils offraient tous deux aux yeux des convives l'image idyllique d'un couple unis et amoureux. Éva échangeait des plaisanterie avec Élias, avec Firaz, amusait Raf'a, discutait plus sérieusement avec Ibtissam.

À aucun moment durant le dîner, elle n'abandonna la cuisse de Rana, à aucun moment elle ne cessa sa caresse et elle resta du début à la fin, délicieusement attentive à la grande main chaude et aux doigts puissants qui allaient et venaient sur elle. Aux doigts qui lui pétrissaient parfois les chairs au travers de son jeans. Complètement étrangère au caractère scabreux de leurs échanges. Au danger qu'elles encourraient.

Et plus tard, Éva ne garda de cette soirée que le souvenir ému d'un moment troublant de parfaite félicité, de complicité et de grande douceur.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **Tembûr :** Instrument traditionnel kurde, muni d'un caisse de résonance en forme de demi-poire dont la table n'est pas percé, d'un manche mesurant un mètre de long et de six cordes métaliques sur lesquelles on joue à l'aide d'un plectre.

Source : site de l'institut kurde de Paris.

.

 **Baba ghanouj :** Purée d'aubergine grillée, agrémentée d'huile de sésame, d'ail, de citron, de sel de poivre et d'huile d'olive (souvent associé au moutabal, les deux recettes sont différentes au Sissi. Le moutabal est plus onctueux.)


	13. À jouer avec le feu

.

* * *

 **Chapitre XIII**

* * *

.

.

.

Deux jours après le dîner au Sissi, Rana et Éva manquèrent de se faire surprendre en plein ébats. Au CCF.

Rana y avait accompagné Éva à la fin de leur cours. Elle voulait passer la soirée avec elle. La nuit peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de la quitter et qu'Éva n'avait pas voulu remettre au lendemain le travail qui l'y attendait. Elle avait passé l'après-midi précédente à effectuer des recherches sur Internet et à trouver les œuvres sur lesquels ses élèves de S1 plancheraient, les photos qui conviendraient.

L'objectif de sa leçon porterait sur l'acquisition, puis la mise en pratique de techniques de présentations d'une œuvre d'art et la construction d'une argumentation. Scientifique. Ses élèves devraient élaborer des hypothèses fondées sur des éléments indiscutables, les croiser et expliquer leur choix définitif. Un cours somme toute assez banal. Tout dépendait ensuite du support.

Éva avait recyclé un cours qu'elle avait suivi en licence Un cours d'archéologie grecque qui portait sur la restauration, le restitution, reconstitution et l'identification des statues grecques antiques.

Des statues amputées. D'un bras, d'une main, d'une jambe ou de plusieurs, auxquelles il manquait la tête. La tâche de ses étudiants consisterait à combler les parties manquantes.

Éva avait prévu un premier cours qui s'appuyerait sur les échanges. Sur des exemples. Les étudiants visionnerait d'abord un épisode de la série _D'Art d'Art_ consacré à la Vénus de Milo. Ensuite, elle leur présenterait le mal nommé Poséidon du Cap Sounion et la Vénus d'Arles. Elle les inciterait à emmètre des hypothèses. Elle les écouterait, les guiderait, leur expliquerait pourquoi le dieu du Cap Sounion s'avérait plus certainement être un Zeus qu'un Poséidon, pourquoi la Vénus d'Arles avait certainement tenu une pomme dans la main. Elle évoquerait la ligne des corps, l'équilibre esthétique, la mythologie, les attributs qui permettaient bien souvent d'identifier un dieu et l'impossibilité parfois de proposer une véritable restitution, sans que cela n'empêchât pourtant de proposer une reconstitution parfaitement valide.

Une fois le principe compris, les outils de la langue ingurgité et digéré, Éva diviserait la classe en petits groupes de trois ou quatre élèves, elle leur distribuerait plusieurs photos et ils choisiraient eux-même l'œuvre sur laquelle ils voulaient plancher. Chaque photos présentait une statue d'homme ou de femme à qui il manquait plusieurs membres. Les élèves « fabriqueraient » les membres manquants et identifieraient le sujet. Il importait peu à Éva que ses élèves reconnaissent le dieu qu'elle leur avait confié du moment que leur travail et leurs conclusions s'appuyât sur une solide argumentation.

.

Venir travailler au CCF après dix-huit heures lui garantissait tranquillité et accès illimité à l'imprimante et à la photocopieuse. Éva voulait aussi revoir le dossier qu'elle avait préparé sur Frida Kahlo.

Le CCF était fermé. Le soldat en faction dans la rue, les avaient amicalement salué, il connaissait bien Éva. Elle venait souvent le soir, et même si ce n'était plus trop le cas depuis la fin du mois de mars, elle avait passé de nombreuses soirées à travailler dans les locaux désertés.

Il ne savait pas qu'Éva n'était pas aussi studieuse qu'il le pensait. La jeune Française avait plus souvent joué qu'elle n'avait travaillé. Elle avait découvert un jeu de gestion installé sur l'un des ordinateurs et elle avait parfois jouer tard dans la nuit. Du temps où elle partageait avec tant d'enthousiasme un appartement en colocation. Elle venait moins souvent maintenant, mais presque toujours comme avant le soir.

En entrant, elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lire et se décida de d'abord se trouver un nouvel ouvrage. Rana la suivit dans la bibliothèque, il faisait encore assez jour, pour ne pas à avoir à allumer les lumières. Éva lista les couvertures, sortit quelques volumes dont le titre l'attirait, lisait le quatrième de couverture, la première phrase du roman, une autre au hasard et la dernière. Elle s'arrêta à la lettre D.

Dumas.

Hum... Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ? _La Reine Margot_ , _Les Trois mousquetaires._ Elle les avaient déjà lu plusieurs fois. _La Duchesse de Langeais_ ? Bof. Oh, _Le comte de Monte-Christo_. Elle avait vu des films, des séries, lu l'ouvrage simplifié dans la Bibliothèque verte, mais pas l'œuvre complète. Dumas écrivait bien, ses histoires la distrayaient, elle appréciait les personnages que l'auteur avait tenté d'ancrer dans leur temps. Mouais. Deux tomes, énormes. Super. Elle les retira des rayonnages.

Rana explorait la bibliothèque d'un air sombre.

— Éva ?

— Mmm ?

— Tu as beaucoup de livres chez toi ?

— Mouais.

— Combien ?

— Je ne sais pas, entre cinq cents et mille, je crois. Je ne saurais pas te dire.

— …

— Il y a plus de librairies en France, s'excusa Éva.

— Je suis incapable de lire en français.

— Bien sûr que si.

— Je n'y connais rien.

— Tu devrais lire Tristan et Yseult.

— Ça raconte quoi ?

— L'histoire d'une très belle reine. À la demande du roi Marc, Tristan doit aller la chercher en Irlande et la ramener pour qu'elle devienne l'épouse du roi. Elle ne veut pas se marier alors sa mère prépare un filtre magique qu'Yseult doit partager avec le roi Marc lors de sa nuit de noce. Sur le navire qui les ramène, la suivante d'Yseult fait boire le filtre à Tristan et Yseult. Ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le filtre est si puissant qu'ils ne peuvent pas vivre loin l'un de l'autre sans mourir. Mais Yseult est promise à Marc et elle l'épouse. Après, Tristan et Yseult restent amoureux, ils continuent de coucher ensemble et il leur arrive plein d'aventures. Marc veut même offrir Yseult a des lépreux parce qu'elle a été convaincue d'adultère. En fin de compte, Tristan partira vivre ailleurs, il épousera une femme, mais ne la touchera jamais. À la fin du roman, il est blessé par une lame empoisonnée et appelle Yseult parce qu'elle est la seule qui puisse la guérir, mais sa femme est jalouse, elle lui ment à propos d'une histoire de voile qui doivent être blanche si Yseult vient le sauver et il se laisse mourir. Yseult arrive trop tard et elle meurt de chagrin sur son corps.

— Ce n'est pas très gai.

— C'est une histoire passionnelle. Le truc c'est qu'Yseult manipule tout le monde, le roi comme Tristan. Le roi l'aime et elle couche avec lui puisqu'elle est sa femme, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de coucher avec Tristan dès qu'elle le peut. Et quand elle et Tristan accepte de vivre loin l'un de l'autre, Yseult continue de coucher avec le roi, par contre Tristan est tenu par un sort. La nuit de ses noces, il regarde la bague qu'Yseult lui a laissé en présent et il ne peut toucher sa femme. Tristan est prisonnier de son amour pour Yseult. Il n'a aimé et n'aimera qu'elle.

Un éclair brilla dans les yeux de Rana. Éva ne le manqua pas.

— Tu es la nouvelle Yseult, grimaça Éva.

— Oui ? sourit Rana ravie.

— Oui.

Éva lui tourna le dos, elle sortit des rayonnages et s'accroupit pour ranger les deux volumes de Dumas dans son sac. Quand elle se releva, Rana se tenait dans son dos. Éva se troubla et n'osa plus bouger.

— Yseult, hein ? chuchota Rana à son oreille.

Elle lui enserra la taille et se colla à son dos.

— Oui, confirma Éva.

— Et Tristan ?

— Il est fou d'elle, il ne voit qu'elle, il fait tout ce qu'elle veut, il accepte tout.

— Comme toi ?

Rana lui caressa le cou du bout des lèvres. Éva ferma les yeux.

— Éva ?

— Quoi ? fit celle-ci la voix rauque.

— C'est toi Tristan ?

Éva hocha la tête.

— Tu m'aimes autant que lui aime Yseult ?

Ses mains passèrent sous la chemise d'Éva, s'aventurèrent sur son ventre, montèrent doucement, tandis que sa langue arrachait un soupir à la limite du gémissement à la jeune Française.

— Éva ? la relança Rana.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Ses doigts trouvèrent les mamelons durs et saillants. Éva bascula la tête en arrière et un long gémissement lui échappa.

— Je suis comme Yseult ?

— Oui.

— Tristan est fou d'elle ?

— Oui.

— Et toi ?

Éva se retourna brusquement. Incapable de jouer plus longtemps. Tomba sur sa bouche, dévorée de désirs. Tira sur la chemise, trouva la peau nue, intensifia son baiser. Lutta. Leur corps se collèrent, leur respiration s'accéléra, les ongles griffaient. Elles cherchaient vainement à satisfaire leurs désirs. Le sofa. Rana poussa Éva dessus, l'allongea, se coucha sur elle. Éva se cambra en gémissant son nom. Rana se frotta sur elle, gémit à son tour. La déshabiller. Elle abandonna sa bouche pour son cou, releva le bas de sa chemise, pas le temps de la déboutonner. La lui passer par-dessus la tête. Lui retirer avec sa brassière, puis s'attaquer au pantalon, au sous-vêtement et se perdre en elle. L'entendre râler, crier, hurler, jouir. Lui arracher son prénom des lèvres. Une déclaration.

Éva fermait toujours le CCF à clef quand elle venait le soir. Une sécurité. L'une des rares consignes d'Antoine qu'Éva suivait à la lettre.

Une clef tourna dans la serrure. Une serrure de sécurité à trois points. Les verrous résonnèrent dans l'entrée. Rana se détendit comme un ressort et se retrouva debout en un clignement d'œil. Éva se redressa, rabattit sa chemise. Fila en catastrophe dans la grande salle de travail. S'assit devant l'ordinateur qu'elle avait heureusement allumée en arrivant, avant de se rendre dans la bibliothèque, avant de s'adonner aux mains de Rana. Le CCF baignait dans la plus complète obscurité. La nuit était venue sans qu'elles n'y prêtassent attention. Cliquant fébrilement sur le dossier Frida Kahlo, elle entendit la télévision dans la bibliothèque.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda une femme.

— Euh... oui oui, répondit Éva d'un voix mal assurée.

— Vous êtes dans le noir.

— …

Les néons clignotèrent dans l'entrée avant de s'allumer définitivement. L'opération se renouvela dans la grande salle. Éva se retourna.

Hélène.

La jeune prof la regardait bizarrement. Rana apparut soudain. Hélène fronça les sourcils.

— Ah bonjour, Hélène, sourit Rana.

Elle avait les yeux brillants, les joues rouges, la voix qui tremblait et les cheveux ébouriffés.

— Rana ?

Ses yeux passèrent de Rana à Éva.

— Rana, viens voir, l'apostropha Éva. Je vais te montrer les œuvres que j'ai sélectionnées.

Rana s'approcha, Éva fit défilé des photos.

— Tu vois, c'est joli, non ?

— Oui, c'est bizarre aussi.

— Ce sera pour après de tout façon. Je vais imprimer les autres pour après-demain et après on s'en va, j'en ai pour dix minutes.

— Prends le temps qu'il faudra.

Hélène n'avait pas bougé. Éva sentait son regard vrillé sur leur dos. Elle la soupçonnait de se poser un peu trop de questions. Et puis Hélène tourna les talons. Éva exhala un bref soupir. Rana lui déposa un baiser facétieux sur la joue. Cette imbécile s'amusait de la situation. Tout l'amusait dans cette histoire. Leur passion, leur fièvre, la longueur de leurs ébats, leurs cris, les voisins qui les entendaient, Hélène qui manquait de les surprendre, le plaisir qu'elle trouvait dans les bras d'Éva, Anouar, ses enfants, leur comportement d'ado. Tout ce qui étonnait Éva, tout ce qui parfois la mettait mal à l'aise, amusait Rana au plus haut point. Comme le fait qu'elles ne se connussent pas.

Éva avait toujours été très proche des gens avant de se retrouver embarquée avec eux dans des histoires plus complexes. Avec Rana... Elle l'avait retrouvée dans son lit avant même qu'une histoire d'amitié ne s'esquissât. Ne prît réellement forme. Rana aimait parler de leur relation, du plaisir qu'elle ressentait, du désirs qui la tenaillait, de ce qu'elle trouvait chez Éva, sexuellement, qu'elle ne trouvait pas, qu'elle n'avait jamais trouver chez Anouar. Elle était intarissable quand elle abordait ce genre de sujet.

— J'ai fini, annonça Éva à Rana qui s'était installée devant la télévision.

La jeune Syrienne éteignit, salua Hélène et rejoignit Éva qui l'attendait. Un fou rire la prit dans les escaliers.

— Un peu plus... hoqueta-t-elle.

— Elle a dû trouver ça louche quand même, remarqua Éva.

— J'ai allumé la télé parce que la lumière clignote avant de s'allumer, elle l'aurait vu, ça aurait été pire.

— Mmm.

— Je suis trempée.

— Mmm.

— Toi aussi ? rit Rana.

— À ton avis ? grommela Éva.

— On passe chez toi ?

— Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? Anouar t'attend peut-être.

— Il est sept heures moins le quart. On va prendre un taxi, dans dix minutes, on est chez toi, on ne mange jamais avant neuf heures et demi.

— Mmm.

— Deux heures, Éva... Tu ne veux pas ?

— Si, concéda Éva.

.

Elles entretinrent leur désir dans le taxi. Ils leur suffisait simplement d'être assises l'une à côté de l'autre, de tenir leurs doigts enlacés. Éva arrivait à peine à respirer. Rana resplendissait de bonheur. Elles tombèrent à moitié nues dans le lit d'Éva. Il les supporta durant deux heures, mêla ses grincements à leurs cris. Rana obtint d'Éva ce qu'elle avait été contrainte de remettre à plus tard au CCF. La jeune Française s'adonna à ses plaisirs et y ajouta les siens. Elles mêlèrent leur souffles, leurs sueurs, leurs odeurs et leurs fluides corporels. S'oublièrent. Encore une fois, une nouvelle fois. Quoi qu'en pensait Éva, elle s'émerveillait autant que Rana de leur fusion, de leur entente, de sa satisfaction jamais mise en défaut, elle jouissait autant qu'elle de leur union sexuelle.

Elle explosait de plaisir sous sa langue, aspirait aux caresses de ses mains et de ses doigts sur son corps, s'ouvrait pantelante à la moindre de ses sollicitations, touchait à l'extase quand elle la sentait en elle. Rana l'emmenait où elle voulait, comme elle voulait, au rythme qu'elle avait choisi et Éva la servait en retour des mêmes attentions. Rana des mêmes réactions. Leur corps s'étaient trouvés au-delà de leur esprit. Ils se reconnaissaient au-delà de leur volonté. Leur imposaient leur besoin de se retrouver peau à peau l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'appelaient, se désiraient, affamés, assoiffés de jouissance. Toujours en éveil. Même après trois heures à boire aux sources de leur désirs, à se vautrer dans le plaisir. Que leur importait le temps passé à se fondre l'un dans l'autre, ils en voulaient toujours plus.

Rana se relâcha sur Éva, l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

— C'est tellement bien avec toi, soupira-t-elle.

Éva lui caressait légèrement le dos. Ouais, c'était génial. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir là-dessus.

— Si seulement Anouar se décidait à franchement dire oui.

Éva se rembrunit.

— Yseult... plaisanta-t-elle cependant.

Rana rit.

— Tu es une femme, rétorqua Rana.

— Mouais, ça ouvre des possibilités.

Rana se souleva sur un coude.

— Comment ça ?

— Ben...

Rana comprit soudain. Elle claqua l'épaule d'Éva du plat de la main.

— Ah, non ! Je n'accepterai jamais qu'Anouar fasse du sexe avec toi. Si tu fais ça je te tue.

Éva se demanda ce que Rana ne supporterait pas. Qu'Éva la trompât avec Anouar ou qu'Anouar la trompât avec Éva ?

— Je veux passer la nuit avec toi, lui dit Rana en se recouchant sur elle.

— Tu veux que je dorme chez toi ?

— Tu n'as pas cours demain. On reviendra le matin ici. Mais je veux dormir dans tes bras.

— Dormir seulement ?

— Je suis fatiguée.

— Ça n'empêche pas.

— Non, et j'aime bien faire l'amour avec toi la nuit. C'est amusant. On dort, on se réveille en même temps et hop ! Sans même y penser, on fait l'amour, une fois, et on se rendort aussitôt !

— Mmm.

C'était surtout ultra-troublant. Éva dormait à moitié quand elle se laissait ainsi surprendre par le désir au milieu de la nuit. C'était doux, sensuel, excitant et terriblement satisfaisant.

— Tu viens alors ? souffla voluptueusement Rana à son oreille.

Comment refuser ?

— Ouais.

.

Elles étaient rentrées peu après neuf heures. Anouar regardait la télévision avec les enfants. Rana alla le saluer et lui promit de préparer rapidement le dîner.

— Éva est là.

— Mmm, c'est bien, approuva-t-il sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

— Elle reste dormir.

— Comme tu veux.

— Ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Non non, au contraire, elle est la bienvenue.

Éva passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

— Bienvenue Éva, la salua Anouar.

— Bonsoir.

— Éva, viens avec moi à la cuisine, tu m'aideras pour couper les légumes.

— Okay.

Elles s'affairèrent un moment. Rana avait passer un couteau à Éva et celle-ci coupait un concombre en rondelle. A côté d'elle, Rana préparait du homos. Soudain, elle se pencha sur la jeune Française.

— Je t'aime, lui dit-elle langoureusement à l'oreille.

Éva lâcha son couteau, l'enlaça et la poussa dans un coin de la cuisine à l'abri du regard des voisins. Elle l'embrassa. D'abord, elle déposa simplement des petits baisers, sur ses lèvres, Rana répondit aussitôt, puis elle ouvrit la bouche. Une invitation à laquelle Éva répondit immédiatement. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent. Le baiser se chargea d'électricité. Éva serra Rana contre elle.

— Oummi ? dit une petite voix derrière elles.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent précipitamment.

— Chou baaddak, Paul ? demanda Rana en lui adressant un sourire crispé.

— Maaï, répondit l'enfant.

Éva récupéra son couteau et reprit sa découpe. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au petit garçon. Il regardait sa mère d'un air suppliant, plein d'adoration aussi.

— Éva, tu peux attraper un verre dans le placard au-dessus de toi, s'il te plaît ?

Éva ouvrit le placard et tendit le verre à Rana. La jeune Syrienne tourna le robinet, laissa couler l'eau un moment, remplit le verre et le donna à son fils. Il l'avala d'un trait et le rendit ensuite à sa mère.

— Shoyan.

Il s'avança vers Éva et du doigt désigna l'assiette de concombre.

— Éba...

Éva sourit, elle prit une rondelle de concombre, s'accroupit devant l'enfant et la lui présenta. Un grand sourire illumina les traits du petit garçon. Il s'empara de la rondelle de concombre et la remercia. Puis, il lui tourna le dos et sortit de la cuisine en trottinant. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent. Amusées. Rana se rapprocha. Éva se releva. Rana la tira vers elle et reprit le baiser là où elle l'avait abandonné, puis elle se retira vivement et posa les doigts sur les lèvres d'Éva.

— Tout à l'heure, chuchota-t-elle.

— Tu crois que... Enfin, Paul qu'il...

— Il ne sait pas parler et il n'a jamais rien dit.

Oui, parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Éva et Rana s'embrassaient devant le plus petits des deux garçons. Il les avait regardé attentivement la première fois, mais lui, contrairement à son frère n'éprouvait aucune restriction à l'encontre d'Éva. Elle le portait souvent quand ils se promenaient dans la rue et il l'aimait beaucoup. Gibraïl parlait bien et il se montrait surtout jaloux. Rana évitait de le provoquer et de céder à ses envies quand il se trouvait avec elle et Éva.

— Éva, tu m'aideras pour mon entretien au consulat ?

— Tu veux vraiment partir ?

— Oui, pour Gibraïl et Paul.

— Tu sais que tu ne trouveras pas la même quiétude au Canada qu'ici.

— On ne peut pas se bâtir un avenir ici. Je veux qu'ils aient leur chance.

Une discussion qu'elles avaient déjà eu. Une discussion qu'Éva avait aussi partagée avec son cours de débutant. Les jeunes voulaient partir. Mais Éva partageait l'avis de Rim, une pédiatre qui exerçait à Alep, originaire de la Vallée des Chrétiens. Elle reconnaissait qu'on ne pouvait pas mettre de l'argent de côté, qu'on vivait dans une certaine indigence, mais elle était convaincue que nulle part ailleurs, elle retrouverait la quiétude et la douceur de vivre qu'on trouvait en Syrie. Les jeunes avait acquiescé, mais ils reprochaient à la Syrie de n'offrir aucune opportunité à leurs rêves.

Éva comprenait leur volonté de s'élever, de rêver, mais elle comprenait encore mieux l'avis de Rim. Elle avait souvent accompagné Rana au jardin public. À chaque fois, elles laissaient les enfants à l'aire de jeu pour aller discuter un peu plus loin, sans se soucier de ne pas les garder sous leurs yeux, de ne pas pouvoir les surveiller parce qu'à peine avaient-elles mis les pieds dans l'aire de jeu, que des enfants plus âgés, que Rana connaissait ou pas, s'avançaient pour tendre une main aux enfants et les prendre sous leur protection. Ils ne se contentaient pas seulement de garder un œil sur eux, ils s'occupaient d'eux. Et quand elles revenaient pour récupérer les enfants, il y avait toujours un grand garçon de treize ou quatorze ans qui s'amusait à faire glisser Paul en toute sécurité sur les toboggans, tandis que Gibraïl donnait la main à un autre qui l'aidait à grimper les échelles encore trop grandes pour lui. Éva avait trouvé cela... admirable.

— Je te préparerai.

— Merci.

Elle l'embrassa affectueusement dans le cou. Éva frissonna.

— Ce que tu peux être sensible ! s'exclama Rana d'un air faraud.

Éva grommela des paroles indistinctes. Rana s'esclaffa.

.

La soirée avait été tranquille. Comme c'était souvent le cas depuis que Éva vivait pratiquement à mi-temps chez Anouar et Rana. Depuis plus de trois semaines, elle dormait rarement plus de deux sur trois chez elle. La famille et les deux jeunes femmes avaient pris leurs habitudes.

Comme cette nuit.

Quand l'heure de se coucher sonnait, Rana emportait Gibraïl dans sa chambre et restait avec lui coucher dan son lit jusqu'à se qu'il s'endormît. Ensuite, elle rejoignait Éva. Immanquablement. Souvent Éva dormait déjà. Mais elle finissait toujours par se réveiller à un moment où à un autre, et Rana ne dormait jamais en ces moments-là. Leurs mains se trouvaient, puis leurs lèvres, puis leur corps. Elles portaient des tenues de nuit légères, elles ne prenaient même pas la peine de se déshabiller. Cette nuit-là, comme toutes les autres nuits qu'elles avaient passée ensemble auparavant, elles s'adonnèrent au même rituel.

D'abord, une caresse légère sur l'avant-bras. Puis la main d'Éva passa sur la nuque de Rana, fourailla dans ses cheveux. Rana lui caressa l'épaule, elle passerait à une zone plus sensible après, mais pas tout de suite. Elle aimait prendre son temps. Prendre le temps d'éveiller Éva au désir. Elle chercha ses lèvres. Éva gémit. Rana l'embrassa doucement. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent, leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent, sans monter directement trop haut. Attendre encore un peu. Les bruits doux de leurs baisers troublaient seuls la quiétude qui régnait dans l'appartement.

Les doigts d'Éva se durcirent sur la nuque de Rana. Elle était prête. Rana recula légèrement le buste et sa main descendit sur la poitrine d'Éva. Dans le même mouvement, elle remonta sa cuisse entre ses jambes. Le corps entier d'Éva se tendit. Rana roula sur elle et approfondit le baiser. La deuxième mains d'Éva s'accrocha à ses reins, les doigts en crochet.

Rana l'emporterait doucement, elle prendrait son plaisir avec elle, mais elle mènerait leur ébats. Elle sentit Éva s'ouvrir à sa bouche. Écarter les jambes. Rana abandonna ses lèvres descendit sur son corps, releva son tee-shirt au dessus de sa poitrine. S'activa sur un mamelon, le moins sensible. Éva râla tout de même, doucement. Ses mains prirent appuis sur le matelas et son dos se arqua à la rencontre de la bouche qui la dévorait.

Rana remonta, reprit ses lèvres. Éva se relâcha et se concentra sur le baiser, sur la langue de Rana contre la sienne, autour de la sienne. Sur sa main qui avait repris sa caresse sur la pointe du sein. Elle se mit à flotter dans un océan de sensations aussi intenses les unes que les autres. La langue, le mamelon dressé, presque douloureux tant il s'était durcit sous les mains et les lèvres de Rana, l'autre mamelon qui aspirait aux mêmes caresses, les doigts qui dessinaient des courbes sur son flanc, qui soulignaient ses côtes, qui s'enfonçait dans le creux de sa hanche, qui effleuraient les poils de son pubis, qui s'y attardaient, qui s'aventuraient un peu plus bas, qui remontaient. Puis le majeur qui suivait le plis de l'aine.

Rana ajouta son index, descendit le long des lèvres gonflées par le désir, passa sur les fesses, s'enfonça doucement dans le sillon qui les séparait en deux. Glissa sans peine. Le désir d'Eva coulait à flots. Rana alla plus loin. Éva bascula le bassin vers l'arrière, releva les genoux et les laissa tomber sur le côté. Ouverte. Offerte.

Elle attendrait encore un peu, décida Rana.

Éva râla faiblement le prénom de sa tortionnaire. Brisant une nouvelle fois le silence. Répondant à son attente, Rana passa lentement son doigt sur toute la longueur du sexe impatient, finit sa course sur l'excroissance érectile, gorgée de sang. Insista, entama une caresse légère d'avant en arrière.

Éva se tendit.

Rana l'aimait à mourir.

Elle reprit sa bouche et s'enfonça en elle. Éva se cambra, referma ses jambes autour des siennes et se laissa porter. Comblée.

Rana engagea un mouvement lent et profond, Éva mit son corps au diapason, le bassin suivait en miroir les va-et-vient qu'imprimait Rana à ses doigts. Son plaisir montait vague après vague, doucement, inexorablement. Chaque centimètre de son corps éveillé au désir, intensément présent, intensément conscient du corps allongé sur elle. Tous les sens en éveil.

Rana savait. Elle savait moduler son plaisir, conduire Éva sur la crête ultime et la maintenir dessus, délicieusement en équilibre, prolonger le moment, indéfiniment, avant de l'envoyer basculer dans le vide. Éva savait faire cela, mais elle cédait souvent à son impatience. Rana faisait preuve d'une patience infinie quand elle s'occupait d'Éva.

La jeune Française nageait dans la félicité.

— Ra... Ra... Rana, murmura-t-elle en extase d'une voix rauque.

Rana poussa plus profond, sans accélérer. Éva ouvrit la bouche. Elle basculait lentement. Aspirait à plus, voulait plus. Encore, encore, gémissait silencieusement son esprit et son corps.

Encore.

Rana souriait au-dessus d'elle.

Éva, son amour, sa passion, l'objet de tous ses désirs, la source intarissable de tous ses plaisirs.

Elle tapa plus durement à l'intérieur d'Éva. Cherchant à l'emmener plus loin, à la surprendre au fait de son extase.

La faire jouir, la regarder jouir, se repaître de ses traits ravagés par la puissance de son orgasme. L'aimer encore, se faire aimer. En attendant demain. Demain chez Éva. Pour retrouver ses cris et pousser des hurlements quand Éva l'aimerait et l'emporterait avec elle. Elle se baissa pour l'embrasser, pour se calmer un peu, pour prolonger l'échange. Éva respirait erratiquement, à moitié pâmée de plaisir. Balbutia encore une fois son prénom.

Rana se figea soudain.

Une main venait de se refermer sur sa cheville. Une grande main.

Elle tourna la tête.

Anouar.

Le drap avait glissé. Le tee-shirt de Rana était relevé haut sur son dos, Éva avait repoussé son short de nuit bas sur ses fesses. Éva la tenait enlacée, entre ses bras et ses jambes, la tête basculée en arrière, avec une expression du pure extase affiché sur le visage.

Rana croisa le regard de son mari. Il n'exprimait rien.

Il retira doucement sa main, se releva et quitta la chambre.

Éva râlait toujours de plaisir sous Rana. La jeune Syrienne toujours en elle.

— Rana... haleta-t-elle.

— Anouar, il est là, souffla Rana en redressant la tête. Il me tenait la cheville.

Ah ! fut la seule réaction d'Éva.

Rana exerça une pression sur elle. Éva la libéra de ses bras et de ses jambes, mais elle leva la tête pour l'embrasser. Rana répondit au baiser voluptueux, puis elle se recula et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Éva se leva.

Le moment était peut-être venu de s'éclipser.

— Il vaut mieux que tu partes, la confirma Rana dans sa décision.

La jeune Française s'habilla, laça ses chaussures, fourra ses affaires dans son sac à dos et le jeta sur son épaule.

Anouar les attendait, assis sur le sofa. Il tourna les yeux vers elle quand Éva apparut. La jeune Française si séduisante avec ses yeux bleus, ses long cheveux blond, son sourire éclatant et sa taille élancée. Ses habits d'homme. Ses chaussures d'homme. Son corps de femme.

Éva croisa son regard. Sans qu'elle y pensât, un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres, grandit, s'épanouit.

Anouar ne la quitta pas des yeux, il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Il ne répondit pas à son insolence et garda un visage totalement impassible.

Éva traversa le salon de son pas tranquille et souple. Rana sur les talons.

— Je te vois demain matin, lui souffla la jeune Syrienne sur le pas de la porte en la poussant dehors.

Elle se ravisa retourna Éva face à elle et lui posa un baiser chaud et humide sur les lèvres.

— Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle les yeux encore brillant de désir.

Elle se recula et la porte se referma sur elle.

Éva fronça les sourcils. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur de la cage d'escalier. La lumière brilla et elle regarda sa montre. Quatre heures et demi. Elle n'avait rien oublié ? Non. Elle descendit lentement les marches, traversa le corridor, ouvrit la lourde porte de l'immeuble, se retrouva dans la rue déserte et rentra doucement chez elle.

Il était assez tôt pour qu'elle pût dormir encore un peu. Elle n'avait pas cours le lendemain et Rana lui avait dit qu'elle passerait la voir le matin.

Elle récupéra sa tenue de nuit dans son sac, se changea et s'allongea sous ses draps. Des draps que lui avait prêté Rana. Éva avait apporté des draps noirs en Syrie. Rana avait poussé de haut-cris en découvrant son lit drapé dedans. Elle avait déclaré qu''Éva ne pouvait pas dormir dans des draps noirs, que c'était morbide.

Éva n'avait pas protesté quand Rana était revenue avec des draps blancs et qu'elle s'était elle-même chargée de défaire et de refaire son lit, après tout Rana était sa lingère, cela lui procurait quelques droits sur son trousseau. Par la suite, Rana avait passé beaucoup de temps dans le lit d'Éva et la jeune Française n'avait pas voulu la contrarier de quelque manière que ce fût. Elle la préférait détendue quand elles se retrouvaient ensemble dans ou sur les draps.

.

Elle se pelotonna sous sa couette, s'installa confortablement. Ses pensées s'égarèrent auprès de Rana. Son corps brûlait encore au souvenir de ses caresses. Elle se retourna, grogna d'aise et s'endormit alors qu'un sourire de contentement béat flottait ses lèvres.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

.

 **La Vallée des Chrétiens (Wadi el Nassara) :** Vallée située dans la région du Krac des chevaliers qui regroupait avant la guerre civile environ 70 000 habitants majoritairement chrétiens et de rite grec orthodoxe.

.

.

.


	14. Bif-Baf, aah

.

* * *

 **Chapitre XIV**

* * *

.

.

.

Éva remplissait des seaux d'eau en prévision de la soirée. Aujourd'hui, l'eau serait coupée à midi. Deux pour les toilettes, un pour sa toilette du soir et toutes les gamelles et casseroles pour la cuisine. Elle avait l'habitude, et pour la toilette, que l'eau coulât ou pas au robinet ne changeait rien. Éva prenait sa douche à l'ancienne. Avec un seau et une casserole. Pour les cheveux, elle faisait bouillir de l'eau dans une gamelle et elle la mélangeait ensuite avec de l'eau froide. Elle se lavait à même le sol dans sa cuisine. Une contrainte qui ne la gênait pas outre mesure.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle ferma le robinet, posa son seau par terre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Un voisin peut-être. Elle croisa un cafard sur la petite terrasse couverte. Il faudrait qu'elle prît soin de ce problème. Elle pensait avoir repéré leur nid, n'en avait pas découvert d'autres ailleurs, il ne lui restait plus qu'à acheter du Bif-Baf et elle se débarrasserait définitivement de ces bestioles qui infestaient la ville et son appartement. Le Bif-Baf était mortel. Éva repoussait l'opération parce qu'elle avait mieux à faire le matin quand elle n'avait pas cours et qu'elle se trouvait rarement présente l'après-midi. Quant au soir, elle rechignait à l'idée de se coucher après avoir intenté un massacre. Les cafards laissaient échapper une atroce gelée jaunâtre quand on les écrasaient.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Rana.

Rana et ses enfants.

— Bonjour.

— Bonjour, répondit Éva le visage fermé.

Les enfants saluèrent Éva et partirent en trottinant dans le salon.

— Tu frappes maintenant ? reprocha Éva à Rana.

— Anouar m'a confisqué tes clefs.

La colère brilla dans les yeux d'Éva. Rana entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle regarda Éva et se dirigea sans un mot dans le salon. Éva avait soudain envie d'un verre de Whisky et d'un cigarillo. Elle suivit Rana. Aucune des deux ne s'assit.

— On a fait l'amour après ton départ.

Génial.

— Ce n'était pas très bien, la détrompa pourtant Rana. Et avant de partir ce matin, il a voulu encore une fois.

Ouais, s'enthousiasma cyniquement Éva, toujours aussi silencieuse.

— Il ne veut plus que nous fassions l'amour toi et moi.

Éva attendait la suite.

— Éva, je lui ai promis.

Éva s'assit sur le sofa. Rana vint prendre place à côté d'elle. Paul s'approcha et tira sa mère par la manche. Elle ouvrit son sac et lui donna un biberon. L'enfant s'en saisit et détourna son attention des deux jeunes femmes.

— Éva...

Rana tourna la tête. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa muette de surprise. Éva pleurait. La jeune Française s'était affaissée sur elle-même et les larmes lui inondaient le visage.

— Éva, euh... je...

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire et elle peinait à interpréter les larmes qui coulaient. À leur trouver une explication valable.

Éva ne savait pas trop non plus pourquoi la déclaration de Rana l'avait si durement heurtée. Qu'elle couchât avec Anouar après deux ans d'abstinence ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Anouar pouvait baiser sa femme autant qu'il voulait du moment qu'Éva pût faire l'amour avec celle-ci tous les jours.

Une pensée infantile.

— Il ne s'oppose pas à ce que nous nous voyions encore, lui dit Rana.

— Je m'en fous de te voir, Rana.

— Nous resterons amies, je ne peux pas me passer de toi, il le sait, je lui ai dit.

— Nous ne sommes pas amies.

Éva posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rana et laissa libre-court à son chagrin. Paul s'approcha, inquiet, et enlaça sa mère.

— Elle est triste, expliqua Rana à son fils.

Triste ? Rana était trop débile. Complètement aveugle, d'une mauvaise foi innommable.

— Éva... Euh... Il m'a demandé de choisir.

Éva se redressa. Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main et posa des yeux interrogateurs sur Rana.

— Si je veux, il me laissera partir. Je n'aurai qu'à lui demander mon passeport et il me le rendra.

— Il garde ton passeport ?

— Oui.

— Tu sais où il le garde ?

— Non.

Éva croyait rêver :

— Et tu acceptes ça ?

— Quel est le problème ?

Furieuse, Éva se leva.

— Le problème, Rana ? Mais merde ! Il vit à tes crochets et il garde ton passeport !

— Il ne vit pas à mes crochets.

— Tu veux rire ! lui lança Éva d'un ton narquois. Vous habitez chez ta cousine, vous ne payez aucun loyer, tu m'as déjà dit que ta cousine voulait récupérer son appartement, que tu avais honte de ne pas accéder à sa demande, mais qu'Anouar ne faisait rien pour accélérer le déménagement. Tu rapportes vingt mille livres par mois à la maison, combien gagne Anouar ?

— Je ne sais pas, il gagne bien sa vie.

— En travaillant pour son copain à fabriquer des jouets en bois ? Raf'a gagne cinq mille livres par mois. Tu crois vraiment qu'il gagne plus qu'elle ? Il doit à peine se faire deux mille livres par mois.

— Tu crois ? Mais non, ce n'est pas possible, protesta Rana.

— Réfléchis !

— …

— Rana !

— Tu... tu as peut-être raison, je n'y avais jamais pensé, balbutia Rana. Éva, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je peux partir, nous irions en France. Je travaillerai, je peux faire n'importe quoi, des ménages...

Qu'est-ce que pouvait répondre Éva ?

Rana n'était pas heureuse. Sa vie n'était qu'un vaste gâchis d'intelligence et de sentiments. Mais qu'avait Éva à lui offrir ? Elle vivait depuis des années à l'étranger, passant d'un contrat annuel à un autre, jamais sûre de trouver un nouveau poste quand son contrat en cours s'achèvait. Son parcours était plein de trou, elle ne gagnait pas beaucoup d'argent, elle ne possédait pas de maison en France, elle ne comprenait rien à la société française et comprenait encore moins bien comment fonctionnait son administration. Éva était une marginale qui amusait de ses récits les soirées familiales ou celles des rares amis qui lui restaient.

Éva se trouvait affligée d'un autre défaut. Elle était foncièrement honnête. Rana exigeait, plus qu'elle le ne demandait, qu'Éva prît une décision à sa place. Éva ne se laisserait jamais entraîner dans ce piège. Tout son être lui criait de conseiller à Rana de quitter Anouar, de se libérer du carcan de son mariage. De vivre avec elle. D'être heureuse avec elle. D'avoir d'autres enfants. Rana ne voulait plus en porter. Éva était prête à en assumer la conception. Rana n'était pas contre, du moment qu'Éva trouvât un homme, celui qui lui plairait, à une condition près : « Pas Anouar, l'avait-elle très sérieusement mise en garde. ». Éva pouvait lui déclarer, là maintenant : « Je veux vivre avec toi, Rana. Quitte Anouar, partons ensemble. ».

Rêver, mentir. Forcer sa décision.

Mais Éva ne se résoudrait jamais à prendre une décision à la place de quelqu'un d'autre.

À une époque de sa vie et dans certaines conditions, Éva avait connu l'ivresse du pouvoir. Elle avait découvert l'influence qu'elle pouvait exercer sur les autres. Sur des personnes de caractère, sur des gens supérieurement intelligents. Elle se plaisait parfois à prédire qu'elle incarnerait avec réussite la figure mystique d'une secte quelconque. Une prédiction à laquelle rien ne se serait opposé. Sinon la morale d'Éva. Son sens éthique. Son incapacité à mentir et à manipuler sans scrupule.

Il arrivait à Éva de manipuler ceux qui l'admiraient, mais dans un seul et unique but. Celui de les amener à prendre eux-même leurs décisions. Elle les voulaient libres, pas assujettis à sa personne, à d'autres personnes, à la morale ou n'importe quel mirage séduisant et trompeur. Seulement libres et conscients.

Même si elle devait le regretter, même si elle devait en souffrir plus tard, elle n'influencerait jamais d'aucune manière la décision de Rana :

— C'est ta vie, Rana. Je ne peux pas choisir pour toi.

Rana se pinça les lèvres.

— Il faut que je rentre, on se voit demain en cours ?

— Mmm.

Rana appela ses enfants. Gibraïl dévisagea Éva un moment avant de se détourner d'elle. Éva les raccompagna. Gibraïl sauta dans l'escalier. Il était déjà au troisième étage avant que Rana n'eût tourné le dos à Éva. La jeune Syrienne se pencha sur Éva et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Sous les yeux innocents de Paul.

— Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle en guise d'adieux.

.

Éva ferma la porte.

D'abord se détendre. Elle fila dans sa cuisine, sortit sa bouteille de Whisky et se servit un verre à ras bord. Elle le leva à l'attention d'Anouar et le vida cul sec. Une grimace lui déforma les traits du visage. Elle détestait le Whisky. La boisson était trop amère à son goût, mais l'alcool lui brûlait l'estomac et lui libérait l'esprit. Elle se versa un autre verre et retourna au salon. Elle alluma un cigarillo et partit s'asseoir sur sa chaise bleue sur la terrasse. L'esprit vide.

Une demi-heure après, elle se précipita aux toilettes, s'enfonça les doigts dans le fond de la gorge et vomit tripes et boyaux. Elle se félicita que l'eau ne fut pas encore coupée. Elle s'aspergea le visage pour se remettre les idées en place et décida de s'occuper de ses cafards.

.

C'était immonde.

Le nid se trouvait bien dans le chambranle de la porte qui séparait les toilettes de la cuisine. Éva vaporisait du Bif-Baf. Un grouillement suivait et un cafard apparaissait. Éva s'était installée sur un petit banc face à la porte, une chaussure à la main. Dès que le cafard touchait terre, elle écrasait l'animal. Elle répéta l'opération dans le même ordre. Vingt-sept fois. Elle acheva le massacre avec l'estomac aussi barbouillé qu'avec son mélange assassin d'alcool et de tabac. Elle ramassa les cadavres et les balança dans la courette crasseuse.

Et maintenant ?

Malgré le dégoût qu'elle venait d'éprouver et une nausée persistante, elle mourrait de faim. Elle descendit dans la rue et se rendit à la rôtisserie. Une fournaise digne de l'enfer de Dante. Le soleil dardait dehors et la température ambiante devait atteindre les quarante degrés. Les rôtissoires tapissaient l'un des murs de la boutique. Des forçats, torse nu, dégoulinant de sueur s'activaient devant les flammes. Éva étouffait debout devant le comptoir, comment ces types ne mourraient-ils pas ?

La rôtisserie ne donnait pas dans la demi-mesure. Chaleur, flammes, clients, poulets et frites, le tout en abondance. Éva se retrouva avec un plat assez conséquent pour nourrir cinq à six personnes. Elle remonta chez elle. Mangea de bon appétit et se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de la si énorme quantité de nourriture qui lui restait. Elle ne possédait pas de réfrigérateur. Elle se relâcha sur le dossier du sofa, ferma les yeux. Des pensées noires l'assaillirent et des larmes vinrent lui piquer les yeux. Elle secoua la tête, rouvrit les yeux, empaqueta son poulet, regarda sa montra. Midi vingt.

Rana ne mangeait jamais avant deux heures.

Elle déposerait le poulet chez elle et passerait ensuite l'après midi au souk. Samir serait content de la voir.

.

Elle frappa à la porte. Rana ouvrit.

— Éva, souffla-t-elle affolée. Tu...

— Tiens, j'ai acheté ça tout à l'heure, il y en a trop, je te le donne, la coupa Éva sans lui laisser une chance de continuer.

— Rana min on ? fit la voix d'Anouar dans le salon.

— Salut, dit précipitamment Éva en tournant les talons.

— Euh...

— Rana ? appela la voix contrariée d'Anouar.

Éva entendit vaguement Rana répondre à Anouar qu'Éva leur avait apporté à manger.

Elle attrapa un taxi dans l'avenue Slemanié. Elle se perdit dans les souks, visita des parties dans lesquelles elle ne s'était jamais rendu. Samir l'accueillit comme elle l'avait prévu avec joie et bonne humeur. Ils discutèrent et rire ensemble pendant plus d'une heure et demi. Puis, Éva prit congé, erra encore un peu dans le souk et décida de passer la soirée au CCF. Elle en profiterait pour lire et effectuer des recherches sur Internet.

.

Rana vint au cours. Elle se montra plus silencieuse qu'à son habitude. Tout le monde le remarqua. Éva lui lança un coup de pied dans la semelle de ses chaussures au milieu de la leçon, parce que Rana semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Mirna fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà croisé Rana et Éva à onze du soir une nuit dans la rue. Elles revenaient de chez Éva. Rana avait déclaré à Mirna qu'Éva venait les visiter. Mirna lui avait fait remarquer que l'heure était tardive pour rendre visite à des amis. Rana avait acquiescé en riant. Mirna se posait parfois des questions sur les relations qu'entretenaient Rana et la jeune professeur de français.

Rana s'attarda à la fin du cours. Quand elle se retrouva seule avec Éva, elle l'invita à rentrer à pieds avec elle à Slémanié

Il existait deux chemins pour se rendre du centre des cours à Slémanié. L'un passait par le jardin public, c'était celui qu'empruntait toujours Éva le matin, quand elle était seule. L'autre, plus long, passait par Mar Gergiès et des avenues larges et désertes.

Rana entraîna Éva sur cet itinéraire.

— On a encore fait l'amour, déclara-t-elle après un long moment de marche silencieuse. Hier matin, j'avais été avec toi pendant la nuit. Il a cru que je le désirais. En fait, je ne ressens rien. Avant si, même si je n'aimais pas trop, mais maintenant... Il a acheté du gel.

Éva restait toujours sidérée par la propension qu'avait Rana de lui parler de sa vie sexuelle. De lui raconter ses ébats avec Anouar, de détailler ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, de comparer ce qu'elle ressentait quand Anouar lui faisait l'amour avec ce qu'elle ressentait entre les bras d'Éva. C'était déstabilisant et tellement bizarre qu'Éva s'était toujours contentée d'écouter sans commenter ni protester que cela ne la regardait pas. Rana ne manifestait aucune pudeur quant à ce genre de sujet. Elle se complaisait même à en parler sans cesse. À se féliciter, à se rengorger, à s'étonner d'éprouver autant de plaisir avec Éva, à tenter d'analyser tout ce qui différenciait Éva d'Anouar, ce qui faisait qu'elle l'aimait tant et pourquoi quand elle faisait l'amour avec elle, leurs ébats lui paraissaient si purs.

— Je lui ai expliqué comment c'était bien avec toi. Comment j'avais l'impression que faire l'amour avec toi, c'était propre et sain.

Ah... Éva n'était pas la seule à bénéficier des analyses et des remarques de Rana. La jeune Syrienne disserta sur ce sujet tout au long du trajet, sans s'inquiéter du silence d'Éva. Elles se séparèrent à l'angle de l'avenue qui menait à l'appartement de Rana.

— Salut, dit sobrement la jeune Française.

— Pff... souffla Rana. J'espère qu'il ne va pas encore vouloir faire l'amour toute la nuit. Ça m'ennuie.

— Bonne soirée, répondit Éva sans relever la déclaration de Rana.

— Oui, merci, à demain.

Demain ? s'étonna Éva.

Rana lui avait tourné le dos avant qu'Éva pût lui demander des éclaircissements.

.

* * *

.

Des coups à la porte. Éva regarda sa montre. Neuf heures cinquante et quelques. Elle reboucha son stylo plume, ferma son carnet de voyage et se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Rana.

— Bonjour, lui dit la jeune Syrienne apparemment d'excellente humeur.

— Salut.

Rana entra, Éva ferma la porte.

— Tu veux un thé ou un café ? proposa Éva.

— Un café, tu veux que je le prépare ?

— Ouais, vas-y.

Éva appréciait le tour de main de Rana. Elle préparait d'excellents cafés. Le dosage, la cuisson. Éva trouvait toujours les cafés de Rana meilleurs que les siens. Moins amers, moins brûlés. Elle avait essayé divers dosages, divers temps de cuisson, des feux plus ou moins vifs, mais immanquablement, elle n'arrivait pas égaler Rana dans ce domaine. Elle en avait fait la remarque à Rana et elle n'oubliait jamais de la complimenter quand Rana lui préparait un café.

Elle partirent dans la cuisine, Rana alluma la gazinnière, remplie la petite cafetière en émail bleu, la posa sur le feu, attrapa le paquet de café moulu et l'ouvrit. Elle huma son contenu en fronçant le nez.

— Oh, tu as acheté un mélange café-cardamome ?

— Je mets toujours trop, ou pas assez de cardamome moulue, au moins là, le mélange est équilibré.

— Je préfère faire la mélange moi-même.

— Faire le mélange moi-même, corrigea Éva

— Faire le mélange moi-même, répéta Rana par habitude.

— Ouais, mais je ne t'ai pas sous la main à chaque fois que je veux me préparer un café.

Rana lui jeta un coup d'œil malicieux.

— Je te manque ?

— Ah, ah ! se contenta de ricaner Éva.

Rana n'insista pas et se concentra sur la préparation du café. Éva avait toujours aimé assister à ce rituel oriental. Les mouvements de la cuillère, la mousse qui se formait, la mouture qui bouillonnait, l'odeur qui doucement montait de la cafetière et envahissait l'espace. Le mélange café-cardamome rendait le moment encore plus sensuel. Éva goûtait aussi bien l'odeur de la cardamome que sa saveur. Rana tourna l'arrivée du gaz.

— C'est prêt.

Elle posa une petite coupelle en bambou sur la cafetière, Éva attrapa deux tasses qu'elle posa sur un plateau, et elle repartirent au salon. Rana fit le service. Éva porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Elle ferma un bref instant les yeux.

— Il est bon ? demanda Rana.

— Comme d'habitude. Il est excellent

Elles dégustèrent tranquillement leur café. La première tasse, puis Rana leur en servit une deuxième. Des gestes banals, réconfortants, paisibles. La tension qui subsistait entre elles s'affaiblit peu à peu. Rana tourna la tête et embrassa Éva sur la joue.

Il ne fallait rien de plus.

Éva se tourna vers elle, lui caressa doucement le visage, les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres. Elle releva le regard un instant. Lu un sourire dans celui de Rana. Une permission et une invitation. Elle esquissa un léger mouvement vers l'avant. Rana vint à sa rencontre. Immédiatement. Le baiser fut doux et tendre, puis la main de Rana trouva la taille et de la peau nue sous la chemise d'Éva. La jeune Française se cambra. Son baiser devint plus brouillon. Rana en profita pour l'approfondir. Cette fois-ci, Éva gémit. Elle passa une main sur la nuque de Rana, l'autre vint lui malaxer la cuisse.

Rana se recula, consciente du désir qu'elle avait éveillé chez la jeune Française, consciente du désir qui coulait à flot de son propre corps, de son emprise, d'une emprise à laquelle elle ne pourrait plus échapper si elle continuait ainsi.

— Éva, je...

Éva se leva, tira Rana à elle. La jeune Syrienne se retrouva collée contre elle. Éva passa ses mains sous sa chemise, l'une resta plaquée sur ses reins, l'autre remonta dans le dos. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son cou, musardèrent le long de la jugulaire, trouvèrent l'oreille, cherchèrent et obtinrent un soupir, un encouragement, retournèrent sur la bouche, la retrouvèrent entre-ouverte, impatiente et affamée.

Rana l'enlaça et se perdit. Éva retira ses mains, Rana la serra contre elle, mais Éva sans briser leur baiser se recula légèrement, assez pour se ménager un accès à la chemise de Rana. La respiration de la jeune Syrienne s'accéléra un peu plus à chaque bouton délicatement dégagé de sa boutonnière. Elle s'accrocha aux épaules d'Éva et bascula la tête en arrière quand les mains d'Éva parcoururent ses flans dénudés, passèrent comme un souffle sur sa poitrine et désengagèrent lentement ses épaules du vêtement dans une caresse enivrante, la prolongeant, sur ses deltoïdes, ses biceps et ses avant bras. Rana lâcha Éva, laissa tomber ses bras et la chemise chut à terre. Leurs mains se caressèrent. Rana gémit.

— Éva...

La caresse des doigts d'Éva sur la paume de ses mains suffit à la rendre folle. Elle exigea sa bouche. Éva lui accorda, tandis que ses mains remontait dans son dos.

— Éva, Éva, Éva... psalmodiait Rana éperdue de désir.

Son soutient-gorge sauta, rejoignit la chemise au sol et puis, Éva se mit en mouvement. Elle tira doucement Rana vers le lit, sans abandonner un instant les caresses et les baisers.

Dieu ! C'était tellement parfait pensait Rana pantelante. Un sursaut de conscience la heurta quand ses cuisses butèrent sur le matelas du lit d'Éva. Elle repoussa fébrilement la jeune Française.

Éva s'arrêta immédiatement, attentive à ses besoins, ses humeurs, ses restrictions. L'amante parfaite réalisa Rana.

— La porte, Éva, va mettre le verrou intérieur.

Le verrou qui ne se manipulait que de l'intérieur. Rana avait peur d'Anouar.

Éva hocha la tête. Elle ouvrit la porte entrebâillée du salon et claqua la porte d'entrée avant de tourner le verrou, puis elle revint vers Rana qui l'attendait toujours debout et torse nu devant son lit. Éva la contempla un court instant.

Elle aimait le regard de Rana, son sourire. Mais le reste ? Rien n'aurait dû l'attirer chez elle, la troubler. Éva n'avait jamais vraiment eu de type. Particulièrement chez les femmes. Elle en avait connu des grandes, des petites, des blondes, des brunes. Certaines possédaient des yeux bleus, d'autre marrons ou noirs. Par contre, toutes avaient été minces, sportives.

Rana lui plaisait, mais elle était grasse. Un aspect qu'elle avait toujours pensé devoir la rebuter. Vu comme elle se consumait de désir rien qu'en sa présence, remettait ses certitudes en question. Les bourrelets qui débordaient de la ceinture de son jean, lui donnait surtout envie de planter gentiment ses dents dedans et de les serrer à poings fermés au summum de sa jouissance.

Éva n'avait pas de type. Juste des désirs.

Elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de l'objet de tous ses fantasmes actuels et l'emmena sur le lit. Rana referma ses bras et ses jambes sur elle en gémissant.

Un baiser voluptueux et Éva décida d'accélérer les choses.

Pas besoin de demander. Rana se détacha d'elle au moment même ou Éva bougea. Elle lui ouvrit le passage. Éva descendit. S'attarda de longues minutes sur les seins. Les mains de Rana se perdirent ses cheveux, ses pieds se crochetèrent sur ses jambes, son dos se souleva.

Une pression sur le haut de son crâne et Éva abandonna la poitrine, pour le ventre, la taille. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la chair généreuse. Pas pour faire mal, simplement pour accentuer les sensations, tandis que les doigts de sa main droite dégageait la ceinture, puis le bouton qui retenait le jean de Rana sur ses hanches. La fermeture éclair glissa. Un bruit excitant. Les mains d'Éva filèrent sur les hanches. Les enveloppèrent, avant d'en remplacer une par sa bouche.

Rana râlait, maintenant. Au rythme de sa respiration.

Éva se retrouva les narines envahies de son odeur. Elle inspira profondément, tira un peu sur le jeans sans laisser la possibilité à Rana de soulever les hanches. Couchée sur elle. Rana prit appui sur ses pieds, décolla le bassin. Éva l'embrassa juste au dessus du pubis, passa les mains derrière son dos et tira sur la ceinture du jeans, découvrant une partie des fesses et du pubis. Emportant la culotte avec.

Elle frotta son menton sur le pubis, puis sa joue. Rana se rasait. Son pubis n'était jamais lisse, toujours rêche et piquant. Éva aimait bien. Elle posa ses lèvres à la base du pubis, très bas. Rana cria. Éva descendit encore. S'insinua. Pernicieusement. Une supplique suivit : les jambes qui tentaient de s'écarter, les mouvements désordonnés du bassin. Éva s'agenouilla et libéra Rana de ses vêtements. Quand elle revint vers Rana celle-ci passa ses jambes au-dessus de ses épaules et elle croisa ses pieds dans son dos. Éva s'allongea doucement, ses mains allèrent s'égarer sur le torse de Rana. Sa bouche resta sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Rana gémissait sans discontinuer, les mains plaquées sur les draps. Éva releva le regard un moment. Rana avait la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés. Éva sourit. Avant de plonger. De se noyer dans le désir de Rana, les oreilles écrasées par ses cuisses puissantes.

Rana haletait, criait, gémissait et puis, elle se relâcha subitement, au moment où, après l'action combinée de la main d'Éva sur sa poitrine et de sa bouche entre ses jambes, elle sentit sa deuxième mains sur sa hanche, sur sa cuisse. Elle se cambra légèrement. Éva comprendrait. Éva comprenait toujours.

Elle gémit longuement. Éva avait comprit, accédé à son désir, répondu à son appel. Tout son corps se tendit. La paume de sa main si douce, sa langue agile, ses doigts vigoureux. Douceur et puissance, tendresse et passion, retenue et fébrilité. Un mélange explosif.

Rana perdit très vite le fil de ses pensées, le contrôle de son corps et de sa voix. C'était... Et elle l'aimait tant. Elle hurla, plusieurs fois, entendit Éva mêler ses gémissement à ses cris et soudain, elle explosa, sans qu'Éva y prêtât attention. Sans qu'Éva ne lui accordât le moindre répit. Rana bascula une nouvelle fois. Une fois encore. Elle s'abandonna jusqu'à ce qu'elle désirât ses lèvres. Elle se laissa emporter une fois encore, puis incita Éva à remonter. À l'embrasser.

Éva vint, Rana la serra entre ses bras. Gémit sous ses lèvres, promena ses mains, bas sur ses reins, releva une jambe. Éva lâcha ses lèvres et se arqua sur elle. Rana lui attrapa la tête, reprit ses lèvres. La retourna sous elle. Se concentra sur le baiser.

Éva avait donné un sens particulier aux baisers. Rana y avait pris goût, elle avait découvert avec la jeune Française tout ce qu'on pouvait exprimer comme sentiments dans un simple baiser. Éva lui avait appris à les moduler, à s'en servir pour éveiller le désir, pour le ralentir, pour l'amplifier. À le transformer en un moment unique d'échange, de douceur et de sensualité. Si elle le désirait. Et si elle brûlait de s'adonner à des plaisirs plus pointus, à une étreinte brûlante, à un renversement total de ses sens et de ceux d'Éva, à lui imprimer la promesse d'une jouissance certaine, sans cesse renouvelée, baiser après baiser, un avant-goût de la passion qui les dévorerait, qui les dévorait déjà. Exactement ce à quoi elle aspirait maintenant.

Elle planta les ongles de sa main droite dans le haut des épaules de la jeune française et la griffa jusqu'au sang en descendant lentement sur ses deltoïdes. Les ongles de sa main passée derrière la nuque d'Éva se plantèrent aussi durement dans ses chairs. Un acte réfléchi.

Éva exhala un gémissement, qui butât sur la langue et les lèvres de Rana. Qui repartit, d'où il était venu, au fond de sa gorge.

Ses mains crispées dans son dos, ses pieds qui se crochetaient sur les mollets de Rana, le mouvement qui lui ouvrait les cuisses, le bassin qui basculait.

Rana releva la tête. Éva chercha ses lèvres, les yeux fermés. Rana recula encore un peu. Éva ouvrit les yeux. Interrogateurs, désespérés.

— Baddi yeki, prononça Rana d'une voix sourde et chargée de désir.

— Rana, râla Éva.

— Tehbiné ?

— …

Question piège.

Rana plongea dans son cou. Éva se tendit. La main sur sa nuque resserra son emprise, l'autre trouva le sein. Le plus sensible. Éva haleta, gémit, râla. Rana se frotta sur elle, entre ses jambes. Éva cria.

Rana releva une nouvelle fois la tête :

— Tehbiné ?

Éva hocha la tête.

— Oulilé, demanda Rana.

— …

— Éva, souffla Rana en l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Ouillé.

Nouveau baiser. Doux. Nouvelle friction. Appuyée. Nouveau cri. Nouveau regard. Mi-suppliant, mi-exigeant. Conquérant. La prudence d'Éva qui croulait, comme les murs de Jéricho, sa volonté vaincue :

— Oui, gémit Éva.

— Oui, quoi ? insista Rana. Oulilé.

— Ana Behbik.

Rana fondit sur elle.

.

Trois heures plus tard, leurs deux corps, luisants de sueurs, glissaient encore l'un sur l'autre, en totale harmonie, étrangers au monde, au temps, à la chaleur torride de ce début d'après-midi, aux grincements furieux du lit, au danger qui pesaient sur l'avenir de leur passion, à leur folie, à leur soif et à leur faim, à la fatigue. Leurs corps seulement avides de fusion et de plaisir, de partage. Avides l'un de l'autre, de se fondre l'un sur l'autre, l'un dans l'autre.

Éva se retrouva une fois encore emportée dans un même rythme lent et puissant. Elle se sentait planer. Rana interprétait la même symphonie, d'une voix différente de la sienne, une voix qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa propre partition. Leurs deux voix s'accordaient parfaitement. Elles s'alliaient pour s'embellir et s'enrichir l'une par l'autre.

— Éva, chanta Rana sous elle.

Un long gémissement en forme de répons.

La tentation de tout précipiter, de prendre un sein dans sa bouche et de le sucer pour accélérer la chute, de briser l'harmonie.

Résister. Pousser juste un peu plus loin, mais s'écouter, ne pas se décaler, ne pas rater une seule note, un seul soupir, respecter les reprises et les codas. Continuer. Patienter.

Et se laisser tomber.

Enfin.

Vertigineusement.

Mourir.

Reposer enfin, l'esprit en paix, les sens apaisés, reprendre contact avec la réalité. Une réalité emprunte de douceur, de l'odeur familière et mêlée de leurs deux corps, de leurs peaux nues.

Éva reposait bas sur le ventre de Rana, la joue sur son pubis. Rana abandonnée sur le dos avait une main passée dans ses cheveux et lui massait doucement le cuir chevelu. Éva grognait parfois en se frottant sur les poils durs.

Rana ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond sale, les détourna pour regarder Éva. La contempler. Ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés, étalés sur son ventre et sur ses hanches. Ses épaules dorées, Son dos osseux, sa taille fine. Et puis, toutes ses sensations : le poids de son corps sur elle, sa tête, sa jambe, ses doigts qui courraient sur ses cuisses. Le sentiment chaud et doux que ressentait Rana. Le confort né de la présence d'Éva sur elle, avec elle.

La paix, la sérénité.

Pourquoi le sexe était-il tellement emprunt de perfection avec elle ? Parce qu'elle l'aimait ? Parce que Éva l'aimait ? Anouar l'aimait, mais cela n'avait jamais suffit pour que Rana prît plaisir à s'ébattre avec lui, pour qu'elle aimât ensuite reposer sur son épaule ou pire, qu'elle appréciât qu'il reposât sur elle. Elle détestait ça. Il l'étouffait, il l'écrasait. Elle se sentait sale. Elle le sentait sale. Depuis qu'il les avait surprises elle et Éva, elle exigeait qu'il prît une douche avant de la toucher. Cela ne changeait rien.

Elle caressa le front d'Éva. Un gémissement de contentement répondit à son geste. Le cœur de Rana gonfla. Elle lui tapota l'épaule. Éva se souleva et tourna la tête vers elle.

— Viens m'embrasser.

La jeune Française remonta.

C'était tellement doux.

Éva releva la tête, les sourcils froncés :

— Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je t'aime tellement, personne ne t'as jamais aimée et ne t'aimeras jamais comme moi.

Une déclaration récurrente. Éva n'y croyait pas. Elle ne pensait pas avoir déjà vraiment aimé quelqu'un, elle doutait d'aimer vraiment Rana, de la connaître assez pour cela et elle savait inconsciemment que Rana ne sacrifiait jamais sa vie de famille pour elle. Qu'elle ne quitterait jamais Anouar. Peut-être parce que Rana aimait son mari, peut-être parce qu'elle lui appartenait et qu'il lui appartenait. Rana évoquerait certainement ses enfants. L'argument serait imparable, mais Éva à travers les discours de Rana et ce, malgré ses déclarations enflammées, n'avait jamais réussi à savoir quels sentiments Rana éprouvait envers Anouar. Si l'épouse soumise et la mère qui se voulait exemplaire suffisaient à expliquer sa jalousie, son incapacité d'accepter qu'Anouar pût un jour coucher avec Éva. Rana désirait Éva pour elle seule, mais elle ne renoncerait jamais à Anouar.

Éva le savait, Éva s'en foutait. La présence de Rana suffisait à abolir chez elle la moindre pensée rationnelle.

À travers ses caresses soudainement plus précises, Rana décela le désir renaissant de la jeune Française.

— Éva... la mit-t-elle en garde.

— Encore, chuchota Éva à son oreille.

Rana se rappela qu'elle gardait une question urgente en réserve depuis qu'Éva avait claqué la porte de son appartement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, un râle s'en échappa. Elle remisa la question à plus tard.

Encore.

Un mot si tentateur, si plein de promesse. Un mot qu'elle râla un quart d'heure plus tard, dévorée de désir.

.

— Éva ? l'appela Rana, la tête logée confortablement dans le creux de son épaule.

— Ouais ?

— La porte tout à l'heure ?

— Mmm ?

— Tu l'as claquée ?

— Mmm, confirma Éva.

— Elle était ouverte ?

— Euh... oui.

Rana se mordit un coin de la lèvre inférieure. Éva paressait. Immensément détendue.

— Il était là, souffla Rana.

— Mmm.

— Anouar, il était là.

— Tu crois ? demanda Éva pour la forme.

— Tu avais fermé la porte derrière moi.

— Il n'y avait personne.

— Il a dû m'entendre te demander de fermer la porte.

— Mouais.

— On n'avait rien fait, chercha à se rassurer Rana.

— Non.

— J'étais torse nu, remarqua quand même Rana.

— Mouais, c'est vrai.

Rana se tut. Pourquoi gâcher un moment si parfait dans les bras d'Éva ? Éva continua à lui caresser lentement le dos du bout des doigts.

Sans le savoir elles partagèrent la même pensée, née de la même félicité. Elles avaient trouvé l'amante parfaite. Peut-être pas l'amour parfait, mais le partenaire idéal, certainement.

.

.

.


	15. Ruines et mirages d'hier

.

 _Parce qu'Éva n'aurait manqué de se désoler et peut-être même de pleurer, comme elle a certainement pleurer sur Alep, je rends hommage à Notre-Dame de Paris en espérant qu'un jours mes pas ou les siens nous reconduisent ailleurs que vers une ruine._

.

* * *

 **Chapitre XV**

* * *

.

.

.

Au cours suivant, Rana confirma la présence d'Anouar à l'appartement d'Éva. Il était entrée. Pour écouter. Et il avait assisté au début de leur étreinte. Éva était furieuse. Pas qu'il les eût vues, mais qu'il possédât ses clefs.

 _Ses_ clefs.

— Je veux qu'il me les rende, fit-elle sourdement.

— Il m'a demandé si c'était notre dernière fois.

Éva oublia ses clefs sous l'effet de la surprise. De la question d'Anouar.

— J'ai plaisanté, continua Rana. Je lui ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se quitter comme cela toi et moi.

Rana était folle.

— Il a compris, sourit Rana. Et il m'a demandé si c'était notre façon de nous dire adieu.

Elle déconnait ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce discours ?

— Il a accepté pour cette fois, mais c'est la dernière, je ne viendrai plus jamais chez toi.

Cette fois, Éva était réellement furieuse. Elle retint des paroles blessantes et garda un silence buté jusqu'à ce qu'elles se séparassent. Rana n'eut droit qu'à un signe de tête en guise d'adieux.

— Éva...

Elle retint la jeune Française par la main.

— Je n'aime que toi.

Éva la dévisagea un moment.

— Tu le sais, insista Rana.

Éva dégagea sa main et lui tourna le dos. Rana la regarda s'éloigner. Éva portait une chemise bleu marine. Elles l'avaient achetée ensemble dans une boutique Beneton, situé dans le quartier du centre de cours, dans une rue déserte, sans magasins, sans promeneurs. La couleur avait plu à Éva et Rana trouvait la jeune Française très belle quand elle la portait sur un jeans. Elle le lui avait dit. Éva avait souri à sa déclaration. Ravie du compliment. Du regard appréciateur que Rana avait porté sur elle. Rana voulait Éva. Elle soupira. Elle n'irait jamais en France. Elle ne suivrait pas l'exemple de sa sœur. Elle partirait au Canada, ils referaient leur vie là-bas. Gibraïl et Paul échapperaient à leur destin. Quant à Éva... Rana se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Éva disparut à l'angle de la rue. Rana se détourna. Elle poussa la porte de l'entrée de son immeuble et plongea dans l'obscurité du corridor qui menait aux escaliers.

.

Des coups sur la porte. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Éva regarda sa montre. Il était presque dix heures. Elle partit ouvrir, sans s'inquiéter de qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite si tard.

Il se dressait devant elle, deux barils de lessive à la main. Il la salua poliment et demanda à entrer. Éva s'effaça pour lui laisser le passage. Il traversa l'entrée avec ses deux barils de lessive, entra dans la pièce de vie.

Il s'assit sur le sofa devant la fenêtre. Éva sur l'autre sofa. Pratiquement cinq mètres d'espace vide les séparaient. Il avait posé les barils à ses pieds. Éva trouvait la situation... Elle ne savait pas trop comment la définir. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, ni même contrarié. Tout au plus avait-il l'air embarrassé. Il leva les yeux sur Éva.

La Française avait l'air tellement détendue, tellement sûre d'elle-même, tellement solide, tellement forte. Elle attendait. Sans inquiétude. Calme. Il ouvrit la bouche. Il ne maîtrisait pas le français, pas comme Rana. Elle l'avait encouragé à prendre des cours. Il s'était inscrit à une session, mais il avait vite abandonné. Lui et Rana devaient passer un entretient au consulat du Canada, un dernier test avant de se voir accorder un visa d'immigration. Rana s'en chargerait. Un homme les recevrait. Il faisait confiance à sa femme pour le séduire et remporter l'épreuve haut la main.

Éva se débrouillait en arabe, bien mieux que lui ne se débrouillait en français. Il veillerait à formuler simplement ses phrases et à utiliser du vocabulaire courant qu'Éva ne manquerait pas de connaître.

— Tu sais que Rana est malade ? commença-t-il.

— Oui.

— Elle prend des médicaments. Elle n'est pas vraiment elle-même. Elle fait des choses bizarres.

Éva se contenta de se fendre d'un sourire méprisant. Anouar n'espérait tout de même pas qu'Éva crût que Rana lui était tombée dans les bras parce qu'elle était sous traitement médical ? Sous anti-dépresseur ? Un traitement qu'elle avait arrêté d'ailleurs. Mais cela, Anouar ne le savait peut-être pas.

— Elle est fragile, continua Anouar.

— Vraiment ? lança Éva d'un ton ironique.

— Elle est malade. C'est pour cela qu'elle est allée avec toi. C'était facile pour toi.

— Ce n'est pas moi le problème, se renfrogna Éva qui sentait l'accusation percer sous la déclaration. Elle n'est pas heureuse.

— Pourquoi ? demanda doucement Anouar.

Éva haussa les épaules. Il était stupide.

— Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle.

— Oui, pourquoi ?

Il l'énervait.

— Elle a fait tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire, laissa-t-elle tomber d'un ton dur. Elle voulait étudier les mathématiques, elle a fait pharmacie, parce que ses parents voulaient qu'elle fasse pharmacie. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfants, elle en a eu deux.

Éva en resta là. Pas Anouar.

— Et elle ne voulait pas se marier, c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse sans quitter son regard.

Comment répondre à cette question sans faire preuve de cruauté ? D'arrogance face à cet homme venu sans haine ni ressentiment parler à la maîtresse — Éva grimaça à cette pensée dérangeante — de sa femme ? Éva ne comprenait pas sa démarche. Que cherchait-il ? Simplement à lui expliquer que Rana n'était pas maîtresse de ses actes ? Qu'elle était malade et irresponsable ? Que pouvait-il invoquer d'autre de toute façon ? Il les avait surprises en plein ébat. Chez lui. Il n'avait pas crié, il n'avait pas arraché Éva à l'emprise de sa femme, il ne l'avait pas jetée dehors comme une malpropre. Il ne l'avait pas frappée.

La colère, la jalousie, son honneur bafoué sous son propre toit ? Anouar n'avait rien ressenti sinon un vide immense. Parce que, quand il était rentré dans la chambre — parce que malgré leurs efforts pour être discrètes il les avait entendu soupirer et gémir de plaisir — il n'avait pas vu Éva faire l'amour à sa femme. Il avait vu sa femme faire l'amour à Éva. Il l'avait vue sur Éva, vue donner du plaisir à Éva. Parce que quand il les avait découvertes les membres enchevêtrés, c''était Éva qui se pâmait sous les assauts de Rana. Pas le contraire.

Le contraire eût peut-être tout changé, parce qu'il eût ainsi pu croire Éva coupable. Se convaincre qu'elle abusait de sa femme, de sa faiblesse, de sa détresse. De sa maladie. Qu'Éva la manipulait. Que Rana se contentait de se soumettre passivement à sa concupiscence. Mais la scène dont il avait été témoin prouvait que Rana n'était en rien passive. Qu'elle prenait une part plus qu'active à leur relation.

Il attendait la réponse d'Éva. Sombre et défait. Rana ne pouvait que s'être confiée à Éva. Lui avait-elle dit qu'elle n'avait jamais souhaité se marier avec lui ? Qu'elle ne s'était jamais félicitée d'être sa femme ? Qu'il l'indifférait ? Qu'il la dégoûtait ? Anouar doutait que Rana exigea qu'Éva prît à chaque fois une douche avant de l'entreprendre de quelque manière que ce fût. Rana lui avait mainte fois répété qu'elle n'éprouvait aucun dégoût quand elle faisait l'amour avec Éva, qu'elle avait toujours l'impression que c'était propre. Pur. Pas comme avec lui.

Éva ne confirmerait pas ses doutes et ses peurs. Il penserait ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait qu'à assumer. Il avait imploré Rana à genoux, il avait pleuré pour qu'elle consentît à devenir sa femme. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait à cette époque, à lui de savoir si Rana avait accepté par dépit et par lassitude ou par amour. Qu'elle eût été convaincue ou pas qu'ils mèneraient une vie de couple heureuse. De toute façon, c'était trop tard pour revenir sur leur union. Aux yeux de la loi syrienne et aux yeux de Dieu, ils étaient mariés. Ni Anouar ni Rana ne croiraient jamais à la valeur d'un divorce que pouvait pourtant leur accorder le mariage civil qu'ils avaient été obligé de contracter.

— Rana est fragile, dit encore Anouar. J'étais heureux qu'elle soit devenue ton amie, mais elle est malade.

— Je ne crois pas, non, rétorqua insolemment Éva.

Anouar lui jeta un regard morne.

— Je l'aime, déclara-t-il en empoignant ses deux bidons de lessive avant de se remettre debout.

Éva se leva et le raccompagna à la porte. Il posa un bidon par terre, mis la main dans sa poche et lui tendit le trousseau de clefs de Rana.

— Elle ne reviendra plus jamais chez toi. Ce n'est pas la peine de lui rendre tes clefs.

Il se baissa pour reprendre son bidon de lessive et s'engagea sans se retourner dans l'escalier. Éva referma la porte.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Décontenancée. Incapable de comprendre ce qui avait conduit Anouar à venir la voir. La scène avait été vaudevillesque. Grotesque.

— Pff... souffla profondément Éva. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour me retrouver embarquée dans une histoire pareille ? se murmura-t-elle à elle même.

Elle hésita entre lire sur son lit et fumer sur la terrasse. Elle se décida pour un cigarillo. Si elle mâchait assez de coriandre avant de se coucher, elle ne se réveillerait pas avec un affreux goût de carton-pâte dans la bouche le lendemain matin.

La journée avait été torride. Elle récupéra cigarillo, briquet et cendrier dans la cuisine et rejoignit la terrasse. Une légère brise soufflait, assez vive pour rafraîchir l'air du soir. De la musique s'échappait du magasin en face de son immeuble. Éva tira sa chaise vers le parapet, s'assit dessus, allongea les jambes et posa ses chevilles croisées sur le bord du parapet.

Elle tendit l'oreille. Tenta de reconnaître le titre ou le chanteur. Fadel el Chaker. Rana l'aimait bien. Elle alluma son cigarillo et profita de l'instant, de son bonheur. De la terrasse, de la solitude, de la fumée épaisse et odorante qui l'environnait de douceur, du vent qui jouait dans ses mèches rebelles, qui lui caressait agréablement la nuque, des bruits assourdis de la ville qu'elle chérissait, de son cœur qui battait. Amoureux, peut-être. Comblée, certainement.

.

* * *

.

Rana ne se présenta pas au cours du mercredi. Ni du vendredi.

Firas, Mohamad et Rami, l'invitèrent à visiter les villes mortes au nord d'Alep. Des villes byzantines autrefois prospères, tombées ensuite dans l'oubli. Abandonnées.

Ils s'embarquèrent pour la gare routière. Elle laissa sans un mot les garçons maugréer sur la cruauté et la bêtise dont pouvaient parfois se rendre coupables les hommes envers les femmes. Des maris ou des pères pour la plupart.

Ils attendaient le départ, assis dans le mini-bus. Mohamad lui désigna plusieurs femmes étroitement voilées, toute en noir. Des sacs comme les appelait Éva. Le thermomètre indiquait 42° à l'ombre.

— Les hommes devraient, ne serait-ce qu'une journée s'habiller comme elles, lui déclara Mohamad contrarié. Il verraient un peu ce que ça fait de crever de chaud là-dessous.

Firaz et Rami approuvèrent avec enthousiasme. Peut-être avaient-il déjà essayé, s'amusa Éva, à moins qu'ils souffrissent autant qu'elle de la chaleur ambiante. Malgré leurs chemises légères et leur cheveux courts.

Un sourire facétieux naquit soudain sur les lèvres d'Éva. Mohamad s'en inquiéta. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne les connaissait pas assez pour leur confier ses pensées. À Rana, à Raf'a, à Anouar aussi, rien que pour voir sa réaction, elle aurait dévoilé ce qui avait déclenché son sourire. Rana aurait su sans qu'Éva ne lui eût donner d'explications car elles avait déjà abordé le sujet ensemble. La jeune Syrienne s'était esclaffé quand Éva lui avait, la première fois, fait part de ses observations. Rana aurait compris et se serait égayée des mêmes pensées que la jeune Française. Des mêmes pensées grivoises et sarcastiques.

Mohamad, lui, en conclut qu'elle approuvait sa déclaration et il se lança avec ses camarades dans un fervent réquisitoire contre le port du voile. Éva se contenta de les écouter en hochant parfois la tête en signe d'assentiment.

.

Éva s'était toujours amusée de la présence des magasins de lingerie féminine dans les souks. Des boutiques qui, derrière un simple comptoir exposaient, à la vue de tous, des centaines d'éléments de lingerie féminine plus affriolantes les unes que les autres. Mais ce qui l'amusait réellement n'avait rien à voir avec l'abondance de sous-vêtements exhibés ainsi sans complexe ni tabou dans la rue, quoique... Ce qui était drôle, c'était le style auxquels appartenaient les modèles exposés. Ici, pas de gaines pour mémères un peu trop rondes, pas de grandes culottes couleur chair, pas de sous-tifs blancs taille 110, de chastes chemises destinées aux longues journées d'hiver ou des bas servant autant à cacher les varices qu'à activer la circulation sanguine comme on en trouvait à la foire mensuelle qui se tenait près de chez elle en France, mais de la lingerie ultra-sexy. Majoritairement de la dentelle. Rouge, noire, pervenche, rose, vert clair. De la dentelle ajourée.

Le sous-tif que lui avait choisi Rana, paraissait bien prude à côté des modèles qu'Éva avait pu contempler dans les souks. Et s'il n'y avait eu que les culottes, les strings et les soutient-gorges... Les boutiques proposaient à leurs clientes une abondance de guêpières, de bas et de porte-jarretelles. Des modèles qu'Éva n'avait vu exposés à la vente qu'à un seul endroit dans sa vie.

Rue de la Chaussée d'Antin, dans le IXe arrondissement de Paris, tout près de l'église de la Trinité.

Un magasin spécialisé.

Pas pour adeptes de parties fines et de soirées sado-maso. Pour des professionnelles.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Éva était passée régulièrement devant ce magasin. Magnifique. Tous les modèles exposés s'apparentaient automatiquement dans l'esprit d'Éva à la profession des clientes qui fréquentaient très officiellement la boutique et retrouver ces mêmes modèles à la vente dans les souks n'avait pas modifier sa perception acquise à Paris.

Outre la particularité des sous-vêtements exposés dans les boutiques de lingerie féminines des souks, Éva avait été frappé par les clients qui s'y fournissaient. Des clientes. Particulières, elles aussi. Dans un autre genre qu'à Paris certes, mais particulières tout de même.

Éva n'avait jamais vu leur visage, sauf une fois à Damas parce que la lumière peinait à percer l'obscurité du souk Hamadié.

Elle n'avait jamais vu leur visage parce qu'elles portaient toutes des voiles intégrals. Elle n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de sourire quand elle voyait ces ombres de femmes farfouiller dans la dentelle et désigner du doigt au vendeur — Éva n'avait jamais vu une femme tenir boutique dans aucun souk du Proche-Orient — un modèle particulier et repartirent une fois ses achat effectués avec dans ses sacs, des sous-vêtements aguicheurs et provocants. Des sous-vêtements que ne leur eussent pas reniés les clientes de la rue de la Chaussée d'Antin.

Quand elle prenait le métro à Paris et que les gens arboraient tous des têtes d'enterrement, Éva, pour échapper à cette ambiance morose, les imaginait nus en train de faire l'amour. Son humeur remontait en flèche et elle souriait béatement à toutes ces gueules de Carême, tristes et déprimantes.

Les femmes voilées, particulièrement les sacs noirs, la déprimait.

Leur présence pesait sur son cœur.

Peut-être parce qu'elle avait été témoin de la montée du Hezbollah au Liban. Des pratiques que les membres du parti de Dieu avaient mis en œuvre pour, en apparence, puis réellement, islamiser la région de la Béqua nord. Ils avaient voiler en quelques années des villages entiers, grâce en partie à l'argent qu'ils distribuaient généreusement, et quand ça ne suffisait pas, grâce aux menaces et la peur. L'argent suffisait rarement.

Peut-être avait-elle trop connu de crime d'honneur, peut-être avait-elle, déjà à cette époque, trop discuté avec des filles résignées malgré elles à un avenir qui rimait uniquement avec mariage, enfants, ménage et vaisselle.

Les femmes n'avaient pas besoin d'être voilées pour cela, Éva le savait très bien. Il n'y avait qu'à se pencher sur ce qu'était la vie de Rana, mais le voile rajoutait encore une épaisseur de renonciation. Les sacs ne faisaient même plus partie du monde, elles le traversaient telles des ombres et se travestissaient peut-être la nuit, sûrement au vu de leur achats, en filles de joie. Pour le plaisir de leur mari ou le leur. Des plaisirs tristes, teintés de fantasmes débridés.

Éva avait grandi dans un quartier réputé pour ses prostitués. Prostitués de luxe qui chassaient le clients en manteau de fourrure, parfois au volant de voiture de luxe, à la Madeleine ou prostituées du pauvre qui, sur le pas de la porte d'entrée de petits immeubles où elles cachaient leur chambre, hélaient les voyageurs esseulés dans une rue derrière la Gare Saint Lazare.

L'idée qu'une femme vertueuse se transforma en vamps sexy la nuit venue pour satisfaire les fantasmes de son mari lui semblait malsain. Éva se plaisait à imaginer la guêpière et les porte-jarretelles, en dentelles rouge et noir, sous le voile censé cacher la femme pure et pudique.

Elle en souriait, mais son malaise persistait. Elle préférait le naturel de Sharmine, de Zahra, de Raf'a, de Ahlam ou de Rim. En même temps, elle ne pouvait nier que Fatima, l'inspectrice de français était une bonne vivante fort sympathique. Mais Fatima, si elle se voilait, ne se dissimulait pas sous un voile noir. Son sourire et son rire éclatait sur son visage découverte et ses yeux se fixait sur Éva comme sur Firas quand elle leur parlait.

Éva était Française. Chrétienne. Elle se trouvait en Syrie. Elle appréciait que les garçons se montrassent, à son avis, plein de bon sens, mais c'était à eux de mener ce combat. Si on lui demandait son avis, elle le donnerait sans hésiter, mais elle n'aurait jamais l'arrogance de militer dans un pays qui n'était pas le sien, qui la recevait avec tant de bonhomie. Qui l'acceptait comme elle était. Éva ne s'était jamais heurté ni à une remarque ni à un regard désobligeant en Syrie. Jamais. Où qu'elle se fût rendue.

.

* * *

.

Des oliveraies comme Éva n'en avait jamais vues. Une terre magnifique. Grasse et travaillée avec soin, presque rouge. Des oliviers énormes, des troncs torturés par des dizaines parfois peut-être des centaines d'années de croissance. Les plus gros entourés d'un cercle de pierre de taille.

Le feuillage léger et verdâtre qui rendait si reposante la promenade sous les frondaisons. Et se dressant ici et là, des ruines byzantines millénaires. La pierre, la terre, le végétal, la nature et l'œuvre de l'homme dont il ne restait que les ruines du génie se mêlaient étroitement. Éva éprouvait un respect, peut-être superstitieux, pour les vestiges qui parsemaient les oliveraies. pour ces pans de murs, ces linteaux encore en place dans un encadrement de fenêtre ou de porte. Les oliviers poussaient autour, leurs branches s'arrondissaient autour des maçonneries. Créant à leur encontre des écrins de verdures. Éva ne savait plus quoi admirer. Où laisser vaquer son âme. Les trois garçons ne parlaient pas. Ils marchaient tous les quatre. Silencieusement.

.

— Certaines maisons antiques sont encore habitées. Je vais vous conduire dans une famille qui habite une maison bizantine, leur dit Mohamad après qu'ils eurentt repris pied dans le XXIe siècle, dans le siècle des hommes et qu'ils eurent laissé derrière eux le monde inanimé et pourtant vivant du règne végétal et minéral, le monde du souvenir.

— J'ai vu ça à Bosra, dit Éva.

— La ville est encore plus ancienne à Bosra.

— C'est surtout étrange, car la ville antique étaient bien plus peuplée que maintenant.

— Et toutes les maisons sont noires, ajouta Firas.

— Oui, comme le théâtre, dit Mohamad.

— Ah ! Ouais, le théâtre, soupira Éva.

— C'est le plus beau du monde, vous le savez ? demanda Firas.

— Le mieux conservé en tout cas, répliqua Éva goguenarde.

Elle adorait taquiner chatouiller la fierté des Orientaux.

— Le plus beau, insista Firas.

— Peut-être...

— Éva... la morigéna Firas.

— Disons que c'est le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu.

— Il n'y en a pas de plus beau.

— C'est vrai, consentit enfin à le reconnaître Éva. En plus, il est construit en pierre volcanique, cela donne un charme particulier à l'édifice et j'adore le noir.

— La maison que je veux vous montrer est plus modeste, intervint Mohamad. Mais rien n'a vraiment changé depuis des siècles et il reste de belles sculptures.

.

Des bas-reliefs. Sur les linteaux, sur des piliers engagés qui avaient résisté au passage du temps. Des rinceaux végétaux où l'on découvrait parfois des petits animaux dissimulés dans les entrelacements du feuillages.

Une famille de paysans habitait la maison, perdue sur une route poussiéreuse, dissimulée derrière les murs hauts d'une cour fermée.

Des enfants s'égayèrent en voyant des étrangers, puis revinrent peu à peu. Un homme accueillit chaleureusement les visiteurs et leur fit les honneurs de la visite. Extérieure. Ils ne les invita pas à entrer à l'intérieur.

Il montra les sculptures, tapa contre les murs pour prouver leur solidité. La jeune mère, le plus petit de ses enfants accroché à sa robe qui lui descendait jusqu'au chevilles, tenait rabattu un pan de son voile sur le visage et rougissait furieusement dès qu'un regard se posait sur elle. Elle possédait des yeux magnifiques. Vert d'eau.

Éva lui sourit en la saluant poliment. La jeune femme relâcha son voile, pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit derrière sa main. Le gamin leva les yeux sur Éva. Comme sa mère, dont quelques mèches s'échappaient de son voile, il arborait une chevelure blond-roux et des yeux verts. Éva complimenta la mère sur la beauté de son rejeton et demanda son nom au gamin.

Le paysan apostropha sa femme. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Éva et disparut en courant dans la maison. Mohamad continua de discuter avec l'homme. Firas à traduire ses propos pour Éva. Rami jouait avec les enfants.

La jeune femme réapparut un plateau entre les mains. Des verres, un sucrier et une théière posées dessus. Elle servit Mohamad, Firas, Rami, son mari et enfin Éva.

— Sukkar ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

Elle attendait la réponse, la cuillère du sucrier en main.

— Bala sukkar, répondit Éva.

La jeune femme leva un regard surprit.

— Ma bheb sukkar, expliqua Eva en se fendant d'une grimace.

Personne ne buvait de thé sans sucre. La café, oui. Le thé, jamais. Elle avait ainsi acquis, la première fois qu'elle s'était rendue à Palmyre, grâce à son aversion pour le sucre, une incroyable réputation de guerrière auprès d'un bédouin.

— 'awiyé, lui avait-il déclaré le premier jours quand il lui avait servi le thé, puis toutes les autres fois qu'il l'avait revue.

Elle avait regretté ne pas avoir retrouvé le café quand elle était retournée à Palmyre en mars. Elle eût aimé y emmener Violette et Rana boire un thé ou un coca à l'ombre des arbres.

Le voyage à Palmyre... celui qui avait eu lieu avant Pâques.

Avant les Rameaux...

Le jeune femme la servit et lui sourit de ses incroyables yeux vert. Rana possédait les yeux noirs comme du charbon. Le cœur d'Éva se mit à battre plus fort, plus rapidement. Son diaphragme se contracta.

Rana.

Elle la verrait lundi en cours. Si elle venait. La jeune Syrienne avait raté les deux derniers cours cette semaine. Pourquoi ? À cause d'Anouar ? Pouvait-il lui avoir interdit de venir ? De quoi se mêlait-il ? Elle oublia aussitôt Anouar pour Rana. Et sa colère tomba aussi vite qu'elle s'était levée. Un sourire mélancoliquement s'étira doucement au coin de ses lèvres.

Elle finit son thé et remercia la jeune femme.

Mohamad donna le signal de départ. Le crépuscule assombrissait le ciel et la nuit serait bientôt là, il n'aimait pas rouler la nuit, ce n'était pas prudent. Beaucoup de voitures était mal éclairées sinon pas du tout.

Éva refusa une nouvelle fois de monter à l'avant du pick-up. Il faisait bon. Mohamad conduisait tranquillement. Voyager assise, les genoux écartés et levés, appuyée contre la cabine, à l'arrière en compagnie de Firas, sentir le vent l'assourdir, jouer avec ses cheveux, contempler la campagne qui filait à l'arrière, lui donnait un grisant sentiment de liberté. La liberté du voyageur sans attaches. Du voyageur qui bénéficiait d'une hospitalité jamais refusée, toujours offerte. Plus que généreusement. Tous les élèves qui l'avaient invitée à venir chez eux ou à partir en leur compagnie passer une heure, une journée ou plus l'avaient fait sans arrière-pensées et elle n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir accédé à leur requête, d'avoir répondu à leur invitation. Celle de Raf'a ou de Georges chez eux, d'Elias et de Robert à Latakié, d'Ahmad sur les hauteurs d'Alep, du dentiste dans son village, des trois garçons aujourd'hui ou celle de tous les autres quand elle enseignait au Liban ou en Chine. Elle avait souvent beaucoup ri, elle avait encore plus appris et elle s'était toujours sentie à sa place. Même avec Suzanne. Comme avec Xiao Lan. Comme avec Rana.

En rentrant chez elle, elle s'arrêta au petit stand que tenait un vieil homme près de chez elle. Sur un simple plateau posé sur des tréteaux, il vendait des cigarettes, du tabac et des cigarillos. Éva aimait rouler ses cigarettes. On fabriquait à Beyrouth le meilleur papier à rouler qu'il n'eût jamais existé au monde, un papier qui n'altérait pas le goût du tabac, étrangement appelé _Papier de Damas_. La région produisait un papier d'excellence et le plus infect des tabacs à rouler. Éva avait essayé. Trois cigarettes par jours pendant six jours et elle avait toussé comme un vieux tubard asthmatique. Elle rapporterait du papier en France et achèterait le tabac là-bas. Le vieil homme lui dédia un chaleureux sourire édenté et lui tendit un paquet de cigarillo avant même qu'elle n'eût ouvert la bouche pour le saluer. Elle monta ensuite chez elle, mit une gamelle d'eau à bouillir pour se faire cuire des spaghetti et partit griller un premier cigarillo sur la terrasse.

Elle mangea de bon appétit sur la table basse de son salon, partit faire la vaisselle, hésita à se servir un verre de Whisky.

Elle gardait un mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois. Elle opta pour un arak, plus digeste, dans un grand verre à orangeade. Elle eût une petite pensée pour Suzanne qui buvait l'arak dans les règles de l'art. Elle aurait traitée Éva de sauvage et de plouc, si elle l'avait vu manquer ainsi à tous les usages. De sale Française inculte. Elle sourit. Suzanne s'amusait, à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient, à démontrer à Éva qu'elle maniait parfaitement le registre argotique et familier.

Suzanne maniait tous les registres de langues et déployait un art virtuose en ce qui concernait les affaires amoureuses.

Rana ne se débrouillait pas mal non plus.

Le verre coincé entre ses jambes, les pieds croisés sur le parapet, Éva s'étira voluptueusement sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle ouvrit la bouche et un gros nuage blanc s'échappa de ses lèvres et monta paresseusement rejoindre les étoiles qui scintillaient au firmament.

Dieu qu'elle était heureuse.

.

Le sur-lendemain, elle était furieuse.

Rana ne se présenta pas au cours. La classe eut rapidement raison de sa contrariété. Éva se devait d'être cent pour cent présente à chaque cours qu'elle donnait. Parce que chaque cours qu'elle donnait était une création unique, parce qu'elle les préparait succinctement dans les grandes lignes et qu'elle s'adaptait ensuite aux réactions de ses élèves. Éva détruisait ses cours une fois qu'elle les avaient donnés, refusant de servir du réchauffé à ses élèves, par peur de l'ennuis et par goût du défi et l'essentiel de ses interventions reposait sur sa capacité à improviser et à rebondir sur les propos de ses classes. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle se trouvait incapable de dépasser dix-huit heures de cours par semaine. Elle dépensait une telle énergie qu'elle pouvait rester en bras-de-chemise et souffrir de la chaleur dans une salle de classe dont la température n'excédait pas dix degrés, face des étudiants emmitouflés dans leurs blousons, bonnet sur la tête et gants aux mains.

Plusieurs élèves s'étonnèrent de l'absence de Rana. Personne n'osa en classe demander des explications au professeur. Beaucoup savaient qu'Éva et Rana se voyaient régulièrement en dehors des cours. Cependant, Firas, puis Zahra, Fatima, Sharmine et Mohamad abordèrent le sujet avant de quitter la salle de classe. Éva ne put répondre à leur inquiétude.

— Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis mardi dernier, leur répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Raf'a reçut la même réponse, mais refusa de s'en contenter.

— C'est bizarre quand même, dit-elle en sortant avec Éva. Élias sort souvent avec Anouar. J'ai demandé à mon frère des nouvelles de Rana. Anouar lui a dit qu'elle était malade. Je l'ai appelée, mais je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'elle était malade. Elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle était occupée avec ses enfants. Tu ne lui as pas téléphoné ?

— Je ne suis pas passée au Centre depuis vendredi, répondit sourdement Éva.

Éva n'avait pas le téléphone, elle appelait toujours Éva du CCF si elle voulait lui fixer un rendez-vous particulier.

— Mais, je ne comprends pas... Comment ça se fait que...

Raf'a n'acheva pas sa phrase. Rana et Éva passaient à sa connaissance leur vie ensemble, et là, tout à coup, Éva lui déclarait que non seulement elle n'avait pas vu Rana depuis le mardi précédent, mais qu'en plus elle ne lui avait pas téléphoné. Sans compter que Rana avait raté trois cours et qu'Anouar avait menti à Élias à propos de l'état de santé de sa femme. Que s'était-il passé ? Rana et Éva avaient-elles pu se quereller ? Cela lui semblait tellement improbable.

— Vous êtes fâchées ? osa-t-elle pourtant demander.

— Non, protesta vivement Éva. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'est pas venue. Peut-être Gibraïl ou Paul sont-ils malades

— Tu devrais passer la voir, suggéra Raf'a.

— Mouais, peut-être, approuva Éva d'un ton bougon.

Oh oui, qu'elle allait passer. Elle en bouillait même d'impatience.

— Tu me diras ?

— Oui.

Le minimum. C'est à dire : rien du tout.

.

Habituellement, marcher relaxait Éva. Elle adoptait un pas lent et allongé et il en résultait un léger balancement du corps qui berçait son esprit et la détachait de ses soucis et de ses peines.

Habituellement.

Il lui fallait une demi-heure à trois quart d'heure pour se rendre du centre de cours à chez elle. Les déclarations de Raf'a avait allumé la colère d'Éva. Chaque pas souffla un peu plus sur les braises qui lui brûlaient les entrailles.

Anouar... Quel sale con ! Parce que ces histoires d'enfants malades n'étaient que du foin. Anouar retenait simplement Rana chez elle. Chez lui. Il l'empêchait de sortir. Il la tenait recluse.

Le salaud !

.

Éva frappa.

Anouar ouvrit. Il se renfrogna aussitôt

— Je veux voir Rana, annonça Éva d'un ton glacial.

— ...

— Baddi chouf Rana, répéta-t-elle péremptoirement en arabe.

— Mouch oon.

— Kezzeb ! l'accusa Éva en insistant sur la double consonne.

Une insulte. Cinglante. Traiter quelqu'un de menteur passait pour une insulte. Insister sur la deuxième consonne dédoublait l'insulte.

— Éva, Fellé men on, l'enjoignit sourdement Anouar

— Ma baddi, rétorqua Éva.

Elle baissa légèrement la tête, son regard noircit :

— Baddi chouf Rana, insista-t-elle fermement.

Éva avait passé le point de non-retour longtemps avant d'arriver à Slémanié. Et quand la physionomie d'Anouar tourna à la franche hostilité, la jeune Française était prête à l'affronter.

Elle évalua l'homme, son état d'esprit.

Mauvais.

Elle portait ses lunettes. Des lunettes neuves, à la monture en métal doré, de forme hexagonale, qu'elle avait achetées en compagnie de Rana. Elle y tenait. Les lunettes étaient fragiles et exposaient son porteur aux blessures. Elle les retira, se détourna d'Anouar et les posa délicatement sur la troisième marche de l'escalier qui montait à l'étage supérieur. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'Anouar les cassât, parce que tout dans son attitude dénotait que cette fois-ci, il ne retiendrait pas ses mains, ni peut-être ses poings.

Il regarda la jeune Française se défaire de ses lunettes, les déposer sur une marche. Se redresser face à lui. Tout dans son attitude démontrait qu'elle était prête à encaisser. Prête à se battre.

Il voulait la punir, lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que Rana lui appartenait, lui faire ravaler ses prétentions sur sa femme. Libérer la violence née de ses frustrations et de sa jalousie.

Toutes ses résolutions s'évanouirent. Éva était grande et elle semblait si calme. Si déterminée. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et la volonté d'Anouar se brisa sur celle d'Éva. La jeune Française ne fléchirait jamais. S'il la frappait, il s'avilirait. Rana le haïrait, mais plus que cela, il se sentit minable face à Éva, faible et impuissant. Ridicule. Cette fichue fille le défiait. Elle faisait preuve d'une impudence inimaginable qu'il aurait rêvé d'abattre. Mais avant même de se colleter à lui, elle avait déjà gagné.

Elle avait gagné au moment où elle avait retiré ses lunettes pour les protéger de la casse.

— Éva, balbutia-t-il.

Elle ne le laissa pas continuer :

— Rana, wein hye ? Baddi choufha, insista-t-elle.

Anouar capitula.

— Rana ! appela-t-il.

Des pas dans le couloir. Anouar qui se pousse. Rana qui ne sait que dire. La lumière de la cage d'escalier qui jette une lumière blafarde sur Éva. Sur son regard furibond.

— Éva ? coassa-t-elle.

Le regard méchant et menaçant adressé par Éva à Anouar. Anouar qui se retire.

Rana ne comprenait plus. Qu'avait dit ou fait Éva pour qu'Anouar consentît à ce Rana lui parlât, pour qu'il ne la chassât pas brutalement de chez eux, qu'il ne lui claquât pas la porte d'entrée au nez, pour qu'il les laissât toutes les deux face à face ? Seules. Hors de sa présence.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours ? lui demanda abruptement Éva.

Lui mentir ? Non. Éva n'avait rien d'une imbécile, elle était a priori furieuse et... Rana baissa le regard sur les mains d'Éva. Sur ses poings fermés. Éva était prête à se battre. Elle lui avait raconté s'être déjà battue, avoir frappé un homme qui tentait de l'agresser. Et pas qu'une seule fois. Rana avait peut-être été trop loin. Elle en avait peut-être trop raconté à Anouar, elle s'était peut-être trop appesanti sur ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Éva, sur ce qu'elle ressentait entre ses bras quand Éva lui faisait l'amour.

Anouar ne la lâchait plus, il passait toutes les nuits dans son lit, il l'entreprenait toutes les nuits. À chaque fois qu'il en avait envie. Le matin, l'après-midi. Elle vivait un véritable enfer et, depuis son dernier écart avec Éva, il ne voulait plus que Rana la vît. Pas même en cours. Et là, tout à coup, Éva se pointait et il reculait ? Devant elle ? Devant une femme ?

Elle avait peur d'Anouar, peur de le perdre, de perdre ses enfants, mais quand elle posa les yeux sur Éva, elle se retrouva enveloppée par la formidable énergie que la jeune Française dégageait. Son incroyable culot. Son inconscience.

— Éva...

— Rana, pourquoi tu ne viens plus en cours ? répéta Éva sur un ton revêche.

— Anouar ne voulait pas.

— Et tu ne dis rien ? Tu lui obéis ?

— Éva... protesta Rana.

— Il t'empêche de sortir et tu te soumets ?

— Ce n'est pas ça, tenta de se justifier Rana.

— Si c'est ça. Il ne veut plus que tu me vois ?

Rana soupira. Jamais elle n'aurait cru Éva si rigide, si engagée dans leur relation.

— Je viendrai, Éva. On qu'à se voir demain.

Éva se mordit la lèvre.

— On peut se voir, Éva, mais seulement si...

— Tu ne comprends rien, se renfrogna Éva en lui coupant la parole.

— Si. Éva, je comprends et tu sais que...

— Ouais, mais le reste, la coupa Éva. Le reste, tu ne comprends rien. Et je ne peux pas te voir demain, j'ai une réunion au CCF et je dois aller à la Sûreté pour un visa.

— Un visa ?

— Je veux aller au Liban la semaine prochaine.

— Voir Suzanne ?

— Ouais, elle organise un pèlerinage à travers la montagne avec les enfants. Elle veut que je les accompagne.

— Pour les protéger n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

Rana soupira plus fort encore.

— Je viendrais en cours mercredi.

— Promis ?

— Promis.

Éva fronça les sourcils. La situation eût du amuser Rana, mais la violence que Rana sentait sourdre d'Éva, l'inquiétait. Ses pleurs l'avaient surprise, elle ne les avait pas comprises. Sa violence bouscula ses certitudes.

— Tu étais prête à te battre avec Anouar, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Il me fait chier ! cracha Éva.

— Éva, je ne comprends pas.

Éva baissa la tête. Elle se pencha pour attraper ses lunettes et les glissa dans la poche de poitrine de sa chemise, puis elle enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon sans relever la tête.

— Éva ?

La jeune Française ne bougea pas.

Rana lui attrapa le menton et lui releva lentement la tête. Des larmes brillaient au fond des yeux bleus de la jeune Française. De la colère aussi.

— Je croyais que... commença Rana d'une voix hésitante.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et puis, elle s'avança sur le palier et tira la porte d'entrée sur elle.

— Je croyais que tu ressentais jamais rien, dit-elle à voix basse sur le ton de la confidence. Je croyais que tu ne m'aimerais jamais. Mais ça m'était égal. Je t'aimais, je voulais être avec toi. Je savais que j'allais souffrir, mais ça n'avait pas importance.

Éva garda un silence obstiné. Rana avait envie de l'embrasser, de sentir ses mains sur elle, son souffle. De l'aimer encore. De la retrouver tendre et passionnée.

Mais Éva, ce soir, affichait un air sombre et buté. Une porte de prison. Froide et hostile. Les mains de Rana la démangeait. Ses lèvres sèches et douloureuses aspiraient aux siennes, au baiser doux et attentionné, sensuel et troublant, renversant. Anouar lui meurtrissait les lèvres.

— Rana, sonna la voix de son mari dans le couloir.

Les mâchoires d'Éva se crispèrent.

Rana ouvrit prestement la porte et recula d'un pas.

— On se voit mercredi, souffla-t-elle. Va-t-en maintenant.

Le ton était implorant. Éva lui lança un regard noir. Elle hocha cependant la tête.

— Je t'aime, souffla Rana avant de fermer la porte.

Éva contempla un instant le battant de la porte close, puis elle tourna les talons.

Rana n'avait vu en elle qu'une séductrice.

Une version féminine de Bassel.

La jeune Française jura, contrariée de ne pas savoir offrir au monde une image réelle d'elle-même. C'était de sa faute, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Elle ne voulait jamais s'engager, jamais se lancer dans une histoire. Elle aimait les sentiments incertains, les approches timides, les amitiés qui glissaient. Ensuite, c'était la merde. Tout s'enchaînait, n'importe comment, elle perdait l'esprit, elle se fendait de déclarations auxquelles elle ne croyait pas, elle trouvait qu'on l'aimait trop, qu'on l'admirait trop et elle n'arrivait pas à établir une relation équilibrée alors qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer sur la personne avec qui elle s'était engagée dans une relation sentimentale, mais c'était impossible parce que les autres avaient d'elle elle ne savait trop quelle image de fille forte et indestructible. D'héroïne. Éva se trouvait nulle, faible et aspirait à ce qu'on s'occupât d'elle.

Et pour arranger les choses, elle était exclusive. Pas jalouse et possessive, juste exclusive.

Elle n'arrivait pas à entretenir de relations avec plus de trois ou quatre personnes en même temps. Et si quelqu'un lui plaisait sa seule compagnie lui suffisait. Elle n'avait besoin de personne d'autre.

Elle aimait beaucoup Violette, comme elle aimait cette amie d'enfance qu'elle voyait deux fois par an, qui ne lui écrivait jamais, ne l'appelait jamais, mais qui la retrouvait simplement quand elles se revoyaient comme si elles s'étaient vues deux heures auparavant. Passer du temps avec Violette lui plaisait, ne pas la voir l'indifférait. Violette était là, quelque part. Si elles devaient se voir, elles se verraient. Si Violette voulait la voir, Éva irait la voir et elles passeraient un moment tranquille l'une avec l'autre. Peut-être simplement à lire chacune de leur côté un roman intello en buvant du thé.

Éva n'avait besoin que de Rana. De tout, d'elle et de son corps. De leur complicité et de leur fusion. De leur passion.

Rana lui manquait et Rana n'avait rien compris. Elle n'avait rien compris parce qu'Éva lui avait raconté n'importe quoi quand elle avait sentit que Rana était en train de succomber lentement mais sûrement à l'attraction qu'exerçait Éva sur elle. Éva s'était bâti auprès de la jeune Syrienne une horrible réputation. Pour la protéger. Contre elle, Éva, tout d'abord, mais aussi contre un amour qui la dévorerait. Éva avait si bien réussi à dresser d'elle-même un épouvantable portrait, que Rana en avait conclu que la jeune Française ne l'aimerait jamais et qu'elle ne considérerait jamais Rana que comme un passe-temps agréable et une amusante aventure sexuelle. Cette abrutie de Rana n'avait pas décelé le mensonge dans ses propos. Jamais. Il avait fallu qu'Éva pleurât toutes les larmes de son corps pour que Rana commençât à se poser des questions.

Rana était une imbécile.

Éva ne valait pas mieux.

.

La jeune Française rentra avec des idées noires, frustrée et en colère. En colère contre Anouar parce que c'était un con, contre Rana qui ne pouvait être à elle et contre elle-même parce qu'elle était nulle. Parce qu'elle se sentait impuissante et qu'elle ne possédait rien qui pût lui permettre de déclarer à Rana :

— Quitte Anouar, viens avec moi.

Viens avec moi où ?

Nulle part.

Éva soupira, elle n'avait rien à offrir à Rana. Elles n'élèveraient jamais d'enfant ensemble. Un rêve qui avait pris Éva de court. Un rêve que n'avait jamais partagé Rana avec elle. La jeune Syrienne avait juste ri et déclaré qu'elle ne voulait plus d'enfants et que si Éva ne renonçait pas à son idée, elle devrait se charger du problème toute seule. Mais pas avec Anouar. Comment Rana n'avait-elle pas réalisé qu'Éva ne l'appréciait pas seulement pour satisfaire son exigeante libido ? Elle avait arboré un tel sourire triomphant le jour où Éva lui avait confessé son désir d'avoir un enfant avec elle. Peut-être n'y avait-elle pas cru. Peut-être avait-elle cru qu'Éva mentait, qu'Éva la manipulait.

Éva lui prouverait le contraire.

Puérilement.

Comme une ado l'aurait fait.

À trente quatre ans, Éva pouvait se montrer aussi peu mature qu'une fille de treize ans.

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

 **L'art de déguster un arak :** L'arak se sert dans de petits verres très fins et froids. On en trouve malheureusement plus que très rarement à acheter, on se contente à présent de verres plus épais. On verse d'abord l'alcool dans le verre, puis on y place les glaçons et enfin on complète avec de l'eau froide (si on ne respecte pas cet ordre l'arak va _cailler_ et ce n'est pas très bon). Le dosage est à la discrétion de l'amateur mais on les sert en général à un tiers ou à un quart d'arak pour les reste en eau. Il est aussi d'usage dans les restaurant de préparé l'arak dans une petite carafe avant de le versé dans les verres.

.

.

.


	16. Fin de saison

.

* * *

 **Chapitre XVI**

* * *

.

.

.

Éva s'accroupit, plaça d'une main le pochoir sur le muret du parapet et secoua la bombe de peinture de sa main libre. Elle vaporisa. Retira précautionneusement le pochoir et se recula un peu. C'était parfait. Les lettres s'affichaient en noires, bien dessinées, pas trop grosses, pas trop petites. Elle se releva et admira son travail.

Elle avait récupéré des feuilles de Canson au CCF, acheté une bombe de peinture et un cutter au souk, puis elle était rentrée. Elle avait dessiné les lettres avec soin et les avait découpées avec encore plus de soin. Elle n'avait aucun don pour les travaux manuels, mais une seule feuille de Canson lui avait suffi.

Elle partirait en expédition ce soir. Elle connaissait la plupart des lieux que fréquentait régulièrement Rana. Partout où elle irait, Rana se confronterait à la déclaration d'Éva. Dans sa cage d'escalier, sur le mur à côté de son entrée d'immeuble, près de la boulangerie où elle achetait son pain, près de la crèche où elle emmenait Gibraïl et Paul tous les jours, près des magasins de vêtements qu'elle affectionnait, sur le chemin qui menait aux deux parcs où se promenaient Rana et ses enfants, près du bar à jus de fruit où elles avaient parfois partagé un verre en compagnie d'Élias et de Robert, sur le chemin du centre de cours.

Les passants désertaient les rues après une heure du matin, les familles et les couples de jeunes mariés abandonnaient le bitume aux pervers, peu nombreux, et aux cafards, nettement plus nombreux. Éva n'avait jamais autant vu de cafards dans sa vie. Dans certains quartiers, ils grouillaient jusqu'à en recouvrir, comme un tapis mouvant, les trottoirs. Un peu comme les crabes verts sur les digues de la Chaucre à l'île d'Oléron. Ils sortaient la nuit eux-aussi et fuyaient devant les promeneurs attardés. Elle l'avait su à cause du bruit à la Chaucre, et d'une torche allumée pour savoir ce qui le produisait. À Alep, l'éclairage public ne dérangeait curieusement pas ces blattes qui craignaient pourtant la lumière diurne, il fallait le martellement d'un pas pour que le tapis noir glissât à l'abri d'une bouche ou d'un regard d'égout. Éva préférait les crabes. Depuis son massacre de cafard, elle avait développé un dégoût particulier à l'encontre de ces indésirables.

.

Elle bomba ses trois mots partout où elle l'avait prévu sans rencontrer de difficulté particulières. Excepté au centre de cours. Le bruit de la peinture expulsée par l'air comprimé avait éveillé l'attention d'un noctambule. Elle avait bombé un premier mur, en face du centre, elle avait ensuite traversé la rue, bombé le mur à droite de l'entrée du petit jardin qui donnait accès au Centre, puis elle était passé au deuxième.

— Qui va-là ? avait crié une voix en arabe.

Oh... Éva s'était empressée de finir.

— Qui est là ?! avait répété la voix d'un ton menaçant.

Éva s'était bien gardé de répondre et elle s'était rapidement éloignée. Elle avait gardé le centre pour la fin.

Elle secoua la bombe. Il restait encore de la peinture. Elle en profita sur le chemin du retour pour poser son pochoir un peu partout au hasard. Elle remonta chez elle, jeta le pochoir et rangea la bombe dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa un cigarillo et partit le fumer sur la terrasse. Sa déclaration s'étalait en noir profond sur la blancheur crasseuse du parapet. C'était chouette et elle s'était bien amusée. Elle aurait bien bu une bière. Pas d'alcool, elle avait cours le lendemain matin.

Elle se coucha le cœur joyeux, hautement satisfaite de son initiative.

.

Rana lui jeta un coup d'œil en entrant dans la salle de classe. Elle ne dit rien, mais leva les yeux aux ciel en secouant la tête. Elle avait vu. Difficile à vrai dire de ne pas voir. Les graffitis n'étaient pas un art très en vogue à Alep. Personne n'étalait sur les murs ses prétentions artistiques ou territoriales. Éva lui renvoya un immense sourire de fierté. Rana répondit par un soupir de dépit, mais Éva fixait ses yeux et elle découvrit au fond de ceux-ci des étoiles de joie qui dansaient une folle sarabande. Le sourire d'Éva s'agrandit encore. Cette fois-ci Rana le lui renvoya.

Firas entra. Voyant l'humeur joyeuse d'Éva, il osa lui poser la question que beaucoup de ses camarades n'osaient lui poser de crainte de se confronter à une vive déception.

— Éva, vous restez l'année prochaine ?

La joie d'Éva tomba.

La réunion au CCF n'avait pas été en son honneur. Antoine lui avait reproché les absences trop nombreuses de ses élèves en cours de débutants. Des étudiants inscrits à l'université d'Alep pour la plupart. Il lui avait aussi rapporté les avis extrêmement défavorables qui courraient sur son compte.

— Je n'ai jamais vu ça, avait-il dit contrarié devant tous les profs réunis.

Qu'aurait pu répondre Éva pour se justifier ? Rien. Les absences étaient réelles dans ce cours et elle n'avait pas spécialement une très haute opinion de ses compétences professionnelles. Éva s'apparentait à ses propres yeux à une dilettante. Être prof n'était qu'un passe-temps, un moyen de parcourir le monde et d'apprendre. Elle n'arrivait pas concevoir des programmes, ni à correctement évaluer le niveau de ses élèves. À les évaluer selon des critères précis qui ravissaient tant l'administration. Éva s'amusait bien en classe, ses élèves parfois aussi, mais elle considérait être un mauvais prof.

— Non, ils ne me gardent pas, répondit-elle à Firas.

Ces élèves du cours débutants lui avaient déjà posé la question. Ils avaient insisté pour connaître les raisons de ce refus. Éva leur avait expliqué pour les absences. Ils se récrièrent et accusèrent Antoine de commettre une injustice. Rim, la pédiatre, soutenue par son homonyme, gérante de l'un des plus grands hôtels d'Alep, lui expliquèrent que les étudiants étaient en pleine préparation d'examen. Ils ne payaient pas les cours ce qui ne les incitait pas non plus à venir. Elles lui assurèrent qu'elles iraient parler au directeur du CCF. C'était gentil, mais Éva doutait que cela servît sa cause.

Ses élèves du cours supérieur réagirent différemment. Aucun d'entre eux ne rataient jamais un cours. Mais ils connaissaient la réputation détestable d'Éva. Certains y avaient même contribué.

Mouna prit un air coupable. Elle se leva, contourna les tables placées en « u » et vint se mêler à la conversation. Éva expliquait à Firas que beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient plaint de son débit de paroles trop rapide et de ses cours en général.

— Je ne voulais pas être avec vous, lui avoua Mouna.

Elle exerçait la profession d'avoué. Elle suivait des cours de français pour des raisons extra-professionnelles. Mouna écrivait. Elle avait un jour raconté en cours qu'elle désirait écrire en français. La classe s'était étonnée. Elle s'était justifiée et avait développé une argumentation dont l'avait félicitée Éva. Une argumentation bien construite et surtout agrémentée d'exemples pertinents. Mouna avait évoqué la richesse de la langue française, la liberté qu'elle ressentait quand elle en usait. Son argumentation avait d'abord porté sur la linguistique avant d'aborder des thèmes beaucoup plus intimes. L'Arabe restreignait sa liberté d'écrire, maintenait, selon ses propres dires, son esprit enchaîné à des tabous et des considérations morales. Des tabous et des considérations dont elle s'affranchissait quand elle parlait ou écrivait en français.

— J'avais tant entendu parler de vous que, quand Antoine m'a dit dit qu'il m'inscrivait dans votre cours, j'ai refusé. Je lui ai dit que je voulais un autre professeur.

Les élèves la regardèrent sans dire un mot.

— Mais je m'étais trompée continua-t-elle très vite. Je ne vous connaissais pas. J'ai adoré vos cours. Je suis retournée voir Antoine au CCF pour lui dire que ce qu'on racontait sur vous était faux et que vous étiez un très bon professeur.

Éva remercia gentiment Mouna. Celle-ci se défendit de la moindre flagornerie. Elle avait parlé sans savoir et elle n'avait ensuite que corrigé l'injustice dont elle s'était rendue coupable envers Éva.

— On ira lui parler, déclara Firas. Lui dire ce qu'on pense de vous.

Éva se fendit d'une moue. Elle pensait la décision d'Antoine irrévocable. Violette avait postulé pour reprendre les cours en septembre. Sa demande avait été enregistrée, mais la jeune étudiante n'avait reçu aucune assurance d'être intégrée comme professeur à l'équipe du Centre culturel. Si Violette elle-même ne trouvait grâce aux yeux d'Antoine, Éva n'avait aucune chance.

Le cours n'en fut pas moins joyeux pour autant. Ses élèves estomaquèrent Éva par la qualité de leur prestation. Ils présentaient aujourd'hui, le travail de reconstitution qu'ils avaient effectué sur les statues antiques. Tout était brillamment exposé, argumenté et présenté.

Le groupe de Rami avait même réalisé une photo montage pour les besoins de leur exposé. Leur Vénus accroupie, sans tête et sans bras, possédait maintenant, une véritable tête et de véritables bras. Les autres avaient dessiné les membres manquants et les accessoires qu'ils avaient attribué à leur dieu grec.

Enthousiaste, elle leur proposa d'imprimer un petit livret qui rendrait compte de leur travail. Son idée fut chaleureusement saluée. Rami formula cependant quelques réserves. Sa fiancée avait servi de modèle à la reconstitution de leur Vénus. On distinguait parfaitement les traits de son visage tourné de profil selon l'exact position de la statue.

— Je veux juste tourner un peu plus sa tête pour qu'on puisse pas la reconnaître. Je vous rendrai la photo vendredi.

— D'accord, il n'y a pas de problème.

.

À la fin du cours, Éva se retrouva seule dans sa classe. Raf'a et Rana l'attendait dehors. Elle se rembrunit. Elle aurait souhaité rester à Alep. Profité encore de sa douceur de vivre, de sa terrasse.

— C'est dommage si tu pars, lui dit Raf'a.

Éva haussa les épaules.

— Je sais, je suis déçue.

— Bah, répondit Rana. C'est la vie. Et puis trouveras facilement un autre poste. Tu partiras dans un nouveau pays et tu seras heureuse.

— Mouais, mais ça ne sera pas pareil et j'aime vraiment cette ville.

— Ce n'est jamais pareil.

Éva se demanda un instant si Rana ne se félicitait pas avec soulagement de son départ programmé et puis, Raf'a prit congé en réitérant ses regrets à Éva. Des regrets sincères. Rana n'avait pas exprimé la moindre contrariété à l'annonce qu'elles ne se reverraient jamais quand Éva prendrait l'avion pour Paris le 10 juillet.

— Il faudrait que je joigne mon propriétaire, déclara Éva.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je pars le 10 juillet, le contrat de location s'arrête le 30 juin, je voudrais savoir s'il serait d'accord pour je reste chez lui une semaine de plus.

— Je dirai à mon père de l'appeler et je te dirai.

— D'accord, merci.

Rana lui crocheta le bras et lui adressa une grimace.

— Tu sais que tu es folle ?

Éva lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Rana désigna les graffiti du menton. La jeune Française prit un air mi-gêné, mi-fiéro.

— Anouar a lessivé toute la cage d'escalier et tout le couloir de l'entrée de l'immeuble ce matin. Il t'a vouée ila al shaïtan.

Éva s'esclaffa.

— Il n'a pas osé effacer celui dans la rue. J'en vu d'autres en venant et ceux-là ne sont pas discrets parce que les murs sont tous neufs. Tu en a mis beaucoup d'autres ?

— Tu verras bien.

Rana tentait vainement de paraître contrariée. Toute sa physionomie criait le contraire. Elle avait ri comme une folle quand Anouar l'avait appelée après avoir découvert le premier graf. Anouar n'avait pas compris la teneur du message, la signification des trois mots bombés à l'intérieur même de son immeuble. Mais il se faisait peu d'illusions sur le sens de la déclaration étalée impudiquement sur les murs.

Il avait tout de suite compris que seule Éva était susceptible de se rendre coupable d'un tel acte de vandalisme. Pour la bonne et simple raison que personne à Alep n'eût oser taguer un mur en ville. Elle avait dû opérer la nuit, tard. Parce que si un policier ou un membre des services de renseignements était tombé sur elle, le CCF aurait appelé Rana pour lui apprendre qu'Éva n'assurerait plus ses cours avant la saint Glinglin. Une étrangère, surprise avec un pochoir et une bombe de peinture à la main et qui laissait derrière elle des messages sibyllins ? Éva aurait fini assise sur une chaise inconfortable face à un bureau, éblouie par la lumière crue d'une lampe braquée sur elle. Et rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire n'aurait été cru. Qu'elle racontât la vérité ou pas.

Enfin, la vérité... Il espérait qu'elle ne raconterait pas qu'elle couchait avec une femme mariée, que le mari de cette femme les avait surpris en plein ébats et qu'elle voulait assurer cette femme de son amour ou de sa fidélité en laissant derrière elle des messages à la peinture noire sur tous les murs de la ville. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas trop ce que pouvaient vouloir dire ces trois mots à part cela. Rana avait confirmé ses doutes. Rayonnante de bonheur et de fierté. Pourquoi Éva avait choisi de lui déclarer sa flamme en chinois, cela Anouar n'en avait aucune idée. Rana si. Mais elle n'en dit rien à Anouar.

L'expression, aux dire d'Éva, était peu inusité en Chine et seulement dans le cas d'un amour entre deux personnes. En arabe ou en français on utilisait le même verbe pour tout et n'importe quoi. On aimait aussi bien les carottes que se promener, le coucher de soleil que sa mère, son collègue que l'amour de sa vie. L'anglais possédait deux verbes, l'espagnol trois, mais ils s'étaient galvaudés avec le temps pour ne pas prendre plus de sens qu'en français ou en arabe.

Que ce fût vrai ou pas, Éva considérait que les Chinois n'avaient pas émoussé le sens du verbe destiné à l'amour avec un grand A en l'utilisant à tout bout de champs. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Éva avait choisi le chinois. Le pinying, pas les caractères trop difficiles à découper sur un pochoir.

Rana relut les trois mots. Ils sonnait mieux qu'en arabe. Mais pas mieux qu'en français. La même expression en français s'apparentait à un soupir, elle l'avait exhalé au sommet de son plaisir avec délice et volupté, et il avait raisonné à son oreille comme une confession divinement sensuelle. Rana regrettait porter son prénom. La consonne roulée brisait tout le charme. Elle s'en était plainte à Éva. Elle détestait son prénom. Éva avait protesté, mais Rana savait que la jeune française butait sur la lettre quand elle gémissait de plaisir ou de désirs impatients. Éva était un prénom parfait, il s'accordait à la déclaration.

Elle reporta son regard sur Éva. Leva un sourcil narquois. Éva prit une mine embarrassée. Rana la fixa d'un regard accusateur. La jeune Française commença à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. À rougir peut-être, elle avait le teint hâlé et Rana n'aurait su dire si elle rougissait réellement.

Éva...

La jeune Française s'abandonnait à une passion débridée quand elle se trouvait seule avec Rana, quand elles s'étaient déjà engagées loin dans leurs échanges, mais le reste du temps... elle évitait les contacts physiques, les démonstrations d'affection et les grandes déclarations. Une attitude qui n'était certainement pas étrangère au choix qu'elle avait fait de bomber sa déclaration en langue chinoise. Une forme de pudeur. Parce que personne, à part elle et Éva, ne comprendrait le message.

Éva se dégagea de son bras. Rana ne se trompait jamais en ce qui la concernait.

— Tu es vraiment folle, lui dit-elle amusée.

— Ouais, je sais, murmura Éva.

— Tu m'accompagnes au parc avec les enfants ?

Comme si Éva allait refuser.

Elles relevèrent tous les graffitis sur le chemin, sans rien en dire. Aussi fièrement l'une que l'autre.

.

Le mois de juin passa très vite sans qu'Éva sût comment elle avait pu survivre deux mois sans toucher Rana. Comment avait-elle pu supporter son absence tous les matins où elle n'avait pas cours, ses nuits toujours solitaires ?

Elle oubliait chaque matin qu'elle avait survécu à son absence le jour précédant parce que, chaque matin à son réveil, elle pensait à elle et qu'elle se levait en espérant partager ne serait-ce qu'une heure en sa compagnie.

Et puis, la vie continuait, Éva donnait ses cours et Alep n'avait à ses yeux perdu aucun de ses attraits. Elle avait même trouvé des câpriers dans les jardins d'un bâtiment abandonné. Elle en avait récolté les fleurs pour les mettre au vinaigre après les avoir abondamment rincées à l'eau claire.

Elle passa plus de temps au CCF, pour préparer ses cours, pour ses recherches, pour jouer ou pour répondre à des annonces et envoyer à tour de bras CV et lettres de motivation.

Rana se rendit à son entretient au consulat du Canada. Elle y était allée détendue parce qu'Éva l'avait entraînée sans beaucoup la ménager et qu'elle était prête à affronter n'importe qui. Anouar l'avait accompagnée, mais il n'intervint pas, il se contenta simplement d'être présent.

La réussite de leur entrevue n'avait toujours dépendu que de Rana. Sur ses épaules reposait l'avenir de ses enfants. Elle était ressortie heureuse du consulat.

L'après-midi, elle avait vu Éva et toute à sa joie, elle l'avait embrassée sur les lèvres. Furtivement. Rapidement, avant qu'Éva ne trouva le temps de réagir et de refermer les bras sur elle. Éva avait tenté ensuite un mouvement, Rana lui avait posé les doigts sur les lèvres et l'avait enjointe à rester sage. Son regard pétillait de joie. Elle se projetait déjà au Canada et Éva l'aimait toujours autant.

.

Le propriétaire d'Éva refusa qu'elle restât dix jours de plus dans son taudis. Quand elle l'apprit, Violette l'invita à demeurer chez elle. Elle partait le 7 juillet, elle avait demandé à son propriétaire si Éva pourrait loger chez elle durant trois jours et il avait accepté.

À force d'envoyer des CV, Éva trouva un poste. Un poste piège. En Thaïlande, dans une université. La rentrée universitaire s'effectuait en avril, les vacances semestrielles avaient lieu en octobre. Un prof avait donc planté l'université. Le pays était agréable, le salaire pas trop mauvais, les heures de travail plus que raisonnables. Éva soupçonnait un problème, certainement humain. Tant pis. Elle irait remplacer son prédécesseur au pied levé. Elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre, pas envie d'avoir du temps pour elle.

.

* * *

.

Rana ne se présenta pas au dernier cours. Un cours festif. Soigneusement préparé par Éva.

Pourtant la jeune Syrienne avait été chargée par ses camarades de trouver un cadeau pour leur professeur. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rendues ensemble au souk. Elles avaient une fois encore, peut-être pour la dernière fois, parcouru les rues couvertes et animées du marché. Main dans la main. Les doigts entrelacés. Rana avait demandé à Éva ce qu'elle souhaitait. La jeune Française collectionnait les couteaux et les poignards. Pliants ou pas. Une collection commencée quand elle avait huit ou neuf ans. Elle n'en possédait pas beaucoup. Quelques modèles anciens, un cran d'arrêt en corne de Châtellerault, un petit couteau pliant en forme de poisson de Tchéquie, des couteaux publicitaires en nickel, un couteau d'apparat écossais, un poignard norvégien que lui avait cédé un ami, un étrange couteau-huppe acheté au Liban. Le reste n'avait pas trop d'intérêt. Éva voulait un poignard syrien. Même si les lames ne valaient rien, elle aimait les manches en métal ouvragés.

Rana poussa de haut-cris :

— Ça ne va pas ! protesta-t-elle vivement. On ne peut pas t'offrir un couteau. Ça ne se fait pas !

— Ben, pourquoi ? s'étonna Éva.

— Éva, c'est non, fit Rana d'un ton définitif.

Rana ne plierait pas. Éva abandonna pour cette fois ses rêves de poignard. Elle détestait les cadeaux, elle n'avait jamais besoin de rien, que pourrait-elle bien demander ?

— Bon, d'accord, on laisse tomber le poignard, concéda Éva.

— Tu veux quoi ?

— Ben...

La jeune Française soupira.

— Des housses de coussin ?

Éva lui montra des housses fabriqués dans les ateliers qu'elle avait visités avec Violette.

— Non, pas ça, je t'en ai déjà acheté.

Elle était vraiment chiante...

— J'en sais rien, Rana.

— Allez, il est tard, il faut te trouver quelque chose avant que tout ne ferme.

Éva regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne vit rien d'intéressant. Rien qui lui plût. Un instrument de musique, pensa-t-elle soudain ? Ouais, ça, c'était une bonne idée. Un tambourin tendu d'une peau de chèvre et recouvert de marqueterie. Elle en avait remarqué de très beaux dans certaines boutiques qui ne se trouvaient pas à proximité de l'endroit où elles se promenaient. Il était tard, elle avait perdu beaucoup de temps et elles achetèrent le premier tambourin qu'elles trouvèrent.

.

Éva avait bâti son cour sur une histoire. Un roman. Michel Strogoff. Une course à travers la Sibérie, semée d'embûches et d'épreuves. Prétextes à des exercices divers qui allaient de la course aux conjugaisons en passant par un jeu de définition, la création d'un mythe pour charmer une sorcière ou l'élaboration d'une élégie destinée à prouver que le groupe était bien constitué d'un ambassadeur.

À la fin du cour, Raf'a sortit le tambourin que Rana était venu lui apporter le jour précédant. Le cadeau choisi déplut. Pas l'objet en lui-même, mais la qualité de ses finitions, de la marqueterie.

Nour, une des cinq profs, s'empare du tambourin, frappe dessus. En apprécie le son, mais grimace à la vue de la colle qui dépasse d'un peu partout, des languettes de bois mal coupées ou déjà décollées. Quelques mots en arabe s'échangent rapidement entre les profs, fustigeant le choix indélicat de Rana. Éva ne pouvait vraiment leur donner tort. Mais elle s'en moquait, elle aimait l'instrument et la gentillesse de ses élèves. Leur intention à son égard. Leur volonté de ne pas la quitter sans lui témoigner leur affection.

— On chante ?! proposa Nour en démarrant un rythme du bouts des doigts.

Proposition acceptée.

À l'unanimité.

Nour arborait des airs de mémère de cinquante ans, mais c'est une diablement bonne percussionniste et après des chansons populaires, après l'inévitable Feïrouz, vint la dabké. Joyeuse et endiablée.

Éva adorait ses élèves.

C'était son dernier cours. Son ultime cours à Alep. Plus que le tambourin, ils venaient de lui offrir un souvenir qu'elle garderait à jamais dans son esprit.

Elle n'était pas toujours très à l'aise quand elle endossait son costume de professeur. Il la gênait aux entournures. Elle aimait régner sur sa classe, échanger, rire avec ses élèves, les emmener plus loin, les pousser à réfléchir, les manipuler, mais elle angoissait de ne pas se montrer à la hauteur de sa fonction. Le métier de professeur, cette occupation comme elle l'appelait, impliquait une grande solitude. Elle préparait seule ses cours et elle ne savait jamais réellement s'ils étaient adaptés à son public, s'ils se montraient pertinents ou utiles. Éva savait que ses objectifs n'avaient rien de pédagogiques et elle n'avait jamais réussi à élaborer ou à suivre le moindre programme.

Mais, il arrivait parfois qu'à ses yeux, le cours parfait se profilât, se matérialisât. Que l'échange entre elle et ses élèves atteignît les sommets. En cela, sa classe de S1 avait été particulièrement gratifiante parce que ses élèves répondaient aux stimuli au-delà de ses attentes, qu'ils attrapaient au bond les balles qu'elles leurs lançaient, qu'ils inventaient. Réagissaient. Les cours se déployaient à partir d'une base et de documents qu'elle avait prévus et s'enrichissaient d'eux-même, intervention après intervention, d'une idée, d'une opinion, d'une remarque. Ses élèves donnaient naissance à une œuvre.

En Chine, Éva avait passé une année intense avec sa seule et unique classe de troisième année de licence. Parce qu'ils étaient isolés sur un campus perdu au milieu des rizières, parce que les étudiants étaient dotés d'une imagination fertile, d'une culture héritée des âges anciens, parce qu'ils savaient se montrer curieux et que certains avaient profité au maximum du privilège que leur avait accordé Éva : celui de bénéficier d'une porte ouverte permanente chez elle. Ses étudiants chinois avaient additionné rapports académiques et rapports personnels. Les cours s'en étaient ressentis.

Au Liban, elle avait surtout passé d'excellent moments en dehors de ses heures de classes. Elle s'étaient mieux entendu avec les enfants qu'avec les élèves.

À Alep, elle avait fait face à des adultes. Les échanges avaient été différents, mais non moins enrichissants. Éva n'avait jamais regretté un seul instant d'avoir accepté son contrat avec le CCF. Elle aimait la Syrie avant d'emménager à Alep, depuis longtemps. La pertinence de son amour un peu étrange pour ce pays et pour ses habitants n'avait jamais été remise en doute au cours de ces six derniers mois. Son amour s'était confirmé, raffermi. Déployé.

Fatima attrapa la main d'Éva et l'arracha à la table sur laquelle la jeune Française était assise. Firas entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Zahra se mit à rire, Sharmine cria. La voix de Nour s'amplifia et ses doigts s'agitèrent plus rapidement sur le tambourin.

Éva regrettait l'absence de Rana, mais elle ne bouderait certainement pas son plaisir avec les autres. Elle regarda les pieds de Firas qui la précédait dans la chaîne de la dabké et se cala dans le rythme. En tête, dansait Rami, un chapelet à la main. Il bondissait comme un cabri, Ahlam suivaient derrière aussi vive et légère que lui.

Éva oublia Rana.

.

Le lendemain, elle boucla son sac. Elle plia les draps que lui avait prêtés Rana, balaya la pièce du regard. Elle n'avait rien envie de laisser à son propriétaire. Elle rassembla sa chaise hideuse, les draps, les fournitures d'école qu'elle n'emmènerait pas. Elle partit avec sous le bras et les déposa sans frapper sur le palier de l'appartement de Rana.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la rue des bijoutiers. Elle y était venue plusieurs fois en reconnaissance. Comparer les prix, les modèles. Elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle voulait. Une idée qui la taraudait depuis longtemps. Se déplacer seule au Proche-Orient lui occasionnait beaucoup de propositions plus ou moins honnêtes.

Il n'y avait pas eu que ses trois demandes en mariage et porter une alliance ne lui éviterait pas toujours les invitations libertines. Quand elle s'était rendu au Liban fin mai, elle s'était retrouvée en pleine nuit à la frontière. Il n'y avait ni mini-bus ni service. Elle avait repéré une plaque d'immatriculation de Zahlé et elle avait demandé au chauffeur s'il pouvait la déposer sur le chemin. Il avait accepté, mais, durant le trajet, il avait lourdement insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagnât jusqu'à Beyrouth. Pour s'amuser et boire du Whisky toute la nuit. Éva avait d'abord protesté qu'elle devait partir le matin très tôt pour marcher dans la montagne, il lui avait assuré qu'elle serait revenu avant cinq heures du matin. Elle avait parlé d'un pèlerinage. Sans plus de succès. Elle avait alors, en désespoir de cause, invoqué un mari et deux enfants. Son chauffeur n'en avait eu cure. Il avait continué à la supplier de passer la nuit avec lui. Sa déception avait été si vive quand il avait finalement compris qu'Éva ne se laisserait jamais corrompre que la jeune Française avait craint un moment ne pas pouvoir à temps récupérer ses affaires déposées sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

L'alliance ne la sauverait pas des séducteurs, mais elle tiendrait à distance les moins entreprenants d'entre eux. Elle clamerait aux yeux de tous qu'Éva n'était pas libre.

L'anneau en or rouge était strié de deux lignes en or brossé. Discret et élégant à la fois. Le prix était raisonnable et Éva y fit graver sur la face interne de l'anneau le nom de la ville et une date. En arabe.

Elle retourna ensuite chez elle, jeta son sac sur une épaule, passa la bandoulière de sa guitare sur l'autre, fit une dernière fois le tour de l'appartement dans lequel elle avait vécu ces trois derniers mois. En revenant dans le salon, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le matelas dénudé. Sur le lit qui grinçait scandaleusement.

Elle avait été heureuse ici. Dans la pièce, sur la terrasse, comme dans ce lit.

.

Violette n'était pas chez elle quand Éva sonna à sa porte pour s'annoncer. La jeune étudiante lui avait donné un jeu de clefs. Elle lui avait recommandé de s'installer sans crainte de la déranger et de faire ce que bon lui semblait.

Le lit était fait. Violette était adorable. Elle possédait aussi une très belle salle de bain et une machine à laver. Rana avait continué de laver et de repasser le linge d'Éva même après qu'Anouar les eût surprises au lit, même après qu'il se fût opposer à ce que les deux jeunes femmes se vissent trop souvent, mais Éva avait accumulé du linge sale depuis que Rana lui avait rendu sa dernière lessive et elle n'avait plus une seule chemise propre à se mettre.

Elle trouva un sac de lessive ouvert dans un placard. Elle remarqua une bombe de Bif-Baf entreposé dans le même placard. Violette devait se battre elle-aussi contre les cafards.

La machine à laver lui rappela les modèles qu'on vendaient en Chine. Éva connaissait. Elle lança la lessive et décida de prendre un bain. Le premier depuis bien longtemps. Et comble de luxe, l'appartement de Violette était équipé d'un chauffe-eau. Cet appart avait tout du vrai palace se délecta Éva en se détendant dans l'eau moussante.

Un cafard montra ses antennes et entreprit une exploration du bord de la baignoire. Éva, alertée par la présence du Bif-Baf avait prévu sa visite. Elle s'empara de la bombe qu'elle avait posée derrière elle, se releva brusquement et vaporisa l'immonde bestiole. Le cafard se figea, fit prestement demi-tour, s'affola, courut sur le mur, fut secoué d'un soubresaut et décrocha soudainement. Éva se pencha par-dessus le bord de la baignoire. La bestiole agonisait sur le dos en agitant frénétiquement les pattes.

Bien fait ! pensa-t-elle méchamment.

Elle se rallongea. Elle le jetterait par la fenêtre après son bain.

.

Quand Violette rentra, Éva lui annonça, en guise d'excuse et de permission à posteriori, qu'elle avait profité de sa baignoire, utilisé son Bif-baf pour mettre fin aux jours d'un affreux cafard qui hantait sa salle de bain et qu'enfin, elle avait pris la liberté d'utiliser sa machine à laver. Violette resta un instant sans voix.

— Euh... Violette ? s'inquiéta Éva.

— Tu as tué un cafard ?

— Euh, oui, mais je l'ai jeté par la fenêtre.

— Et tu as trouvé le Bif-Baf chez moi ?

— Oui. Dans le placard à côté de la machine à laver. C'est un super produit. Bon, il est vrai que tu t'empoisonnes en même temps que les cafards quand tu en vaporises des tonnes pour être sûre de les tuer, mais comme tu es un peu plus grosse que lui, tu te bousilles juste les poumons quand lui meurt définitivement, ironisa Éva en grimaçant.

— J'ai peur des cafards, fit Violette sans réagir à la plaisanterie d'Éva. La première fois que j'en ai vu un, j'ai hurlé comme une folle, j'étais tétanisé de terreur dans ma baignoire. Et depuis, à chaque fois que je prends un bain, je suis prête à m'enfuir en courant. C'est vraiment bien le Bif-Baf ?

— Ouais, génial. J'avais un nid de cafards chez moi. Après un seul traitement, je n'en ai plus jamais vu un seul.

— Pff... depuis six mois je m'angoisse à cause de ces cafards. Je ne savais même quoi acheter pour les tuer, j'ai toujours entendu dire que les produits étaient inefficace contre les cafards.

— Ouais, en France peut-être, mais ici, nous sommes en Syrie, le principe de précaution n'existe pas.

— Je suis nulle, se rembrunit Violette.

Elle était surtout très mignonne, pensa Éva en s'efforçant de ne pas sourire.

— Si je trouve le nid, je peux m'en charger, lui proposa-t-elle.

Violette s'illumina :

— Tu ferais ça ?!

— Oui, fit Éva en haussant une épaule.

— T'es géniale ! s'enthousiasma sincèrement Violette.

— Merci.

— Mais euh... une autre chose... hésita Violette. La machine à laver... ?

— Oui ?

— Elle marche ?

— Oui, très bien.

— Tu n'as pas rencontré de problèmes pour la mettre en route ?

— Non, j'ai juste mis la lessive dans le tiroir et lancé la programmation.

— C'est pas vrai... dit lentement Violette d'un air qui dénotait qu'elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

— Ben... si.

— Tu peux me montrer, s'il te plaît ?

— Si tu veux.

Éva ferma le hublot de la machine, ouvrit le robinet d'arrivée d'eau et lança le programme.

— Mais comment tu as fait pour tourner le bouton de programmation ? s'étonna Violette. Je n'ai jamais réussi à le bouger.

— Il faut le tirer avant de le tourner.

Éva lui montra.

— Ce que je peux être débile, se désola Violette. Je croyais qu'elle ne marchait pas. Depuis janvier, je me ruine en pressing.

Éva évita de s'esclaffer bruyamment, mais elle arborait une mine tellement hilare que Violette le remarqua.

— Idiote, je suis idiote, reconnut la pauvre Violette d'un air consterné.

— Ouais, acquiesça Éva d'un air goguenard. Mais une ravissante idiote !

Violette connaissait le film avec Brigitte Bardot. Elle sourit.

— Ne te fous pas de moi, protesta-t-elle sans aménité.

— Sans rire, là, c'est difficile, rit cette fois Éva.

Violette rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et accorda à Éva qu'elle avait raison.

.

Les deux jeunes Françaises cohabitèrent une semaine ensemble. Sereinement.

Violette appris à Éva qu'Antoine ne lui avait toujours pas donner de réponse pour septembre. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle reviendrait à Alep ou pas. Il lui avait déclaré qu'il attendait de recevoir les CV et les lettres de motivation de tous les candidats avant de se décider.

— Ouais, en gros, s'il trouve mieux, il te jette, en conclut Éva.

— Oui.

— Quel connard ! Et pour l'appart comment tu vas faire ?

— Mon propriétaire est sympa, il m'a promis d'attendre de mes nouvelles et de ne pas le louer avant.

— Tu as la côte...

— Vu le prix que je paye...

Violette payait onze mille livres de loyer.

La jeune étudiante passa beaucoup de temps avec Jérôme qu'elle n'était pas sûre de revoir après son départ. Elle ne rentra pas toujours la nuit et Éva ne la vit en fin de compte que très peu, mais elle découvrit, en la fréquentant, lorsque Violette était présente, qu'elle pouvait très bien s'accommoder d'un colocataire pourvu qu'il ressemblât à Violette.

Elles ne se génèrent jamais.

.

Et puis, Violette, un matin, prit un taxi pour l'aéroport.

— Salut, dit-elle à Éva qui lui avait descendu son sac et avait attendu le taxi avec elle.

— Salut, répondit aussi sobrement Éva. Et merci pour l'appartement.

— Pas de problème, lui répondit sincèrement Violette en montant dans le taxi. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue si on se revoit. En Syrie ou ailleurs, ce sera toujours un plaisir.

— Ouais, pareil.

Voilà pour les adieux à Violette.

Restait Rana.

.

.

.


	17. Ce qu'il reste du brasier

**.**

* * *

 **Chapitre XVI**

* * *

.

.

.

Éva vit Rana le jour du départ de Violette. Ce jour-là et le suivant.

Elles déambulèrent dans les rues à la nuit tombée accompagnées des enfants ou seules sans beaucoup se parler. Rana entraîna Éva dans les rues du vieux souk sous un fallacieux prétexte d'achats urgents à effectuer, Éva ne fut pas dupe, mais elle se garda bien d'en faire la remarque.

Rana désirait profiter une fois encore de la liberté et du plaisir de se promener avec elle main dans la main. Anouar ne pourrait pas le lui reprocher. Elle ne trahissait pas sa promesse de ne plus avoir de rapports sentimentaux avec Éva.

Si ?

Non.

En mêlant ses doigts à ceux de la jeune Française, elle sentit l'anneau d'Éva meurtrir les chairs de son annulaire et de son majeur. Elle leva leurs mains à la hauteur de ses yeux. Son regard s'alluma d'une joie malicieuse.

— Une alliance ?

— Mouais, répondit Éva à mi-voix.

— Pour moi ? demanda Rana déjà flattée de l'intention qu'elle devinait à son égard.

Éva fuit son regard et se mordit un coin de la lèvre inférieure.

— L'alliance, Éva, insista Rana. C'est pour moi ? Comme si nous étions mariées ?

Rana rayonnait littéralement de joie et fierté narquoise. Éva lui passa la joie, mais la fierté narquoise l'énerva. Rana continua à la taquiner en riant :

— Tu me seras fidèle à jamais ? Comme Tristan avec la bague qu'Yseult lui avait offerte ? se glorifia-t-elle ravie.

Éva n'aurait pas dû lui raconter cette histoire. En tout cas, pas dans ses moindres détails. Elle regarda un instant l'alliance passée à l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Si en plus Rana savait que...

— Tu l'as fait graver ? Ici on grave souvent les alliances. On a dû te le proposer, non ? Tu as accepté ?

Zut !

— Euh... balbutia Éva d'un air coupable.

— Tu l'as fait ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu as fait gravé ?

— Rien de spécial, bougonna Éva.

— Menteuse.

Maintenant qu'Éva y pensait... la gravure qu'elle avait trouvée anodine, le devenait soudain beaucoup moins. Elle avait acheté l'anneau pour se préserver des demandes déplacées. C'était vrai. Elle avait voulu garder un souvenir d'Alep, d'où la gravure. C'était vrai aussi. Comme elle l'avait fait pour un sceau en jade en Chine. Mais le sceau chinois ne portait que le nom d'un lieu, son prénom et l'année de son séjour. Un mois était gravé sur la face intérieur de l'anneau. Pourquoi un mois ?

Pourquoi _ce_ mois ?

Rana s'impatienta :

— Éva, qu'est-ce que tu as fait gravé ?

— Ben... balbutia Éva qui se sentait tout à coup complètement stupide.

— Montre ! exigea Rana. Retire ton alliance et montre-la-moi.

Éva s'exécuta sans même protester. Il faisait sombre, Rana entraîna la jeune Française dans une boutique qui vendait des accessoires de beauté pour bénéficier de la lumière crue des néons. Elle examina la gravure et sa joie menaça d'embraser le magasin tout entier. Elle s'esclaffa :

— J'avais raison, jubila-t-elle.

— Rana, protesta Éva.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait graver mon prénom ? Tu as eu honte ? Tu n'en avais pas envie ? Tu as eu peur ?

— Tu es vraiment chiante, grommela Éva.

— Nissan, hein ?

Le mois d'avril. Le bijoutier avait gravé, si on traduisait l'inscription en français : _Alep, avril 2004._

— Rends-moi ça, fit Éva en tentant de reprendre son alliance des mains de Rana.

— Tu es mariée, Éva, rit Rana en empêchant Éva de récupérer sa bague.

— Pff... souffla la jeune Française.

Elle affichait une mine tellement déconfite que Rana rit de plus belle.

— Rana... la menaça Éva.

— Si tu la veux, donne-moi ta main.

Éva fronça les sourcils.

— Éva, donne-moi ta main.

Éva tendit la main. La main droite.

— La gauche, Éva. On porte son alliance à gauche en France.

Éva leva la main gauche. Rana lui passa l'anneau au doigt.

— Mariée, Éva... Tu vois, même à toi, ça a fini par arriver. Il suffisait que tu trouves la bonne personne.

Éva lui avait confié qu'elle abhorrait le mariage. Que personne, de toute façon, n'aurait jamais sérieusement penser à l'épouser en sachant qui elle était vraiment et que, même si par miracle, cela n'avait pas fait fuir un amoureux, jamais Éva n'aurait consenti à l'épouser. Elle releva les yeux sur Rana. Croisa son regard. Sa fierté débordait de partout. Éva se sentit rougir.

— Je suis très fière de toi ! clama Rana au sommet de sa joie.

Elle allait surtout éclater de vanité si elle continuait à se rengorger ainsi. Pourtant, Éva ne protesta pas. Elle laissa Rana lui crocheter le bras, puis la ramener à l'ombre des rues couvertes du souk, entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. Entretenir leur lien. Attiser et exacerber les sentiments qu'éprouvait Éva à son égard.

Son désir.

.

Éva partait dans deux jours.

— On se voit demain ? proposa-t-elle pour la forme avant de refermer la porte du taxi sur Rana.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Rana d'une voix neutre.

Le cœur d'Éva se glaça dans sa poitrine.

— Je pars après-demain, murmura-t-elle.

— Appelle-moi demain matin. On verra à ce moment-là.

Rana n'exprima aucune contrariété, comme si voir ou ne pas voir Éva une dernière fois l'indifférait. Éva claqua doucement la portière. Le taxi démarra. Il se confondit bientôt avec les autres véhicules. Disparut.

Éva resta immobile sur le trottoir. Incapable de se mouvoir. Rana savait qu'elle partait le 10. Que peut-être, sûrement, elles ne se reverraient jamais après cela. Elle eut soudain envie de pleurer. Elle serra les mâchoires, enfonça les mains dans les poches de son jeans et partit la tête basse et l'esprit en compote rejoindre d'un pas lent l'appartement de Violette. Elle se coucha en arrivant, après un bain, après avoir fini la bouteille d'arak, après avoir mangé un plat de pâtes et s'être brossé les dents. Elle voulait oublier. Ne plus penser à rien. Dormir.

.

 _Le 9 juillet 2004_ ,

Éva consulta sa montre. Il était peut-être encore un peu tôt pour l'appeler. Elle pouvait faire quelques courses, puis rentrer prendre un café et lire un ou deux chapitres de son livre en cours.

Elle s'acheta du coca syrien. Les marques américaines étaient prohibés dans le pays, mais de nombreuses variétés de boissons similaires existaient. Elle les avait toutes testées avant de jeter son dévolu sur l'une d'entre elle. Elle ajouta deux paquets de Gitane à son achat. Elle avait abandonné le petit vendeur de Slémanié et elle n'avait pas trouvé d'endroit où l'on vendît des cigarillos dans le quartier de Violette. D'ailleurs, à part la supérette en bas de chez elle, il n'y avait pas d'autre magasin dans les environs.

.

Rana lui fixa rendez-vous dans le petit jardin public où elle avait l'habitude de conduire les enfants. Elle vint sans eux. Elle apprit à Éva qu'Anouar les avait emmenés chez ses parents.

Rana n'aimait pas sa belle-famille. Elle se sentait une étrangère parmi eux. Elle avait invité Éva à l'accompagner un soir leur rendre une visite de courtoisie. L'ambiance avait été pesante. Empruntée. Rana détonnait. Pas assez sophistiquée, trop intelligente. Les sœurs d'Anouar arboraient des mines compassées. Éva avait mieux compris le malaise dont faisait preuve Rana à chaque fois qu'elle devait les rencontrer. Mieux compris le mépris dont elle faisait preuve quand elle parlait d'eux. Rana n'appartenait pas à leur monde et tous les membres de la famille d'Anouar s'efforçaient qu'elle ne l'oublie pas. Avec beaucoup de condescendance.

.

Elles cherchèrent un banc libre et s'assirent dessus. Éva évita de toucher Rana, et instaura une certaine distance entre leur deux corps.

— Éva ? l'appela Rana.

Éva se tenait à cinquante centimètres d'elle. Sombre, hostile. Fermée.

— Quoi ? répondit hargneusement la jeune Française.

— Pourquoi es-tu fâchée ? demanda Rana.

— Je pars demain, Rana.

— Et... ?

— Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de te dire au revoir comme ça ? Ici ? Dans un jardin public ? Sur un banc ?

— Anouar ne...

— Je me fous d'Anouar, Rana. Je te parle de nous. De moi. Mais...

Éva soupira, contrariée. Rana attendait la suite. Tranquillement. Éva s'assombrit encore.

— Mais tu t'en fous, l'accusa-t-elle.

— Non, Éva, non. Je t'aime, se récria Rana. Tu as changé ma vie, tu m'as beaucoup apporté.

— Qu'est-ce que je t'ai apporté, Rana ? Sois honnête. Je n'ai rien changé dans ta vie. Je suis passée et c'est tout. Demain, je pars et il ne restera rien de moi.

— Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

— Bien sûr que si, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Tu peux me le dire ?

Rana ouvrit la bouche, Éva ne voulait pas l'entendre mentir, elle reprit la parole avant qu'elle parlât :

— Rien, Rana. Rien n'a changé dans ta vie. Je n'ai absolument rien changé dans ta vie.

— Si.

— Pff... d'accord, consentit Éva d'un ton si agressif que Rana appréhenda la suite. Mais mis à part le fait que maintenant tu dois utiliser du lubrifiant à chaque fois qu'Anouar veut te baiser, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? s'énerva Éva. Rien. Rien d'autre, martela-t-elle.

Rana se tut. Impressionnée par la colère d'Éva. Par sa vulgarité.

— Et c'est quoi ce rendez-vous de merde ?! continua Éva sur le même ton. Viens chez moi.

— Non, refusa Rana.

Son refus claqua comme une gifle.

— C'est nulle, je me casse, salut, s'emporta définitivement Éva.

Elle se leva, furieuse. Furieuse contre Rana et ses principes, contre la soumission dont elle faisait preuve, contre son ingratitude, contre l'indifférence qu'elle manifestait. Furieuse et frustrée.

— Éva ! la rappela Rana.

La jeune Française ne se retourna pas. Rana la rattrapa en courant. Elle tenta d'ignorer les regards posés sur elles. Ceux des hommes qui traînaient leur indolence au soleil, ceux des femmes, des mères de familles. Consciente de s'offrir en spectacle à leurs yeux. Tant pis, elle ne pouvait pas quitter Éva ainsi. Elle lui attrapa la main et la retourna face à elle. Des nuages noirs et orageux assombrissaient le regard habituellement si bleu de la jeune Française.

— C'est d'accord, Éva.

Éva se rasséréna, sa colère tomba aussitôt et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur naturelle.

— On va chez Violette ? demanda Éva.

Violette, pensa Rana contrariée.

— Oui, accepta-t-elle pourtant.

— Tu as du temps ?

— Oui. Les enfants restent dîner chez les parents d'Anouar.

— Okay. On prend un taxi.

— Tu ne veux pas marcher ? s'étonna Rana qui savait qu'Éva aimait beaucoup marcher.

— Non, on ira plus vite en taxi.

.

Elles se retrouvèrent allongées sur le lit d'Éva. Discuter dans le salon n'aurait fait que déplacer le malaise d'Éva d'un banc public sur un canapé inconfortable. Rana savait que la jeune Française avait besoin de contacts et d'intimité. Quand Éva l'avait timidement tirée à sa suite dans sa chambre, Rana n'avait pas protesté, elle n'avait pas plaisanté non plus, ni pris une mine réjouie. Elle s'était allongée sans dire un mot, sur le dos. Éva s'était installée contre elle et elle avait niché la tête au creux de son épaule.

Mais même ainsi, la position laissa Éva insatisfaite. Un sourd malaise subsistait. Elle avait besoin d'être proche de Rana. De sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Rana portait une chemise en jeans à boutons pression. Éva tira dessus. Les pressions sautèrent une à une. Rana s'alarma :

— Éva, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne.

Elle écarta la chemise, leva la tête, pour dégager l'épaule de Rana et se recoucha dessus. Elle soupira longuement quand sa joue prit contact avec la peau douce et chaude de l'épaule. Elle se frotta dessus. La main de Rana jusque-là inerte sur le matelas vint s'accrocher à l'épaule d'Éva.

— Éva, on ne peut pas...

Éva ne répondit pas. Elle resta simplement sans bouger.

Sa joue chaude. Sa main encore plus chaude posée sur son ventre... Rana serra les dents. Sa respiration devint laborieuse. La main d'Éva pesait sur elle, pesait sur sa chair. Elle s'allégea soudain. La sensation née de la main posée sur elle, devint plus terrible encore. Quatre contacts en remplacèrent un seul. Quatre doigts légers qui l'effleurèrent et se mirent lentement en mouvement. Ils lui caressèrent les côtes. Rana planta ses incisives dans sa lèvre inférieure. Peut-être se crispa-t-elle aussi légèrement malgré les efforts qu'elle déployait pour rester impassible. Les doigts s'envolèrent sur son abdomen. Ils dessinèrent tant d'arabesques que Rana n'arriva bientôt plus à suivre les courbes qui s'enroulaient et se déroulaient autour de son nombril. Ils s'aventurèrent régulièrement jusqu'à à la frontière qui séparait sa peau nue de la ceinture de son jeans. Rana se retint de creuser le ventre, d'inviter Éva à poursuivre son exploration, à glisser ses doigts plus bas sous son jeans. Elle tenta vainement de maîtriser sa respiration, d'exhaler un souffle léger et régulier.

Respirer lentement, empêcher son corps de réagir trop vivement aux stimulations. C'était trop. Éva ne pouvait être dupe. Elle connaissait trop bien son corps pour cela.

Les doigts remontèrent alors sur le sternum, doux, si doux. Éva était si douce. La pression diminua, seul le majeur poursuivit sa course au-delà du sternum, puis il disparut.

Rana s'arrêta de respirer. La main réapparut presque sous son aisselle, les doigts presque dans son dos, le poignet reposant sur le bombé de sa poitrine. Elle bascula la tête en arrière. Ravala un gémissement. La main repartit en arrière et gravit, toute en légèreté, le sein pris dans le soutien-gorge noir qu'arborait Rana. Elle passa le mamelon. S'effaça. Un majeur revint tester sa fermeté. La stimula doucement.

Le stoïcisme dont Rana avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent l'abandonna, ses résolutions sombrèrent à sa suite. Rana se arqua au-dessus du matelas et exhala un profond soupir de plaisir. Elle referma ses bras sur la tête d'Éva et ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux blonds.

Éva ne bougea pas, elle continua sa caresse. Passa sur l'autre sein, retourna sur le ventre un moment. La respiration de Rana s'accéléra. Ses mains quittèrent la tête d'Éva pour se refermer sur la chemise de la jeune Française et tirer fébrilement dessus. Elle voulait de la peau à caresser, à griffer. Éva bascula la tête pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Rana crocheta ses doigts dans la chair de son dos et ses ongles la griffèrent lentement, profondément. Éva gémit. De désir.

Elle se redressa sur un coude, sa main s'insinua sous le bonnet du soutient-gorge, retrouva le mamelon dur et contracté. Rana gémit, au bord de l'explosion. Ses ongles plongèrent un peu plus dans les chairs d'Éva, son autre main passa derrière sa nuque.

— Éva... souffla-t-elle.

La jeune Française se déplaça sur elle. Sa hanche s'enfonça entre ses jambes. La jeune Syrienne cria. Éva se pencha sur sa bouche. Rana leva la tête à sa rencontre. Avidement.

Éva la surplombait, le choix de brusquer ou pas leur désir lui appartenait. Elle voulait prendre son temps, profiter de Rana. Elle savait que celle-ci ne voulait pas finir nue contre elle, qu'elle rechignerait à partager les ébats passionnels qui, en avril, avaient repoussé au-delà leur conscience toute retenue, toute prudence et tous remords. Qu'elle y succomberait peut-être si Éva la forçait, si elle la déshabillait, si elle plongeait sa main, ses doigts, sa bouche et sa langue dans son intimité, si elle glissait en elle. Rana ne résisterait peut-être pas, mais Éva ne voulait pas courir le risque de d'essuyer un rejet, de la quitter sur un refus ou une querelle.

Deux mois et demi plus tôt, Rana avait réussi à l'emmener vers la plus pure des extases en lui caressant la poitrine. Ce soir-là, elles n'avaient pas eu besoin d'être nues et allongées dans un lit pour satisfaire leur désirs et s'aimer. Éva s'était soumise à Rana, Rana s'était occupé d'elle et Éva garderait à jamais un troublant souvenir de ce moment qu'elle avait vécu comme l'expérience la plus érotique et la plus sensuelle qu'elle n'eût jamais vécue. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient allongées l'une sur l'autre, elles partiraient ensemble sur les chemins du plaisir. Éva la désirait trop pour ne pas se satisfaire de ce qu'elle savait pouvoir exiger de Rana, et Rana était déjà partie bien trop loin pour ne pas succomber à la tentation.

Éva se concentra sur le baiser. Les mains de Rana couraient sur son dos. Cherchait sa poitrine. La jeune Française rompait le baiser à chaque fois qu'elle soulevait le buste pour y donner accès à Rana. Incapable de gérer les deux stimulations en même temps. Elle alternait. Ouvrant ou fermant l'accès de sa poitrine à Rana. Abandonnant ou reprenant ses lèvres à chaque fois.

Elle modula caresses et effleurements, enchaîna les baisers doux du bout des lèvres avec des baisers plus voluptueux qu'elle appuyait d'un léger mouvement du bassin. Sans précipitation. Maintenant étroitement la bride à leur désir.

Rana s'accorda à suivre la même voie et elles alimentèrent lentement le feu de leur passion jusqu'à ce qu'elle les consuma entièrement.

Les mains, les doigts, la pression changeante qu'imprimait Éva sur le corps de Rana, sur ses lèvres, sur ses épaules, sur ses seins, sur son ventre, sur son entre-jambe.

Les pieds de Rana qui caressaient les siens, mais aussi les chevilles, les mollets, les jambes qui s'enroulaient autour de siennes.

Les baisers entre-coupés de gémissement, de soupirs. Les odeurs qui montaient de leurs corps impatients.

Rana craqua la première. Elle bascula le bassin contre la hanche d'Éva et remonta brusquement une cuisse entre les jambes de la jeune Française.

Elles crièrent de concert. Tendues à se rompre, l'une sur l'autre.

Éva se relâcha soudain et plongea la tête au creux du cou de Rana. Pour reprendre son souffle. Puis, le baiser reprit. Éva se cambra sur Rana, cherchant un angle plus adéquat contre sa cuisse. Elle gémit longuement quand elle le trouva. Rattrapa les lèvres de Rana entre les siennes. Leur corps s'entendirent à se mouvoir lentement l'un contre l'autre.

Elles jugulèrent leur impérieux besoin de jouir maintenant, tout de suite, et restèrent centrées sur leur baiser et sur leur mains. Sur leur ventres dénudés qui se caressaient l'un l'autre, sur leurs poitrines qui s'écrasaient ou s'effleuraient. Seules leur respiration témoignaient de l'intensité du désir qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre, du plaisir qu'elles retiraient l'une de l'autre, qu'elle se donnaient l'une à l'autre.

Éva commença à flotter, emportée par la sensualité née de la lenteur de leurs ébats, elle bascula une première fois, sans vraiment y prendre garde, Rana aussi, mais leur échange continua.

Éva quitta la bouche pour le cou, la poitrine. Elle faillit mourir de plaisir quand ses lèvres se refermèrent sur les seins de Rana. Rana bascula quelques secondes plus tard en criant son nom. Éva ne lui accorda pas le temps de se reprendre, de respirer, elle se contenta de changer de sein, traçant son chemin entre les deux éminences avec sa langue. Rana accentua la pression de sa cuisse entre les jambes d'Éva et la jeune Française succomba une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle refermait délicatement ses dents sur le mamelon gourmand. La jeune Syrienne lui attrapa la tête, l'incitant à revenir l'embrasser.

Elle voulait boire la passion à sa bouche, ne jamais s'arrêter de l'aimer, de se faire aimer. Encore et encore. Éva lui accorda tout ce qu'elle voulut et obtint de Rana tout ce qu'elle désirait. Aucun vêtement ne les avait jamais empêché de s'embraser, de se consumer et de fusionner quand elles s'abandonnaient l'une à l'autre.

Enfin, Éva se relâcha sur Rana. La joue confortablement calée sur sa clavicule. Elle soulagea la jeune Syrienne de la pression de sa hanche. Rana l'enlaça mollement et se détendit sous elle. Repue, heureuse.

Éva.

Le prénom enfla, il s'insinua à l'intérieur de tout son être. Chaque fibre de son corps, de son âme et de son cœur résonna à son évocation, au son des deux syllabes répétées à l'infini.

— Tu es à moi, lui murmura Rana en la serrant plus étroitement entre ses bras.

Désir de possession absolu.

Éva gémit. Elle ne pensait plus à rien. Seule existait son corps en sueur et le corps sur lequel elle reposait. Un corps dont les odeurs mêlées de savon, de sueur, de sexe et de lessive la plongeait dans une douce béatitude. Elle glissa sur le côté pour soulager Rana de son poids, garda la tête sur elle, la main sur sa taille. Rana maintint ses bras étroitement refermés sur elle et elle pencha la tête pour que sa joue vint reposer sur le crâne d'Éva. Elles s'assoupirent doucement.

.

Rana ouvrit les yeux. Elle surveilla la respiration d'Éva. Lente et profonde. Elle lui caressa doucement le front et se pinça les lèvres. Elle avait promis à Anouar qu'elle ne ferait plus jamais l'amour avec Éva. L'avait-elle trahi ?

Elle n'aurait jamais dû suivre Éva chez elle. Mais comment lui résister ? Et comment résister à ses caresses, à son désir ?

Elle soupira et puis soudain, un sourire lui étira le coin des lèvres. Il se déploya et découvrit ses dents. Elle n'avait pas trahi Anouar. Elles ne s'étaient pas déshabillées, elles n'avaient pas plongé leurs doigts dans l'humidité de leur désir. Un désir dont les effluves flottaient encore à travers la pièce. Elles ne s'étaient pas glissées en gémissant l'une à l'intérieur de l'autre. Elles s'étaient simplement embrassées. Leurs échanges avaient été innocents. Le plaisir qu'elles en avaient retiré n'avait aucune espèce d'importance parce que Rana n'avait pas besoin de toucher Éva pour éprouver du plaisir en sa présence et il lui avait parfois suffit du simple contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes pour basculer. Pour chuter vertigineusement.

La culpabilité et les remords qu'elle avait pu éprouvés dans un instant d'angoisse ou de lucidité, l'abandonnèrent définitivement. Elle serra Éva contre elle et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne. La jeune Française se réveilla. Elle leva la tête et l'embrassa.

Une dernière fois, pensa Rana.

Elle s'abandonna, musarda. Les baisers se succédèrent doux et gentils. Et puis Éva gémit. Rana lui posa la main sur l'épaule, exerça une pression. Éva releva la tête. Attentive.

— Il est tard, Éva, il faut que je parte.

— Okay.

Éva se leva, elle rajusta sa chemise et regarda Rana reboutonner la sienne.

Elles quittèrent l'appartement sans échanger un seul nouveau baiser, sans se toucher. Éva la conduisit jusqu'à l'avenue, elle héla un taxi, tint la porte à Rana et la referma doucement sur elle. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et le taxi démarra.

Elle ne revit jamais Rana.

.

Le lendemain, elle rentrait en France. Elle lui téléphona deux fois. Jamais très sûre de ne pas tomber sur Anouar. Rana lui réitéra ses déclarations : Éva lui manquait, Anouar exigeait qu'elle se plie à ses désirs tous les jours, elle utilisait toujours du gel lubrifiant, et puis bien sûr, qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elles pourraient se retrouver et vivre ensemble dans vingt ans.

Éva ne fumait que très rarement quand elle posait son sac en France. Elle fit mentir cette habitude. Elle passa aussi beaucoup de temps seule, sombre, assise sous un arbre à ne rien faire qu'à fumer jusqu'à s'en rendre malade. Son départ imminent lui occupa l'esprit, elle dût monter à Paris pour son visa, établit sa liste d'affaires à emporter.

Un cousin en vacances passa dans la région. Il l'appela. Il était seul et sans voiture, coincé dans un camping. Il lui proposa de venir le chercher. Il avait les clefs de la maison de sa belle-mère, ils pourraient passer la soirée là-bas. Éva accepta.

Un soir d'ivresse, ils étaient tombés dans un lit les membres enchevêtrés. Éva crevait de désir, mais le cousin avait trop bu pour la satisfaire. Ils avaient ri de leur ébats brouillons et inefficaces, il s'était excusé, penaud, Éva l'avait rassuré et ils s'étaient endormis l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils s'étaient cherchés une autre fois, mais ne s'étaient pas trouvés.

.

Ils passèrent une soirée sympathique, ils avaient surtout beaucoup parlé. L'un comme l'autre souffraient de la solitude. Ils avaient bu, mais sans excès. Il l'avait invitée à passer la nuit avec lui. Elle avait trop bu pour rentrer, les gendarmes veillaient souvent sur la route qu'elle devrait emprunter pour rentrer chez elle. Elle accepta.

Ils s'étaient couché l'un à côté de l'autre, innocemment. Au début. Et puis leurs mains s'étaient trouvées, leurs lèvres et enfin leurs corps. Étienne incarnait un fantasme, l'amant dont rêvait les princesses esseulées en mal d'affection et de plaisirs. Éva savait qu'il était accro au sexe. Qu'il multipliait les aventures. Que rien ne l'arrêtait jamais.

Elle le découvrit résistant, inventif, sensuel et vigoureux. Leurs ébats s'éternisèrent pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils y trouvèrent aussi bien l'un que l'autre beaucoup de satisfaction. Éva n'avait rien à envier à Étienne quand on parlait de résistance, de sensualité et de vigueur, et, tout au long de la nuit, Étienne la trouva prête à accueillir ses assauts. Il lui en fit même compliment en gémissant de plaisir alors qu'elle s'empalait lentement sur lui, heureusement surpris de glisser si facilement en elle malgré les heures passées à la posséder sans qu'ils ne s'accordassent la moindre pause. Éva avait un corps prompt au désir, un corps qui ne se lassait jamais non plus des plaisirs. Tout comme Étienne.

Ils se quittèrent le matin comblés et bons amis.

Éva regretta qu'ils habitassent si loin l'un de l'autre. Elle apprécia l'emprunte qu'Étienne laissa en elle durant deux jours. Cette sensation qui prolongeait leurs ébats. La présence d'Étienne en elle entretenait sa satisfaction. Les hommes avaient le don de la soulager de ses peines d'amours avec les filles. Lui surtout avait été parfait et elle savait que la réciproque était aussi valable. Il l'avait appelée pour cette raison. Il savait qu'elle aimait les filles et il ne lui avait pas caché que les garçons ne l'indifféraient pas. Éva était la personne dont il avait eu besoin cette nuit-là et il n'avait pas manqué de lui prouver à de nombreuses reprises qu'il appréciait à leurs justes mesures les talents dont elle savait preuve en amour.

Dommage qu'ils n'eussent partagé qu'une nuit ensemble.

.

À peine un mois après son départ d'Alep, Éva s'embarqua pour Bangkok.

Nouveau pays. Il y faisait chaud et humide.

Elle découvrit avec ravissement une université bucolique dont les bâtiments s'organisaient autour de petits étangs. Sur tout le campus, orchidées, magnolias et bougainvilliers s'épanouissaient avec exubérance, amoureusement dorlotés par une armée de jardinier chenus, et à chaque fois qu'Éva franchissait les portes de l'université, elle avait l'impression de pénétrer dans un jardin botanique.

Un collègue Français, heureux de son arrivée, devint vite son camarade de beuverie. Il l'encouragea à acheter une moto et à quitter le dortoir des profs où elle avait d'abord été logée.

— Les profs sont des coincés, tu vas t'ennuyer et en plus, ils passeront leur temps à te surveiller.

Éva perdit ses cheveux par poignées, il tapissait le sol de sa chambre le matin. La chaleur peut-être ou la nourriture.

À moins que ce ne fût le chagrin.

Chaque matin, avant d'acquérir sa moto, elle prenait le bus pour se rendre à l'université, et chaque matin, Éva pleurait durant le trajet.

En manque.

Elle ne savait pas trop de quoi. De Rana certes, mais de quoi d'autre exactement ? De sexe ? D'amour ? D'affection ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle pleurait tout simplement.

Elle déménagea. Acheta une moto. Habita près d'un petit marché de nuit où elle prenait ses dîners.

Au mois d'octobre, le premier semestre s'acheva. L'université ferma pour quinze jours.

Éva partit sur les routes de l'Issan du nord. À moto. Seule.

.

Assise à une table sur une terrasse qui surplombait une vallée luxuriante, Éva dessinait. Elle s'accordait des pauses régulières. S'obligeait à s'arrêter pour ne pas avaler d'une traite les kilomètres et les étapes comme l'aurait fait un ogre affamé avec des enfants quitte à mourir ensuite d'une indigestion. Elle faisait halte dans une buvette ou dans un lieu qui offrait à ses yeux un paysage à contempler. Elle grillait deux ou trois clopes, buvait un coca et dessinait si l'endroit en valait la peine.

Elle donna deux coups de crayons, noircit des ombres et des reliefs, observa un moment son dessin. Elle le repasserait à l'encre de Chine plus tard. Elle referma son carnet. S'étira sur sa chaise, tendit la main vers son paquet de cigarettes. En sortit une, tapota le filtre sur la table pour tasser le tabac et battit le briquet. Elle gémit de bien-être en soufflant sa première bouffée de fumée vers le ciel.

Elle se figea soudain.

Elle se sentait bien, tellement bien. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pensa à Rana. À leur histoire, à la passion qui les avaient jetée l'une contre l'autre, à leur démence, à leur ridicules comportements d'adolescentes à peine pubères. À cette rocambolesque histoire d'adultère, aux rapports étranges qu'entretenaient Anouar et Rana.

Aux sentiments qu'avait pu éprouver Rana.

Éva n'avait jamais compris Rana. Maintenant encore, elle ne comprenait ni son attitude, ni ses réactions, ni sa relation avec Anouar. Elle s'interrogeait toujours sur ce que Rana avait pu éprouver à son égard. Éva ne savait pas même pas si elle avait véritablement aimé Rana ou si le désir seul avait piloté leur relation. Éva aurait voulu construire une amitié avec la jeune Syrienne, une amitié qui se serait déployée au-delà de leur passion. Qui l'aurait transcendée. Elles n'en avaient pas eu le temps. Rana ne l'avait peut-être jamais désiré non plus. Parce que cet aspect de leur relation n'avait peut-être jamais eu la moindre importance à ses yeux.

Jour après jour, l'absence de Rana l'avait torturée. Depuis fin avril. Avril... Éva compta les mois sur ses doigts. Six mois. Six mois de souffrance et de chagrin. Six mois de manque et de larmes. Elle avait supporté leur séparation tant qu'elle se trouvait encore à Alep. Voir Rana même épisodiquement avait apporté un baume à ses souffrances. Mais ensuite ? Rien ne l'avait plus soulagée.

Elle tira sur sa cigarette, inspira profondément, bascula la tête en arrière, ouvrit la bouche et laissa la fumée s'en échapper librement.

C'était fini.

La solitude, la distance, mais plus encore le voyage épuisant à moto, la traversée du plateau à travers des paysages exotiques, les grandes étendues désertes, luxuriantes ou brûlées par la sécheresse qui accablait parfois l'Issan, l'assurance qu'elle avait de ne pouvoir compter que sur elle-même, l'obligation qu'elle avait d'apprécier à chaque minute qui passait sa seule présence, l'avaient, sans qu'elle s'en aperçût, peu à peu guérie de son addiction.

Rana avait été sa drogue.

Le sevrage avait été long et douloureux.

Il ne restait rien de leur histoire. Rien de l'amour qu'elles avaient cru ou pas partager. De leur passion. Sinon la capacité d'Éva à jouir sans entrave quelque fût son partenaire si elle avait la chance d'en trouver un. De jouir tout court si elle n'en avait pas et qu'elle s'adonnait elle-même au plaisir.

Ça, elle le devait à Rana.

Et elle lui en serait à jamais reconnaissante.

Pour le reste, le souvenir de Rana comporterait toujours une part d'ombre. Leur histoire aussi. L'adultère avait tourmentée la jeune Française. Elle ne s'y était jamais complus. Pas à cause d'Anouar parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le mépriser, mais pour ce qu'il contenait de mensonge et de lâcheté. Éva n'avait pas cru un instant Rana quand elle avait semblé hésiter la suivre en France, encore moins quand elle lui avait fait miroiter l'espoir de se retrouver dans vingts ans quand ses enfants seraient assez grands pour qu'elle les abandonnât. Rana avait aussi associé le chagrin d'Éva à son âge et Éva avait pris cette déclaration comme une insulte..

— Tu as trente-quatre ans, c'est pour cela... lui avait-elle assuré d'un ton docte.

Comme si Éva était trop vieille, comme si Rana avait été sa derrière chance de trouver l'amour. Sa certitude avait froissé Éva, même si Rana n'en avait rien su.

.

Éva enterra Rana dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Personne ne sut jamais rien de la passion qui l'avait dévorée à Alep. Personne sauf Rita qui l'avait encouragée à parler en découvrant sa peine. Éva avait pleuré sur son épaule. Rita s'était doutée qu'un amour la tourmentait. Elle avait cru qu'Éva aimait Anouar. Éva l'avait détrompée. Rita n'avait rien dit en apprenant qu'Éva aimait passionnément Rana. Parce qu'elle ne jugeait jamais personne. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle avait aimée Éva, même si la jeune Française qu'elle adulait à cette époque n'avait jamais voulu répondre à ses avances, qu'elle lui avait préféré Suzanne.

La sainte Rita se serait damnée par amour pour Éva.

.

C'était grâce à Rita qu'Éva avait su que Rana avait quitté Alep.

Après s'être fait virer de l'université où elle travaillait parce qu'elle ne rentrait pas dans la case où voulait l'enfermer sa directrice de département, Éva était retournée au Liban. Elle avait confié à Rita une marinière Armor Lux, un exemplaire de Tristan et Yseult dédicacé, une lettre et des photos de ses amies. Rita les porterait à Rana quand elle se rendrait en Syrie.

Rita lui rendit le paquet non ouvert trois ans plus tard. Personne, à Alep, ne savait ce qu'était devenue Rana.

C'était sans compter sur les miracles de Facebook. Des milliers de femmes portaient le prénom et le patronyme de Rana, Éva, un jour où la curiosité la tenaillait, fit des recherches et la retrouva grâce à Gibraïl. Le garçon, inscrit sous son propre nom, ne protégeait pas ses données.

Ils vivaient au Québec.

.

Quinze ans après le séjour d'Éva à Alep, Rana posta un message sur son mur. Un message illustré par une photo. Rana s'offrait radieuse et souriante devant l'objectif. Elle n'avait rien perdu de son charme. Derrière elle, on distinguait de la neige et un grand lac bordé par la forêt.

Le message portait la date du 4 avril 2019 :

.

« Quarante ans et toujours aussi heureuse. »

.

Alep était en ruine.

Rana était la seule de ses élèves dont le nom eut survécu à travers le temps et la guerre.

Antoine plastronnait en France, après avoir été viré du CCF, parce qu'il avait été filmé en train de tenir en public des propos indignes d'un représentant de l'État français.

Jérôme était mort. Il reposait en silence et en paix au cimetière du Père Lachaise.

Violette était professeur de français au Lycée Notre Dame du Mans. Comme si ses rêves de professeurs de Lettres classique s'étaient tous comptes faits réalisés.

Éva errait toujours.

Elle avait relégué Rana au rang de ses expériences passées, elle avait eu un enfant, seule, au détour d'un récif corallien, à la suite d'une déconvenue plus amicale qu'amoureuse.

.

En 2004, Rana avait balayé des scories qui les encombraient et les étouffaient les pensées et le cœur d'Éva.

En 2019, les pensées et le cœur d'Éva étaient toujours recouverts d'une épaisse couche de cendres qui subsistaient de son histoire avec Rana. Des cendres grises qui rappelaient sans cesse à sa mémoire le visage de la jeune Syrienne dont Éva n'avait jamais réussi à cerner la personnalité.

Rana.

Personne ne l'avait jamais remplacée depuis Alep. Éva n'avait jamais plus marché épaule contre épaule avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimât. Qui l'aimât. Qui le lui avouât.

.

Si jamais Rana l'avait un jour aimée.

.

.

.


	18. Non-dits, mensonges et aveuglements

.

 _Retour à National City... en deux chapitres pour garder un certain équilibre..._

.

* * *

 **Chapitre XVIII**

* * *

.

.

.

Alex ne s'embarrassa pas de trouver la sonnette ou de frapper à la porte. Elle tourna le bouton de la porte. Poussa. Sans succès. Elle glissa une main à l'intérieur de sa parka, en ressortit une petite trousse et crocheta rapidement la serrure.

Elle prenait des risques. Entrer par effraction chez Kara exposait le contrevenant à de désagréables représailles. Mais Alex vouait assez de confiance à sa jeune sœur pour savoir qu'elle ne massacrerait pas le premier venu sans s'inquiéter de son identité et de ses intentions. Et puis, Alex n'avait jamais craint Kara et elle avait toujours su gérer ses débordements. Ses peines et ses souffrances.

.

Kara était l'élément lumineux de leur binôme, ses chagrins de petite fille, de jeune fille, puis de jeune femme ne s'étaient jamais différenciées de celles de ses camarades de classe ou de ses collègues. Auprès d'elle, Alex avait tenu avec beaucoup de sérieux son rôle de grande sœur et les humeurs sombres de Kara Danvers ne l'avaient jamais inquiétées.

Celles de Kara Zor-El en revanche...

Kara dissimulait sous son sourire, son air franc et léger, sous sa fausse innocence, une jeune femme tourmentée par des drames, des inquiétudes, des remises en question et des interrogations qui restaient souvent sans réponses. Kara avait traversé beaucoup d'épreuves et elle n'en était pas toujours ressortie indemne.

Son silence n'avait pas inquiétée Alex jusqu'à ce qu'il dépassât quatre jours. Alex avait alors tenté de la contacter. Sans succès.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Kara continuait à assurer la protection de National City. Mais elle ne mettait plus les pieds au DEO, elle ne répondait pas au téléphone et disparaissait aussitôt qu'elle avait mis hors d'état de nuire les malfrats, les assassins, les monstres ou les terroristes. Qu'ils fussent humains ou extra-humains.

Elle n'habitait plus chez elle.

Alex avait été voir James Olsen, Hershaw. Ils ne savaient rien. Lena était déplacement, et quand la jeune femme était revenue à National City, elle avait évité Alex.

Contrariée et étonnée par son attitude, Alex avait fini par la coincer au journal. Lena s'était montrée hostile. Glaciale.

.

— Lena, Kara t'aime beaucoup, avait tenté de l'amadouer Alex. Je ne pense pas beaucoup me tromper si je t'assure qu'elle te considère comme sa meilleure amie et je crois que la réciproque est aussi vrai.

Un tic nerveux avait déformé les traits de Léna.

— Elle ne me parle plus depuis plus d'une semaine et elle n'habite plus chez elle, ajouta Alex.

Une lueur d'inquiétude brilla dans le regard de Léna.

— Une semaine, Léna ! insista Alex.

— Je ne sais pas. Je suis rentrée il y a seulement trois jours.

— Et tu ne l'a pas vue depuis que tu es rentrée ?

— Non.

— Non ? s'étonna Alex. Tu ne lui as pas téléphoné ?

— Non.

— Elle ne t'a pas téléphonée ?

— Non.

— Elle vient au journal ?

— Elle envoie ses articles en temps et en heure.

— Mais est-ce qu'elle vient ?

— Non.

— Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

— Pourquoi m'inquiéterais-je ?

— Elle ne t'appelle pas, elle ne se montre pas au journal, elle n'habite plus chez elle, énuméra Alex. Et tu trouve ça... _normal_ ?

Léna prit un air hautain. Une façon de montrer aux gens qu'ils l'importunaient. Alex n'apprécia pas. Léna était peut-être la reine de National City, elle possédait peut-être une intelligence hors norme et une fortune scandaleuse, mais Alex était responsable du DEO, c'était un soldat, un agent, et la sœur de Kara. Elle s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil et croisa les bras.

— D'accord, tu sais, affirma Alex.

— Je ne sais rien et j'ai du travail, répondit Léna d'un ton ferme.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Rien, assura Lena.

Alex plongea son regard dans le sien. Elles s'affrontèrent en silence. Volonté contre volonté. Alex perçut une faille chez l'héritière. Un éclair étrange au fond de ses yeux. Les muscles qui se contractaient sur les mâchoires.

L'éclair disparut. Lena reprit le contrôle de ses émotions. Alex allait la tuer. L'arrêter et la traîner dans une geôle du DEO. Elle la collerait sur une chaise et Lena passerait l'un des pires moments de sa vie entre ses mains. Le regard déterminé de Léna calma ses ardeurs. Léna ne parlerait pas. La torture ne lui arracherait aucune confidence. Elle savait quelque chose, mais elle ne se confirait jamais.

— Léna... Kara... Est-ce que... Est-ce que Kara va bien ? demanda doucement Alex.

— Non... euh, oui.

— Comment ça : non, oui ? se crispa de nouveau Alex.

— Elle va bien, Alex, mais euh... Je ne sais pas, peut-être a-t-elle besoin d'une pause, de se retrouver un peu seule, de réfléchir.

Léna pensa à la peine qui avait submergé Kara — ou Éva c'était pareil — après avoir quitter Alep, à ses larmes, à son incompréhension, à sa douleur.

Elle n'avait pas assisté au _retour_ de Kara, elle n'en avait pas eu le courage. Elle avait prolongé le séjour de la jeune femme dans l'univers parallèle où se débattait Éva en espérant qu'elle guérît de son chagrin et qu'elle retrouvât la paix et le bonheur dans les bras d'une autre personne. Mais Kara avait continué à traîner son mal-être et ses basques à travers le monde et personne n'avait jamais remplacé la jeune Syrienne qui l'avait tant bouleversée. Durant quinze ans.

Quinze ans d'errance inutile.

Après l'épisode d'Alep, Léna n'avait pas eu le cœur à la ramener sans qu'Éva eût trouvé une consolation à sa mélancolie, un remède à son sentiment de solitude.

Elle l'avait laissée s'enferrer dans d'autres histoires qui l'avait peut-être plus meurtrie encore. Léna n'avait pas non plus prévu que la ville où elle avait tout d'abord envoyé Kara disparaîtrait sous les bombes et les obus, que le pays qu'avait tant aimée Éva basculerait dans le chaos. La jeune femme avait mal vécu ce désastre. Elle avait cessé de s'intéresser aux informations, aux journaux, elle en avait gardé une rancune amère envers les élites politiques de son pays. Envers ce que les gens de ce monde appelaient l'Europe et l'Occident. Elle les accusait d'ignorance et de trahison.

Léna avait été prise de court en apprenant la grossesse de Kara, contrairement à la jeune femme qui l'avait accueillie avec un naturel qui laissa Léna pantoise. Éva, Kara, les deux jeunes femmes qui n'en faisaient qu'une, ne rentraient décidément dans aucune case. Leur vie qu'elles pensaient toutes deux banales prenait parfois d'étranges chemins. Mais la maternité n'avait pas guéri leurs blessures. Kara avait aimé son enfant, elle avait appris à devenir mère, elle avait essayé de le guider à travers les méandres de la vie. Il lui apportait de la joie et du bonheur, et elle riait beaucoup en sa compagnie, mais sa présence n'avait pas chassé l'amertume qui lui rongeait le cœur.

.

Léna avait voulu que Kara expérimentât la passion et la souffrance. Kara l'avait expérimentée, mais tout comme la jeune Syrienne dans les bras de laquelle Kara s'était consumée, Léna s'était trompé sur elle et elle avait réalisé avec désespoir qu'elle ne connaissait pas Kara. La jeune journaliste n'était pas seulement innocente et joyeuse, elle était dotée d'une incroyable sensibilité. Une sensibilité à fleur de peau que Léna n'avait jamais soupçonnée aussi profonde.

Le temps n'avait pas guéri Kara. Sa mélancolie et sa solitude n'avait fait qu'augmenter au fil des années et Léna l'avait ramenée dans leur univers parce que Kara courrait à sa perte. Parce que rien n'adoucirait jamais son sentiment d'échec.

Léna n'avait pas supporté.

Le double de Kara trouverait peut-être un jour un remède à sa peine, mais Léna en doutait si fortement qu'elle avait pris peur. Elle avait eu peur que Kara ne commît l'irréparable.

Léna avait conçu ce voyage comme un rite initiatique dont Kara ressortirait grandie et sentimentalement plus mature. Elle n'avait fait que lui embrouiller le cœur et l'esprit. Kara était un être lumineux. Éva dissimulait derrière une apparence affable et heureuse, une personnalité sombre et ténébreuse. Elle avait perverti Kara. Qu'importait si Éva était Kara, si la jeune Française n'avait été qu'un révélateur. Sans elle, Kara n'aurait jamais expérimenté cette sombre et trop sensible part d'elle-même.

Léna se sentait coupable.

.

— Réfléchir à quoi ? Faire une pause de quoi ? la relança Alex.

Léna fit une vague geste de la main.

— Je ne sais pas, elle a peut-être besoin de faire le point sur sa vie, sur sa situation professionnelle, mentit-elle.

— Elle veut changer de métier ?

— Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Léna.

— Alors ?

— …

— Elle... elle a rencontré quelqu'un ? Elle est amoureuse ?

Question idiote, pensa Alex, parce que si Kara tombait amoureuse de qui que ce fût, elle lui en parlerait. Enfin, elle espérait.

— Je ne sais pas, s'obstina à nier Léna.

— Et tu ne sais pas où elle peut se cacher ?

— Non.

— Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, lui reprocha Alex.

— Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si je ne sais rien.

— Je croyais que tu l'aimais.

Un froid intense tordit les entrailles de Léna.

— Kara a des amis, Léna. Des amis qu'elle aime beaucoup, mais c'est différent avec toi.

Évidemment, je l'aime, pensa Léna, incapable de reprendre la parole. Et ton idiote de sœur me drague sans même s'en rendre compte.

— Si je n'étais pas si confiante dans l'amour que Kara me porte, je serais jalouse, lâcha soudain Alex.

— …

— Tu _es_ sa meilleure amie, Léna. C'est pourquoi, je ne comprends pas ta réaction.

— Tu _es_ sa sœur, l'imita méchamment Léna. Et tu ne sais pas plus que moi où elle se trouve.

Alex se raidit. Parfois, elle détestait Léna Luthor.

— Si j'ai des nouvelles je te préviendrai, ajouta Léna conciliante.

— Merci.

Alex lui adressa un petit signe de tête et tourna les talons.

— Alex, la rappela Léna.

La jeune femme se retourna.

— Si tu la retrouves avant moi... Tu pourras...

— Je t'appellerai.

— Merci, souffla Léna.

Elle se relâcha dans son fauteuil après le départ d'Alex et se pinça les lèvres. Kara lui manquait. Dans la foulée, elle prit une décision. Radicale. Comme à son habitude.

Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro :

— James ?

— Léna ?

— Je veux te parler.

— Je suis en réunion.

— Je veux te parler tout de suite.

— Deux minutes et je suis là.

Léna raccrocha.

.

Alex s'avança avec précaution dans l'entrée.

— Kara ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Le silence lui répondit. Kara avait emménagé dans un meublé sans charme et sans grâce. Les tapis étaient usés jusqu'à la trame et la peinture aux murs aurait méritée d'être rafraîchie. Le salon était vide. Des livres traînaient sur une table basse, un manteau sur un canapé, une écharpe sur le dossier d'une chaise. L'appartement était propre, mais Kara ne devait pas passer beaucoup de temps à faire le ménage. Alex passa un doigt sur une étagère, il traça une grande ligne lumineuse dans l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait le meuble. Par-dessus le comptoir de la cuisine américaine, Alex aperçut de la vaisselle qui séchait sur la paillasse de l'évier. Une assiette, une petite casserole, une poêle et des couverts. Pour une personne.

Kara n'était peut-être pas là. Alex ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Quelques bouteilles de bières, une bouteille de lait, du fromage et des tomates tentaient de combler le vide des rayonnages. Au moins Alex pourrait boire en l'attendant. Elle referma la porte. Ouvrit un ou deux placards. Soit Kara mangeait dehors, soit elle ne se nourrissait pas ou insuffisamment.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre. Kara n'était pas absente. Elle travaillait sur un ordinateur. Casque sur les oreilles. Concentrée.

Alex s'approcha. Kara ne travaillait pas. Elle jouait à un jeu-vidéo. Alex resta un instant sans bouger. Perplexe.

Sur l'écran Kara incarnait un personnage en vue subjective. Elle dégommait à tour de bras des monstres et des zombis qui mourraient en tournoyant de la plus improbable des façons en aspergeant d'hémoglobine tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Un RPG. Violent. Extrêmement violent. Alex n'avait jamais vu Kara jouer à ce genre de jeu.

Elle avança. Un reflet sur l'écran, le bruit des pas d'Alex ou son sixième sens prévint Kara qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle se retourna vivement, debout sans qu'Alex ne l'eût même vue bouger. Kara retomba aussi sec dans sa chaise.

— Alex ?

— Oh, tu te souviens de moi ? ironisa la jeune femme.

Kara se retourna, son personnage venait de mourir.

— J'ai perdu, dit-elle.

Elle sortit du jeu et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Alex.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— À ton avis ?

— Je n'ai envie de voir personne.

— Moi, j'avais envie de te voir.

Kara soupira. Elle se leva, passa sa sœur et se dirigea vers le salon. Alex la suivit. Kara ouvrit le réfrigérateur et se pencha dedans.

— Tu veux une bière ? proposa-t-elle.

— Oui merci.

Kara sortit deux bouteilles, elle les décapsula et en tendit une à Alex.

— Tu veux un verre ?

— Non ça ira, répondit Alex en se juchant sur un tabouret. Kara s'appuya le dos sur la cuisinière et porta la bouteille à sa bouche.

— Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? lui demanda Alex.

— Une semaine.

— Tu t'y plais ?

— Bof...

— Sûre que c'est moins douillet que chez toi, plaisanta Alex.

Un demi-sourire étira les lèvres de Kara. Elle le dissimula rapidement derrière le goulot de sa bouteille.

— Kara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— J'avais besoin d'air.

— Pourquoi ?

Kara haussa les épaules. Alex soupira à son tour. Sa sœur n'avait elle non plus aucune envie de parler. Pas étonnant qu'elle s'entendît si bien avec Léna Luthor. Une amitié étrange d'ailleurs. Alex n'aurait jamais cru que Kara nouât une amitié si profonde avec quelqu'un qui lui était hiérarchiquement supérieur dans son travail. Elle s'était bien entendu avec son ancienne patronne, mais elle n'avait pas partagé l'intimité qu'elle partageait avec Léna. Il était tout aussi étonnant que Léna s'intéressât à Kara. La puissante Léna Luthor. Kara n'était qu'une petite journaliste, une bonne journaliste certes, mais une simple petite journaliste. Si encore Léna savait que Kara et Super girl ne faisaient qu'une, Alex aurait mieux compris.

Par contre, elle s'étonnait d'autant plus de leur amitié que Kara était Super girl. Léna avait beau les avoir aidées à de nombreuse reprise, on ne pouvait pas totalement lui faire confiance. Incontrôlable, indépendante, terriblement intelligente et brillante, elle se lançait parfois, par curiosité scientifique ou simplement parce qu'elle en avait envie, dans des entreprises qui mettaient en danger la sécurité du monde. Des entreprises qu'elle seule avait jugées pertinentes de mettre en œuvre, dont elle n'avait référé à personne et qui avaient parfois très mal tournées. Pourtant Super girl aimait autant Léna que Kara aimait celle-ci.

— J'ai vu Léna. Elle ne me l'a pas montrée, mais elle s'inquiète aussi pour toi.

— Je déteste, Léna, répondit Kara d'une voix sourde.

Ah. Alex venait d'obtenir la confirmation de ses soupçons. Les deux amies s'étaient querellées. À quel propos ? Et qui était fâchée ? Kara ou Super girl ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Ou... qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

Kara leva les yeux sur Alex.

— On devrait l'enfermer dans une geôle sécurisée et ne plus jamais l'en laisser sortir, répondit Kara avec humeur.

— C'est pour cela que tu te caches ? Tu sais, si tu me le demandes, je peux accéder à tous tes vœux. Dis-moi seulement si je dois intervenir en tant que sœur ou en tant que directrice du DEO. Dans le premier cas, j'irai lui casser la figure, dans le deuxième je mets à exécution ton idée.

— …

— Alors ?

— Les deux. Casse-lui la gueule et enferme-la ensuite.

Un rire joyeux secoua Alex.

— Tu es vraiment fâchée. Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne te chargerais pas toi même de la punition ?

— Je n'ai aucune envie de la voir, bougonna Kara.

Alex contourna le comptoir.

— D'accord, Kara, tu viens t'asseoir avec moi sur ton magnifique canapé et tu m'expliques ce qu'a encore fait notre savant fou pour qu'elle mérite qu'on lui arrange le portrait qu'elle a par ailleurs fort beau et qu'on la prive de sa liberté de régner sur Central City.

— Tu as des vues sur Léna ? s'étonna Kara.

— Non, pas vraiment, rit Alex Elle est bien trop sophistiquée pour moi et surtout, bien trop incontrôlable. Je préfère les gens plus tranquilles.

— Comme Maggie ou Sarah ? demanda narquoisement Kara.

— Mouais, laisse tomber.

Elles s'assirent dans le canapé.

— C'est vrai qu'il est moche, déclara Kara en grimaçant de dégoût.

— Il put en plus.

— Oui, rit Kara.

Alex la serra contre elle :

— Ah, je retrouve ma petite sœur ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Tu ne l'avais pas perdue.

— Mais parfois, il m'arrive d'avoir peur de la perdre.

— Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Alex, fit Kara en posant la tête sur son épaule. Tu as toujours pris soin de moi.

— Je t'aime, Kara, c'est tout.

— Mmm.

— Que s'est-il passé avec Léna ?

— Elle m'a balancée dans une dimension parallèle.

Alex, se redressa.

— Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

— Elle voulait me montrer une découverte qu'elle avait faite. Tu sais combien Léna est fière de son travail, combien elle aime se vanter ? Je croyais que... je croyais qu'elle voulait simplement me montrer ses résultats. Elle m'avait assurée que ce serait comme de voir un film à la télévision.

Kara se tut.

— Et... ? la relança Alex.

— Elle m'a menti, s'énerva Kara. Je me suis retrouvée dans une autre dimension.

— C'était si horrible que ça ?

— Je n'étais plus moi.

— Comment ça ?

— En général, tu es la même personne, avec une vie différente, mais là, je me suis retrouvée dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'était plus Kara ni Super girl, mais une autre femme. Mais j'ai tout ressenti comme si c'était réellement moi qui vivait sa vie et j'ai gardé tous ses souvenirs en moi.

— Qui étais-tu ?

— Une jeune femme, un professeur.

— Plutôt sympa.

— Non, enfin, oui. Mais elle était complètement débile.

Alex fronça les sourcils.

— Débile ?

Kara n'utilisait jamais cette expression.

— Elle adorait ce mot, s'excusa Kara. Elle était débile et c'était horrible. C'est horrible.

— C'est pour cela que tu en veux à Léna ?

— Oui, je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle m'a vivre ça. Ni quelle idée tordue, elle poursuivait en m'envoyant incarner cette femme dans un monde parallèle. Pendant des années.

— Tu devrais peut-être lui demander au lieu de terrer ici à jouer à des jeux vidéo.

— Ça m'évite de déprimer et ça me détend.

Déprimer ? Qu'avait bien pu vivre Kara dans la peau de cette professeur qu'elle traitait de débile ? Elle observa un moment sa sœur. Retint ses questions. Kara lui en avait déjà beaucoup raconté, si elle désirait lui en dire plus, elle l'aurait fait.

À contre cœur, elle se résolut à renvoyer la balle dans le camps de Léna Luthor. Elle restreignit aussi son envie de suivre la suggestion de Kara. De briser d'un coup poing précis le sourire suffisante de l'arrogante Léna et de l'enfermer dans une cage de verre sans confort, ou elle serait obligée de se rendre aux toilettes à la vue et au su de ses gardiens.

— Va lui parler, Kara.

— Je vais lui envoyer Super girl, grommela Kara vindicative.

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que tu étais Super girl.

— Pff...

— Faudra d'ailleurs que tu m'expliques un jour pourquoi.

— Parce que.

— Parce que quoi ?

— Parce que.

C'était bien ce que pensait Alex, Kara n'avait aucune raison valable de ne pas avouer à Léna ce que tout le monde savait ou presque dans l'entourage de Kara et, pour une personne aussi brillante, Léna se révélait pour une fois complètement stupide de ne pas avoir deviner la double identité de sa plus chère amie.

Alex ne comprenait pas les motivations de sa sœur. Si une personne devait connaître le secret de Kara c'était bien Léna. Le connaître rendrait peut-être aussi la femme d'affaire plus sage et moins imprudente. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas non plus envoyé Kara se promener dans une dimension parallèle pour satisfaire ses idées ou une curiosité qu'Alex devinait moralement répréhensible. Léna et Kara ne valaient tout compte fait pas mieux l'une que l'autre.

Son bracelet-montre se mit soudain a vibrer. À côté d'elle, Kara prit un air soucieux, puis franchement inquiet. Bien avant qu'Alex se fût enfoncé une oreillette dans l'oreille.

— J'y vais, déclara-t-elle soudain alors que les informations arrivaient seulement à la directrice du DEO.

Alex la rattrapa.

— Kara, comment es-tu au courant de se qui se passe ?

— Un transmetteur connecté à l'ordinateur centrale du DEO.

De mieux en mieux.

— Qui t'a donné ça ? demanda Alex.

— Lena.

— Léna ?! Quand ?

— Il n'y a pas longtemps, elle avait laissé l'objet avec un mot chez moi.

— Quand ?

— Quand je suis revenue de son fichu monde parallèle.

Donc, Léna savait que Kara en aurait sans doute besoin, qu'elle risquait de s'isoler en revenant dans leur univers.

Alex fulminait. Léna l'avait menée en bateau, elle avait mauvaise conscience et elle avait d'une manière ou d'une autre fait du mal à Kara. Kara qui était déjà partie avant qu'Alex lui dit tout ce qu'elle pensait de son amie. De son ex-amie. Enfin, vu l'inquiétude qui s'était dessinée sur les traits de Kara en apprenant qu'une attaque venait d'avoir lieu au siège du journal, Alex dirait plutôt de son amie. Raison de plus pour rendre, un peu plus tard, une petite visite pas du tout amicale à Mademoiselle Luthor.

.

Le chaos régnait au journal. Le commando avait défoncé les murs. Pas au rez-de-chaussée, mais à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de Léna et la salle de rédaction. Un hélicoptère blindé. Il étaient venu avait tiré dans le tas et était repartis. Sans oublier d'emmener avec eux la propriétaire des lieux. N'étaient-ils pas venus pour cela ?

Kara repartit, comme eux. Aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Léna faisait les frais de sa notoriété. Super girl l'avait engagée à porter une puce de géolocalisation. Léna avait bien entendu refusé. Super girl s'était fâchée. Et bien évidemment, Léna avait trouvé la parade, pour n'encourir ni la colère de l'héroïne qui lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la vie ni renoncer à sa liberté d'être où bon lui semblait sans que personne ne le sût. Sa puce, indétectable, s'activait à la demande. En cas d'extrême urgence. Et seulement quand Léna l'avait décidé.

Elle ne l'avait pas activé lors de l'attaque du journal. Super girl ne manquerait jamais un tel événement. Elle ne l'avait pas activé quand les commando avait brutalement fait irruption dans son bureau. Elle ne l'avait pas activé quand un homme l'avait frappée et que deux autres l'avaient prise sous les aisselles pour l'embarquer dans leur hélicoptère. Elle ne l'avait pas activé quand ils avaient atterri dans les montagnes, qu'ils l'avaient conduite dans une ancienne mine qui se révéla être un bunker. Elle ne l'avait pas activé quand ils l'avaient attachée, ni quand ils avaient recommencé à la frapper parce qu'elle ne répondait pas à leurs questions. Elle voulait d'abord connaître leur motivations.

Ils voulaient des informations. Des informations sur des projets ultra-confidentiels. Des projets que peut de monde connaissait. Alex Danvers élevait une taupe dans son service. Léna n'avait toujours pas activé sa puce, peut-être en apprendrait-elle plus sur leur informateur.

Et puis, ils avaient apporté dans la pièce une machine compliquée et une table roulante sur laquelle était disposé toute une collection de seringue et d'ampoules.

Léna était peut-être génie, elle avait peut-être du caractère, mais elle ne possédait aucun pouvoir magique. Elle activa sa puce. Quand la seconde aiguille lui injecta une deuxième substance jaunâtre et qu'elle commença à planer, elle se félicita de n'avoir pas attendu plus longtemps.

.

Une voix lointaine la rappela à la conscience.

— Léna ?

Kara ?

— Léna, vous m'entendez ? répéta la même voix.

Non pas Kara, Kara ne la vouvoyait plus depuis longtemps.

— Léna, restez avec moi.

La jeune scientifique souleva les paupières. Difficilement. Elle gémit. Une jeune femme se tenait au-dessus d'elle. Des longs cheveux blonds.

Super girl.

— Je vais vous emmenez au siège du DEO. D'accord ?

— Euh, oui, comme vous voulez. Merci, dit faiblement Léna.

— Vous auriez dû activer votre puce plus tôt.

— Vous m'avez bien trouvée, coassa Léna.

— J'aurais préféré vous retrouvez en meilleur état, même si vous méritiez une petite leçon.

— Une petite leçon ? Pourquoi ? trouva la force de demander Léna intriguée par le ton moralisateur qu'avait adopté Super girl.

— Vous jouez avec la vie des autres, Léna, lui reprocha sourdement Super girl.

— Je suis... je suis désolée, murmura Léna.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait lui reprocher Super girl, mais elle savait que la jeune extra-terrestre parlait rarement pour ne rien dire. Léna se sentait mal. Faible. Quand Super girl la souleva délicatement dans ses bras, elle posa la joue sur son épaule et s'en remit en toute confiance à elle.

.

Léna était dans un état déplorable. Elle avait été battue et torturée, et les substances qu'on lui avait injectées relevaient aussi bien des drogues que du poison. Elle subit une dialyse et ne reprit conscience que le jour suivant l'attaque.

Kara la veilla toute la nuit. Quand le matin, elle apprit que la jeune femme se trouvait hors de danger, elle s'éclipsa. Elle n'arrivait pas à pardonner Léna. Son amie ne l'avait pas seulement abusée, elle n'avait pas seulement trahi sa naïve confiance, elle avait dévasté sa vie. À travers la jeune professeur qu'elle avait incarnée, Kara s'était sentie vulnérable. Perdue. Léna l'avait rendu vulnérable.

En sortant, de la chambre de Léna, elle avait croisé Alex. Sa sœur alertée par l'expression qu'arborait Kara, un mélange de tristesse, d'épuisement, de désarrois et de peine, l'avait traînée dans les appartements dont elle disposait quand elle dormait au DEO. Elle ne lui avait pas posé de question. Elle avait encouragé Kara à s'asseoir avec elle dans le canapé, elle lui avait passé un bras autour des épaules. Kara s'était crispée, et puis elle avait posé la tête sur l'épaule d'Alex et elle avait pleuré.

— Je la déteste, furent les seules paroles qu'elle prononça.

Ensuite, elle était partie. Alex lui avait demandé si allait encore disparaître. Kara lui avait assuré qu'elle réintégrait son appartement.

Ce qu'elle fit.

.

Léna resta alitée quinze jours, passa une semaine en observation et rentra elle-aussi chez elle. Alex trouva l'informateur. Il finit dans un incinérateur. L'homme avait causé du chagrin à Kara. Alex ne lui pardonna pas, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi sa sœur avait tant pleuré pour quelqu'un qu'elle disait détester. Léna avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Kara l'aimait et elle avait eu peur. Elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas, mais cela n'empêchait pas Alex de le savoir.

Elle tenta de coincer Léna sur le sujet. Autant essayer de convaincre un tigre de manger de l'herbe. Elle morigéna Léna sur sa légèreté :

— Quand on aime quelqu'un on ne lui ment pas, Léna. Kara a vécu ton mensonge comme une véritable trahison. Tu ne mérites pas sa confiance. Ni celle de Super girl d'ailleurs. Je ne pense pas qu'elle serait très heureuse d'apprendre à quoi tu joues lors de tes heures perdues.

Léna, pour une fois, n'avait pas moufter. Elle n'avait pas écrasé Alex de sa suffisance et de son insupportable sentiment de supériorité sur l'ensemble de l'humanité. Elle s'était mordu les lèvres et avait, Alex en était restée estomaquée, détourné le regard.

— Le pire, souffla Alex. C'est que Kara, quoi que tu aies fait te pardonnera. Parfois, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a entre vous.

Léna avait rougi. Alex avait froncé les sourcils.

— Tu lui as fait du mal, l'accusa durement Alex.

Léna baissa la tête.

Incroyable. Alex venait de remporter une victoire éclatante sur Léna Luthor. Elle l'avait carrément mise à terre.

Elle ne poussa pas son avantage parce que sa petite sortie sur le mensonge aurait très bien pu s'adresser à Kara.

— Peut-être qu'un jour, toi et Kara devriez mettre les choses à plat entre vous.

Léna releva les yeux, elle avait saisi un double-sens dans l'injonction de l'officier. Alex lut l'interrogation, la demande de confirmation.

— J'avoue que votre amitié me laisse parfois perplexe.

Lena haussa les épaules. Alex leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant de dépit.

.

.

.


	19. La revanche d'Éva

.

* * *

 **Chapitre XIX**

* * *

.

.

.

Léna se rétablit, elle réintégra son appartement, ses bureaux et ses laboratoires. Kara se remontrait au journal, elle assistait aux conférences de rédaction, donnait son avis, rendait ses articles, formulait des conseils et des suggestions. Elle répondait aux convocations de Léna sans émettre de réserves et consentait sans protester à rester seule avec elle dans son bureau. Professionnellement, les deux jeunes femmes avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'antan. Extra-professionnellement le chemin s'avéra beaucoup plus chaotique. Kara avait instauré une distance et Léna n'était du genre ni à la relever, ni à la lui reprocher, ni à essayer d'obtenir, de mendier, une explication. Sa fierté s'y opposait.

Sa fierté et un certain malaise. Léna avait peur de perdre définitivement l'amitié de Kara. Elle avait peur de se heurter à sa colère ou à ses silences. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû s'excuser. Elle n'osait pas de crainte de subir un rejet ou se voir submergée de reproches. Elle préféra laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Elles s'entendaient trop bien, elle aimait bien trop Kara, et Kara avait eût bien trop d'attentions à son égard pour qu'un simple voyage pût les tenir bien longtemps à l'écart l'une de l'autre.

Elle avait raison. Kara était doté d'une bien trop heureuse nature pour remâcher pendant des heures, des jours, des mois et des années la moindre rancœur. Elle se rapprocha insensiblement de Léna et petit à petit leur relation retrouva l'équilibre et la complicité qu'elle avait connu avant l'idée saugrenue qu'avait eu Léna de gratifier Kara d'une peine d'amour. Elles n'évoquèrent jamais le sujet. Léna se rasséréna et oublia sa maladresse.

Kara pardonna, mais les souvenirs douloureux de son expérience dans la ville qui s'appelait Alep ne la quittèrent pas. Elle souffrait parfois de crises de mélancolie qui lui broyait le cœur. Éva ne croyait pas que le bonheur et l'amour lui fussent accessible. Et depuis qu'elle avait incarné le jeune professeur, Kara n'y croyait plus.

Mais Éva n'avait pas laissé cette seule emprunte en Kara. La jeune femme possédait un charme bien particulier que ne posséderait jamais la Kryptonienne, cependant, Kara avait inconsciemment adopté certains de ses gestes et des comportements qui régissaient les relations qu'Éva entretenait avec les autres. Kara portait beaucoup moins ses lunettes qu'auparavant et, à l'exemple d'Éva, elle se coupait ainsi du monde qui l'ennuyait quand elle désirait être tranquille. Elle devint plus silencieuse. Plus assurée, plus nonchalante. Elle s'attarda moins sur ce que pensait d'elle des gens qui l'indifféraient, mais devint en contre-partie extrêmement sensible aux critiques et aux sentiments qu'exprimaient les gens qu'elle aimait. Sa timidité s'accentua. Une timidité qu'elle brisait à l'aide de plaisanteries et de contacts physiques plus nombreux et plus brutaux qu'auparavant.

Alex apprécia ce dernier changement.

Léna... Si avant l'épisode de l'univers parallèle, Kara l'avait troublé, maintenant, la tête lui tournait à chaque fois que la jeune journaliste exerçait sur elle ses pouvoirs de séduction sans jamais qu'elle pût savoir si celle-ci lui faisait des avances ou pas. Kara se montrait tellement innocente. Tellement amicale.

Tellement troublante.

Léna avait beau fréquenter les bas-fonds de National City pour se détendre, collectionner des aventures éphémères et anonymes, boire, jouer, parier, rien ne soulageait ses tourments.

Elle désirait Kara auparavant. Maintenant, elle l'aimait passionnément.

Kara multipliait les attentions, leur complicité avait fait un bond prodigieux et elle touchait sans cesse Léna même si c'était pour lui donner une simple bourrade ou une tape amicale. Dans le même temps, la jeune journaliste réussissait à maintenir une certaine distance et une certaine froideur dans leurs relations, et Léna vivait le martyr.

Trompée par les apparences, Alex l'avait félicitée d'avoir arrangé les choses avec Kara. Léna se désolait du contraire.

Plus encore ce soir.

Une soirée à peu près semblable à celle qui l'avait tant énervée quatre mois auparavant. Cette malheureuse soirée qui l'avait décidé à envoyer Kara prendre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle dans un univers parallèle.

Une nouvelle réception, des convives horripilants de bassesse et de flagornerie, des hommes qui tentaient leur chance auprès de l'une des plus puissante fortune au monde. Qu'ils désirassent s'accorder ses faveurs pour de l'argent, par vanité ou pour se rengorger plus tard de l'avoir pousser dans leur lit ne changeait pas le dégoût et la colère que Léna éprouvait à leur encontre.

Ce soir-là, ce n'était pas le maire qui avait importuné Léna , mais un arrogant personnage libidineux qui lui vantait ses talents scientifiques et promettait sans en avoir l'air des prouesses sexuelles comme Léna n'en jamais rêvées ni vécues. Un fat. Doublé d'un ignorant, lauréat d'un quelconque prix de Physique fondamentale que Léna ne trouvait pas mérité et qui donnait à l'homme une assurance qui l'ennuya rapidement. Quand il commença à lui donner des leçons de Physique, Léna s'assombrit définitivement. Elle fouilla dans ses poches, elle avait certainement de quoi se débarrasser du fâcheux pour le reste de la soirée.

Une pastille taser ? Pas assez discret. Une injection ? Mmm... Oui, ça c'était une bonne idée. Elle dissimula la petite seringue en métal dans la paume de sa main. Elle allait...

Une main se referma sur son poignet.

— Docteur Muscatt, susurra une voix féminine. Veuillez m'excuser pour mon impolitesse, je dois vous enlever Madame Luthor pour quelques instants.

Puis se tournant vers Léna :

— Madame, un appel urgent.

Léna sortit machinalement son téléphone et regarda l'écran noir.

— Un appel sécurisé, Madame.

— Ah, euh...

— Docteur, salua cavalièrement Kara. Vous me suivez, madame ?

Léna fronça les sourcils, mais suivit Kara sans protester, sans prendre congé du physicien, ni s'inquiéter de sa grossièreté. Elle se faufila dans la foule, adressa quelques sourires crispés quand on la salua. Kara se retourna, l'attendit et passa son bras sous le sien.

— Léna, tu sais que tu as donné cette soirée en l'honneur du docteur Muscatt ?

— …

— Oui, tu avais oublié, constata Kara en grimaçant. Lui déclencher une crise de tétanie ou je ne sais trop quoi d'autre n'eût pas été une bonne idée.

— Je n'ai jamais...

Kara lui arracha la seringue de la main.

— Comment est-ce que tu... commença Léna.

— Je te connais et je sais, sans l'ombre d'un doute, deviner tes intentions les plus funestes.

Kara ne lui appris pas qu'elle avait vu la seringue au travers de sa main.

— Il m'énervait, grommela Léna.

— Tu devrais parfois te montrer un peu moins radicale dans tes idées, lui suggéra Kara.

— Que veux-tu, c'est génétique, fit Léna d'un ton sarcastique.

— C'est surtout, parfois, complètement stupide, rétorqua Kara avec humeur.

Kara lui en voulait toujours, Léna resta silencieuse.

La jeune journaliste la conduisit une fois de plus dans un endroit isolé. Cette fois-ci, un salon privé qui baignait, une fois de plus, dans la douceur des lumières tamisées. Kara s'absenta quelques minutes pour revenir avec un plateau d'amuse-bouches salées et une bouteille de vin. Un Saint Romain blanc. Léna aimait le vin français, pas trop tannique pour les rouges, pas trop acide pour les blancs. Kara ne lui avait jamais servi que des vins à son goût et toujours à la bonne température.

— Tu ne l'as pas carafé ? se moqua Léna.

— C'est du blanc et il a plus de cinq d'âge, il n'a pas besoin d'être carafé, répondit Kara sans relever l'aspect ironique de la question.

Parce que parfois, Kara avait été jusqu'à servir à Léna le vin en carafe. Kara savait l'exact moment où Léna ne supportait plus de parader, de sourire, le moment où sa patience l'abandonnait, le moment où l'exaspération la gagnait, le moment où elle perdrait toute mesure, où elle ne retiendrait plus des paroles acides et blessantes et deviendrait capable de se laisser aller aux dernières extrémités. Et avant que l'irréparable n'arrivât, Kara surgissait, la soustrayait à ses humeurs ténébreuses et mettait tout en œuvre pour la ramener à de meilleurs sentiments. Mais carafer le vin ! Kara allait parfois trop loin. Léna l'employait comme journaliste pas comme assistante personnelle, comme gouvernante ou comme majordome.

Kara remplit les verres, retira ses chaussures et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, une jambe sous elle, un genou relevé devant elle. L'avantage de porter des tailleurs-pantalons. Elles burent en silence.

— Comment tu le trouves ? demanda Kara.

— Excellent comme toujours quand c'est toi qui choisit le vin.

Kara se fendit d'un sourire heureux.

Le vin et l'intimité de la pièce balayaient peu à peu les miettes de contrariétés et d'horripilations que la réception et surtout le physicien avaient fait naître chez Léna. Elle se détendit et se déplaça légèrement vers Kara sur le canapé. Comme à son habitude, la jeune journaliste étendit un bras derrière elle. Léna posa la tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

Le cœur battant. Comme d'habitude. Le ventre noué. Comme d'habitude.

Comme à chaque fois.

Ce n'était plus possible.

Kara n'avait esquissé aucun geste quand elle avait accueilli la tête de Léna sur elle. Rien n'indiquait que son abandon démontrât une affection particulière, que Léna pût se montrer différente d'Alex ou d'une amie. Léna lui caressait parfois la main ou le poignet. Kara laissait faire, sans jamais se troubler, sans jamais ébaucher un autre geste en réponse. Léna ne percevait chez Kara que félicité et sérénité alors que de son côté, trouble, angoisse et misère la tourmentait.

Elle, Léna Luthor, toujours si confiante, si directe et que rien ne détournait jamais du but qu'elle s'était fixé, restait immobile et indécise. Incertaine.

Kara dissimulait-elle ses sentiments ou pas ? Léna interprétait-elle bien l'attitude de la jeune femme ou pas ? Kara lui faisait-elle des avances ou pas ? Savait-elle qu'elle la troublait ou pas ?

Que devait-elle faire ? Et d'ailleurs aimait-elle vraiment Kara ?

Kara occupait toutes ses pensées, le jour, la nuit, elle ne faisait plus rien sans se demander si la jeune journaliste aurait été fière d'elle. Elle s'habillait pour elle, travaillait pour elle, elle mangeait pour elle. James n'était plus qu'un souvenir anodin et son désir de mieux connaître Super girl et d'impressionner la Kryptonienne ne représentaient plus à ses yeux qu'un médiocre intérêt.

L'amour et le désir qu'éprouvait Léna pour Kara gangrenait leurs relations. Si Léna continuait ainsi, ils pourriraient leur amitié et Léna perdrait Kara deux fois. Comme amie et comme _future-possible-probable-rêvée_ amante. Elle en souffrirait tout le restant de sa vie. Léna ne supportait pas les échecs. Elle était sortie vainqueur et grandie de chaque épreuve qu'elle avait traversée, de chaque combat qu'elle avait mené. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser mettre à terre par une gamine aussi bonne journaliste qu'elle pût être. Léna devait reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Le contrôle de ses sentiments.

Toujours confortablement installée contre Kara, Léna se concentra.

Son voyage dans une dimension parallèle avait changé Kara. Elle était revenue contaminée par la personne qu'elle avait incarnée une vie durant. La si troublante Éva. La si déroutante Éva.

Léna avait un temps cru que Kara ne bénéficierait pas de la leçon que Léna avait espérée lui donner en l'envoyant se glisser dans la vie de la jeune professeur.

Quand elle avait senti qu'elle intéressait Rana, Éva s'était montrée terriblement distante envers celle-ci, elle avait même tenté, sans trop subtilité, non seulement de la tenir à distance, mais aussi de l'éloigner et de la faire fuir. Léna en avait soupirer de dépit. Elle avait pensé que Rana reculerait. Elle avait pensé qu'Éva menait le jeu. Que la jeune professeur tenait toutes les cartes en main. Un leurre. Éva n'avait rien maîtrisé du début à la fin de leur histoire, et Rana l'avait conduite là, où elle avait voulu la conduire.

Rana l'avait séduite, Éva avait succombé. La jeune professeur était « tombée toute rôtie contre la bouche » de la jeune pharmacienne.

Rana n'avait jamais lutté contre ses désirs et la violente attraction qu'elle éprouvait envers Éva. C'était Éva qui avait essayé de se défiler. Sans trop de succès, il était vrai. Sans trop se faire violence non plus.

Rana plaisait à Éva, mais la jeune professeur n'aurait pas souffert de l'éviter, Rana si. Par contre, une fois engagée dans la relation amoureuse dans laquelle Rana l'avait entraînée, Éva n'avait jamais tenté de revenir en arrière.

Léna ouvrit les yeux. Rana avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait d'Éva parce qu'elle avait fait le premier pas, parce qu'elle avait pris l'initiative. Ensuite, plus aucun obstacle ne s'était dressé entre elle et son désir de posséder Éva.

Rana avait fait preuve de courage. Si elle avait attendu qu'Éva fît le premier pas, leur histoire n'eût jamais existé.

Un détail revint soudain à l'esprit de Léna. Rana avait confié à Éva son amour pour les mathématiques. Léna se souvenait que la jeune Syrienne avait gagné un concours national de mathématiques. Ce genre de concours qui ouvre aux lauréats les portes des universités les plus prestigieuses, des lauréats que s'arrachent les départements de mathématiques du monde entier et qui, pour être sûrs de les recruter au sein de leur université leur offre des bourses d'étude et des avantages mirobolants. Rana avait l'étoffe d'une grande mathématicienne. Elle n'eût peut-être pas révolutionné le monde des mathématique de son univers, mais elle aurait marqué d'une pierre son passage dans le monde.

Une scientifique... Une véritable scientifique.

Et elle avait agit en tant que tel. Rana avait tout calculé. Elle avait amoncelé et analysé les données, élaboré des hypothèses, établie des stratégies. Un comportement inhérent à un scientifique. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'y penser consciemment. Tous les actes de sa vie s'organisaient naturellement ainsi. Léna ne menait pas sa vie différemment et si elle voulait Kara, elle n'avait plus qu'à suivre son exemple.

D'abord, reprendre confiance. Ensuite, ne pas douter. Ni d'elle-même ni de Kara.

Sa main vint se poser sur le genou de Kara. Pas de réaction. Elle bascula ensuite la tête en arrière et déposa un baiser sur le cou offert. Pas de réaction. Elle se redressa, sa main abandonna le genou et ses doigts attrapèrent le menton de la jeune journaliste. Elle lui tourna la tête vers elle.

— Léna, souffla Kara. Tu...

Les lèvres de Léna lui coupèrent la parole.

Rana avait attaqué franchement. Léna l'imita. Elle n'attendit pas de recevoir une réponse, elle força le passage. Moins goulûment, plus subtilement, mais avec autant de passion que l'avait fait Rana avec Éva. Kara pivota légèrement contre elle. Elle emprisonna fermement la nuque de Léna entre ses doigts et répondit au baiser. Léna exulta, elle avait gagné. Le baiser s'intensifia. Léna avança et bascula Kara sur le canapé. La jeune journaliste gémit et referma ses bras sur elle. Les mains de Léna s'introduisirent sous sa chemise.

Le cœur de Léna menaçait d'exploser. Le contact de la peau chaude et douce sous la paume de sa main l'électrisa. Kara se cambra. Se relâcha subitement, échappa aux lèvres de Léna.

— Léna...

Le ton alerta celle-ci. Elle se souleva légèrement au-dessus de Kara. Le regard attentif.

— Léna, je...

Kara haletait, elle avait les joues rouges et le regard brillant de désir. Léna reprit ses lèvres. Kara se débattit.

— Non, Léna, s'il te plaît, arrête, la supplia Kara.

Léna cessa tout mouvement. Elle fronça les sourcils.

— S'il te plaît... répéta Kara

Léna se redressa. Elle se mordit les lèvres et détourna la tête. Elle sentit Kara se rasseoir à côté d'elle, réajuster sa chemise.

— Léna, euh...

— Je suis désolée, Kara, je ne voulais pas...

Léna lui fit face.

— Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je... euh...

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de sa vie, aussi stupide.

— Ce n'est rien, souffla Kara.

Elle se leva et sortit sans ajouter un mot.

Léna se tassa sur le canapé. Elle papillonna des yeux, elle n'allait pas pleurer en plus.

Si ? Non. Si.

Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes d'un revers de main. Kara était trop coincée. Léna avait sentit son désir, la jeune journaliste avait répondu à son baiser, elle avait gémit, elle avait réagit à ses caresses. Elle brûlait autant de désir qu'elle, mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Kara n'était pas Éva. La femme qu'avait incarné Kara avait des principes, mais des principes qui ne se confondaient pas avec la morale attendue.

Kara quant à elle...

Kara était pétrie de principes et possédait une volonté bien supérieure à celle de son double. En plus, Léna avait oublié de lui apprendre qu'elle avait mit fin à sa relation avec James. Le pauvre n'avait rien compris, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas prit de pincettes pour lui signifier qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui. Il avait essayé de savoir pourquoi, elle l'avait gratifié d'un signe de la main méprisant et il n'avait pas insisté. Depuis, il la suivait désolé du regard à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, mais Léna n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Merde.

Elle avait tout gâché.

Elle pourrait peut-être néanmoins se rabattre sur James. En guise de consolation. Histoire de retrouver la face.

Elle se pencha pour se servir à boire.

Un bruit lui parvint du balcon. Aussitôt après, la porte-fenêtre coulissa. Léna se retourna. En voilà bien une qu'elle n'attendait pas et qu'elle n'avait franchement pas envie de voir.

— Un problème ? demanda-t-elle néanmoins à la nouvelle venue.

Super-girl referma doucement la porte-fenêtre.

— Tu mens beaucoup, déclara-t-elle ensuite en se retournant.

— …

— Léna, vous manipulez tout le monde, même les gens qui vous sont chers. C'est mal.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— J'ai appris que vous vous étiez amusée au dépend de Kara.

— Elle vous a parlé de son voyage ?

— Son voyage ? Vous croyez qu'elle a considéré cela comme un voyage ? rétorqua Super-girl avec humeur.

— C'était euh...

Comment expliquer cela à une super héroïne extra-terrestre qui incarnait et défendait la justice et la morale vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?

— Vous cherchiez quoi en l'envoyant vivre dans ce monde parallèle ? demanda sèchement la super héroïne.

Léna haussa les épaules.

— Répondez ! claqua autoritairement la Kryptonienne.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

— Kara est une amie, je tiens à elle. C'est la votre aussi, mais a priori, nous n'avons pas la même notion de ce qu'est l'amitié.

— Je voulais lui donner une leçon.

— Ah oui ? Je ne crois pas que Kara l'ait vécu ainsi. Et une leçon à quel propos ?

Super-girl se dressait en juge. Elle arborait une mine sévère, une attitude ferme qui lui était familière : jambes écartées, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

— Ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit Léna.

— Je crois bien que si.

— Cette conversation est ridicule.

— Si vous ne répondez pas je mettrais fin à notre collaboration. Définitivement.

Léna dévisagea attentivement la Kyptonienne.

— Je ne plaisante pas et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, précisa Super-girl.

— Pourquoi tant d'inquiétude à propos de Kara ?

— Je vous ai déjà dit pourquoi.

— …

— Répondez à ma question, quelle leçon vouliez vous lui donner ? Et soyez franche pour une fois... Si jamais vous en êtes capable.

Super-girl avait mit tant de mépris dans cette dernière phrase que Léna hésita à quitter la pièce. Définitivement.

— J'attends ! claqua la voix de Super girl.

Léna ferma un instant les yeux et soupira longuement, pour évacuer sa contrariété et sa colère d'être ainsi réprimandée et jugée comme une enfant et une criminelle. Elle reprit peu à peu contenance et se décida à tout balancer. Sans fard, crûment. Tant pis pour ce que penserait d'elle ce parangon de vertus qu'incarnait Super-girl. Après tout, elle l'aurait bien cherché.

Elle décrivit comment Kara l'énervait, comment peu à peu celle-ci l'avait amenée à revoir la nature de leurs relations, comment Kara, sous ses airs d'ingénue, ses attentions et ses gestes affectueux, la poussait toujours plus loin dans ses retranchements, comment celle-ci refusait de voir. De comprendre. De se remettre en question. Comment elle l'allumait.

— Elle t'allumes ?! s'écria Super girl abasourdie.

— Exactement, répondit Léna sans manquer de remarquer que Super-girl l'avait tutoyée.

— Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

Léna tiqua une nouvelle fois au tutoiement, mais emportée par ses récriminations, elle ne s'y attarda pas. Elle expliqua ce qui l'avait troublé dans le comportement de la jeune journaliste. Super-girl abandonna son attitude rigide et vint s'asseoir en face de Léna. La jeune femme s'était levée pour lui faire face et elle se rassit sur le canapé. Elle continua sa diatribe, puis elle croisa les bras et regarda insolemment la jeune Kryptonienne.

— Je n'ai pas raison ? demanda-t-elle crânement.

— Si peut-être, consentit de lui avouer Super-girl. Mais pourquoi l'envoyer se perdre dans un monde parallèle ?

— Pour qu'elle comprenne, rétorqua Léna en colère.

— Il y avait peut-être un moyen plus simple pour ça.

— Kara est bouchée.

Super-girl soupira et baissa le regard.

— Elle ne t'a pas pardonné ta trahison, murmura-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas te perdre alors elle a fait semblant d'oublier, mais elle n'a pas oublié.

— Elle ne m'a fait aucun reproche.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Tu sais, elle n'est pas si indifférente à tes sentiments qu'elle le laisse croire ou qu'elle le croit.

Kara avait parlé à Super-girl. De quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle avait...

— Elle vous a dit qu'elle.. euh, qu'elle... hésita Léna.

Comment dire ça ?

— Que je la troublais ?

— Elle ne savait pas.

— Maintenant elle le sait, murmura Léna.

— Oui, maintenant, elle en est consciente.

Léna ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

— Vous étiez là ?

— Quand ?

— Tout à l'heure.

Super-girl releva la tête et lui lança un regard confus.

— Quand, euh... hésita Léna

— Léna, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

— Fais quoi ?

— Pourquoi l'as-tu embrassée ?

— Pourquoi je l'ai embrassée ? Mais parce que je l'aime !

— Non, pas ça, ça je sais.

— Pourquoi je l'ai envoyé dans une autre dimension ?

— Oui.

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit, se renfrogna Léna.

Super-girl était aussi bouchée que Kara.

— Tu lui as menti.

Léna laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération.

— Elle aussi, déclara soudain Super-girl d'une voix sourde. Elle aussi t'a menti.

Le cœur de Léna manqua trois ou quatre battements.

— Elle avait peur que tu ne la regardes plus de la même façon. Peur de perdre l'amitié qu'elle partage avec toi.

— Elle m'aime ? C'est pour ça ? Elle est stupide, ça n'aurait rien changé. Enfin, pas grand chose.

— Ce n'est pas pour ça.

— Alors quoi ?

— Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

— Oui.

Super-girl sourit.

— Tu es toujours aussi directe, remarqua-t-elle.

— Vu ce que vous savez déjà sur moi, je n'ai plus grand chose à vous cacher.

Léna se leva et partit contempler la ville par la fenêtre. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la retourna doucement. Elle se retrouva face à Super-girl. La main de la jeune Kryptonienne ne pas quitta pas son épaule et Léna commença à trouver la situation embarrassante. Super-girl arborait un air triste et contrit. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était déçue ?

— Moi si, déclara l'héroïne blonde.

— Vous avez des choses à cacher ? demanda narquoisement Léna.

— Oui, moi et Kara.

Elle se pencha et ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur celles de Léna. Surprise, Léna ne réagit tout d'abord pas. Super-girl se colla contre son corps et sa deuxième main glissa sur la nuque de Léna.

Léna ploya sous les sensations. Les lèvres qui s'activaient sur les siennes, les mains chaudes et fermes, le corps mince et musclé qui se pressait contre le sien. Elle répondit au baiser sans y penser. Super-girl se recula un peu. Un grand sourire aux lèvres. Léna prit un air embarrassé. Elle venait d'affirmer avec passion son amour pour Kara et elle succombait sans une once d'hésitation à la première avance qu'on lui faisait. Elle avait répondu au baiser, elle avait fermé les yeux et elle n'aurait jamais affirmer à quiconque ne pas avoir gémi de plaisir.

— Kara te fait autant d'effet que ça ?

— Euh...

Super-girl rompit une fois encore l'écart qui les séparait, ses lèvres se reposèrent sur celles de Léna, elle reprit le baiser, avec plus d'insistance. Sa langue pointa. Léna répondit à l'invitation, les sens en feu. Super girl était... Super ! Super, quoi qu'elle fit décida Léna en la serrant contre elle. La jeune héroïne gémit. Sa main quitta l'épaule de Léna et se faufila à travers ses vêtements sur sa taille. Leur bassin tapèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Léna reprit soudain ses sens.

— Super-girl... haleta-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

Super-girl recula la tête, mais elle maintint Léna contre elle. Fermement.

— Ce... Ce n'est pas possible... Je... euh... balbutia Léna.

Une grimace narquoise lui répondit.

— C'est un test ? Pour me punir ? fit Léna.

— Non.

— Je... euh...

— Léna...

La grimace narquoise disparut. Super-girl lâcha Léna, elle se recula, se décala, et s'abîma dans la contemplation du ciel noir. Léna essayait vainement de reprendre son souffle et de réorganiser ses pensées. Kara et Super-girl le même soir, c'était un peu trop, même pour elle.

— Je ne suis pas très douée pour exprimer mes pensées, souffla Super-girl. Je me suis enferrée dans ce secret et après...

Elle soupira et se tourna vers Léna.

— Après j'ai eu peur de te perdre et je n'ai plus su ce que je devais faire. C'était plus facile comme ça aussi. Tu étais l'amie de Kara et tu t'entendais bien avec Super-girl. C'était différent, mais tu les aimais toutes les deux. Super-girl excitait ton goût pour la science, ta curiosité, ta soif d'aventure. Kara... Tu aimais Kara pour ce qu'elle était. Une femme comme les autres qui pourtant avait capté ton attention. J'avais l'impression d'être normale avec toi. D'être aimée pour moi même. Comme m'aime Alex. Mais Alex est la seule personne qui connaisse Super girl et Kara et qui ne fasse aucune différence entre les deux. Les autres, tous ceux qui savent, oublient Kara, ils ne voient que Super-girl. Je ne voulais pas vivre ça avec toi. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amie comme toi, Léna. Je ne savais pas que... Ton idée idiote de m'envoyer dans un univers parallèle m'a ouvert les yeux, mais ça n'a rien changé. Juste que je savais pouvoir aimer une femme, mais ça ne m'a pas guérie de mon manque de confiance en moi. Comment voulais-tu que je sache que tu m'aimais un peu plus que comme une simple amie ? Comment voulais-tu que je risque notre amitié ? Comment voulais-tu que je tombe dans tes bras alors que je te mentais ?

L'étrange comportement de Super-girl avait déstabilisé Léna. Son discours la laissa catatonique.

— Léna ? s'inquiéta Kara. Je... euh...

— Tu es Kara ? coassa Léna d'une voix blanche.

— Oui.

— C'est...

Elle gonfla ses joues comme une enfant et souffla en faisait vibrer ses lèvres.

— … dingue, conclut-elle.

— Mmm.

— Tes lunettes ? Tu n'en as pas besoin alors ?

— Non, rit Kara malgré elle.

— Tu vas continuer à les porter ?

— Oui.

— Tant mieux, ça te donne un air sexy.

Kara s'esclaffa.

— Comment n'ai-je jamais soupçonné cela ? fit Léna.

— Je ne sais pas... L'amour rend peut-être vraiment aveugle.

Léna se pinça les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu m'en veux toujours, c'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle.

— Et toi, est-ce que tu m'en veux de t'avoir menti ?

— Non. C'est un peu dur à avaler comme ça... mais non, je te comprends. Je suis une Luthor, Kara. Parfois, je me sens prisonnière de ce terrible héritage et je sais ce que c'est que d'être perçu d'après son apparence ou son nom. D'après sa réputation.

— On reste amie alors ?

— Seulement ?

Kara se fendit d'une grimace.

— Tu as vu ce que j'ai vécu dans l'autre dimension ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi m'y as-tu laissée aussi longtemps ?

— Je voulais que tu surmontes tes peines.

— C'est pour cela que tu m'as ramenée avant que je ne meure ?

— Oui.

— Éva était bizarre, dit pensivement Kara. Mais je l'aimais bien.

— Elle avait un certain charme.

— J'ai appris beaucoup de choses avec elle...

Une lumière s'alluma dans le regard de Kara.

— Ah, oui ? Comme quoi par exemple ? la provoqua Léna.

Kara lui passa un bras autour de la taille et la tira contre elle. Elle se pencha à son oreille et l'embrassa doucement.

— Que c'était génial avec une fille, différent d'avec un homme, mais génial quand même.

— Tu as tant d'expérience que ça ? crâna Léna.

— Mmm, Mmm, confirma Kara. Pas autant que toi avec les hommes, mais avec les filles, grâce à Éva, j'ai acquis une certaine expérience en la matière.

— Ah, euh... Je... s'embarrassa soudain Léna en rougissant.

Kara ne la laissa pas s'exprimer, elle l'embrassa. Léna avait trop attendu pour résister ou pour poser d'autres questions. Elle se moquait de Super-girl, elle voulait Kara. Kara était Super-girl, pas le contraire.

Léna eut la confirmation qu'Éva avait déteint sur Kara, à moins qu'elle l'eût simplement révélée à elle-même, comme Éva avait révélé Léna à elle-même. Léna avait souvent été happé par l'appel du vide, l'appel du mal. Cela ne lui arriverait plus jamais.

Kara abandonna tout contrôle. Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur. Elle s'abîma entièrement dans son échange avec Léna. Elle découvrit aussi qu'elle n'était pas Éva. Que Léna n'était pareille à aucune des filles ou des femmes qu'Éva avait connue. Que tout était à construire avec elle.

Pas tout, se corrigea-t-elle. Leur amitié reposait sur des bases solides. L'amitié qu'éprouvait Léna pour Kara, son estime pour Super girl. Parce qu'avec elle aussi Léna avait commencé à bâtir une relation amicale. Une amitié dont la jeune scientifique ne s'étonnait plus. Léna comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi elle avait tant tenu à se rapprocher de Super-girl et pourquoi la jeune Kryptonienne lui avait tant plu.

.

Léna gémit longuement et ses reins se soulevèrent haut au-dessus du tapis où elles s'étaient laissé tombées entrelacés. Elle griffa les épaules de Kara. Et quand elle bascula dans un quasi-silence, elle se reprocha d'avoir attendu si longtemps, d'avoir douter et d'avoir eu si peur.

— Pardon, Kara, murmura-t-elle.

Kara allait répondre quand elle se tendit brusquement, étouffa un grognement, s'accrocha désespérément à Léna et s'écroula sur elle le souffle coupé. Elle attendit ensuite que ses fonction vitales revinssent à la normal, puis elle se hissa jusqu'à l'oreille de Léna :

— Il n'y a plus rien à pardonner, Léna.

Elle l'embrassa sur le coin de la mâchoire et posa la tête sur son épaule. Léna referma ses bras autour de son cou.

— J'aurais dû t'embrasser la première fois que j'en ai eu envie, murmura Léna.

— Je n'aurais pas compris et je t'aurais envoyé Super-girl pour te tirer les oreilles.

— Je dois remercier Éva alors ?

— Oui.

— Kara, quand tu étais Super-girl, ça t'amusais de jouer au chevalier servant avec moi ?

— Mmm, mais ça m'énervait parfois aussi.

— Tu continueras ?

— À quoi ?

— À jouer au chevalier servant.

— Tu n'as rien d'une demoiselle en détresse.

— Mais j'aime bien quand tu prends soin de moi.

— Tu as aimé le vin ?

— Excellent.

— Je continuerai alors.

— Tant mieux.

— On va se demander où tu es passée.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger.

— Le tapis est moelleux, mais ce n'est pas très confortable et j'aime bien les draps.

— Mmm.

— On s'en va ? proposa Kara.

— Tu dors avec moi cette nuit ?

— Mmm.

— Chez moi ?

— Comme tu veux.

— Chez moi alors.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est plus confortable ?

— Non, c'est moins loin.

Kara s'esclaffa.

— Chez toi alors.

— Et les autres nuits ?

— On verra bien. Tu sais, parfois j'ai besoin de dormir et toi aussi.

— Mmm, approuva Léna. J'aime bien être seule aussi.

— Moi aussi.

Léna l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne. Elles se levèrent et se rhabillèrent.

— Tu vas partir ? Tu ne repasses pas à la soirée ? On se retrouve chez moi ? demanda Léna.

— Non, j'ai laissé mes affaires pas très loin. On se retrouve en bas ?

— D'accord.

— À tout de suite.

Kara s'envola par le balcon.

.

Alex remarqua la réapparition de Léna. Seule. Elle avait pourtant vu Kara partir avec elle.

— Te voilà bien soucieuse ! murmura une voix à son oreille.

L'officier sursauta de surprise.

— Kara, espèce d'idiote, lui dit Alex en la tapant du plat de la main sur le bras. Tu m'as fait peur.

— Ouh ! La directrice du DEO, avouerait-elle avoir été surprise ? persifla Kara.

— Ma petite sœur sait très bien faire cela.

Kara rit heureuse de la répartie de sa sœur. Elle surveillait Léna du regard.

— Vous n'étiez pas parties ensemble ? demanda Alex.

— Mmm, si.

— Pourquoi arrivez-vous par deux endroits différents ? l'interrogea Alex curieuse.

— Je suis passée par le balcon.

— Il y a eu un problème en ville ?

— Non, mais j'avais laissé mes affaires ailleurs, je suis allée les récupérer.

Ces explications ne voulaient rien dire. Alex resta un moment songeuse. Kara ne quittait pas Léna du regard.

— Tu lui as dit, réalisa soudain Alex.

— Mmm ?

— Tu as dit à Léna que tu étais Super-girl.

Kara retourna son attention sur sa sœur. Elle rougit.

— Oui, souffla-t-elle.

— Elle a réagit comment ?

Kara rougit encore plus. Elle tourna la tête, croisa le regard de Léna. Alex se tapa violemment le front du plat de la main.

— Quelle idiote, je fais ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Kara la dévisagea.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour rien, lui répondit négligemment Alex en balayant la question de la main.

Kara lui raconterait si elle en avait envie. Sa jeune sœur avait droit aux secrets. Mais Alex se félicita qu'elle eût cesser de mentir à Léna. Elle prit Kara par la taille.

— Tu es heureuse, Kara ?

— Oui.

— Tu sais que je t'aime ?

— Oui.

Les deux sœurs restèrent enlacées l'une à côté de l'autre. Kara était heureuse. Elle eut une pensée affectueuse pour la femme qu'elle avait incarnée quand Léna l'avait envoyée dans un autre univers.

Pour Éva.

Elle lui dédia son bonheur et sa félicité. Kara avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait, quelqu'un à aimer. Quelqu'un avec qui elle voulait partager sa vie et quelqu'un qui voulait bien la partager avec elle. Réellement. Une personne avec qui elle pouvait se projeter dans l'avenir. Et puis, même si leur amour ou quoi que ce pût être d'autre, venait à disparaître, il leur resterait une indéfectible amitié. Kara possédait aussi quelque chose qu'Éva avait toujours désiré. Une chose que la jeune professeur n'avait jamais eut et n'avait, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait déployés pour palier son manque, jamais trouvé.

Une sœur.

Kara avait Alex.

Elle appuya sa tête contre la sienne, croisa de nouveau le regard de Léna. Elle échangèrent un sourire doux et complice.

Kara venait définitivement de guérir des blessures qui avaient tourmenté Éva durant des mois et des années. Là, où la jeune professeur ne voyait que ténèbres, solitude et avenir inexistant, Kara voyait de la lumière, une sœur et une amie, aimantes et fidèles, un avenir plein de promesses. Pas toujours radieux peut-être, mais plein de promesses quand même.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Alex resserra son étreinte sur sa taille. Le sourire de Léna à l'autre bout de la pièce s'agrandit. Les deux jeunes femmes à qui Kara venait de s'adresser répondirent en même temps à sa déclaration. De vive voix pour Alex, simplement articulé pour Léna :

— Moi aussi.

Deux femmes qu'elle aimait.

Deux mots.

Deux promesses.

Deux vérités.

.

 **Fin de Deux saisons à Alep.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **NOTES DE FIN DE RÉCIT :**

* * *

.

 _Je remercie les lecteurs qui sont allés au bout de ce petit récit et particulièrement Anaximandre qui a eu le courage et la gentillesse de laisser chaque semaine un commentaire (débiles, anecdotiques ou forts pertinents, tous m'ont apporté rire et plaisir. Anax, merci.)_

 _._

 _En espérant, vous avoir donné des regrets de ne pas avoir connu la Syrie avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le chaos, et l'envie dans un avenir plus radieux de partir à la rencontre de ses habitants, de sa culture et de son patrimoine._

 _( Mais ne rêvez pas, Rana est bien partie au Canada et elle est toujours mariée à Anouar. Par contre, Suzanne et Rita résident toujours au Liban et le pays possède lui aussi bien des charmes),_

 _A bientôt peut-être sur vos pages ou ailleurs._

 _._

 _ps : tout compte fait, j'aime beaucoup Kara. Je trouve le personnage éminemment sympathique. Aussi sympathique qu'Éva, c'est dire._

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
